To Bellamy, Love Clarke (Traduction française)
by Elianegirs
Summary: Tout se passe au Royaume-Uni. Bellamy est le chanteur principal et l'auteur des chansons du groupe Peuple du Ciel. Clarke le rencontre avant qu'il ne devienne célèbre mais ils perdent tout contact. Elle le revoit 5 ans après et décide de lui écrire. Elle ne reçoit pas de réponse pendant un moment. Quand il lui écrit enfin c'est presque trop tard.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

« Tu avais promis.

Clarke sourit.

\- Ahh, je te manque vraiment alors, hein.

Elle glissa le ticket dans la machine et traversa les portes. Son meilleur ami soupira.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire… Tout le monde me déteste ici.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Et Emily alors ?

Elle pouvait presque le voir baisser les yeux vers ses chaussures et shooter dans un caillou pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

\- Ok, tout le monde sauf elle…, admit-il dans un murmure qu'elle entendit à peine.

\- Tu sais ce que mon père dit toujours, dit-elle en entrant dans un compartiment vide.

\- « Parfois, tout ce qui importe c'est une personne », oui je sais, il n'arrête pas de le répéter.

Clarke rit, tout en enlevant son écharpe et son bonnet et en les jetant sur le siège à coté d'elle, vers la fenêtre.

\- Eh bien, il a raison. Et je pense que tu as déjà trouvé la tienne, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le siège à coté de ses affaires, posant ses pieds sur celui d'en face.

\- Mmm… Mais j'ai quand même besoin de ma meilleure amie.

Elle soupira.

\- Tu me manques aussi énormément, Wells. Mais je suis aussi coincée que toi. J'ai des examens pendant les quatre semaines qui viennent et après je rentre chez mes parents, comme tous les mois… Tu pourrais venir aussi, tu sais…

\- Ouais, mais j'aurais alors à supporter ma vieille bique de belle-mère, non merci. Il y a une raison à ce que je choisisse une université à 665 kilomètres de chez moi.

Elle fit un geste sec de sa main libre.

\- On est censés se voir quand, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Wells avec une pauvre voix triste.

Elle soupira encore et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Ecoute, je vais essayer… On trouvera une solution.

\- D'accord.

Elle entendit le soulagement dans sa voix et sourit.

-Oh-oh…

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant et en ramenant ses pieds devant elle.

-Je crois que mon père m'appelle.

-Tu lui manques beaucoup…

-Ouais, bah il aurait jamais du épouser cette…cette… tu sais bien… Il faut que j'y aille, cela dit.

-Bien sûr… bonne chance.

-Merci. On s'appelle bientôt… Knobby.

-WELLS !

Elle l'entendit rire, puis tout devint silencieux.

Ce surnom stupide. Un jour, quand ils étaient au collège, ils devaient rechercher l'historique des surnoms pour un devoir d'histoire et Wells, dans un instant de folie, décida de chercher le sien… et Knobby ou Nobby apparut.

KNOBBY. Sérieusement ? D'où est-ce que ça sortait ?

En fait, elle le savait, quelque chose en rapport avec les clercs qui portaient des chapeaux haut de forme, et aussi parce qu'ils écrivaient beaucoup et qu'ils avaient des callosités sur les doigts, donc les nobby clercs…*

Cet idiot savait combien elle détestait ce « surnom », et bien sur il l'utilisait quasiment à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, rien que pour l'énerver et pour s'amuser.

Elle ramena son sac près d'elle, l'ouvrit et en sortit son ordinateur portable pour travailler sur un devoir donné en cours. Mais alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir une page vierge sur Word, son téléphone vibra, signalant un nouveau message de sa colocataire.

 _« Tu peux venir sur fb ? »_

Elle roula des yeux et ouvrit sa page facebook.

 _Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?_

 **Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 _Riun !_

 **Raven.**

 **Même à l'écrit tu es sur la défensive.**

 **Sans parler du fait que tu as fait une grosse faute...**

 _Je crois que j'ai encore pété le grille-pain…_

Clarke grogna.

 **J'arrive pas à le croire !**

 **C'est au moins la troisième fois !**

 _C'est bon, calme-toi, je vais le réparer._

 _Comme d'habitude._

 **T'aimes même pas les toasts !**

 **Comment t'as fait pour le casser, cette fois ?**

 _Je ne sAISs paS !_

 _Je l'ai juste poussé et_

 _Et tout ce que je sais c'est que ça a dégénéré_

 **Pourquoi tu le pousserais ? Ca n'a aucun sens**

 _Je pense que ce truc me déteste, donc…_

 _Peu importe_

Clarke tapait sur son clavier quand un garçon entra dans le wagon in-extremis, juste quand les portes se fermaient, elle ne le remarqua donc pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle détecte un mouvement sur le siège en face du sien.

 **Quand je rentrerai, le grille-pain déménagera dans ma partie de la chambre.**

 **Loin de tes mains maléfiques.**

Quand elle leva les yeux de son écran son souffle s'arrêta.

En face d'elle était assis le garçon le plus magnifique qu'elle avait jamais vu. Le sujet parfait pour ses dessins.

Il était en train de chercher quelque chose dans son sac à dos mais il leva soudainement les yeux et croisa son regard.

Il sourit. Et Dieu, il avait aussi un sourire magnifique.

Elle cligna des yeux et lui adressa un sourire rapide en redirigeant ses yeux sur son écran.

 **OH PUTAIN**

 _quOI ?_

 **Un mec magnifique vient de s'asseoir en face de moi…**

 _Et donc ?_

 **Et donc…quoi ?**

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fous à continuer à me parler ? Parle-LUI !_

Elle roula des yeux en souriant et regarda furtivement le beau gosse.

 **Dommage…**

 _QuOI encORE ?_

 **Pourquoi tu continues à utiliser la touche Maj comme ça ?**

 _Clarke._

Elle pouvait pratiquement voir son amie rouler des yeux.

 **Raven.**

 _Arrête ça ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !_

 **Wow calme-toi, espèce de folle, il ne se passe rien ici.**

 **Il est en train de lire…**

Elle appuya sur la touche « entrée », jeta un autre regard à l'inconnu, et attendez… serait-ce des taches de rousseur ?

 _Peuh, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate…_

 _Tant pis pour lui.._

 _Je sais bien que puisque je suis la fille la + chanceuse du monde j'ai le privilège de partager une CHAMBRE avec tOI._

Toujours en train de penser à sa découverte -ses mains réclamant un crayon afin qu'elle puisse le dessiner comme ça, avec son regard intense, complètement absorbé par l'histoire qu'il lisait-, elle dû relire le message deux fois, et quand elle le fit, elle rit… bruyamment.

Elle riait tellement que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle fut forcée de les couvrir afin de ne plus voir l'écran, et tenta de respirer normalement.

Elle essaya au moins trois fois sans succès avant que son fou rire ne se calme.

Quand elle baissa ses mains et regarda face à elle, évitant soigneusement l'écran, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Le livre qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux était fermé.

Clarke leva les yeux, un sourire niais toujours sur ses lèvres, et remarqua que l'objet de son attention _la_ regardait… avec un air amusé.

Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage et détourna immédiatement les yeux pour se concentrer sur son ordinateur. Mauvaise idée. Le fou rire numéro quatre risquait de l'empêcher de respirer pour de bon. Elle fit donc la chose la plus raisonnable dans ces situations : Elle se leva et se précipita aux toilettes.

Quand elle eut repris le contrôle de son souffle, elle sortit son téléphone et appuya sur le numéro de Raven.

Celle-ci répondit à la première sonnerie.

-All-O

-Dès que je rentre, je te tue.

Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à prendre sa voix la plus basse et la plus méchante, puisque sa gorge était encore secouée par son fou-rire.

-HA ! Je me demandais ce qu'il t'est arrivé quand tu ne répondais plus…

-C'était. Très. Embarrassant, dit-elle assise au-dessus d'une multitude de feuilles de papier toilette posées sur le couvercle, se cachant le visage de sa main libre.

-Oh, allez, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-..Oh mon dieu… j'ai commencé à rigoler tellement fort…Quand j'ai regardé vers lui, il me fixait avec un petit sourire trop mignon et son livre était fermé…

-Attends. T'es ou là ?

Clarke fit une grimace, anticipant la suite.

-Assise sur le couvercle des toilettes du train.. ?

-CLARKE !

Elle dut éloigner le téléphone de son oreille tellement le cri venant de son amie était aigu, elle le garda ainsi pendant un moment même si elle savait que Raven continuait à déblatérer de l'autre coté, certainement à propos de son habitude de se cacher aux toilettes dès que quelque chose d'extraordinaire ne lui convenait PAS.

Quand elle n'entendit plus de bruits énervés venant de son téléphone, elle le ramena prudemment à son oreille.

-Raven ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu un seul mot de ce que je disais, hein ?

Clarke soupira.

-Ray-

-Non, c'est bon, on pourra en parler une autre fois. MAINTENANT tu retournes là-bas et tu te présentes au mec mignon, pour passer un moment agréable avec cet inconnu, ok ?

-Mais-

-Mauvaise réponse. Il n'y a pas de mais, le mec a fermé son putain de livre. Il voulait te parler. Donc maintenant tu y vas et tu lui parles. C'est tout.

La ligne se coupa.

Clarke resta avec le téléphone collé à son oreille essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _Est-ce qu'elle vient juste de me raccrocher au nez ?_

Elle se leva et s'observa dans le petit miroir au-dessus du minuscule évier. Ce stupide sourire était toujours là.

C'était tellement typique de Raven de faire ça qu'elle secoua la tête, stupéfaite de voir que son amie pouvait encore la surprendre de cette étrange façon alors qu'elles se connaissaient depuis 5 ans.

Quand elle revint à son siège, il s'arrêta à nouveau de lire et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle devait toujours avoir son sourire béat sur les lèvres parce que dès qu'il croisa son regard, il lui sourit en retour. Comme elle sentait déjà la chaleur monter depuis son cou, elle déplaça son ordinateur sur le siège à coté d'elle et se laissa tomber assez lourdement sur le sien. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et lui rendit son regard.

-Je m'appelle Clarke, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il maintint ses yeux dans les siens encore un moment avant de se rapprocher pour la lui prendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa main avait l'air minuscule dans la sienne.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Clarke.

Il la serra doucement avant de lui lâcher la main et de se rasseoir correctement dans son siège.

-Je m'appelle Bellamy.

Son sourire malicieux ne quitta pas son beau visage.

Ils continuaient à se sourire comme des idiots jusqu'à ce que Clarke en prenne soudainement conscience elle écuma son cerveau pour trouver un sujet de discussion.

-J'adore tes tâches de rousseur, lâcha-t-elle.

Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ , mais la referma, les yeux grands ouverts, et le regarda impuissante quand il leva d'abord un sourcil surpris, puis éclata de rire si fort que le son se répercuta dans tout le compartiment, qui d'ailleurs, alors qu'elle regardait rapidement autour d'elle, n'était occupé que par eux.

\- Il y a une explication à ça… tenta-t-elle de se rattraper maladroitement quand son rire se calma légèrement.

\- Oh s'il te plait, dis-moi.

Merde, pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de dire ça ? Elle n'en avait aucune… enfin, à part la vérité… Elle allait vraiment tuer Raven. Tout ça était de sa faute.

-Je dessine.

Elle exhala, contrariée par le fait qu'elle arrivait à peine à formuler une phrase entière devant ce simple individu, si surprenant et incroyablement magnifique, elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Elle remit sa mâchoire en place et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-…Et euh, t'es mignon.

Il recommença à la regarder pendant un instant puis se rapprocha d'elle, lui offrant une meilleure vue sur ses adorables taches de rousseur. Il remarqua manifestement son regard, parce que quand elle leva les yeux vers les siens il souriait à nouveau.

-Merci, mais je pense que tu es bien plus mignonne que moi.

-Oh ? dit-elle abasourdie. Hum, je veux dire, je peux te dessiner alors?

Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Oh mon dieu, je dois sûrement passer pour une folle.

 _Oh-oh c'est en train de devenir bizaaaarre_

Elle put l'entendre. La voix de Raven dans sa tête. Maudite soit-elle ! Elle allait vraiment dé-

-Eh bien, je suis toujours persuadé que tu es la folle la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais rencontrée, donc… d'accord.

Elle releva immédiatement la tête à ces propos.

-Quoi ?

Il gloussa un peu bizarrement, et mon dieu comme elle souhaita, à ce moment précis, pouvoir dessiner ce merveilleux son aussi.

-J'ai dit d'accord…tu peux me dessiner, si tu y tiens vraiment.

Elle ne tenta même pas de prétendre une hésitation polie. Elle plongea vers son sac pour chercher son carnet à croquis et sa trousse et s'installa dans son siège avec une cheville posée sur un genou, avec une nouvelle feuille blanche prête à être noircie des détails de l'étranger. Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, il semblait…anxieux, et elle se figea.

Oh mon dieu. _Désormais il est persuadé que je suis folle._

-…Comment-

Il s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge :

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

-Oh… tu peux lire, si tu veux… En fait, maintenant que j'y pense…Je préférerais...

Il acquiesça et ouvrit le livre.

Après qu'un peu de temps ait passé, que Clarke ait mis le contour de ses traits sur la feuille, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je… tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé..dit-elle doucement en posant son crayon.

Il releva la tête, surpris, et elle lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu es tendu, et ça se ressent sur le dessin… et d'ailleurs je ne crois pas avoir entendu le son des pages qui se tournent…

-Oh.. Je suis désolé, la vérité c'est que..Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant..

-Oh, tu veux dire qu'une folle et flippante inconnue rencontrée dans le train te demande de poser pour qu'elle puisse vous dessiner, toi et tes sublimes taches de rousseur ? demanda-t-elle en inclinant un peu la tête.

-Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui devient gêné très facilement tu ne filtres vraiment pas ce que tu dis quand il s'agit de faire l'éloge de mes tâches de rousseur.

Elle fit une grimace et commença à ranger ses affaires de dessin.

-Je sais que ça parait impossible à croire là tout de suite, mais je te jure que je ne suis pas aussi bizarre d'habitude… Du moins, je pense…

Il rit, sa rigidité disparaissant peu à peu, et cela fit faire un étrange saut-périlleux à son estomac.

Elle allait sans aucun doute continuer à le dessiner dès qu'elle serait arrivée sur le campus, elle avait une bonne mémoire des détails, et de toute façon elle doutait qu'elle l'oublierait un jour, mais bien sûr elle ne lui dirait pas ça. Elle avait déjà fait le plein de folie aujourd'hui.

Ça serait son petit secret.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le livre toujours posé sur ses genoux.

Il le prit et lui tendit :

-La voleuse de livre.

-Oh, j'ai vu le film… Superbe mais.. Tellement triste.

-Hum, pas de spoilers s'il te plait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle leva les mains.

-Je n'y penserais même pas..Je déteste les gens qui spoilent.

-Ouais, ne m'en parle pas, ma sœur est exactement comme ça ! Elle le fait tout le temps juste pour m'énerver.., dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Clarke hocha la tête.

-Je comprends ! Ma coloc est pareille, des fois elle va chercher le truc sur Internet juste pour pouvoir me le dire après…

Ils se fixèrent avec de grands yeux pendant un moment puis se mirent à rire.

-On est entourés de gens énervants.

-Mmm…oui mais en fin de compte on ne peut pas s'empêcher de les aimer quand même, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, Raven est une de mes meilleures amies.

Il leva la tête et la regarda. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui demander. Elle jeta un œil sur le siège à coté de lui et cligna des paupières.

-Tu joues ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'étui de guitare qu'elle venait de remarquer.

-Euh..oui, en fait je..

 ** _Mesdames et Messieurs, nous vous informons que vous venez juste d'arriver à Cambridge._**

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Merde ! C'est mon arrêt, c'est mon arrêt ! Comment c'est possible qu'on soit déjà arrivés !?

Elle se leva comme un ressort et rassembla frénétiquement son ordinateur, ses écouteurs, son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet qu'elle avait éparpillés sur le siège en arrivant dans le train.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle les observa puis son regard revint sur Bellamy :

-Il faut que j'y aille…

Il se leva et lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra.

-Ravi de t'avoir rencontrée, Clarke.

Elle sourit :

-Moi aussi… Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille..

Elle se précipita hors du wagon et agita la main, mais se figea quand elle le vit s'approcher des portes.

 _Allait-il… ?_

-Je suis désolée pour le dessin !

Les portes se refermèrent. Elle sourit, haussa les épaules et leva ses mains en l'air pour qu'il puisse bien voir ses gestes.

Quand le train partit, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle réalisa quelque chose. Leur compartiment était resté vide tout le temps qu'ils étaient là. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et il avait délibérément choisi de s'asseoir sur le siège en face du sien…

Et elle ne savait même pas à quel arrêt il descendait, ni son nom de famille d'ailleurs… Pas de harcèlement sur Facebook, donc…

Avec une étrange douleur dans la poitrine, elle se détourna et commença à marcher vers ce qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa deuxième maison.

* * *

 **N/A**

 ***En anglais, les doigts se disent aussi « nobs », les clercs ayant des callosités sur les doigts, cela donne les nobby clercs. Le surnom «knobby » est aussi le surnom couramment utilisé pour le prénom Clarke.**

 **Coucou ! Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui déchire ! (Je dis ça parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite haha) Je ne suis que la traductrice! **

**D'ailleurs si vous voyez des expressions qui ne vous paraissent pas françaises vous pouvez me les signaler j'essaierai de les arranger :) Le texte original est en anglais, l'auteure, ElStark m'a gentiment fait confiance pour traduire son histoire. Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres rapidement, mais comme vous avez pu le voir ils sont longs et je fais plein d'autres choses en même temps donc ça pourra prendre assez longtemps... Désolée par avance!**

 **Continuez à lire et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Je t'embrasse, Clarke

**N/A:**

 **Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui ont follow ou qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favourites, c'est vraiment génial de savoir que des gens lisent et aiment cette fic! Voici donc le premier chapitre (le précédent était le prologue de cette histoire) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Je t'embrasse, Clarke**

 _Non. Ça ne va pas._

Exaspérée, Clarke froissa la feuille en boule et la lança dans un coin de la chambre, où d'autres boules de papier étaient éparpillées sur le sol.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière en posant la tête sur le dossier de sa chaise et se pinça l'arête du nez.

Elle avait à peine une semaine avant l'anniversaire de son père et elle était vraiment loin d'avoir fini son cadeau. La vérité c'était… qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé… enfin qu'elle avait essayé mais qu'il lui manquait LE détail qui rendrait son dessin parfait. Et le plus problématique c'était qu'elle les avait dessinés ensemble tellement de fois et qu'il lui semblait désormais que ses mains ne savaient plus du tout ce qu'elles faisaient.

-ARGH.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et recommença à dessiner, soufflant un bon coup par le nez puis par la bouche.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent un peu alors qu'elle observait le croquis épinglé sur le mur juste au-dessus de son bureau. Celui qu'elle avait fini dès qu'elle était revenue sur le campus, pendant que Raven jacassait à propos d'un gars qu'elle avait rencontré, qui bien sur était un bel emmerdeur… Elle n'y avait pas trop prêté attention sur le coup, mais le nom était dur à oublier parce qu'à partir de ce moment-là, Raven ne fit que se plaindre à propos de ce stupide « Enculé de Wick ».

C'était un des meilleurs selon son père, et pour la première fois- pour lui tous ses dessins étaient les « meilleurs »- elle avait été d'accord avec lui. Elle adorait la tournure qu'il avait pris. C'était le premier croquis dont elle était absolument satisfaite, mais là encore, elle soupçonnait que c'était entièrement dû à son sujet.

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour dans le train, où elle l'avait rencontré, _Bellamy_.

Ses yeux se concentrèrent à nouveau sur l'écran de son iMac et elle soupira. Elle essayait de dessiner à partir de sa photo préférée de son père et d'elle. Elle devait avoir trois ou quatre ans et elle lui entourait le cou avec ses tout petits bras, appuyant sa joue contre la sienne, tous les deux regardant l'objectif avec les plus grands sourires que l'on ait jamais vu.

Soudain son skype s'ouvrit et Raven apparut.

-Salut !

Elle fixa l'écran, les yeux écarquillés :

-Merde, comment t'as fait ça ?

Raven feignit la confusion.

-Quoi ?

Clarke lui jeta un regard appuyé.

-Raven.

Son amie roula des yeux et sourit gentiment.

-Les trucs du métier… ?

Elle renifla et secoua la tête.

-Peu importe… Quoi de neuf ?

Raven se pencha vers la caméra et sourit.

-J'ai des nouvelles…

-Oh mon dieu, c'est ton sourire diabolique… J'ai peur de demander…

-Haha tais-toi ! J'ai trouvé un boulot !

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

-D'accord... Mais t'en avais déjà un... Je croyais que t'aimais travailler là-bas...

Raven secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas, le travail que j'ai trouvé est encore mieux ! C'est à Londres !

Clarke poussa un hurlement aigu et sauta de sa chaise tandis que Raven riait.

-Tu vas revenir !?

-OUI ! Cria son amie.

Jake et Abby arrivèrent en fracassant pratiquement la porte, le regard fou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Raven gloussa:

-Je vais revenir ! hurla-t-elle encore dans les haut-parleurs.

Le regard du couple passa de l'ordinateur à leur fille ravie.

-Elle va…

-Oui !

Clarke enlaça son père tout en sautant, tandis qu'Abby rit avant d'aller parler à l'autre jeune fille.

-Tu as un endroit où dormir ?

Clarke se détourna de son père et se posta à coté de sa mère qui, pendant ce temps, lui avait volé sa chaise.

-Je cherche toujours, répondit la voix à l'autre bout.

-Je t'arrête là, tu viendras habiter chez nous.

Sa mère le dit d'une façon qui n'autorisait aucune objection.

Mais bien sûr, Raven étant Raven, elle dut lâcher un :

-Non, mais je peux trouver un endr-

-Oh, allez, Rey ! On a une chambre en plus ! C'est parfait ! les interrompit Clarke, excitée.

-Mais-

-Tu es de la famille, Raven. Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans ta petite tête bornée ?

Son père la fit taire en arrivant derrière sa mère, les mains sur les hanches.

Clarke vit les yeux de son amie briller juste avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête en signe de défaite- elle soupçonna que c'était aussi pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler- puis leva la tête, rayonnante.

-D'accord.

Sa mère leva les mains en signe de victoire et Clarke fit un high five à son père tandis que Raven riait.

Après avoir réglé tous les détails pour le retour de sa meilleure amie, sa mère et elle allèrent préparer quelque chose à manger pour le repas.

-Clarke ! Appela la voix de son père depuis le salon.

Elle regarda sa mère avec les sourcils levés mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant par derrière.

Puisqu'il ne répondait pas, elle alla se placer devant lui avec les mains sur les hanches, et quand il ne lui donna toujours pas de réponse elle fronça les sourcils :

-Papa ?

-Tâches de rousseur, murmura-t-il les yeux écarquillés, fixant quelque chose derrière elle.

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

-Quoi ?

Son père posa alors son regard sur elle et gesticula vers la télé avec une expression délirante.

Elle se retourna, toujours confuse.

-Bord- oh…Oh mon dieu.

Elle sentit le battement de son cœur s'accélérer puis s'arrêter dans le même temps quand elle réalisa qui avait réduit son père à une version géante d'une sorte de lémurien affamé. Tout à coup, _tâches de rousseur_ devint logique.

Elle eut alors un étrange besoin de rire comme une démente et de se rouler en boule pour pleurer, tout cela en même temps.

C'était une émission sur le groupe de musique émergent appelé «Peuple du Ciel » et il se trouvait qu'elle avait écouté et aimé un bon nombre de leurs chansons depuis quelques années, mais qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée aux membres ni à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Il était le chanteur principal.

Toutes ces années, alors qu'elle avait parfois tenté d'entendre son petit rire grave, elle aurait pu si elle s'était donné la peine d'aller sur Google et de chercher une de leur interview.

Elle avait écouté sa voix encore et encore sans même le réaliser.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Elle dégringola sur le sol avec les mains sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Abby, dévisageant les visages de son mari et de sa fille, le front plissé d'inquiétude – la même expression que Clarke arborait quelques secondes auparavant.

Ils n'eurent qu'à pointer la télé du doigt, et elle-même en resta bouche bée.

-C'est-

-Oui, dirent le père et la fille à l'unisson.

Ils montraient maintenant une performance récente du groupe, mais Clarke ne pouvait rien voir du tout, son cerveau réfléchissant à cent à l'heure.

 _Comment ?_

 _Il est célèbre ?_

 _Oh mon dieu._

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bord-_

Puis ça la frappa. La guitare.

-La guitare. Il avait une foutue guitare quand je l'ai rencontré. Oh mon dieu.

Elle était consciente qu'elle avait probablement l'air d'une folle à lier mais elle s'en fichait. A ce stade, son cerveau était réduit en bouillie.

-Tu devrais lui écrire.

Elle regarda son père comme s'il était fou.

-Quoi ? N-

-Comme une lettre d'amour ! s'exclama sa mère, lui coupant la parole.

-Oh oui, ce sont les meilleures, ajouta son père avec un regard rêveur, où sont-elles passées ? Est-ce qu'on les a encore ?

-Évidemment qu'on les a encore ! Je suis sûre qu'elles sont quelque part dans le grenier…

Clarke observait ses parents avec un air horrifié.

-On devrait aller les cher-

-Les parents ! cria-t-elle, obtenant à nouveau leur attention, je ne vais pas lui écrire une lettre d'amour… ou n'importe quel autre type de lettre d'ailleurs.

Son père lui adressa un petit sourire et tapota le siège à coté de lui sur le canapé. Elle soupira, s'approcha de lui et s'assit. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-D'accord.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Quo-

-Mais je vais te parler de quelque chose, là. Ok ?

Il attendit, pressant ses mains.

Elle hocha la tête et il prit une longue inspiration.

-Tu as reçu un merveilleux don. Tu sais combien ta mère et moi aimons ton art. Ça fait partie de toi, c'est la manière dont tu t'exprimes le mieux, et c'est magnifique, dit-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Tu n'as cependant pas besoin que je te dise ça, tu le sais déjà. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est combien l'écriture peut aussi être belle. Oh Clarke, je t'assure que coucher sur le papier tes sentiments, même si ce n'est qu'un journal, c'est quelque chose de vraiment _libérateur_ , dans un sens. Je sais, autant que je veux- qu'on veut faire partie de ta vie, qu'il y a des choses que tu gardes pour toi. Et c'est bien. C'est comme ça. Mais parfois, ces choses ont tellement tendance à s'empiler à l'intérieur que c'est presque trop dur de respirer. Certaines personnes ont recours à la musique, d'autres, comme toi, dessinent et il y a aussi ceux qui écrivent. Je n'ai pas besoin de te donner d'exemples d'auteurs qui ont fait pleurer des milliers de gens, si ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Voilà, je suis quasiment certain que tu en as déjà une douzaine en tête…

Elle renifla.

-Là où je veux en venir, c'est que… Écrire une lettre à quelqu'un est un sentiment spécial, _unique_ je t'assure, que tu n'auras pas en parlant, téléphonant, en faisant un skype ou en écrivant des sms. C'est entièrement autre chose. Tu peux exprimer tout ce que tu ressens de la meilleure manière possible, parce que tu as vraiment le temps de te poser, d'y penser, mais parallèlement tu te sens libre de les exprimer sans crainte de la réaction de la personne en face, parce que tu n'es pas vraiment là pour y assister. Et à mes yeux, c'est assez fantastique.

Clarke dévisagea son père pendant un moment en repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de dire, puis pencha la tête en souriant :

\- Ça m'a l'air assez fantastique à moi aussi…

Jake la gratifia d'un grand sourire, serrant ses mains une dernière fois avant de les lui lâcher.

\- Eh bien voilà, ma fille, tu y es…Mon rôle est terminé alors.

Il se tourna vers sa femme- qui affichait un sourire ému- et se mit la main sur le ventre.

\- Toute cette sagesse m'a donné faim, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

La mère et la fille levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Idiot.

Dans sa chambre, elle réessaya de dessiner le croquis une dernière fois. Et elle le réussit. Elle le contempla pendant quelques minutes, un large sourire apparaissant lentement sur ses lèvres.

Elle eut le soudain besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, donc elle appela Raven.

-Allez… Décrochedécrochedécrochedécr-

-Désolée ! Laissez un message et Super Reys vous rappellera !

Clarke soupira lorsqu'elle entendit la voix enregistrée de son amie et raccrocha.

Elle essaya avec Wells. Là encore, pas de chance.

Clarke s'allongea sur son lit en fixant son portable.

 _Bellamy._

-Très bien ! On va voir ce que tout ça voulait dire.

Elle prit une feuille et s'assit à son bureau.

 _Salut !_

 _Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi… Je m'appelle Clarke, on s'est rencontrés il y a cinq ans dans un train en provenance de Londres, j'étais la fille un peu flippante qui t'as demandé de poser pour que je puisse te dessiner... ?_

 _Ouais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais mon père… Il m'a fait ce long discours expliquant comment c'est beau et incroyable d'écrire une lettre à quelqu'un… du coup, je pense que je suis curieuse de voir de quoi il s'agit._

 _Et aussi parce que je viens juste de découvrir que tu es célèbre. Et maintenant- même si je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment t'atteindre- j'ai une adresse à laquelle t'envoyer quelque chose que je voulais te montrer même si ça va probablement me rendre encore plus flippante que je ne l'étais déjà…_

Elle décrocha son croquis, prit une photo et l'imprima.

 _C'est le croquis que je n'ai pas pu finir, car_ _quelqu'un_ _était trop tendu… Enfin, j'ai une bonne mémoire donc je l'ai complété et ça a donné ça._

 _Je garde l'original. C'est un de mes préférés._

 _Je t'en envoie un deuxième cela dit, parce que c'est plus ou moins la raison pour laquelle j'écris cette lettre. J'ai juste besoin de le dire à quelqu'un._

 _Tu vois quand tu as l'habitude d'être bon à quelque chose, mais qu'une sorte de gros challenge apparait et que tu as l'impression de ne plus savoir rien faire du tout ?_

 _Eh bien, c'est comme ça que je me sentais, pendant environ toute la semaine._

 _Dans sept jours, c'est l'anniversaire de mon père et je voulais lui offrir ce dessin d'une de nos photos préférées ensemble, mais pour une raison quelconque je n'arrivais pas à bien le faire. Chaque tentative semblait pire que la précédente. Je devenais folle. Mais j'ai alors réessayé plusieurs heures plus tard, et après ne pas m'être arrêtée même pour boire une gorgée d'eau, j'ai réussi. Et c'est génial. Je suis tellement contente, je veux le dire et le montrer à tout le monde, mais c'est comme s'ils avaient tous déserté la planète, donc je t'écris, parce que tu ne liras probablement jamais ça._

 _Hum. Mon père avait raison. C'est bizarre. Je me sens en quelque sorte soulagée d'écrire tout ça, mais en même temps je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter que quelqu'un le lise… Peut-être que je devrais commencer à écrire un journal._

 _Je me demande à quoi tu ressembles, maintenant que tu es connu. Je ne te connaissais pas si bien avant, mais tu n'avais pas l'air d'un trouduc, j'espère que tu n'en es pas devenu un maintenant… Parce que… Je vais te dire un secret : Personne n'aime les trous du cul –Je vise l'insulte, pas au sens propre… Bien que... Ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un aime les trous du cul au sens propre, donc je pense que ça reviendrait au même._

 _Ok, il est temps de terminer cette lettre avant que j'écrive quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre…_

 _Oh ! Au fait j'adore ton groupe, j'étais fan de votre musique avant que j'apprenne qui tu étais… Si cette phrase veut dire quelque chose…_

 _Bon, je devrais arrêter maintenant (Ma mère fait le service de nuit et elle va sûrement me demander de venir avec elle pour faire un peu de travail en plus…)_

Clarke se creusa la tête pour trouver une façon convenable de terminer la lettre puis souffla :

-Et puis merde, je vais faire dans le classique.

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Clarke._

* * *

 **N/A  
**

 **Me voilà encore, juste pour vous signaler que l'auteure de cette histoire participe à un concours d'écriture de fans fictions avec To Bellamy, Love Clarke et que le classement se fait en fonction des votes des lecteurs. Donc si vous aimez cette fic et que vous avez envie de la voir gagner, vous pouvez aller sur le blog tumblr de l'auteure, letterstobellamyfromclarke (où vous pourrez cliquer sur le lien du concours), vous inscrire sur Inkitt (avec facebook ou non), faire défiler toutes les fics jusqu'au rang 28 je crois, et voter (cliquez sur le petit cœur) ! La date limite pour les votes est le 29/12/15.  
**

 **J'espère que c'était assez clair, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message !**

 **Merci à tous !**

 **Des bisous et à bientôt pour la suite,**

 **Eliane.**


	3. Chapter 2:C'est ce que mon frère m'a dit

**N/A: Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui follow et qui mettent cette histoire dans leurs favorites, vous êtes géniaux, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette histoire vous plait! Ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs, vous me faites rire (** PenchantMortel **j'adore lire ce que tu m'écris, c'est tellement adorable, et je suis d'accord ses parents sont loin d'êtres normaux haha!** Amellity **merci à toi aussi de continuer à laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, les parents de Clarke me font rire aussi!** Nanoush **merci c'est vraiment gentil ce que tu m'as écrit, j'espère que la suite va te plaire!)**

 **Et je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre, c'était la période des partiels, je devrais mettre moins longtemps à traduire les autres ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : C'est ce que mon frère m'a dit**

Bip bip. Bip bip.

Bellamy tendit la main pour atteindre son réveil, tapant aveuglément sur sa table de chevet.

Bip bip. Bip biiiiiiiiiiiip.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne comme si_

-Qu'est-

-Bellamy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Décroche ce putain de téléphone ! Lui parvint la voix enrouée de Miller à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il leva finalement la tête et ouvrit les yeux, encore groggy, pour chercher son téléphone –qui sonnait toujours.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il, après avoir placé son portable sur son oreille tout en appuyant l'autre côté de son visage sur l'oreiller.

-Ah, t'as l'air d'être en forme ce matin.

Bellamy grogna:

-Octavia.

-Oui, grand frère.

-Il est…

Il leva la tête pour regarder l'heure.

-… Six heures du matin.

-Le décalage horaire… Ah oui… pardon ?

S'il n'avait pas eu les paupières fermées, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai un entretien d'embauche !

-Je croyais que tu avais déjà un travail… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés.

-J'ai démissionné.

Bellamy s'assit brusquement.

-T'as fait quoi ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Tout va bien, avec l'argent ? Tu v-

-Bellamy ! Stop. C'est exactement pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit.

Octavia soupira.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je suis une grande fille et je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule.

Il se frotta le visage.

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire, O. Je suis presque à l'autre bout du monde et s'il se passe quelque chose-

-Je sais Bell, mais écoute-moi. Je vais bien. Vraiment.

Elle prit son ton le plus rassurant :

-En plus, j'ai presque déjà un travail…

-Tu viens pas de me dire que tu venais d'obtenir un _entretien_ … ?

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'était juste une formalité, j'ai écrit un article que je leur ai envoyé, pensant qu'au moins j'aurais essayé… Mais j'ai reçu leur réponse, et il se trouve qu'ils l'ont vraiment adoré et qu'ils veulent que j'écrive pour eux le plus vite possible !

Bellamy sourit, entendre sa sœur être si excitée et si heureuse lui faisait toujours passer une journée plus agréable.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était quel magazine, déjà ? Je crois que j'ai loupé ça.

Octavia rit en poussant un cri aigu.

-C'est parce que je ne te l'ai pas encore dit !

Bellamy haussa un sourcil.

-Vas-y alors, ne me laisse pas mariner !

-C'est pour VANITY FAIR, punaise!

Bellamy, qui au même moment avait eu la _brillante_ idée de boire une gorgée d'eau, s'étouffa et toussa, renversant la moitié de la bouteille sur le lit.

-Bell, ça va ? Lui parvint la voix inquiète d'Octavia à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ouais ouais, O ! C'est génial !

Il la félicita tout en se glissant en dehors de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait presque atteint la porte quand

-Aïe !

 _Merde._

Il avait marché sur quelqu'un.

-BORDEL, MEC ? s'énerva Miller dans le noir

-DESOLÉ, désolé, je suis désolé… J'ai juste besoin de sortir.

Miller marmonna rageusement tout un tas d'injures et rampa vers l'angle opposé de la pièce avec son oreiller.

Bellamy ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi son ami avait atterri sur le sol. Après le concert d'ouverture de leur première grande tournée aux Etats-Unis, la nuit précédente, ils avaient fêté ça avec quelques bières… _ou bien était-ce de la tequila_ ? Toujours est-il que tout ce qui suivait était un flou intégral. Désormais, il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas marcher sur un autre membre de son groupe.

-Bell, t'es là ?

-Oui oui, O, c'est énorme, dit-il en s'appuyant sur le petit plan de travail de la cuisine.

-Ouais je sais ! Fini les rubriques sur le maquillage ou les potins, je peux enfin voir réellement le monde et écrire là-dessus !

Sa sœur poussa un autre cri aigu.

-Tu te rends compte ? J'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

Bellamy eu un petit rire.

-Je suis tellement fier et heureux pour toi, j'aimerais seulement être là pour qu'on puisse fêter ça ensemble…

-Oh, je sais bien ! Moi aussi, mais on le fera quand tu seras rentré !

-Oui, on pourrait s'emmener à manger et aller à Eaton Park comme quand tu étais petite, rien que nous deux.

-Oh, ça serait merveilleux…

Il entendit le ton triste de sa voix et sa poitrine se serra.

-… mais je ne suis pas du genre à me faire des illusions, donc… dit-elle avec plus d'entrain.

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien que nous deux, Bell ?

-Bah ouais…

-Arrête. Toi et moi savons que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je ne me souviens même plus du temps où on ne mangeait que tous les deux. Les gars sont toujours avec nous. Et c'est sûr qu'ils seront là le jour où on va fêter ça… ils sont comme des sangsues ou des poux, c'est dur de se débarrasser d'eux une fois qu'ils sont là.

Bellamy éclata de rire.

-S'ils t'entendaient, ils deviendraient fous…

Elle pouffa.

-N'importe quoi, ils m'adorent, je suis comme la petite sœur du groupe entier, donc…

Il sourit en hochant la tête.

-Ouais, je suppose…

-De toute façon je rigolais… Je m'en fiche. Quand Maman est morte j'ai perdu ma mère mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai gagné quatre frères donc… Je suis chanceuse comme fille !

-Oh, si Jasper t'avait entendue, il t'aurait acheté un château.

-Et Miller m'aurait écrit une chanson, ajouta-t-elle, amusée.

-Monty aurait fait quelque chose de blan-

-Des fleurs ! Ou, non, il m'aurait sûrement acheté un arbre entier.

Bellamy rit.

-Et Murphy à ton avis ?

-Il se serait sûrement poignardé avec une fourchette, pour ne pas avoir à entendre des mots aussi mignooons, répondit-elle avec de grands yeux.

Il rit encore et acquiesça.

-Sûrement.

-Mais bon, il a beau tout faire pour le cacher, il est tellement tendre au fond qu'on ne peut pas savoir, ajouta-t-elle.

Bellamy continuait de hocher la tête, même s'il savait très bien que sa sœur ne pouvait pas le voir.

-C'est aussi vrai.

-Ecoute Bell, il faut que j'y aille maintenant, je suis dans la rue Liverpool, je t'appelle plus tard ou tu m'appelles quand tu peux, d'acc ?

-Bien sûr. Bonne chance ! Même si tu n'en auras pas besoin.

-Merci grand frère, dit-elle chaudement.

Bellamy lui dit au revoir et raccrocha.

-Mec, t'as pissé sur le lit ? Je suis tout mouillé.

Bellamy se tourna vers son ami avec un air horrifié :

-Non ! J'ai renversé une bouteille d'eau !

-Ah. C'est bon à savoir.

-Attends, t'étais où ?

-Sous le lit.

-Pourquoi tu dors sous mon lit ?

Murphy lui jeta un regard désabusé.

-Bin, tu sais, c'est pas comme si je m'en souvenais puisque j'étais complètement bourré, ou peut-être que tu ne te rappelles même pas de ça… et puis, t'as vu où est Jasper ?

Bellamy, ayant peur de demander, secoua doucement la tête.

-Il est dans la salle de bain, par-dessus les toilettes.

-Comment-

-Pose pas de questions, dit son ami en rassemblant ses mains. Et honnêtement, je veux même pas savoir, ajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace.

Bellamy acquiesça, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du membre de son groupe. Puis son regard revint à son ami. Ils se fixèrent.

-Je prends le canapé, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ce ne fut alors qu'une question de qui arriverait le premier.

Murphy gagna.

-Et Murphy l'emporte, encore une fois, se vanta-t-il en ramenant ses mains en l'air dans un geste triomphant, puis se jeta la tête la première sur ledit canapé gagné.

-Crétin, murmura Bellamy en se dirigeant vers le lit, espérant trouver un endroit sec.

* * *

 **[PDV Clarke]**

Clarke arriva à la station de Liverpool avec son précieux moka en main et leva les yeux vers les grands écrans pour trouver le quai où le train de son amie arriverait.

Il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis que Raven lui avait annoncé qu'elle reviendrait.

Une semaine où tout ce qu'elle avait fait était manger, dormir huit heures pile et aller à l'hôpital.

Son père était allé à une convention d'ingénieur ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester chez elle toute seule, donc elle passait tout le temps qu'elle pouvait avec sa mère.

Mais cette nuit avait été différente, elle avait à peine dormi une heure.

La veille, elle était allée à l'hôpital avec Abby comme d'habitude, pour son programme d'entrainement. Mais alors qu'elles étaient sur le point de partir, un accident survint quelques rues plus loin. Le chauffeur d'un bus avait eut une crise cardiaque et le véhicule s'était écrasé.

Clarke n'avait jamais vu autant de gens avec autant de blessures graves d'un coup. Sa mère avait opéré toute la nuit et elle était restée aider le plus possible.

Quand elle trouva enfin le numéro de la plateforme, elle se tourna pour s'y rendre mais elle heurta quelqu'un, renversant tout le café.

-Oh mon dieu c'est chaud ! Glapit une jeune femme, tirant sur sa chemise afin que le tissu ne touche pas sa peau.

-Oh la la, désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! hurla Clarke avec un air horrifié.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, se demanda la jeune femme brune à elle-même, les mains sur la tête.

-Je suis tellement désolée, je suis vraiment une idiote, je-

-J'ai un entretien dans, genre, dix minutes ! cria-t-elle, levant enfin les yeux vers elle avec un regard alarmé. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Clarke réfléchit rapidement la situation réveilla en sursaut les cellules de son cerveau endormi.

-Viens aux toilettes avec moi, dit-elle en prenant la main de la brunette et en la tirant à travers la foule jusqu'à ce qu'elles les aient atteintes.

-Enlève ta chemise.

La jeune femme la regarda bizarrement.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Va dans une des cabines et enlève ta chemise pour je te passe la mienne.

Clarke hocha la tête pour elle-même :

-C'est mieux.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire rapide, toujours prudente.

-Et toi tu mettras quoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai un pull là-dedans, répondit-elle en tapotant son sac à dos. Grouille, l'entretien !

La brunette acquiesça et entra dans une cabine, tout comme Clarke.

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil, lui parvint la voix de l'autre côté de la cloison métallique.

-Oh, c'était de ma faute, alors… dit Clarke en lui lançant sa tunique.

-Non, vraiment, ça ne l'était pas… j'étais distraite aussi, je venais de finir un appel et je ne regardais pas où j'allais…

Clarke enfila son pull et sorti de la cabine en même temps que la jolie brune. Elles se sourirent.

-Ah, tu es plus grande que moi, remarqua Clarke avec appréhension.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ils prendront ça comme une mode stylée faite exprès. Je m'appelle Octavia, au fait, lui dit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.

Clarke lui fit un grand sourire.

-Moi c'est Clarke. Donc tu es mannequin ?

Octavia renifla.

-Mon dieu, non… Je suis journaliste. J'ai un entretien avec Vanity Fair !

Clarke ouvrit la bouche en grand.

-Ouah, c'est énorme !

Elle sourit :

-C'est exactement ce que mon frère m'a dit… Mais oui, je suis carrément contente !

-Je le serais aussi !

Octavia se mordit la lèvre.

-Donc comment on s'arrange pour ta chemise ?

La jeune femme blonde resta silencieuse pendant un moment, réfléchissant à la situation.

-Ok, tu peux me donner ton numéro de téléphone et je vais te passer le mien. Je vais laver ta chemise aujourd'hui et puis on pourra se revoir quelque part quand tu seras disponible.

Octavia secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de laver mon chemisier, ça va.

Clarke s'empara vivement de la chemise avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu la prendre.

-Hors de question, c'était de ma faute, et si tu as peur que je l'abîme, t'inquiète. Je te promets, je suis devenue experte dans le lavage de tissus _délicats_ pendant mes années à la fac.

Octavia sourit, amusée, n'ayant toutefois toujours pas abandonné.

-Mais c'est pas ça, je te l'ai dit, c'était pas de ta faute !

-Peu importe, je me sens coupable de toute façon, donc s'il te plait laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Clarke regarda Octavia avec des yeux de chien battu, celle-ci gloussa et détourna le regard en faisant la moue.

-Mon dieu, tu es tellement gentille, et je parie qu'avec cette tête là tu obtiens tout ce que tu veux.

-Quasiment, ouais… Mais je ne l'utilise que pour des bonnes causes, je le jure, dit la blonde en plaçant une main sur son cœur.

Octavia roula des yeux et sourit en secouant la tête. Elles échangèrent leurs numéros.

-Oh mon dieu ! L'heure tourne et tu as un entretien, cours ! s'exclama soudainement Clarke d'un cri perçant en regardant sa montre.

Octavia sursauta et couru vers l'extérieur tandis que Clarke lui tenait la porte.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance !

-Merci ! Cria Octavia par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire.

* * *

Quand Clarke atteignit enfin le quai, elle vit son amie qui l'attendait avec une énorme valise à côté d'elle. Elle couru vers elle et arriva par surprise en lui faisant un câlin.

Raven rit et serra plus fort son amie qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des mois.

-T'es en retard, il s'est passé quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète. T'es jamais en retard.

Clarke recula d'un pas.

-Je sais, désolée ! T'as même pas idée.

Clarke lui parla d'Octavia et Raven secoua la tête en souriant.

-Toujours en train de sauver des gens, hein ?

Clarke sourit largement.

-Sauver des gens, les choses de la chasse, c'est l'affaire familiale.

La mâchoire de Raven se décrocha.

-T'as pas fait ça !

Clarke rit.

-Supernatural est une religion bébé, mais j'ai bien peur de pas pouvoir t'éviter le métro, je ne peux pas conduire j'ai dormi genre une heure.

-Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tellement impatiente de me voir que ça t'as empêchée de dormir ?

-Mmm… Je te raconterais en route.

Quand les filles arrivèrent à la maison, elles déposèrent rapidement la valise de Raven dans sa chambre et descendirent pour parler et manger des cochonneries, tout en jouant au scrabble. Elles arrivèrent à égalité, faisant toutes les deux des scores impossibles, gagnant des points en utilisant des termes spécifiques dans les domaines qu'elles étudiaient et à chaque fois, dès qu'une de deux présentait un mot, l'autre allait vérifier dans le dictionnaire.

Clarke parla alors de Bellamy à son amie.

-QUOI ? PAS POSSIBLE

-M'en parle pas…

Raven la fixa, sidérée.

-T'es sérieuse ?

Clarke acquiesça.

-J'écoutais sa musique sans le savoir… Je me sens tellement idiote.

Raven était toujours bouche bée.

-Waouh… C'est…

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça…

Elle frappa soudainement sa cuisse, ses yeux grands ouverts s'éclairèrent avec une _Idée-de-Raven_ (Ce qui dans la tête de Clarke équivalait à une _Idée-de- folle_ )

-Tu devrais lui écrire ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ont une boite postale ou quelque chose comme ça, ou mieux on pourrait aller à un de leurs concerts et les traquer et le forcer à te rencontrer pour qu'il puiss-

-Raven ! cria Clarke. Arrête-toi tout de suite ! Nous. Ne. Sommes. Pas. Des. Traqueuses. On ne va traquer personne, dit-elle en fixant le regard de son amie jusqu'à ce que celle-ci hoche la tête.

-Et d'ailleurs, je lui écris déjà… ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Les yeux de Raven s'agrandirent encore, Clarke se demanda distraitement si ses yeux allaient finir par sortir entièrement de leurs orbites si elle continuait comme ça.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais, c'est Papa qui a eu l'idée… Donc ouais…

Son amie hocha la tête.

-Ok, cool. Wow, c'était facile.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

Raven la regarda en secouant la tête.

-Rien… C'est juste que… d'habitude c'est la troisième guerre mondiale pour te faire faire quelque chose que tu ne juges pas _important_ , je suis agréablement surprise.

Elle eut un large sourire.

Clarke ressentit une bouffée de culpabilité mais sourit malgré tout.

Plus tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'elle fut seule dans sa chambre, elle prit quelques feuilles de papier et commença à écrire avec son stylo préféré.

 _Bellamy,_

 _Me revoilà à nouveau. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai découvert que tu es… eh bien, tout ce que tu es._

 _Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, depuis, mais la plus importante de toutes ces choses c'est qu'une de mes meilleures amies est ici. En fait c'est à cause d'elle que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rigoler l'autre jour dans le train…_

 _Il y a cette blague qui revient souvent entre nous…_

 _Quand on était au lycée, quelque chose lui est arrivé et elle est venue vivre avec ma famille, on n'était pas vraiment amies à cette période (c'est tellement bizarre… Maintenant je ne peux même pas imaginer ma vie sans elle) mais ma mère décida de la prendre sous son aile, et après un moment elle est devenue… ma famille. Mais peu de gens étaient au courant de cet arrangement, donc quand on a commencé à arriver à l'école ensemble, à amener à manger à l'autre quand l'une oubliait, les gens ont commencé à le remarquer, plus le fait qu'aucune de nous ne s'intéressait aux garçons, bizarrement –j'avais constamment le nez plongé dans un livre de biologie ou bien dans un roman de fantasy ou d'amour, alors que Raven n'arrêtait pas de jouer (c'est-à-dire de réduire des trucs en pièce puis les réassembler pour créer quelque chose d'incroyable) avec des objets techniques- ils supposaient qu'on formait un couple._

 _Aucune de nous ne pensait à démentir. C'était juste plus simple._

 _Quand on est arrivées à la fac, les gens ont commencé à… eh bien, à nous voir comme –je cite- un couple sexy._

 _Un jour, alors que Raven parcourait l'étagère de livres et que j'étudiais sur un bureau pas très loin d'elle, à la bibliothèque, un mec est venu la voir, ne m'ayant pas remarquée, et lui a dit « J'espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que t'as, partager une chambre avec Clarke… être sa copine et tout ça.. » et Raven, fidèle à elle-même, l'a juste regardé, a hoché la tête avec le regard le plus sérieux que j'ai jamais vu chez elle et elle a dit « Je sais. »_

 _Nous sommes hétéro. Si ça n'était pas clair… Mais sérieusement, je l'adore. C'est une amie et une personne extraordinaire, je me sens tellement chanceuse de la connaître et de l'avoir dans ma vie. Elle a vécu des choses horribles et même si je l'ai vue pleurer et être blessée par tout ça, je l'ai toujours considérée comme la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Elle est juste géniale. Et ce qui est encore mieux, c'est qu'elle le sait._

 _Des fois j'aimerais être plus comme elle, tu comprends ?_

 _Si un jour je me retrouvais dans le même genre de situation que ce qu'elle a vécu… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être aussi forte... Je pense que je le saurais quand ça m'arrivera… Mais mon Dieu, j'espère que je ne vivrais jamais ça… Je ne veux pas écrire quelque chose comme ça pour que demain je reçoive un appel me disant que ma mère est morte…_

 _Ok, ça devient carrément déprimant._

 _Sur une note plus légère je n'ai pas dormi aujourd'hui, parce qu'il y a eu un accident et que j'ai du rester à l'hôpital pour aider… Je suis étudiante en médecine, je fais mon programme d'apprentissage à l'hôpital où ma mère travaille… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment plus léger, si ? Je viens de te dire qu'il y a eu un accident… Argh je suis vraiment horrible._

 _Enfin bref, avant que j'aille chercher Raven j'ai- étant comme d'habitude très maladroite- renversé un moka sur une fille. Je lui ai passé ma chemise, elle était très gentille… Ça m'a en quelque sorte donné de l'espoir dans la solidarité féminine, tu vois ? D'autres personnes m'auraient probablement hurlé dessus, m'auraient laminé le visage ou quelque chose comme ça si elles allaient à un entretien pour Vanity Fair, mais pas Octavia… Je vais la revoir pour lui rendre sa chemise après la lui avoir lavée, et bizarrement je suis assez excitée, je veux savoir si elle a eu le poste. Je l'espère vraiment, elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et le monde a vraiment besoin d'une voix comme la sienne pour le décrire. Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? C'est comme ça que je j'y pense…_

 _Je me sens en quelque sorte coupable, en même temps… Je n'ai pas envoyé la lettre n°1… Raven pense que je l'ai fait… Peut-être que je devrais les numéroter, comme ça si je les envoie toutes en même temps –dans un moment de folie- tu pourras voir par où commencer…_

 _Ok, donc ceci est la lettre n°2 (ne t'inquiète pas je le mettrais sur l'enveloppe aussi)_

 _Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Clarke_

* * *

 **Traduction d'une partie de la note originale d'ElStark, l'auteure (l'autre partie étant, en accord avec elle, inutile maintenant que l'histoire est finie)**

 **Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça prendrait autant de mots pour écrire tout ce que j'ai fait et comme vous pouvez le lire, tous les personnages ont une sorte de passé que je veux expliquer, je l'ai plus ou moins fait avec celui de Raven mais pas entièrement (Pour moi Clarke ne dirait jamais quelque chose d'aussi spécifique dans une lettre).**

 **Donc pour toutes ces raisons, puisque je ne suis pas sûre de les inclure dans l'histoire (même si je vais trouver un moyen), j'ai créé un blog sur tumblr où je peux poster toutes « leurs » chansons et d'autres trucs… Eh oui…**

 **Si vous êtes intéressés vous pouvez aller y faire un tour : blog/letterstobellamyfromclarke**

* * *

 **N/A: Voilà, un peu de nouveauté dans leur relation ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ElStark est ravie d'avoir des fans en France, elle vous envoie des bisous!**

 **Je voulais aussi rendre hommage à tous ceux qui nous ont quittés en ce début 2016, notamment David Bowie et Alan Rickman qui étaient des icônes dans ma vie, leur disparition me touche beaucoup. Merci de m'avoir fait rêver et voyager... Après tout ce temps? Toujours.**


	4. Chapter 3: Un petit coup de pouce

**Hey!**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent cette histoire, et à ceux qui laissent des reviews (loupa4 je suis super contente que ça te plaise! PenchantMortel et Amellity vous êtes extra de prendre le temps de me laisser une review à chaque fois, je lis vos commentaires avec grand plaisir! Amellity j'espère que ce chapitre va convenir à tes espérances et PenchantMortel, merci encore et je réponds à ta question ici aussi vu que ça peut peut-être intéresser du monde: pas de raison particulière pour le moka, simplement que l'auteure adore ça et qu'elle a transmit son amour pour cette boisson à Clarke ;))**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Un petit coup de pouce**

Clarke arriva à la gare dix minutes en avance, elle s'assit donc sur les bancs près de l'endroit de leur rendez-vous et attendit.

-Hey !

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! lui dit Octavia avec un sourire d'excuse.

Clarke eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Non ça va, tu m'as juste surprise.

Elle tendit le livre qu'elle était en train de rire :

-Et j'étais complètement absorbée dans ce monde là.

Octavia sourit avec un air entendu.

-Mon frère est pareil… Enfin, voilà ta chemise, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un sac.

Clarke sourit largement et lui en donna un autre.

-Et voici ton chemisier.

Octavia prit le sac et en sentit l'intérieur.

-Purée, qu'est-ce que ça sent bon ! S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'offrir un café !

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne me lâcheras pas jusqu'à ce que j'accepte, si ?

-Exactement.

Clarke sourit en secouant la tête.

-Très bien !

* * *

-Donc tu es journaliste…

Octavia but une gorgée de son cappuccino et acquiesça.

-Oui, je suis diplômée de ma fac locale et j'ai été engagée par quelques petits magazines ici et là, j'ai travaillé pour eux pendant un moment et puis j'ai réalisé que je voulais plus donc maintenant je travaille pour Vanity Fair !

Clarke eut un large sourire.

-Tes parents doivent être très fiers de toi !

Octavia sourit mais sans que ça atteigne ses yeux.

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 16 ans…

Clarke ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

-Je suis vraiment désolée…

-Mon père…

La jeune fille fit une pause.

-Eh bien, il est hors de tout ça… Il n'y a que mon frère et moi. Il est pratiquement la seule raison pour laquelle je suis arrivée aussi loin… Il a abandonné la fac pour prendre soin de moi.

Elle souriait largement maintenant.

-Il est très fier de moi.

Clarke sourit gentiment.

-C'est très beau. Je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs mais si j'en avais j'aimerais avoir une relation comme la vôtre.

-Oui, on est très proches… Avant, je me sentais coupable du fait qu'il ait dû abandonner ses rêves pour empêcher le mien de sombrer mais maintenant il vit un des siens, donc je peux être assez fière de moi.

Clarke acquiesça en souriant et bu une gorgée de son moka.

-Oh mon dieu je suis désolée je n'ai pas arrêté de parler de ma vie, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de mon côté journaliste parce que visiblement dès que je commence à parler je ne peux plus m'arrêter, c'est comme si j'avais une diarrhée verbale, c'est un prob- oh, j'ai recommencé...

Clarke éclata de rire.

-Mon dieu, toi et moi nous ressemblons plus que ce que je croyais.

Octavia eut un large sourire.

-Sûrement… Donc qu'est-ce que tu fais, _toi_ ?

Elles parlèrent et parlèrent pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que Clarke reçoive un message instantané de Raven.

T'ES OU BORDEL !?

TON PÈRE VA BIENTÔT RENTRER

RAMÈNE TON CUL

TOUT DE SUITE

-Oh, mince.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Octavia en la regardant attentivement.

-Il faut que j'y aille… C'est l'anniversaire de mon père et on lui fait une petite fête surprise, lui dit Clarke en se levant.

-Oh, bien sûr !

Octavia se leva comme un ressort et lui tendit la main.

-C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Clarke.

Quelque chose remua en elle et elle eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. Elle fixa la jeune fille avec de grands yeux.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Octavia en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète.

Clarke cligna des yeux et chassa le souvenir du train de ses pensées.

-Oui, juste… rien.

Elle serra la main qu'elle lui tendait.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée aussi…

Elle lâcha sa main et se tourna vers la porte.

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant la sortie, puis se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui dit :

-Je t'aime vraiment bien, Octavia, je pense que tu es une personne super et…

Elle grimaça.

-Ça pourrait avoir l'air flippant, mais apparemment mon cerveau ne trouve pas de meilleur moyen pour dire ça donc… Je voudrais juste qu'on reste en contact et qu'on soit genre… amies.

Octavia eut un sourire éclatant.

-J'adorerais ça, vraiment.

-Oh ? C'est génial ! s'exclama la jeune fille blonde, ravie. J'ai ton numéro et tu as le mien, on se parle bientôt alors, lui dit-elle en sortant en marche arrière.

Octavia sourit en hochant la tête.

-Carrément !

* * *

-Il est rentré ? demanda Clarke dès qu'elle fut chez elle.

Raven arriva vers elle en courant et la poussa vers le salon.

-Pas encore, mais il sera là bientôt. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? Je croyais que tu allais juste rendre le chemisier.

Clarke la regarda avec un air contrit.

-Ouais, mais on a bu un café après et-

-Hé, Knobby !

Raven roula des yeux en entendant le surnom stupide que leur ami utilisait pour appeler Clarke.

La jeune fille regarda partout autour d'elle avec de grands yeux.

-Wells ?

-Je suis sur la table basse, je pense.

Elle soupira quand elle vit l'ordinateur portable et marcha dans sa direction.

-Tu sais, ça serait bien de te voir en vrai… Ça fait quoi, six ans ! Tu te rends compte que c'est beaucoup, hein ? Comment je peux savoir que t'es réel et pas un… hologramme ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Mmh ouais, je pourrais être un métamorphe aussi, plaisanta-t-il en remuant les sourcils.

Clarke souffla en regardant Raven qui secoua la tête, amusée.

-Je suis sérieuse, Wells.

Il soupira.

-Je sais, est-ce qu'on peut juste ne pas parler de ça aujourd'hui ?

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et ils retinrent tous leur souffle jusqu'à ce que ce qu'ils entendent la voix d'Abby accueillir leurs voisins.

Clarke regarda la webcam.

-On dirait que ton père est là.

Elle se leva et alla les accueillir.

Après un échange tendu entre père et fils sur Skype, ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils n'entendent une clé tourner dans la serrure.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'éteindre les lumières et attendirent dans l'obscurité.

\- Hello ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! crièrent-ils tous dès que la lumière fut rallumée.

Jake rit avec une main sur sa poitrine.

-Les gars, vous m'avez fait faire une crise cardiaque.

Abby, amusée, alla embrasser son mari.

-Bienvenue à la maison !

Après avoir serré Clarke dans ses bras, il regarda dans la direction de Raven.

-Et bien, maintenant que ma complice ingénieure est revenue, je ne me sentirais plus seul quand ces deux là, dit-il en désignant la mère et la fille, se mettront à parler de trucs bizarres de médecine !

Clarke et Abby roulèrent des yeux tandis que Raven rit en allant l'enlacer.

-Bon anniversaire mon pote, on vieillit alors hein ?

Jake renifla.

-Toi peut-être, mais pas moi !

Il se montra du doigt.

-Il y a un enfant qui ne grandira jamais là-dedans.

-Bon anniversaire Monsieur Griffin !

Jake regarda autour de lui, confus, jusqu'à ce que son amie lui désigne la table basse.

-Oh, salut toi ! Merci !

Après qu'ils aient tous mangé leur part de gâteau (au chocolat bien sûr), ce fût le moment des cadeaux. Clarke donna le sien en dernier.

-Oh ma puce, c'est très beau, souffla son père, émerveillé.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois que je t'en montre un nouveau, dit Clarke en souriant et en roulant des yeux.

-Oh non, celui-là est encore meilleur que tâches de rousseur, je vais l'encadrer, c'est sûr ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiasmé.

Raven rit et murmura dans un souffle :

-Tu devrais encadrer le tien aussi… _tâches de rousseur_ ?

Clarke rougit et donna un coup de coude à son amie, ce qui la fit glousser.

* * *

Plus tard, lorsque la fête devint un peu trop _vieillotte_ pour Clarke et Raven, elles décidèrent qu'il était temps de les laisser _s'amuser_ et d'aller dans leurs chambres.

La main de Clarke la démangeait, elle réclamait un crayon pour quelque raison. Elle était impatiente d'écrire.

 _Salut Bellamy !_

 _Je suis probablement en train de sourire comme une folle en ce moment mais je suis juste… si heureuse._

 _Je me sens super bien. C'est un de ces jours parfaits où tu sens que toutes les planètes sont alignées, que les étoiles brillent plus que d'habitude et que tout va aller très bien._

 _J'ai revu Octavia aujourd'hui pour lui rendre sa chemise et on a énormément parlé, j'avais l'impression qu'on se connaissait depuis des lustres, il y a aussi eu ce moment étrange où elle m'a dit quelque chose et que j'ai été complètement absente pendant un moment parce qu'elle me faisait penser à toi… C'est fou, hein ?_

 _Enfin bref, on va rester en contact, ce qui est génial. Et…_

 _C'était l'anniversaire de mon père aujourd'hui. On lui a fait la surprise avec une petite fête et c'était super. Je me sentais comme quand j'étais plus jeune quand on était tous à la maison, le seul truc casse-couille c'était l'absence de Wells (mon autre meilleur ami). Il a un an de plus que moi donc il a fini l'école un an plus tôt, ce qui veut aussi dire que ça fait six ans que je ne l'ai pas vu en personne._

 _Avant, ça me rendait triste mais maintenant à chaque fois que j'y pense ça m'énerve tellement que je veux lui balancer un coup de poing en pleine figure… Ok, c'est très vite en train de se transformer en lettre de reproches, donc laisse-moi m'arrêter là._

Son écran d'ordinateur s'alluma avec un appel Skype de _Wells_.

 _Quand on parle du loup… Il m'appelle je dois y aller…_

 _J'espère que tu t'amuses bien aux Etats-Unis._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Clarke._

Clarke reposa son stylo et accepta l'appel.

-Salut.

-Salut ! Comment se passe la fête ?

-Pour eux, très bien je pense mais pour Raven et moi ça partait trop dans la zone au-delà de cinquante ans donc on est parties plus tôt.

-Ouch, est-ce qu'ils se sont enfilés pleins de bières et ont commencé à jouer au « Devine tête ? »

La bouche de Clarke se fendit d'un sourire.

-T'as tout juste.

Wells rit en secouant la tête.

-Wells, pourquoi t'es pas là ? demanda Clarke de but en blanc.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as entendue.

Il soupira.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux p-

-C'est dommage Wells, parce que moi si. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est tellement bien à Edinburgh que tu ne veux as revenir à la maison une fois de temps en temps ?

-Non ! Ce n'est p-

-Alors pourquoi ? Six ans, Wells. Et n'utilise pas l'excuse de ta belle-mère parce que j'ai eu l'opportunité de la connaître et elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que tu le penses. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non ! Oh mon Dieu, si, soupira Wells en se frottant nerveusement le visage.

-Wells…

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Clarke, dit-il après un moment de silence.

La colère de Clarke s'envola et elle regarda l'écran, blessée.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Clarke… C'est juste… soupira-t-il encore en fermant les yeux.

-Waouh.

Elle avala sa rancœur et regarda la caméra en face.

-Je pensais que même si six ans ont passé depuis qu'on s'est vus, on était toujours meilleurs amis. Avant, tu me disais tout. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte… Ce n'est plus comme ça du tout, si ?

-Wells ? Appela quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Il faut que j'y aille…

Wells la regarda tristement à travers l'écran.

Clarke hocha la tête, les yeux humides.

-Ok, ne prends pas la peine d'appeler la prochaine fois.

-Clarke, atte-

-Salut.

Elle mit fin à l'appel et posa son front contre son bureau, en fermant rageusement les yeux.

 _Est-ce que je viens juste de dire au revoir à mon plus vieil ami pour toujours ?_

-Hé…

Clarke se tourna vers la porte d'où venait la voix.

-J'ai entendu des bruits énervés, c'était Wells ?

Elle acquiesça et son visage se décomposa.

-J'ai perdu mon plus vieil ami.

-Oh, Clarke.

Raven s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai, il s'est seulement passé quelque chose et il est trop borné pour l'admettre.

Clarke hocha la tête en se reculant.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il sait que je ne le jugerai jamais.

Son amie haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être quelque chose de vraiment énorme, réfléchit-elle en s'appuyant contre le bureau.

Clarke, suite aux mots de Raven, s'interrogea.

 _Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si énorme qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, à elle en particulier ?_

-Eh, est-ce que c'est une lettre ? La questionna son amie en allant de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Hein ? demanda Clarke, abasourdie.

-Tu lui écris vraiment ! s'exclama Raven, folle de joie.

Mais elle fronça les sourcils dès qu'elle aperçut les deux autres lettres dans le tiroir, qu'elle ramassa.

-Tu as mis l'adresse mais tu ne les as pas envoyées… Pourquoi ?

Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais la referma.

-S'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas, j'ai jus-

-Clarke, je ne m'énerve pas, je veux juste savoir pourquoi…, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille soupira.

-Je ne sais pas… J'essaie sûrement de gagner du temps… Dès que je les enverrai elles deviendront réelles, et s'il ne répond pas…

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et se leva.

-Laisse-les là, je vais aller me coucher.

Raven hocha la tête.

-D'accord, bonne nuit.

Son amie quitta la chambre; Clarke se jeta sur le lit et s'endormit presque en même temps que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

 _C'était beaucoup trop facile…_

Fut la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle fronça les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux et regarda l'heure : _09:48_. Elle n'avait pas fait la grasse matinée depuis très longtemps et elle se sentait bizarrement à la fois reposée et perdue. Elle était affamée.

Quand elle se leva de son lit elle se souvint de sa première pensée de la journée et, les yeux grands ouverts, se rua vers son tiroir à lettres.

Il était vide.

Elle se releva et regarda sur son bureau. Rien à l'exception de son ordinateur portable et de ses affaires habituelles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le mot.

 _Ne me déteste pas. Je fais ça parce que c'est la bonne décision._

 _Je sais que tu le sais aussi._

 _Je te donne juste un petit coup de pouce, comme toujours._

 _Bisous, Rey_

* * *

 **Une partie de la note originale d'El:** **  
**

 **Je voulais vous prévenir, parce que les choses vont bientôt se gâter.**

 **Je dis ça comme ça...**

 **NA: **

**Je confirme, ça se gâte! Suite au prochain épisode ;)  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

 **Gros bisous à tous,**

 **Eliane**


	5. Chapter 4: Je suis fier de toi

**Salut à tous!**

 **Je vais encore me répéter mais merci à tout le monde qui suit et lit cette histoire! Les nouveaux follows et favs me font très plaisir! Un énorme merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, PenchantMortel et Amellity vous êtes géniales d'être aussi à fond depuis le début! J'adore lire des reviews de nouvelles personnes aussi, Allia68 et Guest merci beaucoup!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Je suis fier de toi**

Chris, leur manager, entra dans la pièce avec un énorme sac rempli de lettres.

-Salut mon pote ! le salua Jasper en allant l'aider. Waouh, c'est un gros sac…

Chris renifla.

-Il doit y en avoir encore quatre comme ça.

Les garçons en restèrent bouche bée.

-Faut croire qu'on est vraiment devenus connus, hein ? murmura Murphy avec un petit sourire.

Chris regarda autour de lui.

-Où est Bellamy ?

-Sous la douche.

Leur manager hocha la tête.

-Ok, les gars vous pouvez m'aider avec les autres sacs ou pas ?

Ils obtempérèrent et quand ils revinrent dans la pièce, chacun d'eux prit une enveloppe et commença à lire.

-Cher Bellamy.

-Cher Bellamy.

-Cher Bellamy.

-Oh, ok, est-ce qu'il y en a une qui _n'est pas_ pour Bellamy ? demanda Monty en haussant un sourcil.

Chris haussa les épaules puis eu brusquement l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Essaie celles-là, elles sont arrivées juste avant que je parte, je pense qu'elles sont toutes de la même personne, dit-il en sortant un paquet d'enveloppes de la poche de son manteau.

Il y en avait quatre.

Chacun des garçons prit une enveloppe et l'ouvrit sans regarder qui était le supposé destinataire.

-Oh, le « Cher » a carrément été supprimé, sourit Jasper en continuant à lire.

 _Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi… Je m'appelle Clarke, on s'est rencontrés il y a cinq ans dans un train en provenance de Londres_

Il fronça les sourcils.

Murphy lu la première phrase de la lettre qu'il avait…

 _Bellamy,_

 _Me revoilà à nouveau. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai découvert que tu es… eh bien, tout ce que tu es._

…puis s'arrêta, vu qu'elle était destinée à Bellamy. Il reprit l'enveloppe et regarda qui était l'expéditeur puis cligna des yeux.

 _Salut Bellamy !_

Miller s'arrêta de lire à cet endroit et regarda lui aussi l'identité de l'émetteur. Il fronça les sourcils.

Monty n'avait pas ouvert son enveloppe, puisque c'était le seul à avoir vérifié qui était l'expéditeur de la lettre avant de l'ouvrir et lui aussi avait froncé les sourcils.

-Bordel de merde.

Ils levèrent tous la tête et se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

-Se pourrait-il que ça soit… ?

-Clarke comme Clarke du Train ? demanda Monty.

Jasper relu sa lettre et en sorti les dessins.

-Comme Clarke du train slash Clarke l'artiste, dit-il en leur montrant le portrait du membre de leur groupe.

Ils ouvrirent tous la bouche en le voyant.

-Pas possible, marmonna Murphy avec un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-C'est qui, Clarke ? demanda Chris en haussant un sourcil devant la réaction des garçons.

-C'est… Bellamy a eu une longue panne d'inspiration à cause d'elle… lui dit Murphy en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Jasper s'écria :

-Les gars ! C'est parfait !

-Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ? demanda Bellamy en arrivant dans le salon, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

Ils se turent tous et le regardèrent. Il haussa les sourcils et mit les mains sur ses hanches.

-Quoi ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

Chris observa la scène, amusé.

-Le prénom Clarke, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Bellamy avala sa salive et rit nerveusement, en balançant son corps d'un pied à l'autre.

-Quoi ?

Son manager haussa simplement les épaules et fit un signe de tête en direction des feuilles que tenait Jasper, les yeux écarquillés.

Bellamy sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et déglutit à nouveau, sa gorge encore plus sèche que lorsqu'il venait de finir un concert.

Il souffla et marcha jusqu'à Jasper.

-Mec… commença Jasper, mais Bellamy secoua la tête et tendit la main.

Jasper referma la bouche et lui donna sa lettre. Lentement, tous les autres se levèrent et lui remirent leurs enveloppes. Murphy lui serra doucement le bras et Bellamy leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Bellamy le poussa sur le côté et fit mine d'aller dans sa chambre mais juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, il les entendit ricaner et Jasper chanter «Y a de l'amour dans l'aaaair ». Il claqua violemment la porte pour qu'ils l'entendent tous.

Il s'assit sur le lit et étala les feuilles sur le matelas, les remettant dans l'ordre. Il sourit en pensant au fait qu'elle avait numéroté les lettres.

Il inspira un grand coup et commença à lire la première.

Quand il en arriva aux dessins, il les prit dans ses mains. Le premier le représentait lui, en train de lire ce jour-là dans le train.

 ** _Elle est douée…_**

pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il observa l'autre et son sourire s'élargit.

C'était une des choses les plus adorables qu'il ait jamais vu.

La petite fille était, de toute évidence, Clarke et l'homme auquel elle s'accrochait comme un singe devait être son père. Il secoua sa tête en souriant tout en se remettant à lire le reste de la lettre.

Il s'installa plus confortablement quand il s'attaqua à la lettre n°2.

 _Bellamy,_

 _Me revoilà à nouveau. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai découvert que tu es… eh bien, tout ce que tu es._

Il haussa les sourcils.

 _[…] Un jour, alors que Raven parcourait l'étagère de livres et que j'étudiais sur un bureau pas très loin d'elle, à la bibliothèque, un mec est venu la voir, ne m'ayant pas remarquée, et lui a dit « J'espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que t'as, partager une chambre avec Clarke… être sa copine et tout ça.. » et Raven, fidèle à elle-même, l'a juste regardé, a hoché la tête avec le regard le plus sérieux que j'ai jamais vu chez elle et elle a dit « Je sais. »_

Il rit doucement. Cette Raven semblait plutôt géniale.

 _[…] Je suis étudiante en médecine, je fais mon programme d'apprentissage à l'hôpital où ma mère travaille…_

Hum. Donc c'est une future docteure… Il y pensa pendant un moment, puis décida que ça lui allait bien, même si pendant tout ce temps il l'imaginait étudiante en art, avec toute cette affaire d' « est-ce que je peux te dessiner ? ».

 _[…] j'ai- étant comme d'habitude très maladroite- renversé un moka sur une fille. Je lui ai passé ma chemise, elle était très gentille… Ça m'a en quelque sorte donné de l'espoir dans la solidarité féminine, tu vois ?_

Il prit sa bouteille d'eau et continua à lire, tout en buvant.

 _D'autres personnes m'auraient probablement hurlé dessus, m'auraient laminé le visage ou quelque chose comme ça si elles allaient à un entretien pour Vanity Fair, mais pas Octavia…_

Il s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'eau et se leva pour éviter de renverser toute l'eau sur le lit, encore une fois.

Il ne bougea plus pendant un moment.

-Mec ? Ça va ? Lui parvint la voix de Miller de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Ouais, dit-il les yeux écarquillés, toujours en train de penser à ce qu'il venait de lire.

-Cool.

Bellamy avança à nouveau jusqu'au lit et ramassa la lettre.

Combien d'Octavia journalistes ayant passé un entretien récent avec Vanity Fair y avait-il à ce même endroit au même moment ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'empara de la troisième lettre.

 _[…] J'ai revu Octavia aujourd'hui pour lui rendre sa chemise et on a énormément parlé, j'avais l'impression qu'on se connaissait depuis des lustres, il y a aussi eu ce moment étrange où elle m'a dit quelque chose et que j'ai été complètement absente pendant un moment parce qu'elle me faisait penser à toi… C'est fou, hein ? […]_

-Oh mon dieu.

Il avala sa salive en contemplant ses mots. Elle lui avait écrit cette lettre un mois auparavant.

S'il avait raison, sa sœur la connaissait depuis un mois.

Il prit son téléphone et appela Octavia.

-Salut Bell, le salua-t-elle joyeusement.

-O. J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose…

-Un problème ? Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle immédiatement, inquiète.

Bellamy secoua la tête même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Tout va bien. C'est…

Il frotta son visage dans ses mains et souffla.

-Bell ?

-Est-ce que tu connais une fille qui s'appelle Clarke ?

Sa sœur resta silencieuse pendant un moment.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je le savais. C'est la fille que tu as rencontrée dans le train, celle qui voulait faire ton portrait. Clarke !

Octavia rit.

-Bellamy, c'est tellement PARFAIT ! Cria-t-elle, ravie.

Il glissa contre le mur et s'assit par terre, une main contre le visage.

-Tu la connais depuis quand ?

-Un mois… Attends, comment tu sais que je la connais ?

-Elle m'a écrit des lettres…

-Bell. C'est génial. Je peux te passer son numéro. Et tu pourras la revoir !

Il secoua la tête, ébahi.

-Qui l'aurait cru?

Octavia rit.

-Je vais te le dire. C'est le destin. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Wow, on se calme, l'entremetteuse. Je la connais à peine.

-Ouais, tu la connais à peine mais tu lui as écrit une chanson.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

-Je ne lui ai pas écrit de chanson.

-Mais tu as essayé. Et tu n'arrêtais pas de parler d'elle pendant des semaines. Tu te rappelles quand Murphy se tapait la tête sur le premier endroit qu'il trouvait dès que tu prononçais son nom ?

-Ouais, ce traitre de merde avec ses réactions disproportionnées, c'est lui qui l'a dit aux autres.

Octavia rit.

-Bellamy. Ça fait des siècles que tu veux la revoir.

Bellamy souffla un grand coup. En vérité, il n'avait pas besoin d'autres arguments. Il mourait d'envie de récupérer son numéro.

-Ok.

Octavia poussa un cri perçant et le lui donna.

-Bell, je peux lui dire ?

Les yeux de Bellamy s'agrandirent.

-Pas question ! Tu ne lui dis rien. Je veux lui parler d'abord.

-Bon, d'accord.

Il pouvait presque voir sa sœur faire la moue et il sourit.

-Mais dépêche-toi. J'ai trop hâte de vous voir tous les deux à la même page. Elle est géniale, Bell.

Bellamy eut un large sourire.

-Je sais.

* * *

 **[PDV Clarke]**

Clarke plongea sur le canapé en attendant son père. Aujourd'hui ils devaient aller à une exposition d'art pour laquelle Jake avait trouvé deux tickets à la dernière minute.

-Clarke, t'as pas vu mes livres sur les hydrocarbures quelque part ?

Clarke souffla et détourna son regard.

-J'ai vu aucun truc à toi.

Elle sentit la place à côté d'elle s'enfoncer.

-Oh, allez Clarke, tu ne peux pas être encore en colère contre moi.

-Je ne suis pas en colère… Je suis énervée.

-Ça veut pas dire la même chose ?

Clarke entendit le sourire dans la voix de son amie et tourna la tête vers elle. Raven prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Tu sais, je n'ai fait ça que parce que c'est ce que je fais, veiller sur toi, toujours.

Clarke soupira.

-Je sais mais… Je t'ai dit pourquoi je ne voulais pas les envoyer, d'ailleurs il n'a toujours pas répondu.

Raven lui pressa les mains.

-J'ai un bon pressentiment à propos de ça. Est-ce que j'ai déjà eu tord là-dessus ?

Clarke leva un sourcil.

-En fait, oui, comme quand tu m'as dit que je n'attraperai pas froid si je courais vite sous la pluie torrentielle pour aller à la bibliothèque. J'ai fini au fond de mon lit pendant une semaine.

Raven lui fit une grimace.

-Tu étais une fleur si délicate, mais depuis ce jour, si je me rappelle bien, tu n'es pas encore tombée malade.

-D'accord, mais ton instinct craint quand il s'agit des _pressentiments._

Raven souffla.

-Ok, est-ce que tu le sens mal toi alors ?

Clarke y réfléchit pendant un moment, puis secoua sa tête de mauvaise grâce.

Raven eut un large sourire triomphant.

-Tu vois ? Je le savais ! Vous allez vous revoir, faire des étincelles, feux d'artifices et BOUM un mariage et beaucoup d'enfants.

Clarke roula des yeux et poussa son amie qui tomba en arrière sur le canapé tout en riant.

-Tu es prête, ma puce ?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et en regardant Raven.

-Ouep.

Elle se leva.

-Allons-y.

Jake haussa un sourcil.

-Elle a fumé ou… ?

Clarke renifla.

-Non, elle est juste tarée comme d'hab.

-Oh, tu veux dire comme toi.

Clarke rit et lui donna une petite tape.

-Hé, Rey, j'ai hâte de pouvoir finir cette conversation sur les microsatellites dans l'espace.

-Bien sûr, dit Raven en levant la tête. Amusez-vous bien ! cria-t-elle avant que le père et la fille ne soient sortis.

-Bien sûr ! lui cria Jake en imitant sa voix, ce qui fit rire Raven, et Clarke roula des yeux.

* * *

Clarke admirait une peinture avec un paysage à couper le souffle quand elle sentit les mains de son père sur ses épaules.

-C'est beau, ça me donne envie de rentrer dans le tableau.

Jake acquiesça.

-Tu sais, je t'ai toujours imaginée choisir l'art puis venir dans un endroit comme ça, et voir tes peintures exposées sur ces murs.

Clarke sourit.

-J'ai choisi la médecine parce que… tu sais pourquoi.

-Ah oui, sauver les gens, les choses de la chasse, c'est l'affaire familiale.

Clarke rit.

-On devrait se faire un marathon un de ces jours et voir enfin les deux dernières saisons.

-Carrément.

Elle sentit son père hocher la tête par-dessus la sienne.

-Au fait, je voulais te dire que je suis fier de ton choix. Enfin, tu sais que j'aurais été fier quoique tu aies choisi mais médecine… Waouh il faut du courage et je sais que tu en as beaucoup, mais je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose.

Clarke se retourna vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils mais en souriant toujours.

-Toute ta vie, tu as eu une chance incroyable et ta mère et moi ne pouvons même pas commencer à te dire combien nous sommes reconnaissants pour ça… Mais un jour, que j'espère aussi loin que possible, quelque chose arrivera, c'est la vie… Parfois, c'est des fées ou des roses, mais d'autres fois c'est des gobelins ou des trolls…

Clarke renifla.

-C'est n'importe quoi mais c'est ce qui fait la beauté de la chose, et même quand tout semble horrible et sans espoir, je te promets que ce n'est pas vrai, il y a toujours quelque chose de bon, il te suffit juste de trouver la bonne perspective pour le voir. Tu comprends ?

Clarke hocha la tête.

-Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Toujours.

Jake lui tapota le front.

-N'oublie jamais ça, ok ?

Clarke sourit.

-Ok. Allez, je parie que t'as faim, là, non ? T'as toujours faim après avoir fait partager ta sagesse dans un discours.

Jake fit une grimace en se tapotant l'estomac.

-T'as pas idée.

Elle rit en secouant la tête.

-Viens, on s'achète un truc à manger et on rentre à la maison.

Jake fit un grand sourire et mit un bras autour des épaules de sa fille alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

-Alors, tu lui as écrit des nouvelles lettres, à tâches de rousseur ? lui demanda Jake dans la voiture.

-Pas depuis la dernière que je lui ai envoyée, quelques jours après que Raven ait posté les autres…

-Pourquoi ?

Clarke hésita.

-Et s'il ne répond pas ?

Son père s'arrêta au feu et tourna sa tête vers elle.

-Eh bien, il y a une infinité de possibilités, mais je t'avais dit de lui écrire en grande partie parce que je voulais que tu découvres une autre façon d'exprimer ce que tu ressentais…

Elle renifla.

-En grande partie…

Le feu passa au vert.

-Oui et aussi parce que j'espérais secrètement rencontrer le gars qui a transformé ma fille tout-ce-qui-m'importe-c'est-mon-diplôme-et-mes-romans-de-fantasy en groupie.

Clarke lui frappa le bras.

-Je ne suis pas une groupie !

-Aie, Clarke !, dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil et en désignant le volant, je conduis !

Elle lui tira la langue et il rit doucement.

-Et j'espère aussi que quand tu le connaitras, je pourrais aller à un de ses concerts gratuitement parce que leur musique est géniale !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle pouffa.

[Boom Clap se fait entendre à la radio]

-Oooh j'adore cette chanson, annonça son père avec de grands yeux, en montant le son.

-Moi aussi !

Son père s'arrêta à un autre feu rouge et ils se mirent à se dandiner maladroitement sur la musique.

 _Boom clap_

 _The sound in my heart_

 _The beat goes on and on and_

 _On and on and on_

Clarke rit en tapant des mains au rythme de la musique et se tourna vers son père, mais au même moment elle remarqua la lumière la plus aveuglante qu'elle avait jamais vu arriver sur eux. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier. Tout devint noir.

* * *

 **[PDV Bellamy]**

Après avoir mit fin à son appel avec Octavia, il contempla le bout de papier où il avait marqué le numéro de téléphone, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient rien qu'a l'idée de composer le numéro.

Il prit une grande inspiration et le posa sur sa table de nuit.

Après avoir fait vingt pompes, il s'en empara et composa le numéro aussi vite qu'il put, avant que son courage ne le lâche.

Il retint son souffle mais fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne se passait rien.

Il réessaya mais la ligne était purement et simplement coupée.

Il soupira et envoya un message à sa sœur pour qu'elle lui renvoie le numéro, au cas où il se soit trompé sur un chiffre, mais c'était le même.

Il mordit sa lèvre en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il était assis sur son lit avec une feuille de papier et un stylo.

Il commença donc à lui écrire une lettre.

* * *

 **Traduction de la note originale d'Elstark**

 **Coucou mes chéris, pour ceux qui ne savent pas d'où la citation « sauver les gens, les choses de la chasse, c'est l'affaire familiale », vient, c'est de la série Supernatural. C'est la deuxième fois que je m'en sers, je l'adore vraiment lol et aussi…**

 **Désolée pour le suspens….**

 **Je vous aime tous, vraiment.**

* * *

 **N/A: Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre rapidement, je suis enfin en vacances donc ça devrait aller plus vite! Cette fin de chapitre est horrible, pauvre Clarke! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre! **

**EDIT Grâce à Guest, je sais maintenant que la vraie citation de Supernatural est "sauver les gens, les choses de la chasse, c'est l'affaire familiale" et pas "sauver les gens, chasser des trucs, une affaire familiale" comme je l'avais d'abord traduite. On m'a aussi fait remarquer qu'on pouvait parfois dire "des affaires de famille". Merci à vous qui m'avez corrigée! :)**

 **Je vous aime tous aussi,**

 **Gros bisous,**

 **Eliane**


	6. Chapter 5: On ne peut pas le perdre

**Hello!**

 **Voici le cinquième chapitre, traduit en une semaine au lieu de deux (merci les vacances!) Je ne sais pas si je pourrais garder ce rythme plus rapide puisque mes cours reprennent lundi mais je vais essayer :)**

 **Un grand merci, encore une fois, à tous les nouveaux follows et favs, et surtout aux reviewers! Vous avez été plus nombreux que d'habitude et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de lire vos commentaires. Merci donc à Amellity (tu prends vraiment le temps de me dire ce que tu as aimé, ce que tu as pensé J'ADORE), à zozig (merci beaucouuuup), à May (Tu m'as fait ma journée, vraiment, MERCI à toi), à Nanoush (C'est gentil à toi d'avoir détaillé tes impressions, c'est super cool, merciii), à Lia35 (Aaaaah, mercimercimerci, tu es géniale), à Allia68 (Je suis contente alors, bon anniversaire en retard hahah, merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu vas aimer celui-là!) et Lila956 (OMG je suis trop contente que ça te plaise, merci!)**

 **Mon pavé de remerciements étant terminé (j'adore dire merci, au cas-où vous n'auriez pas remarqué xD), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : On ne peut pas le perdre**

 **Lettre n°4**

 _Bellamy,_

 _Oh mon dieu. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça._

 _Je la déteste. Comment a-t-elle pu ? Je n'étais pas prête pour les envoyer !_

 _C'est Raven qui a posté les trois premières lettres… Mon dieu, elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de les relire ! Je suis presque sûre que j'ai écrit quelque chose sur les trous du cul…Oh mon dieu. Si tu les as lues, tu vas vraiment penser que je suis folle._

 _Oh eh bien, je ne peux plus rien y faire maintenant, si ?_

 _Je me sens en quelque sorte soulagée, pourtant… Je n'ai plus à y penser, c'est déjà fait… Je ne lui dirais pas ça, bien sûr, sinon elle ne va pas arrêter de me le rappeler. Mais je crois qu'elle le sait déjà, donc… Argh._

 _Je pensais que je ne te réécrirai plus, après que Raven m'aie « trahie », mais je viens de finir un livre et je ressens tout un tas d'émotions… Surtout un mélange de colère et de tristesse… Je me débrouille toujours pour aimer le personnage qui va mourir…POURQUOI! Pourquoi les auteurs font-ils ça ? Nous faire tomber amoureux du personnage puis le décapiter ? A quoi ça sert ? Et est-ce qu'ils pleurent quand ils les tuent ou est-ce qu'ils rient comme des fous, en trinquant avec Satan ? Argh._

 _Je suis tellement triste. Sa mort était vraiment idiote. Mais bon, elles le sont quasiment à chaque fois…_

 _Je me rappelle que tu lisais_ La Voleuse de Livres _dans le train… Je l'ai lu aussi même si j'avais déjà vu le film, et je me demande comment tu as fait pour gérer ça. Tu t'es transformé en boule de colère et de larmes comme moi, où ? Parce que… Purée, ce livre est beau mais merde. POURQUOI ?_

 _Enfin bon, je me sens mieux maintenant, mon père avait raison._

 _J'agis comme si je me fichais de ses « perles de sagesse » mais en fait j'adore quand il m'en dit, par-ci par-là, c'est notre truc père-fille et j'adore ça._

 _Voilà, je pense qu'il est temps de finir cette lettre maintenant,_

 _Peut-être que je t'écrirai encore ou peut-être pas… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que je pourrais juste commencer à écrire dans un journal si tu ne réponds pas, pour ne pas que je me sente comme une idiote finie… On verra._

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi,_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Clarke._

Bellamy sourit en lisant pour la centième fois la dernière lettre qu'elle avait lui envoyée alors qu'il attendait dans la file à la poste pour lui expédier sa lettre.

Bizarrement, tous les autres ont voulu venir, surtout Jasper, mais il avait réussi à s'éclipser de leur appartement pendant qu'ils dormaient encore et il était là désormais, avec son visage qui commençait à lui faire mal à force de sourire aussi largement. Il était trop impatient qu'elle lise sa lettre et qu'elle lui réponde.

-Suivant, s'il vous plait.

Bellamy leva les yeux et marcha vers la dame derrière le comptoir puis lui donna sa lettre, afin qu'elle la pèse.

-Une lettre d'amour à votre petite amie ?

-Non… Une amie, je suppose, bégaya-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais sourit néanmoins.

-C'est super de voir des jeunes s'envoyer des lettres, alors qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres façons de se parler de nos jours… Quand j'étais jeune, on n'attendait que les lettres…,soupira-t-elle.

Il sourit gentiment.

-J'imagine, j'adore les lettres aussi.

La vieille femme leva les yeux vers lui puis fronça les sourcils.

-Seriez-vous cet homme de… comment ça s'appelle ? Peuple de Paradis ?

Bellamy rit doucement.

-Peuple du Ciel, mais oui.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

-Ma nièce vous adore, est-ce que vous pourriez me signer quelque chose pour elle ?

Bellamy lui adressa un large sourire.

-Tout à fait.

Après avoir dédicacé un T-shirt de la poste pour Alisha, la nièce de Marianne, il lui demanda combien il lui devait pour le timbre mais elle secoua la main en souriant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'espère qu'elle vous répondra bientôt.

Il sourit en prenant sa lettre avec le timbre apposé dessus.

-Je l'espère aussi.

Après avoir dit au revoir à la sympathique vieille dame, il sortit et, retenant son souffle, glissa l'enveloppe dans la boite aux lettres.

* * *

 **[Clarke POV]**

 _Ils se trouvaient à Hyde Park pour le Winter Wonderland annuel. Elle avait une barbe à papa rose dans une main et elle serrait les doigts de son père avec l'autre._

 _-Allez, on prend une photo !_

 _Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Abby. Clarke sourit de toutes ses dents et se mit à sauter partout avec les bras en l'air:_

 _-Photo photo photo !_

 _Jake rit._

 _-D'accord, d'accord petit singe !_

 _Il feignit un grognement et souffla un petit coup quand elle fut dans ses bras._

 _-Oh, qu'est-ce que tu es lourde !_

 _Clarke gloussa et sauta encore et encore en regardant sa mère._

 _-Chérie, pas dans trois jours si ça ne te dérange pas, le petit singe ici présent est un peu trop excité._

 _Abby roula des yeux._

 _-Oh ça va ! dit-elle en riant. Clarke, mon trésor, fais un gros câlin à papa !_

 _-Oh non, pas le câl- Ouch, je peux plus respirer._

 _Abby rit._

 _-Et maintenant, dites ouistiti, tous les deux._

 _-OUISTITIIIII !_

Clarke laissa échapper un soupir.

Ses yeux semblaient être hermétiquement fermés et elle avait l'impression de s'être fait écraser par un camion. Chaque os de son corps la faisait souffrir comme s'ils avaient été cassés puis réassemblés. Et sa tête… Bon sang elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait des milliers de gamins en train de hurler à l'intérieur.

Clarke souffla et perdit connaissance à nouveau, juste après avoir remarqué un faible bruit de machine à proximité.

 _Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Toujours._

 _N'oublie jamais ça._

* * *

Clarke savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas son lit. Et elle avait quelque chose dans la bouche. Néanmoins, l'odeur était familière. Ainsi que le bruit du bip qui, à ce moment-là, l'irritait plus que de raison.

Après avoir cligné des yeux pendant un temps pour les habituer à la lumière elle essaya de bouger sa tête. Elle sentit monter une vague nauséeuse mais elle la repoussa en refermant les yeux et en serrant les dents.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Sa mère était endormie dans ce qui semblait être la position la plus inconfortable du monde en serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Clarke tourna la tête encore une fois, doucement, et vit Raven recroquevillée sur le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce, sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Clarke ?

Elle essaya de parler mais elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait un fichu tuyau dans la gorge. Elle s'étouffa Wells bondi et appela à l'aide en criant, réveillant brusquement Raven et sa mère.

Le docteur Lewis apparu alors et retira gentiment le tube de sa bouche puis le remplaça avec un masque à oxygène. Il la contempla avec un petit sourire.

-Salut Clarke, content de te revoir parmi nous.

Après qu'ils l'aient soumise à tous les contrôles possibles, sa mère tendit vers elle une main tremblante et quand Clarke se pencha et la prit, elle laissa échapper un sanglot et lui embrassa le front.

-J'ai eu si peur…

Clarke essaya de sourire puis fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ils se regardèrent.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? lui demanda le docteur Lewis avec une expression inquiète.

-Je…

Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de se souvenir.

-On a visité cette exposition et puis on est allés manger un truc…

Elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand en se rappelant de la lumière arrivant droit sur eux.

-Où est Papa ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa mère, qui à cet instant recommença à sangloter. Clarke avala sa salive et pivota vers Wells, qui avait le regard le plus triste qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Non. Non !

Elle s'assit et retira vivement l'aiguille enfoncée dans son bras puis essaya de se lever. Elle fut si rapide que tout ce qu'ils purent faire pendant un moment fut de la regarder, immobiles.

-Clarke, att-

-NON !

Elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les épaules et leva les yeux, croisant le regard de son meilleur ami.

-Clarke, il n'est pas mort.

Elle le fixa, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui révéler puis fronça les sourcils.

Ses jambes lâchèrent et elle tomba lourdement plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur le lit. Wells s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle regarda sa mère qui pleurait toujours. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer autant. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Clarke leva les yeux vers Raven qui soutenait Abby.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

-Clarke, je ne pense pas que tu devrais… commença Lewis.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! Je veux juste savoir où est mon père !

Wells prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra.

-D'accord, mais il faut que tu t'allonges à nouveau, ok ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il soutint son regard et finalement, elle hocha doucement la tête.

Une nouvelle fois reliée à toutes les machines, elle leva la tête vers Wells et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

-Ton père était conscient quand les secours sont arrivés…

Elle avala sa salive.

-… Mais il était gravement touché… Il voulait qu'ils t'emmènent en premier, donc ils l'ont fait, mais quand ils sont revenus il était en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ils l'ont ramené juste à temps… Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis… Clarke…

Elle secoua la tête.

-Continue.

Abby mit une main sur l'épaule de Wells et il se leva, lui laissant sa place sur le lit.

-Il n'arrête pas de faires des commotions… Il a beaucoup de blessures… Son bras droit était…

Abby cligna des yeux.

-Ils ont du l'amputer, ils ne pouvaient pas le sauver… Ils ont essayé, il a refait une commotion et là il est au bloc en train de se faire opérer. C'est la septième fois depuis que tu es arrivée ici…

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et Clarke ferma les yeux, écrasant ses paupières.

-Il va s'en sortir, dit-elle en hochant la tête pour elle-même, j'ai réussi, alors lui aussi.

Abby sourit et acquiesça.

-Oui… Il va s'en sortir.

Clarke fronça les sourcils en regardant Raven.

-Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?

-Presque une semaine, six jours.

Clarke haleta de surprise.

-Il s'est fait opérer sept fois en six jours ?

Ses yeux se brouillèrent alors qu'elle fut envahie par une peur soudaine.

-Maman ?

Abby secoua la tête et l'enlaça.

-Maman… Maman… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si… Oh mon dieu.

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement, alors sa mère essaya de la calmer mais elle avait l'impression que tout l'intérieur de son corps s'était transformé en glace, rendant impossible l'arrivée d'air dans ses poumons.

Elle sentit quelque chose lui piquer l'épaule et sa vision se brouilla lentement.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla elle n'ouvrit pas ses yeux immédiatement. Elle essaya de relaxer son corps et de faire le vide dans sa tête pendant un moment.

Après un temps, elle entendit un soupir et ouvrit les yeux.

-Hey.

Raven lui caressa les cheveux avec un petit sourire.

-Ils t'ont endormie pendant quelques heures.

Clarke acquiesça et regarda autour d'elle.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ta mère est avec ton père, il est sorti du bloc il y a une heure… Et Wells… Il devait s'occuper d'un truc.

Clarke se renfrogna.

-Il a fallu que je me retrouve dans un lit à l'hôpital pour le faire revenir…

Raven secoua la tête.

-Il comptait rentrer juste après votre dispute.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as l'air de savoir quelque chose…

-C'est mieux s'il te le dit lui-même, sourit légèrement Raven.

Clarke observa attentivement son amie puis hocha la tête.

-Ok…, soupira-t-elle, je dois encore rester combien de temps allongée comme ça ?

Son amie lui fit un grand sourire.

-Plus très longtemps, en fait, le docteur Lewis a dit que tu pouvais rentrer à la maison demain, ils te gardent encore cette nuit pour être sûrs que tout va bien.

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau.

Raven frappa dans ses mains.

-Est-ce que tu veux… hum… voir ton père ?

Clarke prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Demain…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-C'est bizarre, on pourrait croire qu'après une semaine passée à dormir je me serais reposée, mais je me sens fatiguée… Je crois que je vais redormir.

Raven acquiesça.

-Je comprends.

Elle savait. Raven savait pourquoi Clarke ne voulait pas retrouver son père tout de suite. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Voir quelqu'un qu'on aime relié à des machines avec beaucoup trop d'aiguilles plantées dans la peau et un tuyau dans la bouche, c'est quelque chose dont on ne voudrait jamais être témoin.

C'était une chose de le voir en tant qu'étudiant de médecine, mais tout autre chose en tant que membre de la famille.

Clarke se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, elle était seule. Mais quelqu'un s'était trouvé là et avait laissé un sac près de son lit, sûrement sa mère ou Raven. Elle se leva doucement et se rendit dans la salle de bain, et elle soupira quand elle vit son reflet. Elle avait un gros bleu à la naissance des cheveux, elle bougea la main pour le toucher et elle se maudit quand une atroce douleur la traversa.

 _Ok, pas touche ni à la tête ni aux cheveux pendant un moment._

Elle soupira encore, ça signifiait qu'elle devrait sortir avec des cheveux qui ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau.

Alors qu'elle enfilait ses habits normaux, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement.

-Entrez !

-Coucou !

Raven entra.

\- Je t'ai apporté du thé.

Clarke fit une grimace mais Raven l'arrêta avant qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose, levant une main.

-Je sais, je sais, Reine du Moka, mais tu viens de sortir du coma, tu n'auras que du thé pendant un moment.

Clarke poussa un gros soupir mais prit néanmoins la tasse.

-Merci.

Raven haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit, puis attendit que Clarke l'imite.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Clarke sourit.

-Oui, j'ai un peu mal au crâne mais c'est normal je pense.

Raven hocha la tête.

-Raven, je suis prête… Je veux voir Papa.

Son amie hocha la tête à nouveau et se redressa.

-Ok, on y va.

Alors qu'elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de son père, elle ressentit une étrange sensation de déjà-vu. Sa mère était dans la position la plus inconfortable du monde, mais cette fois elle ne la contemplait pas depuis le lit mais elle était debout en train de regarder son père relié à de trop nombreuses machines avec un tuyau dans la bouche. Elle lâcha un soupir haché et s'approcha du lit.

Sa mère leva la tête et la regarda avec un sourire triste.

-Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose, ok ?

Clarke acquiesça et prit sa place sur la chaise. Quand sa mère fut partie, elle se rapprocha du lit et prit les mains de son père dans les siennes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle ne réussit à produire qu'un sanglot. Elle posa la tête vers son ventre et pleura.

-Je suis tellement désolée… T-tout est de ma -fau-te.

Le bip qui était jusque là régulier s'accéléra soudain et le corps de Jake fut prit de convulsions. Clarke se leva en faisant tomber la chaise et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

La pièce fut très vite remplie d'infirmières et de docteurs et elle fut rapidement écartée.

-Clarke ! cria sa mère en accourant vers elle, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Son visage se décomposa alors qu'elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas ! Il-

Abby la fit taire et serra sa fille dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer.

* * *

 _Bellamy,_

 _Pourquoi les mauvaises choses arrivent-elles ?_

 _Les gens disent que c'est pour qu'on puisse vraiment apprécier toutes les bonnes qu'on ne pourrait pas voir autrement, mais ce n'est pas vrai pour moi. Je les ai toujours aimées et ai été reconnaissante pour les côtés positifs de ma vie._

 _Alors pourquoi mon père est-il à l'hôpital en ce moment ?_

 _Là, la seule chose qui le maintient en vie c'est une machine._

 _Il a fait des arrêts cardiaques tellement souvent que j'ai perdu le compte, il est mort sous mes yeux, même pour quelques secondes, et je suis restée plantée là, sans rien faire, complètement figée._

 _Je suis censée devenir docteur, Bellamy ! Comment pourrais-je continuer après aujourd'hui ?_

 _Il y a une citation que j'ai vue plusieurs fois, à laquelle je m'identifiais difficilement parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça, qui dit « Le pire sentiment du monde c'est de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime aimer quelqu'un d'autre. »_

 _Ça m'est apparu aujourd'hui, et je ne suis pas d'accord._

 _Le pire sentiment du monde c'est de regarder quelqu'un qu'on aime mourir sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. D'avoir la sensation d'être complètement inutile pour les gens qu'on aime._

 _C'est le pire. Et je ressens ça maintenant._

 _Personne n'a le courage de le dire, mais je sais que le sort de papa ne lui est pas vraiment favorable…_

 _Ha, regarde… J'ai fait une référence à Hunger Games._

Une larme tomba sur le papier, brouillant l'encre.

 _S'il meurt… Je ne peux pas, Bellamy. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. C'est mon Papa. Comment je pourrais continuer à vivre sans lui ?_

 _Comment font les gens ? Continuer quand quelqu'un qu'ils aiment meurt ?_

 _Rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de me rouler en boule et de crier._

 _J'essaie de tenir le coup pourtant, je ne veux pas que Raven m'entende, elle arrive à peine à surmonter tout ça, je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. Il y avait cette expression effrayée et désespérée dans ses yeux, comme quand sa mère est morte._

 _Oh mon dieu, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus, Bellamy, elle a déjà enduré tellement de choses horribles…_

 _Et ma mère… Mon dieu en une nuit elle vécu avec la peur de perdre toute sa famille… Au moins je suis vivante… mais_

 _On ne peut pas le perdre. Une des dernières choses qu'il m'a dites c'était de toujours garder espoir. Il m'a dit que tout, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'arrangeait toujours._

 _J'espère vraiment qu'il a raison cette fois encore._

 _Je t'embrasse fort,_

 _Clarke_

* * *

 **Un petit bout de la note d'Elstark :**

 **Sérieusement, j'ai VRAIMENT débattu sur l'idée de faire mourir Jake. A chaque fois que je devais y penser, je me demandais « DONC, Jake ? Il vit ou il meurt ? »**

 **Un moment je pensais « Ok, je vais le tuer, parce que je peux écrire ça » et puis « Non ! Je ne peux pas le tuer parce que je n'aurais pas la possibilité d'écrire ÇA ! »**

 **J'ai même fait un tableau de pour et de contre pour décider si je le laissais vivre ou pas. J'ai quand même pris une décision… Je sais où je veux que cette histoire aille…**

 **N/A: **

**Le mystère reste entier...**

 **Tout dépend d'El !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et aussi, je voulais vous demander: Est-ce que vous aimez lire les extraits des notes d'Elstark? J'en avais parlé avec elle, elle pensait que je ne les traduirais pas du tout mais je pensais que ça pouvais être bien... Dites-moi tout :)**

 **Merci encore, vous êtes vraiment géniaux.**

 **Gros bisous,**

 **Eliane**


	7. Chapter 6: Je t'embrasse, Bellamy

**Yayy le chapitre 6 traduit en une semaine!**

 **Je suis à fond, et c'est grâce à vous tous! Merci à tous les nouveaux favs et follows, et à vos superbes reviews!** cassiewright **, j'ai été touchée par ce que tu m'as écrit, c'est vrai que ce chapitre était très émouvant! Celui-là est plus joyeux, j'espère qu'il va te plaire!** Nanoush **, merci à toi, j'ai adoré lire ton avis là-dessus, et je suis d'accord avec toi pour Jake! On verra ce que l'avenir lui réserve..** Amellity **, comme d'habitude, MERCI, je ne le dirais jamais assez! On verra bien ce qu'il va arriver à Jake, et Bellamy qui est trop cute j'approuve (spoiler alert, il l'est souvent par la suite ;))** zozig **c'est super que tu continues de commenter, merci, j'adore ton enthousiasme! Et** PenchantMortel **... Je ne trouve pas les mots qui te remercieraient assez pour ton énergie, ta gentillesse, ton honnêteté, et ton amour inconditionnel pour cette histoire! Tu es juste parfaite, la lectrice rêvée ! Je t'adore aussi, tu m'encourages vraiment, chaque petit mot que tu écris compte beaucoup pour moi! Merci pour tous ces compliments sur ma traduction, faire passer les sentiments originaux c'est ma priorité alors si tu penses que j'y arrive tant mieux! Aucun mot ne couvrira l'immensité géniale de ta review dooonc je ne peux que te dire MERCIIIIII mille fois! Tu vas aimer ce chapitre je suis sûre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Je t'embrasse, Bellamy**

-rke.

Clarke s'étira sous les couvertures.

Dormir était si apaisant.

On oubliait tous nos problèmes, notre esprit était encore au _pays des rêves_.

Et dieu sait combien Clarke avait besoin d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, même pendant un court instant.

Elle avait essayé de continuer sa vie normalement, mais aller à l'hôpital pour suivre son programme d'entrainement s'est vite révélé inutile puisqu'elle passait tout son temps dans la chambre de Jake. Sa mère et le docteur Lewis avaient alors décidé de lui donner une dispense spéciale pour des _raisons familiales_.

Il s'était écoulé dix jours depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Ses journées se déroulaient ainsi : se réveiller à 7h35, se doucher, prendre le petit déjeuner, s'habiller, aller à l'hôpital voir son père et lui lire un livre (Cette semaine c'était le Hobbit), déjeuner avec sa mère et Raven (son lieu de travail n'était heureusement qu'à quelques minutes de là), retourner voir son père et lui parler de tout et de rien, rentrer chez elle à 16h, rechercher des _Témoignages de gens qui se sont réveillés d'un coma_ , diner, puis se coucher, s'endormir et rêver.

Elle avait perdu son ancienne routine mais au moins, pensa-t-elle, elle en avait encore une.

Son père, par chance, n'avait pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque depuis le jour où il avait failli mourir sous ses yeux, et il semblait désormais, du moins depuis l'extérieur, paisible dans un profond sommeil. C'était de ce fait plus facile pour elle de prétendre qu'il était seulement endormi un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

C'était désormais plus facile d'espérer.

-RKE !

Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois d'écrire une lettre à Bellamy, mais pour une raison quelconque elle se sentait bloquée.

Dans la dernière lettre qu'elle avait envoyée, la lettre numéro 5, elle avait mis son âme à nu, et ça n'arrivait pas souvent, certainement pas avec une personne qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois…

Le lendemain de l'envoi, elle le regrettait presque.

C'était vraiment trop personnel… Mais d'un autre côté quelles étaient les chances qu'il la reçoive et lui réponde ? Son groupe devenait plus connu à chaque seconde, et ils avaient des tonnes de fans. Quelle est la probabilité qu'il trouve _sa_ lettre ? Presque aucune. Elle soupira dans son sommeil en repoussant une vague de déception. Elle pensait beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui était censé dormir et faire des rêves agréables.

-CLARKE RÉVEILLE-TOI !

Elle poussa un soupir sous la couette quand elle entendit quelqu'un taper sur sa porte.

-Va-t-en, je dors, mon réveil n'a pas encore sonné donc ce n'est pas encore l'heure de se réveiller.

-Tu viens de formuler une phrase bien trop longue pour quelqu'un d'endormi.

Un autre coup se fit entendre, mais Clarke se cacha encore plus profond sous les couvertures.

-CLARKE JE TE JURE QUE SI TU N'OUVRES PAS CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE DANS LA SECONDE JE LA DÉMOLIS !

Clarke soupira bruyamment tout en râlant et marcha vers la porte d'un pas lourd.

-QUOI ? demanda-t-elle en l'ouvrant.

Raven s'était préparée à démolir la seule chose qui la séparait de son amie mais elle relâcha sa posture et lui adressa un sourire ravi en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Le regard de Clarke se posa sur la lettre puis revint à son amie, et elle croisa les bras.

-Tu m'as réveillée pour du _courrier_ ?

Raven sourit largement.

-OUI !

Et elle la dépassa, entrant dans la chambre.

Clarke prit une grande inspiration.

-DU COURRIER ? s'exclama-t-elle sans même essayer de cacher son agacement.

Son amie roula des yeux.

-Oh, tais-toi et lit, espèce d'IMBÉCILE, dit-elle en la lui tendant.

Clarke s'en saisit et ce fut au tour de Raven de croiser les bras, et elle eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsque Clarke fronça les sourcils.

C'était une lettre recommandée.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Je suis sûre que ça aurait pu attendre jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne !

-OH MON DIEU !

Raven jeta ses bras en l'air.

-REGARDE L'EXPÉDITEUR, ESPÈCE D'ABRUTIE !

-HÉ ! C'ÉTAIT MÉCHANT !

Clarke secoua la tête mais fit ce qu'elle lui dit.

-Bell-

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-amy Blake.

Elle cligna des yeux et leva la tête vers son amie qui la regardait, pleine d'espoir.

-OH MON DIEU.

Clarke se mit à sauter d'un pied sur l'autre comme si elle se tenait sur des charbons ardents, tout en agitant l'enveloppe dans sa main.

-Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu.

Elle perdit soudain sa prise sur la lettre et celle-ci vola dans un coin de la pièce.

-OH MON DIEU !

Raven hurla.

-NON ! ELLE EST PASSÉE OU ?

-JE NE SAIS PAS !?

Elles se ruèrent dans chaque coin de la chambre pour la retrouver.

Raven finit par pousser un cri triomphant quand elle la saisit dans ses mains. Elle la tendit à nouveau à Clarke, mais avant que son amie n'ait pu l'attraper elle la reprit.

-Juste, ne la balance pas à nouveau, ok ?

Clarke hocha rapidement la tête.

Quand elle eut récupéré l'enveloppe dans ses mains, elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à l'ouvrir.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentit quand elle réalisa qu'il avait beaucoup écrit. A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe se trouvaient trois feuilles entièrement rédigées, recto verso. Et elle fut surprise, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, de voir que son écriture était _belle_.

Elle leva les yeux vers son amie qui lui sourit d'un air encourageant en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol et ça lui fit penser à un enfant qui attendait qu'on lui lise une histoire.

Clarke prit une grande inspiration à nouveau et tourna les pages, mains tremblantes, jusqu'à trouver la première.

 _-Chère Clarke,_

 _Premièrement, je suis curieux, pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas le « cher » devant mon nom dans tes lettres ? Je ne suis pas suffisamment cher pour toi ?_

Clarke gloussa et Raven eut un sourire narquois.

-Ce gars… Sait vraiment comment commencer une lettre.

- _Ou est-ce que c'est (plus probable à mon avis) parce que tu penses que c'est beaucoup trop personnel, pour des gens que tu n'as vu qu'une fois ?_

 _Eh bien, si c'est le cas, tu pourrais peut-être revoir ta définition d'un_ _trou du cul_ _-_

Clarke avait baissé le ton de sa voix, honteuse et s'arrêta quand elle sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Elle ferma les yeux, l'embarras lui donna envie de se faire avaler par le sol.

-Whoa, attends une seconde, tu as écrit quelque chose sur les CULS ? lui demanda Raven, n'ayant retenu que la fin, en éclatant de rire. Oh mon dieu, t'as dit quoi, genre que son cul était magnifique ou un truc comme ça ?

Elle tomba en arrière de rire.

Clarke se couvrit le visage d'une main.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est de ta faute ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Raven rit encore plus fort.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies écrit-

Elle hoqueta pour sortir les mots malgré son rire.

-un truc sur les culs.

Clarke fit la moue.

-C'était sur les trous du culs, en fait…

Raven s'arrêta net et la fixa avec de grands yeux.

-T'AS PAS FAIT ÇA ! Dit-elle lorsqu'un nouvel accès de rire la renversa.

Clarke poussa un soupir et détourna le regard.

Raven réussit à se calmer, laissant échapper un petit gloussement par ci par là et fit signe à son amie de continuer.

Clarke inspira longuement et chercha l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée.

 _-Ne te méprends pas, hein, j'ai bien aimé, en fin de compte. J'ai ris si fort que mes yeux se sont embués…_

 _C'était vraiment adorable… Ne sois pas en colère contre Raven, s'il te plait, je suis content qu'elle ait envoyé les lettres avant que tu puisses les relire et les corriger, dis-lui que je la remercie beaucoup._

Clarke leva la tête et roula des yeux quand elle vit le sourire triomphant qu'arborait son amie.

-Très bien ! MERCI.

Le sourire de Raven s'élargit et elle lui fit signe de continuer.

Clarke secoua la tête en faisant semblant d'être agacée mais ses lèvres parvinrent tout de même à former un sourire.

 _-Et si ce n'était pas clair, bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi, comment je pourrais oublier la fille folle (je reprends tes mots) qui a demandé à me dessiner ? (Je laisse la partie « flippante » à part exprès, parce que je pense pas du tout que tu sois flippante, bizarre oui, mais il se trouve que j'aime la bizarrerie donc…)_

-Oooh, c'est trop mignon, pépia Raven avec un sourire.

Clarke hocha la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire, son visage toujours rouge, et continua :

- _Au fait, j'ai beaucoup aimé tes dessins, mon préféré c'est celui de ton père et toi… Tu es vraiment douée._

Clarke sourit et soupira tristement quand elle repensa à son cadeau pour son père, le dessin qu'il avait encadré le lendemain de son anniversaire et qui était désormais posé sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit à l'hôpital.

Elle sentit une pression sur son genou et dirigea son regard vers Raven.

-Ça va ?

Clarke sourit et hocha la tête.

-Oui… _Et c'est pour ça que j'ai été très surpris quand tu m'as dit, écrit que tu étais étudiante en médecine, j'ai naturellement pensé que tu étais une artiste mais quand j'y pense, je suppose que c'est logique… Tu donnais l'impression de quelqu'un qui ferait n'importe quoi pour aider les autres…_

Elle leva la tête. Quand elle regarda Raven, celle-ci avait haussé un sourcil aussi.

- _Ok, ça sonnait bizarrement… Mais ma sœur… Eh bien, c'est assez incroyable, je veux dire, qui l'aurait cru ? Tu connais ma sœur._

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

- _Elle m'a raconté le jour où tu lui as renversé du café sur sa chemise et que tu lui as passé la tienne après qu'elle t'ait dit qu'elle avait un entretien avec Vanity Fair._

La mâchoire de Clarke se décrocha alors qu'elle continua de lire.

 _-Elle s'appelle Octavia._

Clarke leva les yeux et s'imagina que son expression devait être la même que celle de Raven, yeux écarquillés et bouche bée.

-Sans dec ! Murmura Raven en mettant les mains devant sa bouche. De tous les gens sur qui tu aurais pu renverser du café, tu l'as fait sur sa sœur à LUI…

Elle secoua la tête, éberluée.

-Il n'y a que toi Clarke, que toi.

Clarke cligna des yeux, toujours en train d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lire.

-Octavia… Bellamy… Elle m'a dit des trucs à propos de son frère mais… je n'ai jamais…

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Bordel, comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'IL était son frère ? Comment ça se fait ? C'est absurde ! s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Raven rit et se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.

-Tiens, laisse-moi faire, tu veux bien ?

Elle fit un geste en direction des pages et Clarke les lui donna.

- _Crois-moi, je suis carrément soufflé, moi aussi… Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme chances ? Je lui ai téléphoné quand j'ai reçu tes lettres, dès que j'ai appris que vous vous étiez rencontrées… Et elle m'a donné ton numéro. J'ai essayé de t'appeler un peu plus tôt mais la ligne était coupée. Du coup je t'écris…_

Raven regarda la date sur le haut de la page et poussa un cri étouffé. Clarke abaissa les feuilles pour mieux voir et quand elle l'aperçut à son tour, ses yeux se brouillèrent.

-Il a écrit ça le jour de l'ac-cident, lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Raven posa les feuilles pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, lui chuchota-t-elle en lui frottant le dos.

Clarke secoua la tête et se reprit.

-Je vais bien…

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son amie.

-J'ai juste… Purée c'était vraiment un mauvais timing, dit-elle en reniflant et en se séchant les yeux.

Raven sourit en secouant la tête.

-On peut vraiment dire ça… C'est dommage pourtant… Le téléphone a été écrasé… Il n'a plus ton numéro et tu as perdu celui d'Octavia…

Clarke soupira.

-Décidément, très mauvais timing… Mais on ne peut rien faire, si ?

Elles se creusèrent la tête pendant un moment.

-On n'a qu'à continuer la lettre, peut-être qu'il dit quelque chose qui pourra nous aider, suggéra finalement Raven.

- _Je suis content que tu m'aies écrit, Clarke, et j'espère que quand tu auras reçu cette réponse tu continueras à le faire. Je comprends ce que ton père a voulu dire à propos des lettres, elles ont un petit quelque chose qui les rend différentes de toute autre forme de communication… J'aime beaucoup ça aussi._

 _Donc, puisque ta lettre pourrait se perdre au milieu de tous les autres messages des fans et que nous sommes en tournée en ce moment, je t'ai écris toutes les adresses des hôtels où on sera et mon adresse à Norwich aussi, oui j'habite à quelques heures de Londres, peut-être qu'on pourra se voir un jour ?_

 _Voilà, si tu calcules le temps moyen qu'une lettre met pour arriver, ça devrait être bon._

Raven rit.

-Oh mon dieu, ce mec est encore mieux organisé que toi, la taquina-t-elle.

Clarke regarda les autres pages et hocha la tête quand elle vit toutes les adresses des différents endroits où ils donneront leurs concerts, et combien de jours ils resteront à chacun d'eux.

-Waouh, il était sérieux, murmura Raven en reniflant.

Clarke se concentra à nouveau sur la lettre qu'elle était en train de lire.

- _J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'O m'ait passé ton numéro… Ça partait d'une bonne intention…_

 _Enfin voilà, je suppose que je devrais terminer cette lettre maintenant…_

 _J'espère que tout va bien,_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Bellamy_

-Bon, je suppose qu'on a un moyen de le contacter maintenant, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose, si ? réfléchit Raven à haute voix. Clarke soupira.

-Au moins, maintenant on sait que ta lettre ne se perdra pas dans les centaines envoyées par les fans… lui dit son amie en essayant de l'aider.

Clarke acquiesça.

-Il veut vraiment que je lui écrive, il l'a même envoyée en lettre recommandée….

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi arrive-t-elle si tard, alors ?

-Je pense qu'elle a dû se mélanger avec les autres lettres… Après l'accident, le courrier n'était pas vraiment une priorité, dit Raven en hochant les épaules. Je m'y suis mise ce matin après le petit-déj, et je l'ai trouvée.

-Si seulement je pouvais le dire à Papa… soupira Clarke.

Raven passa un bras autour d'elle.

-Tu pourras, quand il se réveillera.

Elle sourit en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et baissa les yeux sur les feuilles, encore une fois.

Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux quand le réveil sonna.

Clarke rit et partit l'éteindre.

Puis la sonnette retentit et elles sursautèrent à nouveau.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclama Raven alors qu'elles descendaient toutes les deux d'un étage.

Clarke ouvrit la porte et sa seule réaction fut de regarder fixement la personne qui apparut devant elle.

-Salut, lui dit Wells, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Tu en profites pour faire du babysitting, maintenant que t'es là ? Lui demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement en voyant que son soi-disant meilleur ami avait un bébé dans les bras.

Raven mit son visage dans ses mains et Clarke dirigea son regard vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

Wells s'éclaircit la gorge.

-C'est ma fille, Clarke.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de digérer ça parce qu'une autre personne apparut… _et l'enlaça ?_

-Clarke ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien ! On était si inquiets… La jeune femme recula et lui adressa un sourire affectueux. J'espère vraiment que ton père va s'en sortir aussi !

Clarke cligna des yeux et fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

-Merci… Emily ?

La jeune femme se frappa le front.

-Je suis bête, désolée, oui… Je suis Emily.

Elle lui tendit sa main et Clarke la serra, toujours stupéfaite.

Raven, voyant que Clarke ressemblait désormais à un zombie, décida de prendre la situation en main et ouvrit la porte en grand.

-Je vous en prie, entrez, dit-elle en écartant Clarke pour leur laisser de la place.

Quand ils furent tous dans le salon, le regard de Clarke passa sur le bébé d'environ un an assis sur les genoux de Raven puis revint sur son meilleur ami.

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL QUAND TU DIS QUE TU AS UNE FILLE ?

Wells contracta la mâchoire et souffla un grand coup, Emily regarda ailleurs, gênée, Raven se mordit la lèvre et la petite poussa un cri perçant, comme le font tous les bébés excités.

-Eh bien, je pensais que tu savais comment naissaient les bébés, maint-

Clarke tendit son index.

-Arrête-toi tout de suite, je ne veux pas de ton sarcasme. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, WELLS JAHA, PUT- elle regarda rapidement le bébé, nerveuse- purée !

Wells eut le bon sens de lever ses mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

-Je suis désolé.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu as raison, c'est juste…

Il ferma les yeux et mit son visage dans ses mains.

Emily pressa son bras et regarda Clarke avec un sourire triste.

-C'est de ma faute, Clarke, vraiment… C'était moi qui voulais que personne ne le sache… J'ai 23 ans, je fais toujours des études et mes parents sont des connards racistes.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et serra les dents.

-Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai pensé que je devais cacher la plus belle partie de ma vie mais quand je vous ai entendu vous disputer Wells et toi la dernière fois, j'ai réalisé que je gâchais non seulement ma vie mais aussi la sienne, et je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait qu'il te perde.

Elle ajouta en souriant :

-Tu es vraiment importante pour lui… Et quand ta mère a appelé et nous a dit ce qu'il vous était arrivé à toi et ton père, on a tout lâché et on a débarqué ici…

Clarke hocha doucement la tête et se tourna vers son ami :

-Et ton père ? Tu l'as vu ?

Wells sourit.

-Oui, il était déjà à l'hôpital quand on est arrivés…

Clarke grimaça.

-Ça s'est passé comment ?

Emily rit.

-Plutôt bien, en fait, il se trouve que Thelonious Jaha a plus qu'assez de matériel de grand-père, je n'aurais jamais cru avec ce qu'il m'avait dit, lança-t-elle en donnant un petit coup de coude à Wells.

Clarke sourit.

-Ne m'en parle pas…

Elle observa Raven qui faisait des bruits bizarres pour amuser la petite fille, puis son regard revint au couple.

-Donc c'est comme ça que Raven l'a su ?

Wells sourit et Emily renifla.

-Eh bien, on va juste dire qu'elle était vraiment énervée quand elle l'a vu, alors elle l'a en quelque sorte attaqué et que les seules capables de l'arrêter étaient Amy et moi.

Clarke se tourna vers Raven en haussant un sourcil.

Raven lui adressa un sourire penaud.

-Tu sais comment je suis… J'ai un faible pour les bébés.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau et Wells haussa un sourcil.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Clarke regarda Raven mais celle-ci haussa simplement les épaules, elle se leva donc pour aller voir qui c'était.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis si heureuse de t'avoir trouvée ! s'exclama joyeusement une voix en l'enlaçant dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Octavia ? Comment ? demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux quand la brunette se recula.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ton téléphone ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… J'ai donné ton numéro à mon frère et il a essayé de t'appeler mais il n'a pas pu te joindre, et j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être parce qu'il était aux Etats-Unis, même si ça veut pas dire grand-chose, si ? Mais peu importe, donc j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais je n'ai pas pu non plus ! La ligne était coupée. Et mon DIEU mon frère, il voulait tellement te revoir après t'avoir rencontrée dans ce train, je l'adore vraiment et il a fait tellement de choses pour moi du coup j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main pour que vous puissiez vous parler, _vraiment parler_ , pas via des lettres, donc je lui ai demandé de me passer l'adresse qui était sur l'enveloppe que tu lui as envoyée, et me voilà ! Oh, et mon frère n'est pas au courant de tout ça, je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, au cas où je ne te retrouve pas… débita Octavia sans même s'arrêter pour respirer.

Clarke la fixa, bouche bée.

La brunette cligna des yeux et se frappa le front.

-ARGH j'ai oublié de préciser que mon frère est Bellamy Blake, des Peuple du Ciel, qui se trouve être le gars que tu as rencontré dans le train, il y a cinq ans…

Octavia se mordit la lèvre et fit une grimace quand elle vit que Clarke la fixait toujours.

-Est-ce que j'ai précisé que j'ai tendance à trop parler ?

* * *

 **Traduction de la note d'El :**

 **Je suis super excitée pour ce chapitre, je pense que c'est mon préféré jusque là, j'étais tellement heureuse quand j'ai signé la lettre avec « Je t'embrasse, Bellamy. »**

 **J'ai tellement l'habitude de mettre « Je t'embrasse, Clarke » que quand j'ai réalisé comment je devais la signer j'étais adfkekfkka. Oui, c'est un mot dans ma tête lol.**

 **On est obligés d'aimer Octavia, c'est la première à shipper le couple Bellarke ici !**

 **ET WELLS ? OUI je voulais qu'il soit heureux, parce que je n'accepte pAs sa fin dans la série, IL MÉRITE D'ÊTRE HEUREUX BON SANG, donc voilà là c'est un heureux papa!**

 **Et Raven qui fait des grimaces et des bruits bizarres, c'est tellement cool dans ma tête.**

 **Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite… ?**

 **Mouhahaaaaha, Bell va recevoir la dernière lettre que Clarke a envoyée (lettre numéro 5) *gloups* OUAIS**

 **Voilà, j'ai fini,**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre,**

 **Je vous aime tous très fort !**

 **El**

* * *

 **N/A: Elstark est géniale, non? Personnellement, cette note d'auteur m'a bien fait rire :')**

 **Merci d'avoir donné vos avis sur ce point, vous avez raison, c'est cool que ses notes soient là!  
**

 **Et sinon, Wells! Le mystère est enfin résolu! Vous vous y attendiez? :D**

 **Et Octavia, le retour! Ça promet des bonnes choses pour Bell et Clarke...**

 **Suite au prochain épisode! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre :)  
**

 **Je vous aime tous,**

 **Gros bisous,**

 **Eliane**


	8. Chapter 7: Des morceaux

**Hey, désolée pour le délai!**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos follow, favs, reviews!**

 **zozig, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, je pense que tu vas adorer Octavia...**

 **cassiewright, merci pour tout ce que tu as écrit! J'ai adoré ta façon de décrire la lettre de Bell et ta vision d'Octavia :)**

 **Amellity, comme d'habitude, tu es géniale! Tu m'as fait beaucoup rire haha j'espère que tes voisins ne t'ont pas prise pour une folle :') Bell est très touchant dans cette fic, du début jusqu'à la fin, tu verras ! Merci à toi de prendre le temps d'écrire une review à chaque nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Des morceaux**

Ils venaient tout juste de terminer leur concert à San Diego et se rendaient désormais à leur hôtel.

Bellamy avait désespérément besoin d'eau.

Pour une raison inconnue, il avait toujours soif et mettait ça sur le compte du chant. Cependant, Murphy chantait lui aussi et n'avait jamais besoin de boire autant que lui.

Bellamy était comme ça depuis qu'il était petit. Il se rappelait de sa mère qui leur racontait, à Octavia et lui, des histoires sur le fait qu'elle devait garder au moins deux bouteilles d'eau dans son sac quand elle emmenait bébé Bellamy au parc.

A partir du moment où il commençait, il n'en avait jamais assez. Elle l'appelait son _petit chameau_.

Il sourit en se remémorant le surnom de son enfance. Une sensation douce-amère l'envahit. Il espérait que si sa mère avait été encore en vie, elle aurait été fière de lui. Il savait qu'elle l'aurait été d'Octavia.

-On y est.

Murphy lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et, chassant ces pensées, il descendit du mini bus.

Mais s'arrêta net quand il vit leur manager arriver vers eux les mains levées, comme pour leur dire «Ne bougez pas ».

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Murphy quand Chris fut à portée de voix. J'ai vraiment envie de prendre ma douche et de dormir jusqu'à midi, vous savez ! ajouta-t-il en ne se donnant même pas la peine de cacher son irritation.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, mais vous devrez dormir dans l'avion parce qu'en fin de compte on a prit du retard…

-QUOI ? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Bellamy lança un regard nerveux en direction de l'hôtel.

-Et nos sacs ?

-Déjà partis pour le jet.

Il serra la mâchoire. Il devait vraiment aller à la réception, juste au cas-où il aurait reçu des lettres. Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait envoyé la sienne et il devenait de plus en plus agité au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient sans sa réponse. Sans parler du fait qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter puisque sa sœur n'avait aucune nouvelle de Clarke non plus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'assure tes arrières.

Son attention revint sur Chris et celui-ci sourit.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il en sortant une enveloppe de sa veste. J'ai demandé à un de mes potes, qui contrôle le courrier des fans pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien qui pourrait vous nuire, de mettre de côté n'importe quoi concernant Clarke Griffin. Il m'a apporté ça aujourd'hui.

Bellamy déglutit et regarda fixement l'enveloppe dans les mains de son manager.

Les autres l'imitèrent et Jasper commença alors à chanter « I don't wanna miss a thing » d'Aerosmith.

 ** _I could stay awake_**

Je pourrais rester éveillé

 ** _Just to hear you_**

Juste pour t'entendre

 ** _Breathing_**

Respirer

 ** _Watch you smile_**

Te regarder sourire

 ** _While you are sleeping_**

Lorsque tu es endormie

 ** _While you're far away_**

Lorsque tu es loin

 ** _And dreaming_**

Et rêver

 ** _I could spent my_**

Que je pourrais passer ma

 ** _Life in this sweet_**

Vie dans cette douce

 ** _Surrender_**

Reddition

 ** _I COULD STAY LOST IN_**

JE POURRAIS RESTER EGARÉ DANS

 ** _THIS MOMENT,_**

CE MOMENT,

 ** _FOREVER_**

POUR TOUJOURS

 ** _Every moment_**

Chaque moment

 ** _Spen-_**

Pass-

-LA FERME! LA FERME! Cria-t-il, devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Tous les autres rirent et il se tourna vers Murphy.

-Je te jure que si tu dis un truc je t'étrangle, bordel.

Murphy leva les mains en souriant.

-J'ai rien dit.

Bellamy dirigea son regard vers chacun d'eux en plissant les yeux puis se retourna et tendit lentement la main derrière lui, en regardant droit devant, afin de ne pas voir le large sourire sur le visage de Chris qui essayait de se retenir de rire.

Une fois qu'il fut en possession de la lettre, il la glissa précautionneusement dans la poche de son manteau et retourna dans le mini bus.

* * *

Quand ils furent tous installés dans le même avion, et quand Bellamy fut sûr que les autres s'occupaient de leurs foutues affaires, il sortit lentement la chose qui avait fait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur dès qu'il l'avait vue.

Il l'ouvrit soigneusement afin de ne pas déchirer un bout d'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre.

 _Bellamy,_

 _Pourquoi les mauvaises choses arrivent-elles ?_

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _Les gens disent que c'est pour qu'on puisse vraiment apprécier toutes les bonnes qu'on ne pourrait pas voir autrement, mais ce n'est pas vrai pour moi. Je les ai toujours aimées et ai été reconnaissante pour les côtés positifs de ma vie._

 _Alors pourquoi mon père est-il à l'hôpital en ce moment ?_

 _Là, la seule chose qui le maintient en vie c'est une machine._

 _Il a fait des arrêts cardiaques tellement souvent que j'ai perdu le compte, il est mort sous mes yeux, même pour quelques secondes, et je suis restée plantée là, sans rien faire, complètement figée._

Il inspira en continuant à lire.

 _[…] Le pire sentiment du monde c'est de regarder quelqu'un qu'on aime mourir sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. D'avoir la sensation d'être complètement inutile pour les gens qu'on aime._

 _C'est le pire. Et je ressens ça maintenant._

Oh, il ne connaissait que trop bien ce dont elle parlait. Il l'avait ressenti quand il avait du assister à la mort progressive de sa mère, devant ses yeux, en à peine un mois et demi.

Avec un cancer soudain du cerveau, les docteurs ne pouvaient rien faire, peu leur importait Bellamy qui n'était qu'un étudiant à l'époque. Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir.

 _Personne n'a le courage de le dire, mais je sais que le sort de papa ne lui est pas vraiment favorable…_

 _Ha, regarde… J'ai fait une référence à Hunger Games._

Il cligna des yeux en voyant l'encre estompée. Il prit soudain conscience qu'elle pleurait quand elle écrivait sur la feuille qu'il tenait désormais, et ça le heurta comme une gifle.

 _S'il meurt… Je ne peux pas, Bellamy. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. C'est mon Papa. Comment je pourrais continuer à vivre sans lui ?_

 _Comment font les gens ? Continuer quand quelqu'un qu'ils aiment meurt ?_

 _Rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de me rouler en boule et de crier._

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce besoin.

Après tout, ses premières chansons n'étaient que ça. Lui qui criait simplement son chagrin.

 _[…] On ne peut pas le perdre. Une des dernières choses qu'il m'a dites c'était de toujours garder espoir. Il m'a dit que tout, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'arrangeait toujours._

 _J'espère vraiment qu'il a raison cette fois encore._

 _Je t'embrasse fort,_

 _Clarke_

Il regarda la date. La lettre avait envoyée il y a de ça deux semaines.

Avant qu'il ne lui ait envoyé la sienne.

Il relut la lettre encore et encore.

Puis l'intérieur de son corps lui donna l'impression d'être en feu.

Il était tellement en colère.

Elle ne méritait pas cela. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle tous nous foutre en l'air ?

Si seulement il avait été là, il aurait au moins pu faire quelque chose. _N'importe quoi._ Mais là, à 9 000 kilomètres du sol et deux semaines plus tard, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était serrer les poings et espérer que son père s'en sortirait, si son état n'avait pas changé pendant ce laps de temps.

Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à sa soif depuis le moment où il avait vu l'enveloppe dans les mains de Chris.

Il avait eu plus soif de ses mots que d'eau. Et il avait désormais l'impression de se noyer dans la conscience de lui être totalement inutile.

* * *

Il était toujours en train de se torturer sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à aller mieux quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule.

-Tu as à la fois le regard de quelqu'un prêt à détruire une armée entière à lui tout seul et le regard de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son petit chiot. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda Murphy en haussant un sourcil.

Bellamy soupira et se frotta les paupières. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre autant que lui ce que Clarke ressentait, c'était bien Murphy. C'est pourquoi il lui tendit la lettre.

-Oh mince… murmura-t-il après avoir fini. Je suis désolé.

Bellamy serra la mâchoire en détournant le regard.

-Deux semaines. Pour autant que je sache, son père est peut-être mort et je ne suis pas au courant… Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. Je pense qu'elle a été blessée aussi. Et je n'en savais rien. Elle aurait pu mourir et je n'en aurais probablement jamais rien su…

-Hé, lui dit son ami en soutenant son regard. C'est pas de ta faute. Vous n'avez quasiment pas établi de contact, c'était juste de la malchance. Ne sois pas en colère contre toi-même. Tu n'aurais pu rien faire.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Bellamy alors qu'une pensée lui apparut.

-Je parie que tu attendais l'occasion de me balancer ces mots à nouveau, non ?

Murphy renifla.

-T'as pas idée…

Il le poussa gentiment.

-Comme je te disais, ne sois pas en colère contre toi-même, trouve-toi quelque chose à faire en ce moment.

Il lui donna une tape amicale sur le dos et le laissa seul à nouveau.

Bellamy soupira encore une fois et regarda sa montre qui restait toujours réglée à l'heure anglaise.

 _08h36._

Il décida d'appeler sa sœur, peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider à voir à travers cette horrible situation ou au moins lui remonter un peu le moral.

* * *

 **[Clarke POV]**

Après un moment passé à dévisager sa nouvelle amie avec un visage qu'elle imaginait similaire à celui d'un poisson, elle s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

Octavia attendit dans l'entrée, un peu nerveuse, alors que Clarke refermait la porte. Raven apparut alors du salon avec la petite Amy dans les bras pour voir qui était la nouvelle venue. Elle sourit dès qu'elle vit la jeune fille.

-Tu dois être Octavia ! Ravie de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Raven, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant une main, calant le bébé sur sa hanche.

Octavia eu un grand sourire.

-C'est génial de te rencontrer enfin, Clarke m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Et qui est cet adorable petit bout ?

Raven remua ses sourcils en direction de Clarke puis son regard revint sur Octavia.

-C'est la petite Amy, dit-elle pour la présenter.

Puis elle s'adressa à celle-ci avec sa voix bizarre-je-suis-en-train-de-parler-à-un-bébé:

\- Dis bonjour, bébé !

Clarke rit.

-Ok, allons-y que je te présente aux parents.

Elles allèrent dans le salon et le couple se leva en les voyant arriver.

-Voici Octavia, une amie à moi, dit Clarke.

Tous deux sourirent en lui tendant une main.

-Je m'appelle Wells et voici ma copine, Emily.

Octavia leur serra la main en souriant.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Elle se tourna alors vers Clarke :

-Je suis désolée, j'interromps peut-être quelque chose ?

-NON ! hurlèrent Raven et Clarke en même temps.

Tous les autres les regardèrent bizarrement.

-Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un problème, je voulais te parler de toute façon, dit Clarke en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Octavia était sur le point de répondre mais s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en se penchant vers elle.

-C'est des points de suture, sur ta tête ?!

-Hé les amis, vous pouvez m'aider à faire du thé ? s'exclama Raven en signalant clairement à Wells et à Emily qu'il était temps de les laisser entre elles.

Quand elles furent enfin seules, Clarke lui raconta ce qui leur était arrivé, à elle et à son père et pourquoi son numéro de téléphone ne fonctionnait plus.

Les yeux d'Octavia se remplirent de larmes et elle l'enlaça.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

Elle recula et observa Clarke attentivement.

-Tu es sûre que ça va, maintenant ?

La jolie blonde sourit.

-Je me sens très bien, ma tête ne me fait plus aussi mal que le jour où je me suis réveillée… C'est juste mon père…

Octavia hocha la tête.

-Je sais, j'espère vraiment qu'il va se réveiller.

La gorge de Clarke se serra de manière inattendue, elle avait reçu tellement de « J'espère que ton père va se réveiller » que ça pouvait tenir toute sa vie, mais celui d'Octavia était différent. Elles se connaissaient à peine mais elle était pourtant là avec son visage strié de larmes à cause de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-Merci, réussit-elle à articuler en se ressaisissant.

-Je… Tu disais que tu voulais me parler ?

Clarke cligna des yeux.

-Oui… Eh bien… Hum… Je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et gloussa, mal à l'aise.

-Je viens de lire la lettre de ton frère… donc je suis déjà au courant de toute cette affaire… qu'il soit ton frère et tout…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Enfin, pas la partie où il veut vraiment me revoir vite, avant aujourd'hui je pensais que je lui avais fait peur, en quelque sorte, ce jour dans le train…

Elle leva les yeux et vit un sourire radieux sur le visage de son amie.

-Si tu veux, je peux te dire plein de choses sur lui, offrit-elle avec empressement, ce qui fit glousser Clarke à nouveau. Mais pas maintenant. Là, on lui parle.

La bouche de Clarke s'ouvrit en grand.

-QUOI ? s'exclama-t-elle en poussant un cri strident.

-Oh allez, ne sois pas comme ça, je parie que tu étais impatiente de lui parler ! Surtout si tu as reçu sa lettre !

-Oh j'ai l'impression que c'est encore en dessous d'un euphémisme, dit Raven derrière elles, venue s'enquérir de la raison du cri strident.

Clarke se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés :

-Je ne peux pas lui parler maintenant, je veux dire… Oh mon dieu !

Elle toucha son visage qui commençait à devenir trop brûlant à son goût.

-Oooh, tu rougis ! s'exclama Octavia, ravie. Mon frè-

Elle fut interrompue par son téléphone qui commença à sonner puis elle poussa un cri aigu quand elle reconnut la sonnerie qu'elle utilisait pour le numéro de son frère.

-Oh mon DIEU ! C'est lui ! annonça-t-elle en tendant son portable pour que Clarke puisse le voir.

Celle-ci sauta du canapé et se rua hors de la pièce.

* * *

-Bellamy ! s'exclama Octavia en décrochant le téléphone.

-Salut,-

-Tout ce que tu veux, mais est-ce que tu peux venir sur Skype là tout de suite ?

-Euh, oui, je suis dans un avion-

-Ok alors viens, maintenant !

Elle raccrocha et se précipita sur les pas de son amie.

* * *

Clarke s'enferma dans la salle de bain mais peu de temps après, quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

-Clarke ! Ouvre la porte ! Ne me fais pas ça s'il te plait, tu sais ce que je pense quand tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain.

Elle soupira. Elle savait à quel point Raven paniquait à chaque fois qu'elle se cachait là, elle avait une bonne raison après tout, étant donné ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Et bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas lui faire endurer ça, alors elle déverrouilla la porte et s'assit sur les toilettes après avoir rabattu le couvercle.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas, pourquoi la salle de bain ? Tu pourrais juste t'enfermer dans ta chambre… grommela Raven en entrant dans la pièce.

-Raven, j'ai peur, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle observa son amie s'agenouiller en face d'elle.

-Je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens… Mon cœur bat si fort que je pense que tu peux l'entendre toi aussi, je transpire et mon estomac est bizarre. Oh mon dieu je fais une crise de panique !

-Ok, regarde moi, prends une grande inspiration et compte jusqu'à dix, lui dit-elle en levant les doigts pour compter avec elle. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

Clarke hocha la tête.

-Oui, un peu… Je ne suis pas prête ! J'ai besoin de plus de temps !

-Pour quoi ? Pour devenir encore plus stressée que tu ne l'es déjà ? Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer si tu loupes cette occasion…

Clarke mit son visage dans ses mains.

Raven soupira.

-Écoute, personne ne va te forcer à lui parler si tu n'en as pas envie, mais tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas.

Clarke soupira à son tour. Elle savait que Raven avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison quand il s'agissait de ces choses-là. Elle la connaissait trop bien.

-Ok, dit-elle en hochant la tête pour elle-même et en serrant les poings. Je peux le faire.

Raven sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je suis fière de toi.

Elle se leva et lui tendit une main :

-C'est le moment d'aller conquérir des cœurs, maintenant !

Clarke prit sa main et rit en poussant légèrement son amie quand elles sortirent de la salle de bain.

* * *

En sortant, elles furent toutes les deux surprises de trouver Octavia dans la chambre de Clarke.

Elle était à son bureau avec un ordinateur qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Et pour couronner le tout, elle parlait à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dont la voix ébranla à nouveau la résolution de Clarke.

 _-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Pourquoi tu te dépêches autant ? Attends… T'es où ?_

 _Bellamy se pencha plus près de l'écran._

 _-Est-ce que c'est un lit ?_

Octavia sourit.

-Je suis chez une amie, c'est sa chambre…

Elle se retourna pour regarder Clarke et sourit plus gentiment.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

Clarke lui rendit son sourire, toujours un peu chamboulée par l'enchainement des évènements qui lui étaient arrivés aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas eu un moment de répit depuis que Raven lui avait donné cette lettre. Et en fait, quand elle y pensait, elle n'en avait eu aucun. Mais Raven avait raison. Si elle ne faisait pas ça maintenant, elle le regretterait forcément après.

Elle hocha la tête à la force de la nature qu'était Octavia. Apparemment, elle avait amené son propre ordinateur et avait arrangé tout le reste. La seule pièce manquante était Clarke elle-même.

Son amie se leva et marcha jusqu'à elle.

-Si tu ne veux pas, je peux inventer quelque chose, il ne sait toujours rien, lui dit-elle à voix basse. Je suis désolée, j'ai tendance à être têtue et à précipiter les choses quand je suis excitée.

-Hé, O ? T'es où ? Je ne te vois plus…

Raven renifla et Clarke gloussa.

-Ça c'est sur… Mais tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et avança jusqu'à l'ordinateur.

* * *

 **[PDV Bellamy]**

Bellamy allait appeler le nom de sa sœur encore une fois quand un éclair blond apparut soudain devant lui. Et sa respiration s'arrêta d'un coup.

Elle sourit dès qu'elle le vit, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa, on ne pouvait jamais vraiment être sur avec les webcams.

-Bellamy.

Il lui sembla déceler un peu de nervosité dans sa voix, mais bon, lui avait cessé de respirer depuis qu'il l'avait vue.

-Clarke, souffla-t-il enfin, un sourire apparaissant lentement sur son visage.

Le monde disparut autour d'eux.

A cet instant, ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux, comme ce jour-là dans le train.

* * *

 **N/A d'El:**

 **Est-ce que la fin est un peu trop cucu ?**

 **Pour moi oui, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de rater cette occasion xD**

 **Enfin bref, je suis très contente d'avoir glissé un petit aperçu du passé de Bellamy (Et d'Octavia), de Murphy et de Raven.**

 **Et les premières chansons des Peuple du Ciel, comme l'a dit Bellamy, sont vraiment hard, je me suis dit que c'était logique après la mort de sa mère. Après tout, Murphy et lui sont les deux compositeurs.**

 **Voilà, je pense que j'ai assez blablaté, MERCI pour votre soutien, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça me fait plaisir !**

 **Je vous aime vraiment, tous !**

 **PS : Désolée pour le petit suspens de la fin…**

* * *

 **N/A: Enfiiiiiin ils se sont revus! Merci Octavia !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

 **A bientôt pour la suite héhé,**

 **Gros bisous à tous,**

 **Eliane**


	9. Chapter 8: Tu ne seras jamais seule

**Hey!**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 !**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à tous ceux qui s'intéressent à cette histoire, de près ou de loin.**

 **plinchy, bienvenue, je suis super contente que tu aimes et que tu me le fasses savoir! Merci à toi!**

 **zozig, merci de tes reviews, ravie que tu aimes autant Octavia!**

 **Amellity, ah, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi! Tu m'as fait rire une fois encore, et j'adore les détails que tu donnes quand tu as aimé telle ou telle chose. Je suis pareille quand il s'agit de mes séries, je rigole tout fort, je crie, je pleure, et mes parents sont aussi désespérés que ta mère je pense :')**

 **cassiewright, merci de continuer à écrire des reviews! c'est vrai que Murphy est super cool dans cette histoire, tous les personnages sont très attachants... Voilà la suite du skype de nos deux tourtereaux j'espère que tu vas l'aimer !**

 **Bellarke-Princesse, j'étais super contente de voir que tu m'avais laissé une review à nouveau, merci à toi de toujours suivre cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Tu ne seras jamais seule**

-Comment vas-tu, Clarke ? fut la première chose que Bellamy lui demanda, les sourcils froncés, inquiet.

Clarke essaya de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

-Je vais bien…

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

-Je viens de lire ta dernière lettre… La lettre numéro 5.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Oh… C'est assez drôle parce que je viens de lire la tienne…

La tension de son front se relâcha légèrement.

-Oh ?

Clarke sourit, déterminée à alléger l'atmosphère.

-Oui, et juste pour que tu saches…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle entendit quelqu'un demander :

-C'est Octavia ?

Bellamy lâcha un grognement et un autre visage apparut sur l'écran de Clarke.

-Octa- ah ! Ah bah non en fait.

Celle-ci était toujours dans la pièce avec Raven, elle vint alors vers l'ordinateur pour que Jasper puisse la voir.

-Oh ! Coucou !

Octavia rit en agitant sa main, et en quelques secondes tout le groupe se retrouva entassé devant la caméra.

-Qui est ton amie, O ? demanda Monty avec un sourire amical.

Mais avant qu'Octavia ou Clarke n'aient pu dire quelque chose, Jasper intervint, les yeux écarquillés :

-Clarke !

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui puis regardèrent Bellamy qui ferma les yeux et souffla par le nez.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est elle ? C'est vraiment elle ?

Clarke regardait fixement l'écran, n'étant toujours pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Comment se faisait-il que Jasper la connaisse ?

Elle l'avait reconnu grâce au fait que leur groupe était célèbre. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Bellamy était le chanteur principal de Peuple du Ciel, elle avait mit un point d'honneur à se renseigner sur les autres membres du groupe. Mais elle ? Elle devait probablement n'être qu'une fan pour eux… Non ?

Sauf… S'il leur avait parlé d'elle ?

-Clarke !

Elle sursauta et essaya de placer un visage sur la voix qui venait de traverser le haut-parleur. Elle reconnut enfin Miller.

-Il faut que tu acceptes de le revoir ! Il ne fait que rêver de ce jour dans le train depuis que c'est arrivé, et tu devrais voir sa tête quand il reçoit une de tes lettres.

Elle sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. C'était une chose qu'il l'ait dit à sa sœur mais une autre aux _membres de son groupe_.

-Oh oh…

Clarke leva les yeux vers Octavia :

-Quoi ?

-Il va exploser…

-Hein ?

Octavia ne lui répondit pas. Elle commença simplement à marmonner un compte à rebours.

-D'une minute à l'autre, maintenant.

-BORDEL DE MERDE VOUS POURRIEZ PAS VOUS MELER DE VOS PUTAIN D'AFFAIRES POUR UNE FOIS ?

Clarke sursauta face à l'éclat de colère de Bellamy.

-Oh regardez Bellamy chéri rougit !

Murphy ne pouvait pas résister.

-Ooooh, dit-il en inclinant sa tête avec un sourire.

Bellamy le fusilla du regard mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, il entendit des gloussements arriver des haut-parleurs et sentit son visage s'empourprer encore plus.

-Vous devriez arrêter les gars, dit sa sœur, sans conviction, toujours en train de pouffer. Vous devriez vraiment.

Elle essaya de se composer un visage sérieux mais son sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres.

-Allez j'arrête, c'est normal que ces deux là aient un peu de temps tous seuls, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête à contrecœur peu de temps après et regagnèrent leurs sièges.

Bellamy soupira et jeta des coups d'œil vers l'écran.

Octavia lui fit un grand sourire et lui adressa un signe de la main, puis Clarke fut la seule personne qui resta dans son champ de vision. Son cœur se remit à battre fort, ce qui lui fit penser à Monty jouant de la batterie.

Clarke regarda la porte se fermer derrière ses amies.

Elle était désormais seule avec Bellamy, enfin, en quelque sorte, elle était plutôt seule avec un ordinateur et Bellamy dedans. Elle fronça les sourcils en y pensant puis se mit à rire.

-Quelque chose de drôle ?

-Oh, je pensais juste à toi en format de poche, comme ces poupées dans leurs petites maisons.

-Comment diable es-tu arrivée à penser ça ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Oh je pourrais te le dire, mais on en aurait pour la journée, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Clarke lutta avec force pour ne pas rougir.

-Mon esprit fait toujours ça, il part de quelque chose et avance, avance jusqu'à un certain moment où je ne me rappelle plus comme j'en suis arrivée là.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Ça semble plutôt fascinant.

Elle roula des yeux.

-Ou bizarre.

-Non, mignon… Ok, bizarre, mais tu sais que j'aime le bizarre.

Clarke acquiesça en souriant, des papillons commençant à se former dans son estomac.

-Apparemment oui, de ce que j'ai lu…

Bellamy lui adressa un sourire mais resta silencieux.

Quand elle eut l'impression que le silence devenait trop long, elle lui demanda :

-Alors, comment se passe la tournée ?

 _Oh non. Il remet ça._

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, il la regarda simplement pendant un moment. De la même façon que dans le train, comme s'il pouvait lire tout ce qu'il voulait rien qu'en la regardant. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ressentir ça alors qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres de là, à travers un ordinateur ?

-Tout se passe très bien, dit-il finalement, ce qui permit à Clarke de se relâcher un peu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on aurait autant de succès… J'en ai rêvé bien sûr, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça deviendrait réel…

Clarke sourit en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Tu mérites tout ça. Tes chansons et ta musique sont fantastiques et avec ce qu'Octavia m'a dit, tu n'es certainement pas devenu un trou du cul donc c'est un autre plus.

Bellamy éclata de rire.

-Ravi qu'on ait mis ça au clair, dit-il, toujours en riant doucement.

Clarke sentit des étranges palpitations dans son estomac. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle arrêterait de ressentir ça, parce que ça devenait ridicule.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Elle sourit à Bellamy.

-Juste une seconde.

Il hocha la tête et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle ne vit d'abord personne, puis elle baissa les yeux et Amy apparut, assise devant elle, babillant et agitant les bras. Clarke la souleva, avisant les escaliers en frissonnant. Visiblement, la petite fille avait grimpé les marches toute seule. Elle referma la porte et revint vers son bureau, mais quand elle regarda en direction de l'écran, Bellamy n'était plus là. L'ordinateur s'était éteint car sa batterie était trop faible. Elle jura mentalement et installa Amy de façon à ce qu'elle soit face à l'écran. Elle attrapa son chargeur en espérant qu'il soit adapté à l'ordi d'Octavia. Heureusement, il convenait. Elle bougea ses doigts sur la table en attendant, ce qui excita Amy. Finalement, le fond d'écran d'une magnifique fleur s'afficha et avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'appel Skype de Bellamy apparut.

Elle eut soudain une idée qui la fit sourire.

Elle attrapa quelques coussins et oreillers sur son lit et les plaça sur la chaise de son bureau, puis installa Amy dessus afin qu'elle soit à la même hauteur que la caméra.

Elle se décala hors du champ et accepta l'appel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'e- Oh ?

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et réprima un gloussement.

-Salut… bébé.

Amy réagit en criant et se mit à faire le bruit babble babble que font les bébés quand ils jouent sur leurs lèvres avec leurs doigts.

Clarke se sentit fondre quand elle vit son expression s'adoucir dans le sourire le plus tendre qu'elle ait jamais vu sur personne.

-Tu es trop mignonne.

Amy cria encore, ce qui fit glousser Clarke.

-Oh, tu es là alors.

Clarke revint devant la caméra et se baissa afin qu'il puisse la voir.

-Je ne suis jamais partie.

Le sourire de Bellamy resta sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, qui est ce bébé ?

Clarke la souleva et lança les coussins sur le lit.

-C'est la fille de quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

Les yeux de Bellamy s'agrandirent juste un peu.

-Celle de Raven ?

Clarke le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-Quoi ?! Non !

Elle rit :

-C'est Wells.

-Ah d'accord… C'était donc ça son secret ? Il avait un bébé ?

-Oui…

Clarke ferma les yeux et pencha légèrement sa tête pour humer les cheveux de la petite Amy.

-Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de me le cacher… Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment son choix… Apparemment, les parents de sa copine sont des connards et elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ne le sache… Je suppose que l'accident a changé les choses…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

Elle le vit ciller, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Ton père… Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est… ça va là… stable dans le coma.

Elle soupira.

-Je lui parle tous les jours, je lui lis des choses aussi… Ils disent que les patients dans le coma nous entendent donc j'ai pensé…

Sa gorge se serra.

-Voilà…

Elle tint Amy plus serrée contre elle et détourna le regard, ne voulant pas que ses larmes se mettent à couler.

Il l'observa sans pouvoir rien faire et s'en voulut d'avoir amené ce sujet dans la conversation. Quand il entendit un sanglot, il ne que continuer à se maudire, en plus d'essayer de ne pas rentrer dans l'écran pour la consoler.

-Clarke… Je…

Elle secoua la tête en essayant de se ressaisir.

-Non… ça va, c'est juste…

Elle tenta alors de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

-Ça va, je te promets.

Bellamy soupira en voyant au travers de son expression courageuse mais sourit quand même, après tout… Que pouvait-il faire d'autre d'ici ?

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte à nouveau.

-Entrez, dit-elle, reconnaissante pour la diversion.

Wells ouvrit la porte avec l'expression la plus inquiète qu'elle ne lui ait jamais vue.

-Clarke ! Est-ce que t'as v-

Il remarqua à cet instant précis qui elle tenait dans ses bras et Clarke pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir sur place tellement il avait l'air soulagé. Il se ressaisit et se pencha à l'extérieur de la chambre.

-Je l'ai trouvée ! Elle est avec Clarke !

Il marcha jusqu'au bureau et Clarke sourit avec un air désolé.

-Pardon, j'aurais du vous le dire, elle s'est faufilée ici…

Wells renifla.

-Ouais, ça lui arrive souvent… Tu parles à qui ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers l'ordinateur.

Bellamy sourit, légèrement mal à l'aise et agita sa main pour faire bonne mesure, ce qui fit rire Clarke.

-Bellamy Blake.

-Ah, salut… Wells Jaha.

Il tourna la tête vers Clarke :

-Son meilleur ami… ? Questionna-t-il en la regardant et elle acquiesça en souriant.

-Même si, avec tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, tu ne devrais plus mériter ce titre…

-Je sais, je vais passer le reste de ma vie à me racheter, d'acc ?

Elle lui sourit.

-J'ai hâte de pouvoir profiter de cette situation!

Wells lui rendit son sourire puis fronça les sourcils.

-Attends une minute, Bellamy comme Tâ-

-HA HA HAA !

Clarke écarquilla les yeux pour essayer de le prévenir de ne pas prononcer LES mots.

Et elle fut encore une fois sauvée par Emily qui fit irruption dans la chambre avec Raven et Octavia sur les talons. La jeune femme prit sa fille dans ses bras et la tint serrée contre elle.

-Mon dieu, j'étais tellement inquiète…

Clarke regarda l'heure. _Merde_. Puis son regard revint sur Bellamy, qui était toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Elle humecta ses lèvres.

-Bellamy, il faut que j'y aille…

-Oh, oui… Bien sûr.

Elle flancha quand elle entendit la déception dans sa voix.

-On va atterrir aussi, donc…

-On pourra… se reparler ?

Bellamy sourit, se relâchant légèrement.

-Ça me plairait beaucoup.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle devint soudainement émotive. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir.

-Ok alors, envoie-moi une invitation et je t'ajouterai…

Bellamy lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bien mon capitaine !

Elle renifla et agita la main.

-Salut Bell, on se parle bientôt ? lui demanda Octavia, apparaissant aux côtés de son amie.

-Bien sûr, je vais dormir un peu et je t'appelle après, promis.

Octavia hocha la tête.

-Ok, à plus, grand frère !

Il rit doucement.

-Salut O, salut Clarke ! dit-il dans un sourire qui adoucit ses traits, faisant papillonner l'estomac de la jeune fille. Oh, et dis aussi à Wells et à Amy que c'était cool de faire leur connaissance.

Wells l'entendit et se pencha vers l'écran :

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Tâches de Rousseur !

Clarke sursauta en entendant le surnom et lui donna un coup dans le tibia.

-BON OK, salut Bellamy ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle termina l'appel avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, par exemple pour lui demander ce que tout ÇA voulait dire…

Raven commença à rire puis Wells l'imita et Clarke les fusilla tous les deux du regard.

-Je vous déteste.

Octavia les regardait, amusée.

-Tâches de Rousseur ?

Clarke devint écarlate et Raven lui répondit :

-C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle…

Octavia se tourna vers Clarke avec un sourire satisfait.

-Donc… J'imagine que je viens de trouver ce que tu aimes le plus chez mon frère.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, après qu'Octavia, Wells et sa famille soient partis et que Raven soit allée travailler, Clarke se rendit à l'hôpital, comme à son habitude.

Elle tira une chaise près du lit de son père et s'assit, les mains posées sur le livre qu'elle avait amené avec elle –cette semaine, c'était le premier tome des Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire- mais elle ne commença pas à lire tout de suite.

Elle regardait dans le vide en repensant à sa matinée de folie.

Elle sourit et rit légèrement. Puis ses yeux revinrent sur le visage endormi de son père, et son rire se transforma en sanglots.

Elle posa sa tête sur la main de celui-ci.

-Tu me manques tellement, Papa, pleura-t-elle.

Elle se ressaisit finalement un peu plus tard et sécha ses larmes.

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire…

Elle se força à sourire.

-Tu as intérêt à écouter maintenant, parce que sinon j'aurais des tonnes de choses à te raconter quand tu te réveilleras et je ne suis pas sûre que je me souviendrais de tout…

Elle lui pressa la main.

-Je lui ai parlé… à Tâches de Rousseur, renifla-t-elle, tu avais raison, l'écriture aide… et il m'a répondu… Est-ce que c'est normal, ce que je ressens à propos de ça, pourtant ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-C'est assez pénible… Dès qu'il me parle, je deviens nerveuse, et quand il sourit j'ai ces papillonnements bizarres dans ma poitrine, dans mon ventre et dans ma tête…

Elle soupira.

-Je suis ridicule…

Elle l'observa pendant un moment, espérant presque qu'il ouvrirait ses yeux comme par magie et qu'il lui ferait un de ses grands et beaux discours. Vu que ses yeux restaient fermés, elle soupira à nouveau et sourit.

-Ok, c'est l'heure de l'histoire.

Elle ouvrit le livre et commença à lire.

* * *

 **[PDV Bellamy]**

Ils allaient atterrir dans une demi-heure, donc il n'avait pas le temps de faire une sieste, et de toute façon il était bien trop excité pour s'endormir. Il souriait si fort qu'il commençait à avoir mal aux joues.

 _Donc…_

Il lui avait enfin parlé. Il rit doucement en y repensant.

Il joua nerveusement avec le bas de sa chemise puis se leva pour voir ce que les autres faisaient. Visiblement, ils dormaient. Sa main tremblotait. Il devait lui écrire.

Il déplaça son ordinateur et chercha un stylo dans son sac, puis le vida entièrement pour trouver son carnet, sans succès.

 _Merde._

Il repêcha finalement ses feuilles de partitions vierges. Il les fixa pendant un moment puis haussa les épaules.

Maintenant, il lui fallait un stylo.

Il se leva et se rendit vers Chris.

-Salut, lui dit-il en levant les yeux de son agenda, ça va ?

Bellamy hocha la tête.

-Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'un crayon… Tu en aurais un ?

Chris lui adressa un regard qui disait « est-ce que t'es vraiment en train de me demander ça ? » et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste puis lui en tendit un.

-Inspiration pour une nouvelle chanson ?

Bellamy sourit en prenant le stylo :

-Pas exactement.

Chris haussa les sourcils puis sourit à son tour.

-Je vois…

Bellamy hocha la tête, toujours en souriant, et regagna son siège.

 _Chère Clarke,_

 _Je suis toujours dans l'avion, je viens de te parler mais j'ai quand même senti le besoin de t'écrire. Je veux dire, tu peux sûrement t'en douter vu sur quoi je t'écris… Je n'avais pas de papier normal mais je suppose que c'est l'avantage d'être un compositeur de chansons… D'une façon ou d'une autre j'ai toujours de quoi écrire._

 _Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je venais de finir ta lettre quand Octavia a arrangé cet appel surprise, et je… Eh bien, je me sentais inutile, en quelque sorte, parce que je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'aider. Et après notre appel, j'avais l'impression que c'était_ _toi_ _qui m'aidait pour ne plus que je me sente comme ça. Donc merci… et désolé de ne pas être en mesure de te prêter main forte. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir être là, même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment je pourrais faire pour te réconforter._

 _De ce que tu m'as écrit, ton père est un grand homme et j'espère vraiment qu'il va s'en sortir mais je veux que tu saches que même s'il ne le fait pas, tu serais chanceuse. Parce que tu aurais ses souvenirs et toutes ces personnes qui t'aiment et qui t'aideraient à traverser cette douleur._

 _J'ai vécu ça. Ma mère est morte d'un cancer quand j'avais 19 ans._

 _O n'en avait que 16._

 _Pendant un moment, je me suis renfermé de tout. Je ne pouvais me laisser faire mon deuil. J'ai quitté le groupe et je m'occupais en trouvant plein de travails qui permettraient à ma sœur et moi de survivre. J'ai abandonné mes rêves et repoussé mes sentiments, en pensant que je faisais ce qu'il fallait._

 _Je n'aurais pas pu faire une plus grosse erreur._

 _Ça me dévorait littéralement de l'intérieur._

 _Mais heureusement je n'étais pas tout seul, Octavia et mes amis m'ont ramené à la raison._

 _Octavia m'a menacé en disant que si je ne reformais pas le groupe elle déménagerait et ne me parlerait plus jamais. Elle est tellement têtue que j'étais sur qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Donc je m'y suis tenu et jour après jour, j'ai commencé à revivre._

 _C'est là que j'ai commencé à écrire des chansons, en fait. Avant, on ne faisait que quelques reprises… Mes premières chansons ne ressemblent pas du tout à celles de maintenant, elles sont beaucoup plus chargées, dans un sens… Mais elles m'ont aidé à me sortir de tout ça._

 _Musique, amis et famille._

 _Je l'ai aussi vu de l'extérieur avec mon ami John. Il a perdu sa mère aussi, deux après la mort de la mienne. Je l'ai vu dégringoler dans le gouffre où je suis moi-même tombé. Il a démissionné du groupe aussi. Mais vu qu'il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs à s'occuper, il a démissionné de sa vie en même temps. En fait, c'était bien plus dur pour lui, son père le blâmait pour la mort de sa mère._

 _Il disparut pendant un moment, on avait beau le chercher aussi dur qu'on pouvait, les gars et moi, on n'a pas pu le retrouver avant un certain temps. Comme s'il était déterminé à traverser ça tout seul, parce qu'il_ _pensait_ _qu'il était seul._

 _C'est facile de nous penser isolés quand quelque chose comme ça arrive, mais je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'était pas vrai ni pour moi ni pour Murphy. Il avait peut-être perdu sa famille de sang, mais il nous avait toujours. Il me tuerait sûrement s'il savait que j'écris comme ça sur lui, mais c'est toi donc je ne me sens pas coupable._

 _Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que nous avons besoin de personnes dans notre vie qui sont capables de recoller nos morceaux quand ils cassent. Le plus tôt on les laissera faire, le plus simple ça deviendra.  
_

 _Tu ne seras jamais seule, Clarke, je te le promets._

 _J'espère te revoir bientôt,_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Bellamy_

* * *

 **Pas de note d'El pour ce chapitre, donc me revoilà!**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu aussi!**

 **Je craquais déjà complètement pour Bellamy dans cette histoire hahaha mais alors là sa lettre elle est tellement géniale je trouve, je fonds *-***

 **Sur ce, joyeuses Pâques à tout le monde et on se retrouve le plus vite possible pour la suite!**

 **Gros bisous,**

 **Eliane**


	10. Chapter 9: Salut, Princesse

**Salut à tous!**

 **Désolée du délai de deux semaines, c'était une période assez chargée pour moi!**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à tout le monde de me suivre, de me mettre dans vos favorites et de continuer à lire cette traduction, vous êtes géniaux.**

 **Lia, j'étais super contente de lire une nouvelle review de toi! Pas d'Octavia dans ce chapitre mais ne désespère pas, elle va revenir en fanfare! Merci d'être encore là pour m'encourager, ça me fait très plaisir.**

 **zozig, merci de prendre le temps de laisser une review à chaque fois, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!**

 **Amellity, je t'adore, tu m'as fait vraiment rire avec ta review! Surtout le coup de la petite qui débarque pour pouvoir rencontrer un beau gosse comme toute fille qui se respecte, j'ai du rire pendant dix minutes devant mon portable xD Tes commentaires sont décidément trop cools :') Voilà la suite tant attendue, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!**

 **cassiewright, j'aime beaucoup les sentiments que tu mets dans tes reviews, et ça me touche de savoir que j'ai réussi à retransmettre les émotions déjà présentes dans le chapitre original. Merci!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Salut, Princesse**

Clarke repris sa marche en regardant sa montre.

Elle était en retard pour déjeuner avec Raven, mais elle savait que quand elle lui aurait expliqué pourquoi, ça ne la dérangerait finalement pas tant que ça.

Elle sortit son téléphone pour l'appeler.

* * *

 _Bonjour_

 _Bonjour Capitaine_

 _Bonjour Passagère du Train_

 _Bonjour Etrange Artiste_

 _Bonjour Etrange Princesse_

 _Bonjour Princesse_

Clarke sourit comme une idiote quand elle pensa à _ses_ messages matinaux.

Après avoir accepté son invitation sur Skype, la première chose que Bellamy lui envoya fut son numéro de téléphone. Quand il allait se coucher à l'heure américaine, il lui envoyait un message. Et ça faisait désormais une semaine qu'elle se réveillait avec ses sms matinaux.

C'était un nouveau surnom tous les matins. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'il voulait en essayer des différents afin de décider ce qu'il préférait. Comme le ringard –Clarke commençait à le savoir- qu'il était.

Ce matin, pourtant, son cœur avait vraiment raté un battement quand elle lut _Princesse_ sans rien devant. Elle eu du mal à y répondre. En fait, à chaque message qu'il lui envoyait, elle lui répondait avec ce qu'elle pensait être un surnom équivalent :

 _Bonne nuit_

 _Bonne nuit Matelot_

 _Bonne nuit Passager du Train_

 _Bonne nuit Etrange Chanteur_

 _Bonne nuit Etrange_

Il avait répondu au dernier avec l'émoticône (-.-) et elle avait rit légèrement, parce qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à lui répondre en utilisant Prince pour une quelconque raison.

Donc ce matin, elle lui avait envoyé :

 _Est-ce que je suis censée souhaiter bonne nuit à un Prince ?_

 **Bien sûr que non.**

Clarke avait fusillé l'écran du regard. Comment est-ce que c'était censé l'aider ?

 _Bon, éclaire-moi alors._

 **A propos de quoi ?**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Comment est-ce qu'il faut que je t'appelle ?_

 **Bellamy, ça va très bien.**

Clarke roula des yeux si fort que ça lui fit mal.

RINGARD

Ringard Vraiment Chiant. Comme son père. Oh, ils s'entendraient sans doute très bien.

Donc elle l'avait appelé.

-Salut.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer, son esprit toujours en train d'essayer de trouver un surnom qui pourrait convenir.

Il rit doucement et elle sentit son visage devenir brûlant.

-Clarke, tu n'as pas besoin de me trouver des surnoms, juste parce que je le fais.

Elle souffla, contrariée.

-Je ne le fais pas parce que tu le fais, je le fais parce que c'est marrant.

-Alors arrête de stresser pour ça et pars sur un simple Bonne nuit.

-Oh mais ça voudrait dire que j'aurais perdu.

-Perdu ?

Elle pouvait pratiquement entendre ses sourcils se lever.

-Oui ! Je prends vraiment ça sérieusement, c'est important qu'on trouve le surnom parfait pour nous deux…

Elle ferma brusquement les yeux, réalisant trop tard la consonance de sa phrase.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix et elle rougit.

-Hum.

Son cœur commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

-Mes amis et moi… On a tous des surnoms les uns pour les autres et je me suis dit que… Est-ce qu'on est amis, Bellamy ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en retenant son souffle.

-C'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr qu'on l'est ! répondit-il après une courte pause.

-Je sais, je veux dire, on s'envoie des sms presque tous les jours mais bon, on ne s'est rencontrés qu'une fois et même si je crois vraiment aux amitiés nées de la longue distance, je ne savais pas ce que t'en pensais et… voilà, lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Clarke, tu sais des choses sur moi que seuls ma sœur et mes amis les plus proches ne connaissaient il y a un mois de ça. Tu es définitivement mon amie.

Elle soupira, un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-C'est bon à savoir.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton surnom, de toute façon, donc…

L'attention de Clarke revint d'un coup.

-Oh ?

-Oui, mais je ne te le dirais pas.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, presque indignée.

Il rit.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le sauras jamais, mais… Je veux en essayer quelques autres que j'ai en tête avant de m'y tenir.

Elle lâcha un soupir en feignant l'agacement.

-Tu es trop compliqué, Bellamy Blake.

-Oh mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, dit-il en riant.

Clarke se figea puis s'esclaffa avec un peu trop de force.

-C'est ça. Bonne nuit, Bellamy.

-Bonjour, Princesse, lui répondit-il chaudement.

A cet instant, elle décida qu'elle voulait qu'il l'appelle _toujours_ comme _ça_. Avec cet exact même ton.

A ce moment précis, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de pouvoir voir son visage alors qu'il le disait.

Rien que d'y penser, elle eu l'impression que son sang était remplacé par du miel chaud.

* * *

Elle soupira rêveusement en attendant que Raven décroche.

 _Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Super Reyes, laissez un message si vous voulez… Ou pas, je m'en fiche._

Clarke fronça les sourcils et se mit à trottiner dès qu'elle fut sortie de l'hôpital.

Quand elle atteignit enfin le parc, elle regarda vers la table de pique-nique où elles mangeaient habituellement, s'attendant à y trouver l'expression ennuyée de son amie, mais elle ne vit rien du tout. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant sa montre à nouveau. Ça faisait déjà vingt minutes que l'heure de leur rendez-vous habituel était dépassée.

Elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de la table, s'assit, attendit encore cinq minutes supplémentaires, et composa encore une fois le numéro de Raven.

Son amie avait toujours quelques minutes de retard, mais elle râlait que c'était Clarke qui avait toujours quelques minutes _d'avance_ , mais elle n'était jamais _autant_ en retard.

Quelqu'un lâcha son sac sur la table et elle sursauta.

-ARGH, je suis désolée d'être en retard… lâcha Raven en s'effondrant sur son siège en face de Clarke. Tu n'as pas idée de la journée que j'ai eue, sortie droit de l'enfer, ARGH.

Elle soupira en se frottant les yeux.

Clarke se relaxa, soupirant de soulagement quand elle vit que son amie allait bien, et posa son portable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Raven la fixa avec le regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage et son amie haussa les sourcils.

-Whoa, je ne t'avais pas vue si furieuse depuis la fac, et que tu étais revenue d'une engueulade avec…

Clarke fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir du surnom.

-Wick le Connard ?

-Wick l'Enculé, dirent-elles en même temps, l'une soupirant d'épuisement et l'autre avec une petite note amusée dans la voix.

Raven se massa les tempes.

-Dans tous les cas, c'est un enfoiré et je jure que je vais le tuer un jour ou l'autre…

Elle sortit sa boite de pique-nique et l'ouvrit brutalement.

-Il est incroyablement chiant sur tellement de plans différents, pouah.

Elle planta rageusement sa fourchette dans un morceau de poulet composant sa salade et le mâcha avec colère.

-A chaque fois qu'il ouvre sa bouche de merde pour dire quelque chose, un truc pourri bien sûr, tout ce à quoi je pense c'est quel objet autour de moi pourrait rentrer facilement dans sa gorge et le faire accidentellement s'étouffer à mort pour qu'il puisse enfin la fermer.

Clarke cligna des yeux puis éclata de rire, et Raven la regarda, pas amusée du tout.

-C'est pas drôle. J'avais carrément dansé la samba quand il avait eu son diplôme et qu'il s'était barré du campus !

Clarke hocha la tête.

-Oh, je m'en souviens, dit-elle, incapable de dissimuler son sourire.

Raven continua :

-Et maintenant ? Il est de retour pour ruiner ma vie ! Dis-moi, comment c'est putain de possible qu'on finisse tous les deux à bosser dans la même boite, dans le même bâtiment et dans le même labo de merde ?!

Clarke serra les lèvres pour essayer de ne pas sourire et fit semblant d'y réfléchir de toutes forces, allant même jusqu'à tapoter son menton avec son index, puis elle poussa un cri étouffé comme si elle venait d'être frappée par _la_ révélation :

-C'est le destin !

Elle remua ses sourcils.

-Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble !

Raven la regardait toujours, imperturbable, et jeta dans sa direction une boulette faite avec une serviette. Elle atterrit pile sur le nez de Clarke.

-Si c'est ça mon destin, je suis prête à me poignarder avec cette fourchette, tout de suite, annonça-t-elle amèrement en brandissant ledit couvert, un bout de poulet encore embroché dessus.

Clarke renifla et lui renvoya la boulette de papier.

-Oh allez, ça ne peut pas être si horrible !

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de l'arrogance qu'il avait –qu'il a toujours.

Clarke haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être, mais je me rappelle aussi qu'il était beau et… certaines filles trouveraient que l'arrogance peut être excitante…

Raven la regarda avec un visage inexpressif puis baissa les yeux vers sa fourchette, pensive.

-Sérieusement, même là je fantasme sur comment ça serait drôle de lui planter cette fourchette dans la main.

Elle leva la tête vers Clarke qui haussa les sourcils.

-S'il excite quoique ce soit en moi, c'est mon côté assassin psychotique…

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel face au cinéma de son amie et prit une bouchée de son sandwich.

-Donc pourquoi étais-tu en retard ?

-A cause de ce Connard d'Enculé de Wick, à ton avis ! C'était son premier jour aujourd'hui et forcément, il a voulu faire bonne impression à blablater à propos d'un nouveau projet stupide, qui –bien sûr !-

Elle leva les bras en l'air.

-N'était pas faisable. Genre, PAS DU TOUT. Parce qu'évidemment, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à toutes les parties mécaniques !

Elle planta sa fourchette dans plusieurs petits bouts de tomates.

-Argh ! Donc je suis restée plus tard parce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas et, bien sûr, j'ai du lui expliquer parce que c'est un gros…

Elle piqua dans un bout de poulet à « gros », il n'y avait déjà plus de place pour un autre morceau sur la fourchette et Clarke regarda son amie amusée et un tout petit peu inquiète quand elle essaya d'en rajouter un, en vain.

-CON !

Elle abandonna finalement l'idée et enfourna le tout dans sa bouche en mâchant avec dédain.

-J'ai fini par voir l'heure qu'il était et je me suis dépêchée pour venir ici, en laissant ce connard se démerder tout seul. Et à tous les coups, échouer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dois travailler avec lui à partir de maintenant, ARGH.

Clarke rit légèrement en secouant la tête.

-Si je gagnais un euro à chaque fois que tu dis « argh », je serais sûrement très riche.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, ça va, dit-elle en lui lançant la balle de papier encore une fois. Alors, comment se passe ta journée ?

Elle lui demanda ça en souriant pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

Clarke évita la boulette et commença à triturer la bretelle de son sac.

-En fait, je viens d'arriver aussi…

Raven écarquilla les yeux de surprise, moqueuse :

-Oh mon dieu ! Clarke Griffin était en retard, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou non, est-ce que je devrais dire à la place : qu'est-ce qu'il _va_ se passer ? Parce que je suis quasiment sûre que c'est un signe de la fin du monde, 2012 ne l'était peut-être pas parce que tu n'étais pas en retard, jamais avant Maintenant, les Mayas se sont trompés de trois ans !

Clarke se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête en souriant.

-T'as fini ?

Raven gloussa pour elle-même.

-Oui, désolée… Vas-y !

Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes, totalement à l'écoute.

Clarke prit une grande inspiration.

-Je… Je reprends le programme de médecine ! lâcha-t-elle en décidant d'aller droit au but.

La mâchoire de Raven se décrocha.

-Genre.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et éclata de rire.

-Genre !

Elle contourna la table et écrasa une Clarke ravie contre elle.

-Ça fait des lustres que j'essaie de te convaincre !

Quand elles se détachèrent de leur étreinte, Raven secoua la tête en souriant toujours.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Clarke se rassit et attendit que son amie en fasse autant avant d'expliquer :

-C'était tout un tas de choses, en fait… Je me suis souvenue de ce que mon père m'avait dit juste avant l'accident… De ne jamais perdre espoir… Et après ce qui est arrivé je pense que je l'ai en quelque sorte perdu mais Bellamy a changé ma vision de voir les choses et je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était le bon moment, donc… soupira-t-elle.

Raven leva une main.

-Attends, attends, attends, quoi ? Bellamy ?

* * *

-Comment ça se fait que je tombe toujours sur toi lors de ton temps libre, Clarke ? avait-il demandé un peu étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Entre toi étudiante en médecine et moi en tournée, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on pourrait se parler autant.

-C'est parce que j'ai quitté le programme d'entrainement, avait-elle lâché sans réfléchir.

L'autre bout de la ligne était resté silencieux pendant un moment.

-A cause de l'accident ? avait-il finalement demandé avec prudence.

Clarke avait soupiré.

-Non- Si… Je ne sais pas, je ne pouvais juste pas me concentrer assez vu que mon père était dans un lit à deux étages de moi, c'était vraiment trop bizarre…

-Tu veux toujours devenir médecin ?

-Oui, avait-elle répondu sans hésitation.

Sa voix s'était adoucie :

-Alors je vais te dire ce qu'Octavia m'a dit, une fois : N'abandonne jamais les choses que tu aimes, parce que parfois quand on pense que c'est bien, ça ne l'est vraiment pas. N'abandonne pas, Clarke.

* * *

La jeune fille détourna le regard.

-Ça m'a échappé quand on parlait une fois…

Son regard revint sur son amie qui était en train d'hocher la tête.

-Donc… en gros, Bellamy t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-elle avec un air pensif.

Clarke rougit.

-Non ! Enfin, en quelque sorte, pas vraiment… J'étais partie parce que j'avais peur que quelque chose n'arrive quand je n'étais pas là, et ça me terrifie toujours quand je pense à un truc comme ça qui pourrait se passer mais… Ça fait presque un mois depuis que son état s'est stabilisé… Et en plus, s'il se réveille et qu'il découvre que je suis partie à cause de lui, je pense que ça l'énerverait… Donc voilà, dit-elle en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Raven sourit en toute connaissance de cause.

-Oui, ça l'énerverait…

Elle prit une grande inspiration :

-Mais Clarke… A propos de Bellamy..

Clarke sentit son visage devenir brûlant instantanément. _C'est pas vrai !_

-Voilà, je mentionne à peine son nom et tu deviens aussi rouge qu'un homard qui a prit un coup de soleil.

Son visage devint encore plus chaud. _OH MON DIEU._

-Ok. Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça avec personne donc… Il te plait ?

Elle leva les yeux et avala sa salive.

-Oui…

Raven hocha la tête pour elle-même puis lui demanda, avant de changer d'avis:

-Clarke, est-ce que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Clarke était sûre qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque tellement son cœur battait vite.

-Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-elle finalement, je sais juste que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup…

Raven hocha à nouveau la tête.

-Ok. Juste… Sois prudente… Tu vois bien, c'est un chanteur connu donc-

-Il n'est pas comme ça, dit-elle rapidement, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois et c'était il y a cinq ans, mais je lui ai parlé et je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il soit comme ça…

-Donc tu sais combien de copines il a eu ?

-Oui. Une. A partir du moment où il est devenu connu, du moins, elle s'appelle Lilian Melrose… répondit-elle promptement.

Raven haussa les sourcils jusqu'au-dessus du front.

-Tu as fais tes recherches…

Clarke détourna le regard, embarrassée.

-Oui…

-Hé.

Raven se pencha pour prendre sa main et la tint dans la sienne.

-Si c'est le bon, je suis contente pour toi. Vraiment. Je dis juste que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en vrai et que je ne sais pas comment il est… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres…

L'expression de Clarke s'adoucit en un sourire et elle pressa sa main.

-Je sais, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir…

Puis elle ajouta avec un sourire narquois :

-Je le plains s'il me fait du mal un jour… Tu sais bien, Raven Reyes va lui casser la gueule.

Raven plissa les yeux.

-Ça c'est sûr.

Clarke sourit :

-Donc est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille casser la gueule de Wick parce qu'il te fait chier ?

Raven sembla confuse.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, lui n'est rien pour moi. C'est un moustique. Un suceur de sang chiant et inutile, beurk.

-D'aaaccord.

Clarke n'avait pas prévu que ça partirait dans cette direction. Son père disait toujours qu'on taquinait souvent les gens qu'on aime, mais la relation de Raven et de Wick semblait dépasser ce stade. Peut-être qu'elle avait tord. Peut-être que Raven détestait vraiment Wick… Ou peut-être qu'il fallait encore qu'elle réalise que non… Dans tous les cas, elle décida de changer de sujet avant que le regard d'assassin psychotique ne revienne dans les yeux de son amie.

-Le groupe va venir à Londres, dans quelques semaines…

Ça eut l'effet escompté et ramena Raven –à tous les coups, en train de fantasmer sur la manière de poignarder une certaine personne- à la réalité.

-C'est vrai ? Donc tu vas le revoir ?

Clarke sourit.

-Oui, je ne connais pas encore la date exacte ni combien de temps ils vont rester, il m'a dit qu'ils avaient quelques interviews à donner ici puis qu'ils devaient aller ailleurs…

-C'est mieux que rien, offrit son amie.

Clarke hocha la tête en souriant.

-Oui, je-

-Oh merde ! cria soudain Raven en commençant à fouiller dans son sac. J'ai failli oublier ! Tiens, elle est arrivée après que tu sois partie, je l'ai prise parce que je savais que je te verrais ce midi et je me suis dit que tu voudrais sûrement la lire le plus tôt possible… babilla-t-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Clarke la prit avec les mains tremblantes.

-Il m'a écrit une autre lettre… murmura-t-elle en lisant son nom.

Puis elle expliqua à son amie en fronçant les sourcils :

-Il ne me l'avait pas dit, il m'a écrit une autre lettre.

Raven haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être qu'il a oublié ou qu'il voulait simplement que ça soit une surprise… dit-elle en souriant, ce qui fit sourire Clarke à son tour.

-Peut-être.

* * *

Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui lui était désormais plus que familière après l'avoir trainée près de son lit.

Enveloppe toujours en main, elle se pencha jusqu'à voir le dernier tome des « Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire » dans son sac. Son regard revint sur l'enveloppe et elle fronça les sourcils.

Dire qu'elle mourait d'envie de la lire était un euphémisme.

-Papa, tu vas devoir attendre pour la fin, hélas… chuchota-t-elle en lui tenant la main. Je vais te lire autre chose aujourd'hui… Bellamy m'a écrit une autre lettre.

Elle sourit.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne te dérangerait pas du tout, hein ?

 _Ça me vexe que tu penses que si !_

La tête de Clarke se releva brutalement, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, pour voir la forme de son père… toujours endormie.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis soupira. Génial. Maintenant, elle avait des hallucinations avec la voix de son père. Ou peut-être qu'elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle savait ce qu'il aurait dit. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Dans un sens, _c'était_ un des ses meilleurs amis.

-Ok.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe en faisant attention à ne pas la déchirer et en sortit les feuilles. _Partitions de musique ?_

Clarke rit pour elle-même lorsqu'elle fut envahie par une sensation de chaleur.

 _-Chère Clarke,_

 _Je suis toujours dans l'avion, je viens de te parler mais j'ai quand même senti le besoin de t'écrire. Je veux dire, tu peux sûrement t'en douter vu sur quoi je t'écris… Je n'avais pas de papier normal mais je suppose que c'est l'avantage d'être un compositeur de chansons… D'une façon ou d'une autre j'ai toujours de quoi écrire._

Est-ce qu'il la décevrait un jour ? Parce que vu comment c'était parti, elle était quasiment sûre qu'il était assez proche de la perfection. _Oh, wow, il m'a transformée en fille niaise qui a flashé sur lui. Super._

 _\- […] Eh bien, je me sentais inutile, en quelque sorte, parce que je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'aider. Et après notre appel, j'avais l'impression que c'était_ _toi_ _qui m'aidait pour ne plus que je me sente comme ça. Donc merci… et désolé de ne pas être en mesure de te prêter main-forte. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir être là, même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment je pourrais te réconforter._

Oh. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien il l'avait aidée. Elle prit mentalement note de le lui dire plus tard, quand il appellerait.

 _\- De ce que tu m'as écrit, ton père est un grand homme et j'espère vraiment qu'il va s'en sortir mais je veux que tu saches que même s'il ne le fait pas, tu serais chanceuse. Parce que tu aurais ses souvenirs et toutes ces personnes qui t'aiment et qui t'aideraient à traverser cette douleur._

Elle prit une grande inspiration saccadée et cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

 _\- J'ai vécu ça. Ma mère est morte d'un cancer quand j'avais 19 ans._

Elle poussa un cri étouffé même si elle le savait déjà. Octavia le lui avait dit la deuxième fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Mais le fait qu'il l'écrive dans une lettre signifiait tellement plus. Il s'ouvrait à elle. _Pour elle_.

- _[…]_ _Octavia m'a menacé en disant que si je ne reformais pas le groupe elle déménagerait et ne me parlerait plus jamais. Elle est tellement têtue que je savais qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Donc je m'y suis tenu et jour après jour, j'ai commencé à revivre._

 _C'est là que j'ai commencé à écrire des chansons, en fait. Avant, on ne faisait que quelques reprises… Mes premières chansons ne ressemblent pas du tout à celles de maintenant, elles sont beaucoup plus chargées, dans un sens… Mais elles m'ont aidé à me sortir de tout ça._

 _Musique, amis et famille._

 _Je l'ai aussi vu de l'extérieur avec mon ami John. Il a perdu sa mère aussi, deux après la mort de la mienne. Je l'ai vu dégringoler dans le gouffre où je suis moi-même tombé. Il a démissionné du groupe aussi. Mais vu qu'il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs à s'occuper, il a démissionné de sa vie en même temps. En fait, c'était bien plus dur pour lui, son père le blâmait pour la mort de sa mère._

 _Il disparut pendant un moment, on avait beau le chercher aussi dur qu'on pouvait, les gars et moi, on n'a pas pu le retrouver avant un certain temps. Comme s'il était déterminé à traverser ça tout seul, parce qu'il_ _pensait_ _qu'il était seul._

Elle soupira. Elle pouvait s'imaginer faire la même chose. Puis échouer bien sûr à cause de ses amis. Pas question que Raven la laisse s'isoler.

Cette pensée la fit sourire.

 _\- C'est facile de nous penser isolés quand quelque chose comme ça arrive, mais je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'était pas vrai pour moi ni pour Murphy. Il avait peut-être perdu sa famille de sang, mais il nous avait toujours. Il me tuerait sûrement s'il savait que j'écris comme ça sur lui, mais c'est toi donc je ne me sens pas coupable._

 _Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que nous avons besoin de personnes dans notre vie qui sont capables de recoller nos morceaux quand ils cassent. Le plus tôt on les laissera faire, le plus simple ça deviendra._

 _Est-ce que tu recolleras les miens s'ils cassent ?_ demanda-t-elle silencieusement alors qu'une larme coula et brouilla l'encre.

 _\- Tu ne seras jamais seule, Clarke, je te le promets._

 _J'espère te revoir bientôt,_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Bellamy._

Clarke poussa un soupir en levant les yeux de la feuille pour regarder son père.

-Je crois que vous vous ressemblez plus que ce que je pensais. Il a un truc pour les discours, lui aussi…

* * *

Clarke avait juste eu le temps de d'allumer son ordinateur et de poser son sac par terre quand Bellamy appela.

-Salut Princesse, la salua-t-il dès qu'elle accepta l'appel.

Il avait son sourire espiègle qui la fit immédiatement sourire en retour. Elle aimait définitivement bien qu'il l'appelle comme _ça._

-Salut, répondit-elle simplement, ses joues commençant à la faire souffrir tellement son sourire était large.

Il rit doucement.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas trouvé de surnom ?

Clarke pencha la tête sur le côté et se mordit la lèvre.

-En fait si, j'en ai un.

Bellamy s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Ah oui ?

Clarke se redressa.

-Mais je ne te le dirais pas.

Ça le fit rire et il secoua la tête.

-Sympa. J'imagine que je l'ai mérité, dit-il, toujours en riant doucement.

-J'ai des nouvelles.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Annoncèrent-ils en même temps, après que son rire se soit apaisé.

Ils rirent à nouveau puis Clarke fit un geste vers lui pour qu'il y aille en premier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Bellamy eut un sourire radieux.

-Je connais la date exacte de notre arrivée à Londres… Notre avion atterrira mercredi, dans deux semaines.

Clarke lui sourit en retour.

-C'est génial ! Octavia doit être super contente !

-Oh oui, étant donné qu'elle m'a quasiment rendu sourd avec son hurlement.

Clarke gloussa :

-J'imagine.

Le sourire de Bellamy ne le quittait jamais, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Dès qu'il voyait Clarke, ça faisait partie intégrante de son visage.

-Donc, c'est quoi tes nouvelles ?

Clarke argumentait avec elle-même pour savoir quoi lui dire en premier puis son regard tomba sur son sac où la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée était rangée en sécurité.

-J'ai reçu ta lettre…

-Oh, je… Eh bien- Oui… Euh, bégaya-t-il de manière touchante en regardant partout sauf en direction de l'écran, ce qui attendrit Clarke.

-Merci.

Bellamy lui adressa un sourire penaud.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de combien tu m'as aidée, hein ? demanda-t-elle en posant son menton sur les paumes ouvertes de ses mains.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas fait grand-chose, lui dit-il avec une note triste dans la voix, détournant le regard à nouveau.

-Tu as tord, Bellamy…

Elle attendit d'avoir toute son attention pour continuer :

-Tu m'as aidée. Le fait de _t'écrire_ m'a aidée.

Il sourit.

-C'était toi, je n'ai rien fait, ma lettre est arrivée beaucoup plus tard…

Clarke secoua la tête avec véhémence.

-Tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle, presque irritée. Tu. M'as aidée. Ok ? Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais juste l'idée que tu existais quelque part, peut-être en train de chanter ou de jouer de la guitare, m'a aidée.

Clarke inspira de manière hachée, ébranlée par le fait qu'elle s'était autant dévoilée à lui. Si ça ne lui montrait pas à quel point elle avait flashé sur lui, elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait.

Quand son regard revint sur lui, Bellamy avait toujours les sourcils froncés, pas convaincu.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Très bien. Tu m'as aidée après, alors.

-Comment ? demanda-t-il obstinément. On s'est juste parlé…

Il haussa les épaules.

-Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Clarke en recouvrant son visage de ses mains. Je continue mon programme d'entrainement, d'accord ? Et je l'ai fait grâce à toi, abruti !

Ça retint son attention.

-Quoi ?

Clarke rougit.

-Ce n'est pas… Je veux dire, euh…

Elle ferma les yeux pour retrouver le contrôle de ses pensées.

-Tu m'as dit que je ne devrais pas abandonner les choses que j'aime, et ça m'a fait penser à ce que mon père m'a dit une fois… Il m'a dit que peu importe à quel point les choses semblent horribles, il y a aura toujours de l'espoir et j'imagine que… Mon espoir c'était toi… T'écrire m'a donné de l'espoir puis tu m'as dit de ne pas désespérer et… Oui, tu représentes l'espoir pour moi, Bellamy, donc ne pense jamais que tu ne m'as pas aidée. Tu l'as fait. Tu le fais.

Elle tremblait, son corps semblait bien plus chaud que d'habitude, elle transpirait et son cœur donnait l'impression qu'il allait tomber de sa poitrine s'il continuait à battre aussi rapidement.

-Ne pleure pas, Clarke, lui dit-il doucement.

Elle se toucha les joues, sincèrement surprise de les sentir mouillées. Quand est-ce que ses larmes s'étaient-elles mises à couler ?

-Je… je ne pleure pas, bégaya-t-elle, ne sachant pas comment se dépêtrer de la toile qu'elle avait tissée en évacuant toutes ces choses qu'elle avait, jusqu'à cet instant, gardé précieusement à l'intérieur.

-Donc tu es à nouveau étudiante en médecine, hein ? offrit-il, sans plus de commentaires sur ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

Dire qu'elle en était reconnaissante était un euphémisme.

-Oui, j'ai rempli les formulaires ce matin…

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il faudra qu'on réorganise nos appels ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Clarke pencha la tête en souriant, redevenant de plus en plus à l'aise.

-On n'a jamais vraiment eu de planning précis avec toutes tes répétitions et tes concerts, et avec le décalage horaire… tout ça va devenir plus intense, je vais sûrement devoir vivre à l'hôpital pour me remettre à jour…

Elle frissonna en pensant à l'implication qu'elle devrait avoir, au travail énorme qui l'attendait.

-C'est une bonne chose que je revienne bientôt, parce qu'on deviendrait sûrement ces correspondants qui s'écriraient tous les jours et puis pouf plus rien…

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Pouf ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une sorcière nous transforme en crapauds ou un truc du genre ?

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Tu te crois drôle ?

Clarke le dévisagea avec un regard genre tu-te-fous-de-moi :

-Bien sûr, que je suis drôle.

Il hocha la tête.

-D'accord, d'accord, tu as dévié le sujet en tout cas, on était en train de discuter du fait de perdre contact.

Clarke se pencha vers l'écran et demanda courageusement :

-Est-ce que tu laisserais ça arriver un jour ?

Bellamy fit un petit sourire.

-Jamais.

Clarke revint s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise en carrant les épaules, rassurée par son ton inébranlable.

-Moi non plus… c'est réglé alors.

Bellamy sourit.

-Oui, ça l'est.

* * *

 **N/A El: En fait ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas... **

**Comme toujours, merci d'être là avec moi, votre soutien signifie tout pour moi et cette histoire, donc MERCI!**

 **Je vous aime tous,**

 **El**

* * *

 **Raveeeen mais qu'elle est géniale cette fille, elle m'a tuée avec Wick :')**

 **Clarke qui commence à se rendre compte qu'elle aime de plus en plus Bellamy, smoutch qu'elle est chou.**

 **Et lui qui ne veut pas croire qu'il l'a aidée ah, quelle tête de mule! On ne le change pas notre Bell...**

 **Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;)**

 **SINON j'ai une annonce à faire qui n'a pas de rapport direct avec cette fiction!**

 **Mon père écrit des livres jeunesse/ adulte depuis dix ans et essayait de se faire éditer, sans succès.**

 **ET il a enfin réussi ! Il s'est fait édité par Librinova en format numérique en gagnant un concours de pitch, et s'il arrive à vendre 1000 exemplaires il sera enfin édité par un gros éditeur...**

 **Alors si vous aimez les romans avec une belle histoire, des passages drôles, d'autres émouvants, un bon scénario (je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon père mais parce que c'est vrai) je vous invite à aller voir sur Amazon et taper le titre, _La guerre des Millions,_ vous pourrez y lire un extrait ;) Il coute 2,99 euros...**

 **Voici le résumé:** **Un commercial parisien gagne le jackpot de l'Euro Millions… grâce à un SDF. Il va chercher à le remercier par tous les moyens possibles. Mais le passé de son bienfaiteur n'est pas forcément celui qu'il imagine.**

 **Je m'adresse à vous parce que vous êtes obligatoirement des lecteurs et que vous aimez sûrement les bons livres, et que si vous lisez _To Bellamy, Love Clarke_ c'est que vous avez bon gout héhéhé. **

**Voilà c'était mon annonce un peu spéciale mais honnêtement, ce roman est surprenant, tous ceux qui l'ont lu (et ça commence à faire pas mal) l'ont adoré ;)**

 **On se retrouve vite pour la suite de ce chapitre! Je suis en vacances pendant deux semaines donc ça devrait aller plus vite :)  
**

 **Gros bisous, je vous aime,**

 **Eliane**


	11. Chapter 10: Papillons,Mythologie & Plans

**Hello, me revoilà!**

 **Un grand merci, je pense que je ne le dirais jamais assez, à ceux qui continuent de lire cette histoire et aux nouveaux qui arrivent mais surtout à ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous me motivez vraiment!**

 **cassiewright, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu m'as écris. Effectivement, tu restes dans le thème haha ! Bell est assez têtu c'est clair mais c'est ce qui fait son charme... :')**

 **zozig, je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvé énorme le dernier chapitre, celui-là n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre x)**

 **Amellity ahhh, tes reviews sont tellement longues et détaillées j'adooore! On est d'accord que ce mec est un dieu haha moi aussi j'aime beaucoup l'aspect lent de leur relation. Raven est un danger public je n'aimerais pas être Wick x) Les nouvelles de Jake on n'en aura pas tout de suite malheureusement, mais ça va venir! Courage, encore un peu à tenir avant que Bellamy et les gars débarquent héhéhé...**

 **audelie je super contente de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice, et je suis d'accord avec toi pour Bellamy *-* Les retrouvailles arrivent bientôt!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

 **A/N d'El : Préparez le pop-corn les amis, voici le chapitre le plus long que j'ai JAMAIS écrit. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Papillons, Mythologie et Plans Machiavéliques**

 **[PDV Clarke]**

Clarke était appuyée contre la fenêtre et contemplait les gros nuages chargés dans le ciel avec son thermos serré contre sa poitrine. Elle avait fait le service de nuit pour pouvoir être là, dans le Land Rover d'Octavia en direction d'Ikea elle n'avait de ce fait dormi que deux heures et trente sept minutes. Sa vie en était réduite à ça désormais, compter chaque minute de sommeil qu'elle avait. Elle sirotait distraitement son moka tout en essayant de rester éveillée.

-Argh, on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, grommela Octavia depuis le siège du conducteur.

Son amie lui avait demandé si elle était partante pour une excursion au centre commercial pour acheter des affaires en prévision du retour des garçons. Quelques semaines après qu'Octavia ait emménagé à Londres dans l'appartement du groupe, une canalisation d'eau avait cédé alors qu'elle était au travail et cela avait abîmé quasiment tous les meubles. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller les remplacer avant aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir trainée avec moi… s'excusa Octavia en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Clarke interrompit sa rêverie et se tourna rapidement vers elle.

-Non, O ! Je suis contente d'être là !

Octavia lui adressa un regard sceptique.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée…

Clarke s'enfonça dans son siège et soupira :

-C'est parce que je le suis, j'étais à l'hôpital toute la journée d'hier et cette nuit, donc j'ai à peine dormi trois heures.

Depuis qu'elle avait repris son programme d'entrainement à l'hôpital, elle n'avait quasiment pas le temps de faire autre chose que manger et dormir. Clarke vivait pratiquement là-bas, entre son travail et son père. Les seules raisons où elle en sortait étaient pour déjeuner avec Raven et se coucher chez elle –sous l'insistance de sa mère, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle s'endormirait probablement dans une quelconque salle de stockage.

-Ok, maintenant je suis encore plus convaincue que je n'aurais pas du t'appeler…

Octavia fit la moue de façon adorable.

Clarke lui lança un regard appuyé.

-J'ai pris le service de garde cette nuit pour pouvoir être là, O.

Depuis qu'Octavia l'avait appelée, elle avait arrangé son emploi du temps de façon à être libre aujourd'hui sans trop culpabiliser. Elle l'avait fait de bon cœur, Octavia était une compagnie très agréable et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, depuis ce premier appel arrangé avec Bellamy –bordel, comme si elle allait passer cette chance… _argh… son coup de foudre pouvait-il être encore plus pathétique ?_

Octavia cligna des paupières.

-Oh ?

Puis un sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, une lueur compréhensive dans les yeux quand elle se tourna entièrement vers elle en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

-Vraiment, hein ?

Clarke sentit son visage devenir plus chaud et marmonna :

-Oui, et alors ?

-C'était parce que ma formidable compagnie te manquait ou parce que tu ne voulais pas manquer l'occasion d'aller acheter quelque chose pour le membre très connu d'un groupe, alias mon frère ?

 _Oh mon dieu. Elle est médium ou… ?_ C'est comme si elle lisait ses pensées, merde.

Le visage de Clarke arborait désormais une toute nouvelle nuance de rouge et elle évita délibérément de regarder dans la direction d'Octavia, fixant résolument le couvercle de son thermos.

Son amie, bien sûr, se mit à ricaner ce qui ne lui facilita pas la tâche.

-Oooh, c'est vraiment adorable. J'adore. C'est tellement parfait.

Le sourire d'Octavia ne faiblit pas quand elle se retourna face à la route pour démarrer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé…

Clarke se mit à la dévisager.

Octavia lui fit une grimace :

-En quelque sorte…

Clarke lui frappa le bras et son amie la réprimanda :

-Aie ! Je conduis !

C'était une remontrance innocente et Octavia avait parlé avec un ton joyeux. Mais ça n'arrêta pas le sang de Clarke de se glacer quand les souvenirs de l'accident défilèrent devant ses yeux.

Elle entendait même la chanson à la radio. Son souffle commença à devenir irrégulier, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pensa qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine qui se resserrait tout autour elle savait ce que c'était, elle connaissait très bien les crises de panique, encore plus maintenant, après cet évènement.

Elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose sur quoi se fixer, quelque chose de stable-

-Hé, ça va ?

Clarke cilla plusieurs fois et concentra son regard sur le pendentif en forme de papillon qui pendait au cou d'Octavia. _Concentre-toi sur quelque chose de solide_.

-Clarke ?

Elle leva les yeux et remarqua le regard inquiet d'Octavia, et ravala la bile qui montait. Elle ferma les paupières en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale et elle adressa à son amie le sourire le plus lumineux qu'elle put produire.

-Oui, ça va, pas de quoi s'inquiéter… C'est un très beau collier, lui dit-elle à la fois pour la distraire mais aussi parce que c'était vrai, se répétant mentalement, encore et encore, que tout allait bien et que rien de mauvais n'allait arriver.

Octavia l'observa pendant un moment avec ce regard familier, qui ressemblait tant à celui de Bellamy, qui donna l'impression à Clarke qu'elle était transparente. Mais après un temps son amie lui sourit néanmoins en retour, effleurant de ses doigts le papillon en un geste inconscient.

-Oui, il est beau… Bell me l'a offert pour mes seize ans… Quand j'étais petite, Maman nous emmenait à Eaton Park quand nous habitions encore à Norwich, elle nous disait toujours qu'elle devait constamment garder un œil sur moi parce qu'autrement, je poursuivais chaque papillon que je voyais, et que je me perdais parce que j'étais si concentrée sur le papillon que je ne faisais pas du tout attention d'où j'allais, rit-elle en continuant à parler et à lui raconter des anecdotes de leur enfance avec enthousiasme.

Bien assez tôt, Clarke se relaxa en écoutant les histoires d'Octavia, se concentrant sur son ton joyeux et imaginant le frère et la sœur poursuivant les papillons dans un champ rempli de fleurs, un beau jour de printemps.

* * *

-Debout debout, belle au bois dormant !

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle, oubliant momentanément où elle était.

Quand ses yeux trouvèrent le visage souriant d'Octavia elle se relaxa et lui adressa un sourire engourdi en retour.

-Hey… Je me suis endormie.

Son amie renifla et recula en tenant la portière de Clarke grande ouverte.

-Oui, ça c'est sûr vu les jolis petits ronflements que tu émettais.

-Oh.

Clarke se sentit rougir et rit nerveusement.

-Ça m'a presque vexée, j'ai pensé que mes histoires t'ennuyaient.

-Oh non ! J'ai rêvé de toi et Bellamy dans un champ plein de fleurs, d'ailleurs ! lâcha Clarke avec des grands yeux.

Octavia rit.

-J'imagine.

Clarke secoua la tête, se giflant mentalement pour son absence de filtre dans ses paroles puis descendit de la voiture et attendit que son amie la verrouille.

-Enfin bref, je rigolais. Je sais que tu étais très fatiguée, dit Octavia en liant son bras avec le sien. Mais maintenant que tu as eu ton compte de sommeil, tu peux suffisamment te concentrer pour m'aider à trouver les meubles les plus moches possibles pour qu'on les achète ! annonça-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

Clarke éclata de rire et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle approuvait.

* * *

-Oh mon dieu. Celle-là est parfaite ! s'écria Octavia en se précipitant vers une table massive en apparence bois. Elle est immonde, exactement comme le goût des garçons. Ils vont l'adorer, informa-t-elle Clarke qui observait la table, pas vraiment convaincue.

-Oui, elle à l'air suffisamment moche…

Elle examina l'étiquette :

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Norden ! annonça-t-elle en caressant affectueusement le dessus de la table, ce qui lui valu le regard bizarre d'un couple qui passait par là.

Octavia pouffa.

-Je pense que tu devrais revoir ta définition de qui est la plus étrange de nous deux.

Clarke s'éloigna en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je pense qu'on est ex-æquo.

O la suivit après avoir marqué le nom de la table sur une feuille et elles continuèrent de flâner dans le magasin en riant et en se racontant des blagues idiotes.

-Oh, regarde-moi ça, Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès, les fils de Cronos et les trois Dieux suprêmes du mont Olympe… dit Octavia en désignant l'image en face d'elles. Poséidon a toujours été mon préféré, il a créé les chevaux après tout et j'adore les chevaux, apprit-elle à Clarke en se tournant vers elle. Bellamy lui… Il préférait Hadès.

Cela retint toute son attention.

-Ce n'est pas le Dieu de la Mort ? lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Octavia secoua la tête.

-C'est une erreur que la plupart des gens font… _Thanatos_ est le Dieu de la Mort, Hadès est le seigneur des Enfers et _gouverneur_ des morts.

-Oh…

Clarke se tourna vers Octavia, étonnée, mais celle-ci fixait toujours l'image en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bell disait toujours qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir plus de choses en commun avec lui qu'avec les deux autres. Il adorait le mythe d'Orphée et d'Eurydice parce que pour lui ça prouvait qu'Hadès n'était pas si horrible que ce que les deux autres Dieux voulaient faire croire. En plus, Cerbère était son chien de garde et, je cite, « c'était un putain de chien ! ».

Octavia éclata de rire et Clarke l'imita.

-Il a toujours voulu un chien mais on n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'en adopter un.

Octavia soupira et se tourna vers son amie qui la dévisageait toujours avec un air bizarre.

-Quoi ?

Clarke secoua la tête.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la mythologie grecque était une de tes passions, sourit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Octavia inspira très fort ce qui fit sourire Clarke en même temps qu'hausser les sourcils, étonnée de sa réaction et la brunette lui lança un regard.

-C'est _Bellamy_ qui est passionné de mythologie grecque, raye ça, de _toute_ la mythologie, et pas seulement ça mais c'est surtout le plus gros geek d'Histoire que je connaisse. J'ai pratiquement été élevée avec ces récits.

Elle haussa les sourcils pour accentuer ses propos.

-C'est la faute de notre mère, c'est elle qui l'a plongé dedans avec des histoires d'empereurs Romains, bordel j'ai été nommée d'après la sœur d'Augustus après tout ! Il était tellement obnubilé par Rome qu'il voulait devenir gladiateur, gloussa-t-elle. Il me harcelait jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de m'asseoir sur mon lit en prétendant être une lady pour qu'il puisse terrasser Marbre, notre nounours géant, et me dédier sa victoire, à moi sa dame, comme le faisaient les gladiateurs dans la Rome Antique… Puis il a vraiment étudié les Romains à l'école, et quand il a découvert quelles atrocités arrivaient dans les arènes à cause des gladiateurs il était tellement consterné que ça l'a complètement déprimé, à tel point que notre mère a commencé à s'inquiéter, elle lui a donc donné un livre sur la mythologie grecque pour essayer de remplacer le vide et au bout d'un moment ça a marché, sourit-elle tendrement. Il était reparti à imaginer qu'il était un des héros mortels dont les Dieux essayaient de rendre la vie misérable, puis sa passion pour la mythologie évolua en passion pour l'histoire et en terminale, il décida qu'il voulait devenir un véritable historien de bout en bout… Il aurait son diplôme maintenant, si les choses n'avaient pas mal tourné… conclut tristement Octavia en baissant les yeux et en soupirant.

Cela rappela à Clarke la première fois où elle avait vraiment parlé à Octavia au café où elles étaient allées après s'être échangé les chemises, de quand elle lui avait dit que son frère –dont elle n'avait aucune idée que c'était Bellamy à l'époque- avait du abandonner ses rêves pour s'assurer que les siens ne tombent pas à l'eau, et qu'il en accomplissait désormais un des deux. Elle savait maintenant quel était son deuxième rêve et elle se sentait… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle reconnut de la tristesse. Une partie d'elle avait mal du fait de la raison pour laquelle il avait du abandonner ses études, mais l'autre part avait mal parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point l'histoire était importante pour lui. Depuis le moment où ils avaient commencé à parler, elle sentait qu'elle commençait à vraiment bien le connaître mais elle n'était soudain plus si sûre. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer les références historiques qu'il faisait de temps en temps ?

Octavia était toujours en train de contempler le poster avec un regard mélancolique. Clarke lui frotta le dos et l'enlaça de côté, enserrant son dos avec un bras et sa poitrine avec l'autre.

-Je suis sûre que ta mère serait vraiment fière de vous deux, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Octavia posa ses mains sur le bras qui était autour de sa poitrine et se tourna vers Clarke en souriant doucement.

-Merci.

Un téléphone sonna alors, ce qui les fit se séparer en sursautant. Octavia tapota ses poches pour le trouver.

-Ah, il faut que je réponde, dit-elle quand elle l'eut finalement trouvé, après avoir regardé l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait. Elle s'en alla plus loin puis décrocha quand elle fut sûre d'avoir trouvé un endroit suffisamment loin pour que Clarke ne l'entende pas.

Celle-ci continuait à contempler les trois Dieux, complètement inconsciente des regards continus qu'Octavia n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer tout en parlant à voix basse au téléphone.

Elle prit soudain une décision, avant qu'elle sache ce qu'elle faisait vraiment, Clarke chercha l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres répliques du poster et quand elle les trouva enfin, elle en prit une et se retrouva à sourire comme une idiote.

Après avoir terminé son appel, Octavia retourna vers son amie mais s'arrêta net quand elle vit ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Un large sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres et Clarke sentit la chaleur monter dans son cou, elle leva rapidement les yeux au ciel et commença à s'éloigner.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas à l'impressionner, je suis quasi sûre qu'il sera aux anges simplement en te revoyant, cria Octavia.

Clarke tourna la tête pour lui tirer la langue et Octavia ricana dans son dos.

* * *

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de choisir tous les meubles nécessaires, les deux filles repartirent dans le Land Rover.

Un peu de temps passa dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne puisse s'empêcher de demander :

-Alors, comment était Lilian ?

Octavia se raidit légèrement et resta silencieuse pendant un moment.

-Lilian ? demanda-t-elle alors en tournant la tête vers elle après avoir arrêté la voiture à un feu rouge.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, ce n'est pas l'ex petite amie de Bellamy ?

Octavia sourit en gardant les lèvres serrées et hocha la tête.

-Ah, _cette_ Lilian… Si elle l'est…Et alors?

Clarke l'observa attentivement en remarquant qu'Octavia ne semblait pas très enthousiaste depuis qu'elle avait abordé le sujet. Elle se détesta presque pour son insistance, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle s'était déjà sentie comme si elle ne connaissait pas certaines choses importantes de la vie de Bellamy, elle voulait désormais combler les vides comme elle le pouvait.

-Comment était-elle ?

Octavia haussa les épaules.

-Elle était sympa.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. _Ah ça m'aide beaucoup, merci bien_. Elle ravala le commentaire narquois et haussa les épaules à son tour.

-Vous êtes toujours en contact ?

Octavia secoua simplement la tête.

Clarke attendit qu'elle dise autre chose, mais vu que ça ne venait pas elle souffla doucement en décidant de laisser tomber le sujet et tourna la tête pour regarder les grosses gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur la fenêtre.

Octavia lâcha un gros soupir.

-Je suis désolée.

Clarke dirigea son regard vers elle et sourit.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler… Je comprends.

Son amie fronça les sourcils.

-C'est juste qu'elle est vraiment gentille et que c'est le premier amour de Bellamy, je l'aimais vraiment bien mais elle lui a brisé le cœur et ça lui a prit du temps pour s'en remettre…

-Oh.

Clarke fixa son amie sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

 _C'est son premier amour_. C'était comme si elle écoutait un disque rayé, elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était en train de la fixer et tourna la tête, pour regarder sans vraiment voir à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Visiblement, il savait ce qu'était l'amour. Ce n'était pas parce que Clarke n'avait eu aucune expérience dans ce domaine –ou avec les garçons, en général- que ça voulait dire que lui non plus. Qu'elle était idiote de… _Les gens disent qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier amour. Donc il ne l'oubliera jamais._

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et elle se sentit encore plus stupide et immature. _Bordel de merde, reprends-toi Clarke._ Elle essaya de prendre des grandes inspirations aussi discrètement que possible pour qu'Octavia ne se rende pas compte à quel point elle était bouleversée pour si peu.

-Oh non, je t'ai contrariée, non ?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, énervée contre elle-même. Elle avait été encore plus stupide de penser qu'O ne le remarquerait pas.

-Clarke.

Octavia mit sa main sur son bras et elle se retourna enfin.

Elle soupira.

-C'est tellement idiot, je me sens idiote. Oh mon dieu, s'agita-t-elle en voyant qu'elle commençait à divaguer.

-Non, non, dit Octavia en secouant rapidement la tête.

Elle jura dans sa barbe et chercha un endroit où elle pourrait arrêter la voiture pendant un moment.

-Il a complètement dépassé ça. L'épisode Lilian est fini. Terminé. Anéanti.

Elle appuya ses propos en faisant des grands gestes après avoir arrêté la voiture sur le côté de la route.

-Ça fait un an, il n'y pense plus du tout, il n'y a pas pensé depuis un moment, et bordel depuis qu'il a reçu ta lettre il ne se rappelle probablement plus de qui c'est !

Clarke sourit malgré elle et hocha la tête.

-Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais être avec lui de toute façon, mentit-elle lamentablement puis flancha quand Octavia haussa un sourcil.

-C'est juste que je le connais à peine, à quoi je pensais ? reprit-elle en continuant de déblatérer lamentablement. On ne s'est vus qu'une fois !

Octavia leva une main.

-Arrête-toi tout de suite. Et alors ? Ça fait quand même longtemps que vous vous parlez. Et tu peux mettre ça sur mon côté romantique mais je pense que si deux personnes ont une connexion ils peuvent la sentir même s'ils ne se sont vus qu'une fois. Et je suis sûre que c'est ce qui s'est passé dans ce train. Ça peut paraître bizarre pour certaines personnes, et après ? Vous savez ce que vous ressentez, c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez explorer cette piste ou pas, conclut-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Clarke continuait de la dévisager, sans savoir quoi dire.

-Et au fait, j'ai lu que quatre vingt huit pourcent du temps, les gens savent tout de suite quand ils rencontrent leur âme sœur, ajouta Octavia en agitant ses sourcils et en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Clarke rit.

-On est des âmes sœurs maintenant ?

Octavia se désigna du doigt.

-Je suis la sœur de Bellamy. Et je le connais plutôt bien.

Elle attendit que Clarke hoche la tête.

-En plus, j'ai une idée assez claire de qui tu es. Et je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Clarke rit doucement en hochant à nouveau la tête.

-Si j'étais une des Moires –Les trois déesses qui contrôlent le destin- ça sera déjà une affaire réglée. Mais je suis sûre que ça l'est déjà, même sans mon intervention divine, ajouta-t-elle en pour elle-même.

Clarke secoua la tête et sourit avec affection.

-Si tu le dis, O.

* * *

-Tu veux entrer ? Je pourrais mettre la bouilloire à chauffer.

-Non merci, il y a quelque… courses dont je dois m'occuper avant de retourner chez moi, déclina gentiment Octavia.

Clarke acquiesça.

-Ok, si tu as besoin d'aide pour monter les meubles ou autre chose appelle-moi.

Octavia sourit.

-Je me débrouille bien avec ces choses-là, mais merci de ta proposition.

Clarke acquiesça à nouveau.

-Bien sûr.

Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'Octavia essayait de se débarrasser d'elle et qu'elle avait prévu de ne pas la revoir avant un moment. Elle chassa cette pensée ridicule –elles se verraient dans une semaine quand Bellamy arriverait- et sourit :

-Ok, j'y vais alors.

Elle descendit du Land Rover et lui fit un signe pour lui dire au revoir.

La première chose que Clarke entendit en rentrant fut le bruit de Raven hurlant des obscénités dans le salon.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE D'ENFOIRÉS ! COMMENT ILS ONT PU LES FAIRE SE SÉPARER ARGHHHHH

Clarke observa avec précaution son amie qui hurlait sur la télé et attendit vers la porte.

-Ray ?

Raven se retourna si vite que Clarke failli sauter au plafond. On aurait dit qu'un démon de _Supernatural_ était entré dans son corps.

-T'ARRIVES A CROIRE CES ENCULÉS ? ILS LES ONT FAIT ROMPRE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! APRÈS TOUT CE QU'ILS ONT TRAVERSÉ ! APRÈS TOUTE CETTE MERDE ! ILS LES ONT FAIT ROMPRE, PUTAIN ! ET NON SEULEMENT ÇA MAIS EN PLUS ILS ONT MINIMISÉ LE TRUC EN FAISANT UNE SCÈNE DE « COMÉDIE » JUSTE APRÈS ! Elle imita agressivement les guillemets avec ses doigts. SI TON COPAIN POURSUIVI PAR UNE PÉTASSE CINGLÉE AVEC UN PISTOLET PEUT ÊTRE CONSIDÉRÉ COMME DE LA COMÉDIE ! ARGH !

Elle s'affala sur le canapé puis se redressa en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Clarke s'approcha d'elle comme on s'approche des animaux sauvages- ce qui était plus qu'approprié dans ce cas, quand il s'agissait d'une Raven enragée- et après un moment elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Je sais… J'étais énervée aussi, tu te souviens ?

Raven leva les yeux en faisant la moue, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

-Ça craint d'avoir des OTP…

Clarke renifla et acquiesça.

-Oui…

Raven secoua misérablement la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Ils doivent finir ensemble, c'est obligé, ils ne peuvent pas être… non.

Clarke lui frotta le dos et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire.

Elle attendit que Raven lève les yeux vers elle puis continua :

-Je vais nous faire du popcorn et mettre tous les meilleurs bonbons, ceux qui nous donnent le plus de caries, dans un bol pendant que tu choisis le film le plus cucu ou le plus sombre jamais sorti, et on va se goinfrer tout en ricanant comme des hyènes ou en pleurant comme des madeleines.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Tout dépend du film.

Raven sourit.

-Ça semble génial, comme idée.

Clarke lui rendit son sourire et se leva pour aller à la cuisine.

Raven soupira et s'écroula sur le canapé. Son portable sonna, signalant un nouveau message elle tendit paresseusement la main pour le saisir.

 _Bordel, t'es où ?_

-Merde !

Elle se frappa le front d'une main et se leva brusquement, cherchant son manteau.

-Tu vas quelque part ? demanda Clarke, confuse, en sortant de la cuisine après avoir mis le popcorn au micro-onde.

-Euh, oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en se frappant le front à nouveau. On n'a plus de lait !

Clarke la dévisagea comme si elle avait deux têtes.

-De lait ? Tu ne bois pas de _lait_.

Son amie rit nerveusement.

-Eh bien, j'en veux maintenant, d'accord ? C'est un besoin pour la rupture d'un OTP. J'ai besoin de lait.

Elle prit un parapluie.

-T'inquiète, je reviens dans 10 min.

Elle se rua dehors à une telle vitesse que la porte claqua.

Clarke contempla fixement l'endroit ou s'était trouvée son amie en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

* * *

Raven accéléra son allure sur le trottoir en tentant de maintenir en position verticale l'immense parapluie contre la force du vent. Elle s'arrêta sur ses pas quand elle vit briller les phares d'une jeep. Elle secoua la tête et dit pour elle-même:

-Je suis entourée d'une bande de bouffons.

-T'en a mis du temps ! bougonna Octavia une fois que Raven se fut blottie à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Waouh, ton parapluie est immense, continua-t-elle en le regardant bizarrement.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, ne m'en parle pas. Mon poignet me fait trop mal. Le vent est super fort.

Une fois qu'elle fut confortablement installée, elle se tourna entièrement vers Octavia qui l'attendait en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Alors, est-ce que l'opération Taches de Rousseur est lancée ?

Raven rit de bon cœur.

-Oh mon dieu, Clarke va me tuer quand elle saura que je te l'ai dit.

Octavia gloussa.

-Oh oui. Quand je le dirais à Bell.

Raven se remit à rire.

-Putain, on est trop méchantes… Elle va vouloir ta tête quand l'opération va commencer, je te préviens.

Octavia haussa les épaules.

-Elle me remerciera plus tard.

La jeune fille la regarda attentivement.

-Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ? De ne pas y aller ?

Octavia sourit.

-Nah, c'était mon idée à la base, tu te souviens ? J'y pense depuis le jour ou j'ai organisé cet appel Skype.

Elle se renfonça dans son siège.

-Mon frère me manque c'est un truc de fou, c'est la première fois qu'on est séparés depuis autant de temps puisque ça ne nous est jamais arrivé jusque là, mais je tiens vraiment à faire ça.

Raven se renfonça à son tour dans son propre siège.

-Si à la fin ça fini comme tu penses que ça va finir, tu devrais sérieusement envisager une carrière d'entremetteuse, dit-elle en souriant.

-Mmm, je vais plutôt prendre place en tant qu'une des _Moires_ , merci, corrigea Octavia avec douceur.

-Hein ?

Elle pouffa.

-Non, rien. Donc l'opération Taches de Rousseur tu promets que tu ne lui diras pas ?

Raven posa une main sur son cœur :

-Je le jure.

-Même si elle te promet la réponse d'une équation qui te travaille depuis le lycée ? la testa Octavia en plissant les yeux.

Raven renifla _fort_ si fort qu'Octavia fut surprise que son septum nasal ne se soit pas détaché.

-Tsss, comme si elle sav- Attends comment tu sais ça ?

Octavia se mordit la lèvre.

-C'est possible que je connaisse quelqu'un avec qui tu travailles…

Raven plissa les yeux.

-Qui ?

-Kyle ?

-C'est qui Kyle, putain ? demanda Raven en fronçant les sourcils.

Octavia éclata de rire.

-Oh mon dieu, il m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas en très bons termes, mais tu ne connais même pas son prénom, bordel ?

Raven la fixa pendant un moment, et c'est alors qu'Octavia assista au spectacle du siècle en observant le visage de son amie passer d'une expression à l'autre tandis qu'elle réalisait de qui elle voulait parler.

-WICK ?

Octavia hocha la tête.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-On est amis depuis un moment, il est cool.

Raven renifla encore et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qui, Octavia en était sûre, ressemblait à _« cool mon cul, il est aussi cool qu'un cul de babouin, oui »_.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, mi-agacée mi-amusée par son comportement. Quand elle aurait mis en route l'opération Taches de Rousseur, elle réfléchirait à quelque chose pour ces deux idiots-là. Ils craquaient assurément l'un pour l'autre mais ils étaient visiblement trop bornés pour y faire quelque chose. Elle soupira intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient sans elle ? _Ils vivraient solitaires et déprimés. Voilà ce que ça donnerait._

Ils avaient intérêt à lui offrir des gros cadeaux quand ils auraient une centaine d'enfants.

* * *

 **[PDV Octavia]**

Quand Octavia eut enfin fini de décharger toutes les affaires de la voiture, elle s'affala sur son lit et appela Jasper sur Skype.

-Salut mon bout de chou! la salua-t-il affectueusement.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

-O, tu devrais être contente qu'il ait supprimé le « petit », rappela Monty en apparaissant à côté de son ami.

-Il en aura mis du temps, maugréa Octavia.

-Moi je dis, il faut y aller doucement, il ne faudrait pas le traumatiser en lui rappelant quel âge tu as maintenant, ajouta Miller en souriant.

-Pourquoi, tu as quel âge maintenant O ? Seize ans ?

-Purée, Jas ! s'exclama John tout en donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Jasper. Arrête, tu deviens pathétique.

-Oh, c'est méchant ça ! gémit l'intéressé en se frottant l'endroit douloureux.

Murphy lui fit simplement une grimace et s'assit en face de l'ordinateur.

-Alors mon petit bout de chou, ça va ? demanda-t-il en souriant effrontément.

Octavia gloussa malgré elle. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui manquaient. Elle soupira en se rappelant de ce qu'elle allait leur dire.

-Je vais aller droit au but. Bellamy est là ?

-Non, il est sorti, comme tu le voulais, assura Monty.

Octavia hocha la tête.

-Ça ne va pas être moi qui vais vous accueillir à l'aéroport contrairement à ce qu'on avait prévu.

Le groupe fronça les sourcils presque en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai une réunion de travail ce jour-là, une réunion très importante… expliqua-t-elle mystérieusement.

-Tu ne peux pas la déplacer ?

-Si. Mais je ne le ferais pas.

Ils avaient encore plus un air confus et Jasper semblait même blessé.

-Oh d'accord…

Octavia fondit en les voyant. Ils ressemblaient à un groupe de chiots abandonnés.

-Les gars, ça fait partie d'un plan.

Murphy se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un de ses signes qui montraient qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

-Et si tu allais droit au but comme tu l'as dit, hein petit bout de chou?

Octavia sourit largement.

-Je ne serais pas là. Quelqu'un d'autre va venir. Seule. Ça sera elle qui va tous vous conduire à la maison.

-Qui ? demanda Nathan en fronçant les sourcils.

Murphy sourit en hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord, comprenant enfin le sens de tout ça.

-Clarke.

Les garçons se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés sous les regards amusés de John et d'Octavia.

-Mais, et Bellamy ? On doit garder ça secret ou on peut lui dire ? Il sera déçu de ne pas te voir là-bas, tu sais, observa Monty en assombrissant légèrement l'ambiance.

Octavia acquiesça.

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi je lui dirais d'abord que je viendrais avec Clarke puis j'attendrais quelques jours et juste avant que vous ne montiez dans l'avion je lui enverrais un message en lui disant que je ne serais pas là, qu'il y aura seulement Clarke. Donc il aura tout le trajet pour y réfléchir et transpirer.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Et c'est vous qui serez chargés de vous assurer qu'il ne se mette pas à vouloir faire un truc débile comme décider de ne PAS lui faire de câlin parce que ça serait une trop grande barrière à franchir. Et qu'il serait un con présomptueux de penser qu' _elle_ aimerait qu'il lui fasse un câlin.

Jasper fit une grimace.

-Ça serait bien le genre de Bellamy.

-Gentleman idiot, soupira Octavia.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord.

-Purée O, tu as vraiment pensé à tout.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je connais trop bien mon frère, et ça me tuerai de ne pas faire tout ce qui est dans mes moyens pour empêcher ces deux idiots de tout foutre en l'air.

-Oyez oyez Planète Terre, Octavia la Moire va se servir de tous ses pouvoirs, annonça Jasper.

-Ah ça c'est clair, je suis une Moire, sourit Octavia, plus que ravie par le nouveau surnom.

* * *

 **[PDV Bellamy]**

Bellamy faisait patiemment la queue pour commander son café ainsi que ceux de ses amis. Depuis le moment où il était entré dans le café, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Clarke. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de lui rappeler que les grains de café étaient simplement les meilleures choses que la nature ait jamais créé. Elle était accro. Mais bon, avec les heures de folie qu'elle avait à faire à l'hôpital, on pouvait difficilement la blâmer… Il soupira. Le café avait peut-être bon goût, mais il causait aussi des AVC. Et il voulait que Clarke soit là pour longtemps.

Soudain, toutes ses pensées furent interrompues quand il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le bras. Quand il se retourna, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le même magnifique sourire dont il était tombé amoureux la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-Lilian, souffla-t-il.

* * *

 **A/N El :**

 **Le premier qui devine à propos de quelle série Raven pique sa crise, j'écrirais un OS sur n'importe quel thème qu'il choisira (je suis très sérieuse, si vous voulez xD)**

 **Je suis toujours par terre et je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre, même si ça fait plus d'un mois je pense… argh on peut pleurer ensemble si vous voulez…**

 **Enfin bref je suis désolée comme d'habitude pour le délai. Il fallait que je révise mes exams et puis… J'ai eu une crise d'écrivain. Pas un blocage, parce que je savais ce que je voulais écrire, le problème était le comment… J'étais à ça de supprimer toute l'histoire parce que je commençais à me dire que la façon dont j'écrivais était nulle et horrible *soupir* Je me suis arrêtée juste à temps et j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur ce chapitre et je bosse dessus depuis SUPER LONGTEMPS, je n'arrête pas de réécrire et de corriger certaines choses. Il est plus long que d'habitude et j'espère vraiment que vous allez l'aimer.**

 **Si vous aimez cette histoire, laissez une review s'il vous plait, j'en ai vraiment besoin (note de la traductrice : vos reviews sont transmises à l'auteur donc ça marche toujours)**

 **MAINTENANT revenons à l'histoire :**

 **J'ai adoré écrire sur des trucs mythologiques, j'adore la mythologie et le conte d'Orphée et d'Eurydice est totalement mon préféré de tous, même s'il est tellement triste.**

 **L'histoire :**

 **Eurydice meurt durant leur nuit de noce, donc Orphée va aux enfers pour convaincre Hadès de la laisser partir. Hadès prend pitié de lui, en plus il a vraiment bien aimé la chanson qu'Orphée lui a chanté pour essayer de le convaincre donc il accepte. Il lui dit qu'il va la relâcher à condition qu'Eurydice marche derrière lui pendant leur remontée vers le monde d'en haut et qu'Orphée n'ai pas le droit de regarder derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'elle soit bien là.**

 **Ils avaient presque atteint la sortie quand Orphée est rattrapé par la passion de la regarder pour être sûr qu'elle soit vraiment là, donc il se retourne un peu pour avoir juste un petit aperçu et c'est ainsi qu'il voit Eurydice se faire aspirer pour retourner aux enfers. Pour toujours.**

 **Après ça, il ère et chante des chansons déchirantes jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il soit tué par un groupe de jeunes femmes soûles…**

 **Sympa, hein ? Hah, c'est trop triste mais je l'ai toujours aimé… Je ne sais pas pourquoi lol**

 **Mais j'imagine totalement Bellamy adorer Hadès lol**

 **Et sinon j'ai eu un doute tout à coup que les gens ne se souviennent peut-être pas des noms des garçons, puisqu'ils sont appelés par leurs noms de famille dans la série. Vous pourriez être embrouillés quand je les utilise donc voilà un petit rappel :**

 **John Murphy**

 **Nathan Miller**

 **Jasper Jordan**

 **Monty Green**

 **Kyle Wick**

 **Les gars qui traitent Octavia comme leur petite sœur ça me donne chaud au cœur, j'adore écrire ces dialogues, j'espère que vous les aimez aussi.**

 **ET enfin : C'est pas super cool d'avoir Octavia en Moire ? Des autres personnages de la mythologie que j'adore, j'imagine totalement O qui devient légèrement prétentieuse alors qu'elle tisse le destin amoureux de Bellarke et de Wicken *ricanements***

 **On verra ce qu'il va se passer quand elle va rencontrer** ** _son_** **âme sœur… héhéhé.**

 **DONC, le prochain chapitre ILS SE RENCONTRENT ! ENFIN, APRÈS 11 CHAPITRES ? HAHA**

 **[…]**

 **Quand il a fallu que je fasse un exposé j'étais tellement stressée (je n'aime pas vraiment parler en public) que j'ai littéralement commencé à trembler XD Vous savez ce qui m'a aidé à me détendre ? Vos reviews. JE NE DÉCONNE PAS DU TOUT. Quand j'attendais mon tour dans le couloir, j'ai relu toutes vos reviews et bordel, depuis ce jour c'est devenu ma technique de relaxation. DONC je n'arrêterais jamais de vous dire comme votre soutien signifie tout pour moi, un grand merci, vraiment !**

 **Je vous aime tous,**

 **El.**

* * *

 **A/N Eliane**

 **Cool ce chapitre, non? J'ai adoré le traduire... Octavia me fait tellement rire, elle est archi efficace et heureusement qu'elle est là parce qu'autrement cinquante ans plus tard on serait toujours là à attendre que Bell et Clarke se décident à se revoir x)**

 **Le prochain chapitre donc LES RETROUVAILLES, bonne nouvelle pour vous et mauvaise pour moi il est long. TRÈS long. Donc je vais passer pas mal de temps dessus, je vais essayer de vous le traduire vite mais je ne garantis rien... Mais vous allez voir, il vaut le coup ;)**

 **Comme l'a dit El, les reviews sont très importantes (imaginez, elle aurait tout supprimé cette histoire géniale ça aurait été la catastrophe! Mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne sais pas si je vous l'avais déjà dit mais TBLC est finie de son côté donc je la finirais aussi)**

 **Sachez qu'elle est aussi touchée que moi de vous lire et de voir que son histoire vous plait! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires et impressions! Surtout que ça a vraiment un effet boostant sur moi, vous voilà prévenus, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour que j'aille plus vite x)**

 **Gros bisous à tous, je vous aime,**

 **Eliane**


	12. Chapter 11

**Helloooooo!**

 **Vous êtes tellement trop cools franchement, vos reviews sont géniales, ça m'a vraiment motivée donc MERCI !**

 **cassiewright comme d'hab, j'adore tes reviews pleines d'émotions, tu es super !  
**

 **Licia2 merci beaucoup, ravie d'avoir une fan de plus ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, normalement il devrait haha !  
**

 **Aglae Smoak, à vrai dire je n'en sais rien du tout xD Je ne regarde pas Shameless et Elstark ne dit pas de quelle série elle parle dans les autres chapitres donc je lui ai demandé si tu avais raison ou pas! J'attends sa réponse je te dirais ça dans le prochain chapitre du coup :)**

 **zozig DEUX reviews mais tu es absolument géniale, quand j'ai lu la deuxième je souriais comme une gogole en pensant que j'avais les meilleurs lecteurs du monde, eh oui je deviens sentimentale xD L'histoire originale va jusqu'au bout, donc moi aussi, je traduirais jusqu'à la dernière phrase ne t'inquiète pas!  
**

 **LexShadow je suis d'accord avec toi, Bellarke c'est LA BASE x) Pas de Lilian au milieu non mais ! Que veux-tu, rien n'est trop beau pour Octavia :')**

 **Amellity je suis totalement d'accord, voir deux filles en train de glousser comme des tartes dans Ikea j'aurais kiffé aussi xD (D'ailleurs ça pourrait être moi ce genre de débile hahaha...) Un peu moins d'O & Clarke dans ce chapitre (mais quand même!) enfin bon, Bellarke oblige héhé! Tout est trop cute dans cette histoire c'est dingue, des fois je relis mes propres traductions et je fonds devant cette choutitude de tout le monde xD On verra ce qu'El nous réserve avec Lilian gloups... Bref t'inquiète, j'adore lire tes longues reviews alors écrit des tartines ça me va très bien ! ;) **

**Amy311996, je te pardonne voyons, tu es le point de départ de cette traduction donc tu es largement excusée ! Donc déjà j'adore ta review, voilà, c'est dit. Je suis vraiment contente que tu me dises que tous les personnages sont bien respectés parce que ça veut dire que mon job est bien fait, ça fait toujours plaisir eheh! Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire, moi aussi j'aime bien quand les personnages ressemblent parfaitement à ceux de la série. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment! Je suis trop contente si tu vas lire des autres fics de the 100 grâce à Elstark et moi, c'est trop cool ;) Et je te crois, tu repères le cucu à 100 mètres hahaha, tant mieux alors!**

 **Alors pour tes questions: Pas de Kane du tout jusqu'à la fin, je n'y avais même pas pensé d'ailleurs qu'il n'était pas là (pourtant je le kiffe aussi!) Et au cas où tu te poses la question même si tu ne l'aimes pas, pas de Finn non plus x)**

 **Pour Supernatural, je crois que c'est juste parce qu'El adore cette série et qu'elle aime beaucoup cette citation, c'est comme pour le moka, il ne doit pas y avoir d'autres explications ! Encore merci pour ta review et profites bien de ce chapitre !**

 **Voilà j'arrive à la fin de mon pavé donc maintenant place à l'histoire, bonne lecture à tous ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Quand les Blake ont rendu tout le monde fou**

 **A/N d'EL :** **Hey, vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit que le dernier chapitre était le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ? HAHAHAHA Sérieusement, ce Chapitre est un Monstre… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, c'est sûrement parce que l'histoire devient plus intrigante, ou parce que ce chapitre est celui DES RETROUVAILLES après tout donc… enfin voilà, régalez-vous !**

* * *

 **Comment rendre fous vos amis : Guide par la fratrie Blake**

 **[Bellamy et Jasper]**

-Je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de faire les cents pas, je pourrais accidentellement te fracasser la tête avec _Roxy_ puis t'inculper pour les dégâts.

Bellamy soupira et se baissa lentement, s'asseyant sur le canapé aussi calmement que possible.

-Je ne suis pas stressé.

John haussa un sourcil.

-Non, bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas. Tu as juste des fourmis dans les jambes, railla-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-O a dit que Clarke serait là aussi, répéta Bellamy pour la centième fois, ignorant totalement son commentaire moqueur.

Murphy se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

-En effet.

-Co-

Bellamy s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse quand je la verrais ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

-Oh Seigneur aidez-moi, je ne peux pas faire ça, grogna John. JASPER ! hurla-t-il, ramène ton cul par ici ! La princesse fait une crise !

Bellamy se releva et se remit à faire les cents pas. John se frappa le visage avec une main et leva les yeux vers le ciel, réclamant silencieusement la force de ne pas clouer cet idiot au sol.

Jasper arriva en trottinant et s'arrêta à l'entrée en contemplant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Bellamy tournait en rond en marmonnant des inepties, s'immobilisant occasionnellement en secouant la tête tandis que Murphy le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus repoussante qu'il ait jamais vue. Il reconnut la contraction de la mâchoire de son ami qui lui indiqua qu'il était sur le point de craquer et de faire quelque chose de stupide comme de frapper le chiot fou amoureux pour lui faire entendre raison, donc il s'interposa rapidement entre les deux.

-Là, là, raconte à Maman Jasper ce qui ne va pas, dit-il en tapotant le dos de Bellamy tout en pressant son autre ami de sortir en faisant des mouvements vers la porte avec sa main libre.

John poussa un long, bruyant soupir et se frotta le visage avec une main.

-Incroyable, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil furieux de Jasper qu'il ne remarqua heureusement pas puisqu'il était trop occupé à se demander ce qu'il allait faire si même son meilleur ami se transformait en imbécile transi d'amour.

Jasper se tourna vers Bellamy qui continuait toujours à tourner en rond et soupira :

-Bellamy ?

L'intéressé s'arrêta de marcher comme s'il avait vraiment entendu son ami, puis secoua si vigoureusement sa tête que ça rappela à Jasper un chien qui se secouait après être sorti de l'eau. Puis il se remit à faire les cents pas.

Jasper se plaça devant lui pour lui bloquer la route et croisa les bras.

-Assieds-toi, lui ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

Bellamy le dévisagea, immobile. Jasper fit un signe en direction du canapé et enfin, comme s'il venait seulement de comprendre, obtempéra.

-Qu'est-ce qui te stresse autant? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Je ne suis pas stressé, répéta Bellamy, sur la défensive.

Jasper haussa les sourcils, ce qui rendit Bellamy encore plus mal-à-l'aise.

-Je ne le suis pas !

Jasper réprima un soupir exaspéré et attrapa la chemise de son ami en le tirant vers le bas quand il vit qu'il allait se relever pour recommencer à marcher.

-Ok, comment tu te sens alors ? demanda-t-il patiemment.

Le visage de Bellamy se plissa alors qu'il fronça fortement les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement. Je veux dire, je suis super content… mais j'ai aussi un peu peur ? admit-il, le front toujours plissé. C'est bizarre.

Jasper renifla et il lui frotta le dos.

-Je pense que c'est surtout parce que tu aimes vraiment cette fille.

Bellamy soupira, se rappuyant contre le dossier du canapé :

-Oui… lâcha-t-il en souriant. J'ai vu Lily, hier, ajouta-t-il nonchalamment en jetant des coups d'œil à la réaction de son ami.

Jasper ne put s'en empêcher, il se raidit suite à sa révélation mais essaya tout de même d'atténuer sa réaction.

-Ah oui ?

-Mmm. Elle va rester ici pendant quelques mois, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une autre tournée mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore décidé si elle allait la faire ou pas.

Jasper fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? Ça a toujours été son rêve, non ? Partir en tournée et être une danseuse étoile dans une prestigieuse compagnie de danse.

Bellamy prit une grande inspiration.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle espérait une raison de rester.

Jasper ferma les yeux. Il avait envie de renoncer à la vie mais se força néanmoins à demander :

-Et elle l'a trouvée, cette raison ?

Bellamy se mordit la lèvre, observant toujours son ami qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas taper sa tête sur la surface la plus proche.

 _Oh, si Octavia découvre tout ça, je vais vraiment être dans la merde_ , pensa misérablement Jasper. Récemment, elle n'avait que l'Opération Taches de Rousseur à la bouche. _Merde_. Il n'arrivait même pas à haïr Lilian, elle avait vraiment été amoureuse de Bellamy, elle _l'était_ _toujours,_ apparemment… Et elle était aussi gentille que magnifique. La première fois qu'il lui avait parlé, il se rappelait avoir pensé qu'elle venait tout droit d'un dessin animé Disney où elle aurait forcément été la princesse. _Merde, et Clarke dans tout ça ? Comment pouvait-il_ \- Je lui ai dit que c'était trop tard- _la faire espérer comme ça et_ -

Jasper releva la tête si brusquement que Bellamy était sûr qu'il allait entendre le crac lui indiquant qu'elle se serait détachée de son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Bellamy s'extirpa du fond du canapé et s'assit au bord du coussin. Il haussa les épaules :

-La _raison_ lui a dit…

Il fit une pause pour le torturer encore un peu plus longtemps.

-…Que c'était trop tard, concéda-t-il enfin en souriant.

Cette fois-ci, Jasper ne chercha même à dissimuler son soulagement et s'effondra ouvertement sur le canapé, remerciant silencieusement tout et tout le monde. _L'Opération Taches de Rousseur est toujours LÁ_. Mais ses yeux revinrent quand même vers son ami qui pianotait sur sa poitrine avec ses doigts.

-Pas de regrets ?

Bellamy le regarda par-dessus son épaule et secoua la tête en souriant.

-Aucun.

* * *

 **[Clarke et Octavia]**

-C'est fait, souffla joyeusement Octavia en se redressant et en s'époussetant.

-Wow, tu es vraiment douée à ce truc, observa Clarke en admirant le travail de son amie avec la table de la cuisine qu'elle venait juste de monter toute seule.

Octavia sourit.

-Je t'avais prévenue.

Elle avait visiblement changé d'avis et avait appelé Clarke pour lui demander si elle voulait venir à l'appartement pour l'aider à monter les meubles. Mais jusque là, c'est Octavia qui faisait tout. Clarke haussa les épaules en chassant cette pensée, peut-être qu'elle voulait juste de la compagnie.

-Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où mettre ça, dit la brunette en faisant un signe de tête vers le tableau des trois Dieux Olympiens posé par terre, que Clarke avait acheté en guise de cadeau surprise pour Bellamy. Sa chambre devrait être parfaite.

-Sa chambre ? hésita Clarke.

Ça lui semblait bizarre de voir la chambre de Bellamy sans Bellamy.

Octavia haussa un sourcil.

-Allez, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de la voir depuis que je t'ai amenée ici, j'attendais que tu me le demandes, je suis sincèrement impressionnée de voir que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps.

-Pfff, fit Clarke en lui donnant un petit coup dans le bras. Elle ramassa le tableau et attendit qu'Octavia passe devant elle pour lui montrer le chemin.

La jeune fille regardait Clarke en inclinant la tête tandis que celle-ci s'imprégnait du moindre détail de la chambre de son frère. C'était comme de regarder un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. C'était _vraiment_ adorable. A son grand étonnement, Clarke ne semblait pas stressée à propos de l'arrivée imminente de Bellamy, dans moins d'une semaine maintenant. Son frère par contre, comme le lui ont dit les garçons, était en pleine crise. Clarke était ravie, oui, mais à part ça, elle était l'incarnation de la sérénité. _C'est mieux comme ça,_ pensa Octavia, elle se sentirait moins coupable vu ce qu'elle leur préparait.

Clarke caressait inconsciemment la surface de tout ce qui était à portée de ses mains, tandis que ses yeux essayaient de prendre une image mentale de tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Son bureau était rempli de partitions, de carnets, et de livres de musique. Son attention fut attirée par un cadre photo. Il y avait une femme qui tenait un baluchon rose avec un petit Bellamy souriant jusqu'aux oreilles blotti dans ses bras. Elle prit le cadre dans ses mains.

-C'est notre Maman, lui dit Octavia en se plaçant derrière elle.

Clarke hocha la tête.

-Tu lui ressembles, elle est très belle.

La jeune fille sourit.

-Oui.

Puis elle rit en désignant son frère :

-Regarde-le, il vient d'avoir trois ans, il était tellement adorable… Ça me donne envie de jouer avec ses joues.

Clarke était totalement d'accord. Bellamy petit devait être la chose la plus mignonne qu'elle ait jamais vue.

-Même si je pense qu'il y a encore _quelqu'un_ qui trouve qu'il est encore la chose la plus adorable du monde, même maintenant qu'il est un vieux mec de 26 ans.

-Hein ?

Octavia la regarda d'une manière significative.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu pourrais arrêter ça ?

La brunette éclata de rire.

-Jamais !

Pourquoi le devrait-elle ? Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle en les taquinant et en les faisant rougir comme des lycéennes. Oui. Elle venait juste de comparer son frère à une lycéenne ayant un coup de foudre. Cette idée la exploser de rire.

Clarke secoua la tête.

-Tu es ridicule, fit-elle, un sourire apparaissant toutefois sur ses lèvres.

Elle replaça le cadre photo sur le bureau et continua à parcourir attentivement la chambre des yeux.

Il y avait aussi une petite étagère et elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était remplie de beaucoup de livres d'histoire ou de mythologie, à l'exception de quelques romans policiers.

-Ce n'est qu'une partie de sa collection, lui dit Octavia. Il a une pièce entière pleine de livres d'histoire dans notre maison à Norwich…

Elle hésita, comme si elle luttait pour dire autre chose, puis finit par hausser les épaules et lança à la place :

-C'est vraiment un intello.

Clarke sourit. Elle se demanda si elle verrait cet endroit un jour. C'était évident que vu la façon dont Octavia en parlait, elle considérait toujours Norwich comme sa maison. Même s'ils vivaient quasiment à Londres maintenant.

-On devrait vraiment trouver un endroit pour ça, intervint Octavia en désignant le tableau toujours dans ses mains.

Clarke leva les yeux vers les murs. Elle n'était toujours pas convaincue qu'elle devrait prendre autant de liberté et le suspendre là.

-Et s'il ne l'aime pas ? demanda Clarke un peu nerveusement. Je ne veux pas le lui imposer en l'accrochant ici.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. _Cette fille ne comprend vraiment rien_.

-D'accord, tu veux le mettre ou alors ?

Clarke dirigea son regard en dehors de la chambre, vers le hall d'entrée.

-Là, dit-elle, satisfaite de son idée.

La brunette sourit.

-Bien sûr que tu ne veux pas lui « imposer » en l'accrochant ici, fit-elle en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts, mais tu veux que ça soit la première chose qu'il voit dès qu'il sortira de sa chambre.

Clarke ouvrit puis referma la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle souffla, et elle aurait définitivement croisé les bras, si elle n'avait pas eu le tableau dans les mains.

Octavia lui tapota la tête comme si elle était un enfant grognon.

-Là, là, ne réagis pas comme ça. Je suis plus que d'accord.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis ricana tandis qu'elle plantait un clou dans le mur.

Une fois que le tableau fut accroché, les deux filles reculèrent d'un pas (ce qui voulait dire reculer d'un pas dans la chambre de Bellamy) et sourirent largement, ravies du résultat.

-Hé, ça te dit d'aller à l'aéroport ?

Clarke la regarda avec une expression confuse.

-L'aéroport ?

Octavia haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Ouais, comme pour une répétition du grand jour.

En plus, ce n'était même pas un mensonge, c'était vrai. Mais pas pour elle-même bien sur. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure que Clarke soit prête quand elle lâcherait la bombe. Il fallait aussi qu'elle veille à ce que Clarke n'ait aucune excuse pour ne pas y aller. Ce qui incluait s'assurer qu'elle se rappelait comment se rendre à l'aéroport et comment conduire son 4x4.

Clarke lui adressa un sourire éclatant, totalement inconsciente des magouilles élaborées par son amie.

-Ça marche !

Ça lui semblait être une super idée. Elle sortit de la chambre et attendit à la porte d'entrée avec enthousiasme.

 _Oh, si seulement elle savait._

* * *

 **[Chris et Bellamy]**

Chris avait décidé que c'était mieux de prendre des sièges en classe d'affaires sur la British Airways plutôt que d'y aller avec le jet, et il était désormais un peu plus loin en train de parler activement au téléphone. Il était seulement là pour s'assurer que le groupe monterait dans l'avion en sécurité, et pour menacer les pilotes afin qu'ils atterrissent à 12h45 pile. Il avait un planning à respecter après tout ! Et il avait besoin que les garçons soient bien nourris et bien reposés quand il arriverait le lendemain pour les guider et préparer l'interview.

Il était aussi au courant de toute l'histoire avec Clarke. Octavia s'en était assurée. Cette fille était une force de la nature. Bien sûr qu'il était partant pour le Plan Taches de Rousseur… _Ou était-ce l'Opération ?_ Toujours est-il qu'il s'était assuré qu'ils auraient une journée entière pour se relaxer et pour permettre au plan d'Octavia de se réaliser.

Il soupira tandis qu'il écoutait patiemment l'autre homme à l'autre bout de la ligne, qui le baratinait sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si les gens qui venaient à l'aéroport d'Heathrow étaient des paparazzis ou pas. Chris voulait simplement minimiser le stress que les garçons avaient subi aux Etats-Unis, au moins quand ils seraient rentrés chez eux. C'était si dur à comprendre ? Et c'était si dur de refuser simplement les gens avec des gros appareils photo ? Il l'indiqua à l'homme au téléphone et sourit quand celui-ci marmonna un « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ».

Il rangea son téléphone et observa le groupe. Ça serait la première fois qu'ils quitteraient le pays sans lui depuis qu'il était devenu leur agent. Cette pensée le mit mal-à-l'aise et il fut tenté de demander une place dans l'avion là tout de suite. Mais il se freina. Il devait rester là pour finir de s'occuper de dernières choses. Il secoua la tête. Il avait parfois l'impression d'agir comme une mère surprotectrice. Et il n'avait même pas encore trente ans !

Il observa Bellamy qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, fixant rêveusement le vide, et pensa aux autres qui n'arrivaient pas du tout à être subtils à propos de l'Opération. Il sourit. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus jeunes que lui mais il espérait que s'il avait des enfants un jour, ils deviendraient comme eux. Il renifla.

 _Mon dieu, je deviens vieux. Ça doit être l'approche des trente ans._

Au moment où leur avion commençait à se remplir, Bellamy souriait comme un imbécile. Il reverrait bientôt sa sœur, et dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il allait l'écraser dans un câlin d'ours dès qu'il serait assez près d'elle. Son sourire s'élargit encore à cette pensée. Il avait l'impression qu'après avoir attendu tout ce temps, tout son mal du pays lui rentrait violemment dedans. Et il avait simplement tellement hâte de voir sa sœur à nouveau.

Les garçons, tous serrés les uns contre les autres un peu plus loin le regardaient avec un mélange d'amusement et de pitié. Ils savaient ce qui allait arriver après et ils étaient sincèrement soulagés de ne pas être à sa place.

 _Et Clarke_. Là, Bellamy avait atteint le point où il n'était ni trop –bon, ok, peut-être qu'il l'avait été- _stressé_ ni trop excité. Il avait l'impression d'être au milieu. Il pensa que ça ne serait sûrement pas une catastrophe… _Mouais_ , mieux valait ne pas y songer trop quand même. Il commençait déjà à avoir le tournis rien qu'à _penser à y penser_.

Son téléphone émit un petit bruit et il baissa les yeux, le sourit béat toujours vissé sur ses lèvres. C'est Octavia ! Il sentit son visage s'étirer encore plus alors qu'il appuya sur le message pour l'ouvrir et-

Ils virent le plus grand sourire qu'ils avaient jamais vu sur quelqu'un tomber du visage de leur ami si vite qu'ils pensèrent que toute sa figure allait s'effondrer sur le sol.

-Merde, murmura l'un deux en ayant pitié de lui. Les autres hochèrent la tête, la culpabilité commençant à les envahir.

 _Hein ?_

Il fronça les sourcils quand il relut le message pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois en quelques secondes.

 _Je suis tellement DÉSOLÉE Bell, j'ai un imprévu… Je ne serais pas là ! Désolée !_

Il leva les yeux vers ses amis qui étaient déjà en train de l'observer. Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau, _pourquoi diable le regardaient-ils tous ?_ Il secoua la tête et redirigea ses yeux sur l'écran.

Il renifla quand il réalisa qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer. D'accord. C'était une blague. Bien sûr. Il appuya sur l'icône de sa sœur et attendit qu'elle décroche.

-Ha-ha, très drôle, O, la salua-t-il, mais il fut accueilli par du silence. O ?

Octavia ferma les yeux et réprima les gloussements qui commençaient à monter.

-Hey, couina-t-elle.

Bellamy sourit, pensant à tord que son manque de souffle était du au fait qu'elle s'était fait prendre.

-Donc tu viens avec le Land Rover ?

Octavia écarta le téléphone de son oreille et essaya désespérément de se ressaisir en prenant des grandes inspirations. Si elle commençait à rire, elle n'allait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. _Oh purée, je suis un génie._ Elle déglutit et ramena son portable à son oreille.

-Je te l'ai dit, commença-t-elle en rassemblant le ton le plus sérieux qu'elle put, je ne serais pas là…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il ne pouvait même pas essayer de se résigner. Sa sœur ne venant pas l'accueillir l'aéroport ? C'était comme de dire que la fin du monde était proche. Son Octavia réduirait en pièce n'importe qui _suggérait_ de placer un évènement à la date où _lui, son frère,_ revenait. Depuis le jour où il avait commencé à voyager avec le groupe, elle avait toujours été là au moment où il arrivait, coûte que coûte. C'est pourquoi il sentit son cœur se briser légèrement quand sa sœur lui expliqua sa raison.

-J'ai une réunion très importante, des clients importants arrivent le même jour que toi… Je suis vraiment désolée, Bell.

Alors, cela était-il le début de la fin ? Etait-ce comme ça que ça allait se passer désormais ?

C'avait été leur tradition implicite. Lui qui revenait, et elle qui l'attendait à l'aéroport. C'était la plus longue période qu'ils avaient passée sans se voir.

Ne lui avait-il pas manqué ? Comment- Il poussa un grognement quand il réalisa qu'il avait l'air d'un gamin capricieux. C'était une grande fille maintenant, avec un travail important. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait des complications. Sa vie ne tournait pas autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il se força donc à mettre un sourire dans le ton de sa voix et répondit :

-Ce n'est pas grave O, on prendra un taxi.

-En fait, vous n'en aurez pas besoin…

Octavia savait que Bellamy n'était pas aussi content qu'il tentait de lui faire croire mais elle décida de ne pas céder à ça, pas encore. Elle avait un plan à exécuter.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

-Tu viens de dire que tu ne serais pas là, on est censés rentrer comment à la maison alors ?

Les garçons se raidirent au fur et à mesure qu'ils entendaient les réponses de Bellamy dans la conversation. Ça arrivait. La bombe serait bientôt larguée.

-Clarke sera là bien sûr ! Elle vous ramènera à la maison, dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, lui donnant l'impression d'être un idiot pour avoir posé la question.

\- Je lui en ai déjà parlé, ça ne la dérange pas du tout, mentit-elle. Il fallait encore qu'elle le lui dise, elle doutait qu'elle serait d'accord son plan mais tant pis, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir _ça_.

\- Elle sait comment aller à l'appartement, mais si elle a des soucis vous serez là donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, si ? continua-t-elle. Elle aurait vendu un rein pour pouvoir voir sa tête à ce moment précis.

Bellamy était sûr que son cœur s'était arrêté pendant un instant, pour repartir ensuite en galopant dans sa poitrine.

Donc… Il allait voir Clarke sans le filet de protection d'Octavia ? Comment diable allait-il être capable de ça ? _Non. Huh-uh. Hors de ques-_

-Il faut que j'y aille Bell, ils m'appellent.

Elle savait que son silence était le prélude d'une flopée de raisons idiotes pour lesquelles tout ça ne devrait pas arriver.

-Bon vol ! lança-t-elle avant de raccrocher, puis explosa de rire.

Les garçons déglutirent. Les yeux de Bellamy étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Octavia a du lui dire, murmura Nathan et les autres acquiescèrent tout en continuant de fixer leur ami.

Bellamy écarta le téléphone de son oreille pour le contempler, bouche bée. Elle avait vraiment terminé l'appel. Il cligna des yeux et leva la tête.

Les garçons essayèrent d'avoir l'air naturel en détournant rapidement le regard mais ils commencèrent à transpirer quand ils virent que leur ami continuait à les dévisager d'un air ébahi.

-Mon dieu, c'est tellement flippant, j'ai l'impression d'attendre qu'un monstre me trouve et me dévore le foie, marmonna Monty en faisant rapidement défiler un paragraphe entier d'idioties qu'il lisait sur son téléphone. Tous les autres acquiescèrent en silence. Toute cette situation était ridiculement angoissante.

Bellamy déglutit bruyamment et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son téléphone. _Putain_.

* * *

 **[Octavia & Clarke] **

Octavia dut raccrocher au moins cinq fois avant d'être sûre qu'elle n'éclaterait pas de rire dès que Clarke décrocherait. Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration et attendit calmement qu'elle réponde.

-Salut O !, l'accueillit joyeusement la jeune fille.

Octavia se sentit presque coupable.

-Salut Clarke… commença-t-elle sur un ton volontairement triste.

La voix de Clarke se tendit.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Octavia se mordit violemment la lèvre, les yeux humides en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

-Non, lâcha-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le rythme cardiaque de Clarke s'accéléra alors qu'un million de scénarios terribles défilèrent dans sa tête.

Elle allait aller en enfer pour ça. Oh purée. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues maintenant, ses narines étaient dilatées tandis qu'elle essayait de garder une voix uniforme.

-Euh… Il y a eu un problème au travail…

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Le travail d'Octavia n'était pas apparu dans son imagination comme un scénario terrible.

-Quel genre de problème ?

Octavia prit une grande inspiration et se mit à lâcher:

-J'ai une réunion demain matin donc je ne pourrais pas être là à l'aéroport quand ils arriveront, j'ai déjà averti Bellamy, il est dans l'avion actuellement et il était un peu dépité, mais je lui ai dit que je le verrais à la maison, je voyais bien qu'il était quand même déçu pourtant, puis Chris m'a demandé qui donc allait bien pouvoir les ramener chez moi parce que c'est leur manager et tout ça et il paniquait déjà sur le fait que les gars allaient quitter le pays sans lui, je te jure que des fois il agit plus comme leur mère que comme leur manager mais je suppose que c'est parce qu'il tient sincèrement à eux. Mais bref dans tous les cas, je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter parce qu'il y aura quand même quelqu'un en qui j'ai cent pour cent confiance.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

-Ok, donc je n'ai pas à y aller ? demanda Clarke en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentit à l'annonce de la nouvelle tournure des évènements.

-Bien sûr que si, andouille ! C'est toi la personne en qui j'ai cent pour cent confiance ! s'exclama Octavia en larguant la bombe.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle écarta le téléphone de son oreille et le fixa. Ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites.

-Moi ? Sans TOI ?

-Oh tout ira bien mon chou, rit légèrement Octavia. Merci beaucoup, tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour moi, vraiment !

Clarke sauta du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise.

-Attends !

-Je t'adore ! Et vraiment, merci, je laisserais la Land Rover et les clés à Raven donc quand tu rentreras tu n'auras besoin de t'inquiéter de rien, à plus !

-OCTAVIA ! hurla-t-elle, ce qui fit que quelques infirmières à l'extérieur de la chambre de son père passèrent leurs têtes à l'intérieur avec une expression inquiète. Elle leur fit signe que tout allait bien. Mais pas du tout. Elle contempla le téléphone dans ses mains. _Bordel, elle vient de me raccrocher au nez !_

Quand elle réalisa enfin tout ce que ça voulait dire, elle retomba sur le tabouret et fixa le vide devant elle. _Putain_.

* * *

 **[Bellamy & John] DANS L'AVION**

Jasper essayait de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais Bellamy était trop occupé à paniquer silencieusement en tournant et retournant la situation actuelle dans sa tête.

La couleur avait du quitter son visage quand la soudaine prise de conscience de la situation le frappa comme un train, parce que l'instant qui suivit Chris était à ses côtés en lui demandant ce qui s'était passé. Il eut simplement à marmonner « Clarke » pour que les épaules de celui-ci s'affaissent de soulagement. Mais quand ils présentèrent leurs passeports au bureau d'embarquement, Chris avec eux même à ce moment-là –lançant un regard mauvais à quiconque essayait de bouger pour l'en empêcher- Bellamy était sûr que leur manager viendrait avec eux, même sans bagages, s'il avait montré d'autres signes de détresse.

C'avait été un effort commun des quatre autres garçons (parce qu'il ressemblait plus à un zombie après l'appel qu'à un véritable être humain) de convaincre Chris qu'ils pouvaient gérer tout ça. Il y avait aussi eu quelques murmures suspicieux, dont Bellamy se serait enquit en situation normale -hors ça ne l'était pas. Donc à la place, il essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration et de stabiliser son cœur qui s'emballait. S'il allait devoir endurer dix heures de tout ça, il soupçonnait qu'il allait mourir d'une attaque. Oh Chris en voudrait tellement aux gars pour ça.

 _Merde merde merde. Putain putain merde merde putain merde._

Il se souvenait qu'il avait lu quelque part que proférer des jurons pendant un moment d'angoisse aidait à atténuer le stress. Alors pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ?

Il agrippa les poignées de son siège quand l'avion décolla.

-Bellamy.

-Quoi ? aboya-t-il, puis se sentit immédiatement coupable quand Jasper lui fourra un chewing-gum dans la main.

-Mâche-le, pour que tes oreilles ne se bouchent pas, répliqua-t-il. Dieu sait ce qui va arriver si tu deviens encore plus épuisant que tu ne l'es déjà.

Bellamy s'exécuta et mastiqua le chewing-gum d'un air maussade en croisant les bras.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. S'il perdait patience lui aussi, ils ne sortiraient pas de là vivants.

-Bouge.

Jasper leva les yeux vers Murphy qui le fixait avec impatience.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous debout ! On est toujours en train de décoller !

John roula des yeux.

-Si tu bouges, je serais assis, dit-il objectivement.

Jasper gonfla les joues.

-Je te déteste, marmonna-t-il, mais se leva néanmoins.

-Oh, c'est vraiment blessant, lança-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

Jasper secoua simplement la tête et se déplaça prudemment jusqu'au siège vide de son ami.

Bellamy l'ignora et continua à regarder à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

John soupira.

-Tu es pathétique.

La mâchoire de Bellamy se serra, mais à part ça il ne bougea pas, ni ne parla.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

Il se retourna cette fois et plissa les yeux, déterminant si son ami voulait vraiment savoir ou s'il était juste sarcastique. John haussa un sourcil; Bellamy savait que c'était le maximum qu'il ferait pour lui montrer que ça l'intéressait vraiment, et soupira :

-J'ai vu Lily il y a quelques jours…

Murphy inclina la tête et acquiesça. Jasper le lui avait déjà dit.

-Comment tu t'es senti ?

-Bizarre.

John le fixa. Quand il se rendit compte que Bellamy ne dirait plus rien d'autre, il leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir.

-Eh bien, continue je t'en prie, à moins que tu veuilles que je t'envoie une demande écrite ?

Bellamy lui lança un regard noir, qu'il lui rendit.

-Tu es un connard.

Murphy renifla.

-Oh arrête, tu ne m'apprends rien, là. Maintenant cesse d'être une putain de drama queen et dis-moi qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, bordel.

Bellamy ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai absolument rien ressenti pour elle, avoua-t-il finalement.

-Et c'est mauvais ?

-Bin ça dépend de comment on voit les choses, marmonna-t-il en voyant son ami lever les yeux au ciel.

-Et comment donc vois-tu les choses ? demanda celui-ci en prétendant être patient.

-Eh bien, j'étais amoureux d'elle, non ?

Murphy le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, bordel de merde ? Je ne vis pas dans ta tête, tu es celui qui l'a dit !

-Mon dieu, grogna Bellamy, irrité par le total manque de tact de Murphy.

-Quoi ? le targua-t-il. Tu veux le dire à Jas ? Je vais te le chercher.

Il fit mine de se lever mais Bellamy l'attrapa rapidement par le t-shirt et le tira vers le bas.

-Purée, c'est moi la drama queen maintenant ? Tu es quoi toi alors, bordel ?

John haussa les sourcils.

-Ok, si tu arrêtes avec tes phrases philosophiques de merde et que tu te mets enfin à parler dans un français simple et facile.

-Très bien, souffla Bellamy en croisant les bras, regardant fixement devant lui. Ce n'est pas vrai que je ne n'ai rien ressenti pour elle…

Il s'agita sur son siège.

-Je veux dire, je l'aime mais pas de la même façon, tu vois ? Quand elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait fait cette année, ça m'intéressait sincèrement, mais sans plus. Je ne suis plus en colère ou amer là-dessus… Donc ça m'importe en quelque sorte mais en même temps ça ne m'importe _plus_ du tout ? Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

John hocha la tête.

-Étrangement, oui.

Il lui lança un regard appuyé.

-Tu es simplement passé à autre chose.

Les yeux de Bellamy s'agrandirent comme s'il venait juste de lui révéler le secret de l'univers.

-Exactement ! Oui, je suis passé à autre chose…

Il soupira.

-Quoi ?

Il leva les yeux vers son ami.

-Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est en grande partie grâce à Clarke…

-Oui, c'est logique, et alors ?

-Et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose ? murmura-t-il en attendant que la moquerie arrive.

Murphy l'observa bizarrement et croisa les bras.

-C'est pour ça ? C'est ça qui te fait flipper ?

 _On y est._ Bellamy hocha simplement la tête d'un air maussade.

Vu comment Octavia parlait d'elle, John était presque sûr que Clarke était dans le même bateau que Bellamy. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Donc il tapota maladroitement son ami sur le dos.

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'en inquiéter.

Bellamy leva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Murphy qui lui offrait du soutien sur quelque chose de _stupide_ comme de flasher sur quelqu'un ?

-Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ?

Murphy lâcha un soupir et se frotta les yeux.

-Maintenant, c'est toi le connard, grommela-t-il.

Bellamy rit :

-Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes devenus amis au début, notre attitude de connards devait être compatible.

John se frappa le crâne sur l'appui-tête de son siège et secoua la tête.

-Comment est-ce que tu en arrives à trouver ces conneries ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

-C'est mon talent, elles viennent simplement à moi.

Murphy renifla.

-C'est ça.

Il prit une grande inspiration :

-Ecoute, tu as raison, je suis une merde à ces trucs tu devrais parler à Jas, ce n'est pas ironique cette fois, ajouta-t-il après une hésitation.

Bellamy secoua la tête.

-Non, dis-moi ce que tu en penses, je veux savoir.

John l'observa prudemment pendant un moment puis haussa les épaules.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens puisque ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Mais je suis vraiment fan de poursuivre ce qui nous rend heureux donc moi je dis apprécie, savoure, et vis dans le présent tant que tu le peux, si ça doit s'arrêter au moins tu sauras ce que ça fait. D'être heureux.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il répéta les mots dans sa tête, puis regarda Bellamy avec les yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci sourit en hochant la tête, lisant complètement ses pensées.

-Je pense que tu viens juste de trouver les paroles de notre prochaine chanson.

Murphy sauta sur ses pieds pour trouver un morceau de papier pile au moment où Jasper revenait pour demander à ravoir son siège. John le poussa et se précipita vers le sien.

Jasper le suivit des yeux avec étonnement puis se tourna vers Bellamy, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Une chanson, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Jasper se retourna vers lui en hochant la tête.

-Évidemment.

Il s'assit puis continua :

-Donc, est-ce qu'il t'a aidé ?

Bellamy réfléchit puis acquiesça lentement.

-Oui…

-Bien, sourit Jasper. Je vais aller roupiller, tu devrais essayer de dormir aussi.

Bellamy renifla. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il arrive à se détendre autant. Au moins pour le moment. Mais il hocha néanmoins la tête pour que Jasper soit content.

Son ami s'endormit en quelques minutes. Bellamy avait toujours envié l'aptitude de Jasper à dormir n'importe où et n'importe quand. Lui en revanche mettait une éternité à apaiser son esprit même s'il était dans le lit le plus confortable du monde.

Il soupira en regardant le ciel noir à travers la fenêtre, triturant distraitement son médiator « porte-bonheur », celui qu'Octavia lui avait offert quand il s'était remis à jouer après la mort de leur mère. Ses mains réclamaient quelque chose avec lequel il puisse écrire.

Il sortit son carnet puis prit un crayon et commença à griffonner…

 _Une lettre ? Une chanson ?_

 _Qui sait ?_

 _Peut-être les deux._

* * *

 **[Clarke & Raven] **

Le plus gros problème de Clarke, quand quelque chose d'important devait arriver, était qu'elle ne se mettait pas à paniquer avant le moment exact. Elle n'avait pas de truc particulier, contrairement à ce que pensaient la plupart des gens au lycée quand ils stressaient à propos des contrôles imminents et qu'elle était à la place l'incarnation de la sérénité. Le cerveau de Clarke, quand de grands évènements étaient concernés, avait simplement la vitesse d'un néon.

Même là, après qu'Octavia lui ait dit qu'elle devrait accueillir le groupe toute seule, une fois que le choc initial s'était dissipé, elle était calme. Et elle détestait ça. Elle savait qu'elle aurait droit à une crise de panique et que quand ça arriverait ça serait mauvais. Elle le savait par expérience. Pendant les jours de contrôle, en fait, même si elle connaissait les livres par cœur, si elle n'avait pas paniqué correctement avant, elle ferait une crise de panique et s'enfermerait dans les toilettes pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ou bien pour vomir, ou les deux.

Le problème c'est qu'elle avait accepté le fait de paniquer. C'était normal après tout, non ?

Elle voulait juste que ça soit terminé le plus vite possible. Comme ça, elle en aurait fini avec ça et elle pourrait passer à autre chose. Et le plus important, c'est qu'elle ne voulait aucun _témoin_.

Raven rentra alors et Clarke soupira. Elle était censée être en colère. Mais elle avait été si concentrée à _essayer_ de se mettre à paniquer qu'elle n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour ne serait-ce que la fusiller du regard.

-Ahh, dit Raven en s'asseyant sur son lit, c'est le calme avant la tempête, hein ? chantonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Clarke mit sa tête entre ses mains et acquiesça.

Raven se déplaça derrière elle et lui massa les épaules pour essayer d'apaiser un peu sa tension.

-Ne mange pas trop demain matin au petit dej. Quand toute cette situation te rattrapera, si tu as besoin de vomir, au moins ça sera un peu moins immonde. Genre, lui vomir dessus quand il s'avancera pour te faire un câlin n'est pas la meilleure façon de lui dire que tu l'aimes bien… lui dit-elle comme si ça allait l'aider.

Clarke se retourna vers elle.

-Eh bien, merci Raven pour me donner la vision de la chose.

Celle-ci leva les mains.

-Hé, j'essaie juste de t'aider.

Clarke renifla rudement.

-Si tu essayais de m'aider, tu viendrais avec moi demain, maugréa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Raven sourit en se levant.

-Tu n'y penseras plus quand tu seras toute seule avec ton chéri, rit-elle en esquivant l'oreiller que Clarke lui lança alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

-Ce n'est pas mon chéri !, cria la blonde quand le coussin heurta la porte fermée.

Elle soupira. Tout ça était ridicule. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas paniquer comme une personne normale ? Elle était actuellement coincée avec ce faux calme et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'en sortir.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et rampa pour récupérer son oreiller. La seule chose à faire désormais, c'était de dormir et espérer que quand ça arriverait, ça ne serait pas _trop_ embarrassant.

* * *

 **[Bellamy et les garçons]**

-Pour l'amour de dieu, à quoi est-ce que tu penses maintenant ? s'enquit Jasper, exaspéré après avoir vu son ami hocher la tête pour lui-même avec le front plissé.

Bellamy leva les yeux.

-Je ne lui ferais pas de câlin.

-Purée, grognèrent les garçons à l'unisson en secouant la tête. Jasper avait peut-être été le plus patient dans ces situations (c'était normalement Monty mais dans ces circonstances particulières son œil se mettait à convulser dès qu'il voyait Bellamy plongé dans ses pensées), mais même ses réserves commençaient à s'épuiser. Il prit une grande inspiration et jeta un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Et comment es-tu parvenu à cette décision ? demanda-t-il finalement en feignant un ton enjoué.

Bellamy le regarda comme s'il était la personne la plus stupide de l'univers.

-Parce que, commença-t-il les yeux écarquillés, et si après son accident elle était devenue une de ces personnes qui n'aiment pas être touchées ? Ça arrive tout le temps, et c'est normal, je ne veux pas la déstabiliser ou autre chose…

Jasper ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Dans toute cette folie, c'était en quelque sorte logique.

Ce fut John qui rejeta facilement cette théorie :

-Conneries, si c'était le cas, O te l'aurait dit.

Les garçons acquiescèrent mais ils voyaient bien que Bellamy était à tout prix résolu à ne pas l'enlacer. Ils soupirèrent et se creusèrent la tête pour trouver une solution. Octavia aurait leur peau s'ils ne faisaient rien.

Nathan sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire quand une idée commença à se former dans son esprit. Monty, qui marchait avec un air maussade à ses côtés, le regarda par deux fois et lui donna un léger coup de coude.

-Quoi ?

Nathan ne répondit pas et se contenta d'empoigner les t-shirts de Murphy et de Jasper pour les tirer en arrière. Ils titubèrent légèrement et se tournèrent vers lui.

-Je sais quoi faire, leur dit-il avant même qu'ils aient pu ouvrir la bouche.

Quand ils eurent presque atteint la sortie, chacun d'eux étaient en position pour le déroulement de leur plan.

Murphy repéra Clarke avant tout le monde et se plaça rapidement derrière Bellamy, signalant aux autres où elle était avec un signe de tête.

Une fois que Bellamy se serait arrêté pour garder sa stupide distance de sécurité, Murphy au contraire ne le ferait pas. Il allait prétendre lui rentrer dedans pour que son ami soit propulsé vers Clarke et qu'il se retrouve tout simplement en train de l'enlacer.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de bizarre se passe.

Quand Bellamy et Clarke se virent enfin, ils eurent des réactions complètement opposées.

Dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, il sentit tout son corps se relâcher tandis qu'une douce chaleur se répandait en lui. Elle était là. Plus personne d'autre n'existait. Il savait que c'était probablement trop tôt pour ressentir ça, en plus d'être complètement idiot. Mais merde à tout ça. C'était Clarke, et s'il était sûr de quelque chose c'est qu'il n'y avait personne comme elle. Juste Clarke. Il sourit si largement qu'il crut qu'il allait avoir une crampe aux joues. Mais il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre. Même s'il voulait s'arrêter, il ne pouvait simplement pas.

Clarke en revanche, même si elle savait que ça allait arriver, n'était pas préparée du tout.

Dès qu'elle le vit venir vers elle, elle commença à avoir des sueurs froides, son cœur battant dans sa cage thoracique. Oh, elle allait vraiment tuer Octavia, Raven, sa mère, et tous ceux qui l'avaient abandonnée à _ça_. Elle allait être accusée de meurtre parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer ses sentiments pour Bellamy Blake comme une personne normale. Oh seigneur. Maudite soit Raven pour lui avoir insufflé la vision de la chose. Maintenant elle avait envie de vomir. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur battait dans sa gorge. Oh, imaginez ça, Bellamy qui s'approche pour l'enlacer et Clarke qui vomit son cœur sur lui. _Tu parles d'un romantisme._

Cette pensée était aussi horrifiante que drôle, c'est pourquoi dès que Bellamy se retrouva en face d'elle, à quelques centimètres, elle éclata de rire. Elle couvrit son visage de ses deux mains et secoua la tête, incapable de s'arrêter.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui quand elle entendit son léger rire grave.

-Il n'y a pas de toilettes où s'échapper cette fois, sourit-il.

John s'immobilisa net et observa la scène qui se déroulait en face de lui.

Clarke gloussa encore et ouvrit ses bras en avançant vers lui. Bellamy l'enlaça en la soulevant légèrement et elle fut obligée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. D'un seul coup, elle se retrouva, toujours secouée par quelques soubresauts de rire, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou.

Murphy regarda ses amis comme pour dire _Est-ce que vous voyez ça aussi, bordel ?_

Il ne se voyait pas comme une personne religieuse mais à ce moment il eut envie de chanter l' _Alléluia_.

-Tu me diras un jour pourquoi tu es en train de rire maintenant ? murmura Bellamy dans l'espace juste au-dessus de son oreille, la tenant toujours serrée contre lui.

Clarke recula légèrement pour pouvoir voir son visage.

-Peut-être un jour, répondit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Il était plus que d'accord avec cette réponse, parce qu'elle sonnait comme une promesse.

Ils étaient si pris l'un par l'autre qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua Jasper et Monty qui faisaient un high five ni les stupides sourires narquois sur les visages de Nathan et de John une fois que la confusion et le choc général se soient dissipés.

Clarke –toujours la première à s'apercevoir de quelque chose- remarqua la proximité de leurs visages quand elle commença à se laisser distraire par ses taches de rousseur comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et se recula, posant ses pieds bien à plat sur le sol mais avant qu'elle ait pu achever son mouvement Bellamy l'attrapa et la garda près de lui, un bras entourant toujours sa taille. Elle leva les yeux, surprise, mais il ne la regardait pas directement. Il fronça fortement les sourcils.

Elle comprit ce qu'il avait du voir quand son autre main repoussa les cheveux de la cicatrice sur sa temple. Elle le vit déglutir et prendre une grande inspiration, sans doute en train de s'en vouloir à mort pour quelque chose qui avait été complètement hors de son contrôle. _Oh,_ _espèce d'idiot_. Elle prit son poignet dans sa main et dessina des cercles apaisants avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Bellamy plante enfin son regard dans le sien. Elle sourit. Le rassurant silencieusement qu'elle allait bien.

Il expira, relâchant lentement son front plissé, puis lui sourit enfin en retour.

Bien sûr, le moment fut totalement ruiné quand Jasper –qui d'autre- se mit à imiter la toux la plus fausse que Bellamy et Clarke aient jamais entendu de toute leur vie.

Monty lui balança un coup de coude tandis que Nathan et John le fusillèrent du regard, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il les interrompait vraiment après _tout_ ce qu'ils avaient enduré pour en arriver là.

-Quoi ? J'ai faim ! se plaignit-il en se massant le côté.

Bellamy renifla, relâchant finalement Clarke.

-Je te jure qu'ils sont comme une bande de gamins des fois.

Elle rit. Clarke état sûre qu'Octavia lui avait dit quelque chose de similaire mais en l'incluant _lui_ aussi dedans. Elle ne lui fit toutefois pas la remarque et se força à se séparer de lui en faisant un pas en arrière.

-Absolument, commença Jasper, puis il écrasa Clarke contre lui en lui faisant un gros câlin. Elle avait gardé les bras grands ouverts, étonnée par cette attaque, puis elle le serra en retour quand la surprise initiale se dissipa. Il se recula et sourit.

-Je voulais lui faire un câlin aussi, dit-il en croisant les bras, regardant ostensiblement vers Bellamy qui leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Jasper se tourna vers Clarke et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je te promets que je te dirais pleins de trucs sur lui, chuchota-t-il sur un ton de conspirateur.

Clarke se mit à rire.

-J'ai hâte.

Dès que Jasper s'écarta, Monty et Miller l'imitèrent et l'accueillirent eux aussi avec un câlin.

-Sérieusement, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on a enduré, il était tellement stressé, lui dit Nathan en faisant une grimace et en frissonnant, ce qui la fit glousser.

 _Bellamy stressé, bien sûr_. Comme si elle allait croire _ça_.

Quand les garçons reculèrent, ses yeux cherchèrent le seul qui ne l'avait encore pas saluée.

Murphy se tenait près de Bellamy. Il sourit et agita maladroitement sa main vers elle quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, mais il ne fit aucun autre geste de venir l'enlacer comme les autres.

-Ah, ne fait pas attention à lui. Il pense qu'il est au-dessus de tout ce qui est de l'affection, lui dit Jasper en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel. Mais c'est un tendre, il lui faut juste du temps pour s'habituer aux nouvelles personnes.

Clarke sourit en hochant la tête et agita sa main vers lui en retour.

-Ok, commença-t-elle en marchant en arrière pour continuer à leur faire face, suivez-moi les gars, plaisanta-t-elle ensuite en leur faisant signe de la suivre afin qu'ils viennent vers elle, soudainement ragaillardie par l'accueil chaleureux qu'elle avait reçu.

Les garçons sourirent.

-Oh, je suis sûr qu'il te suivrait n'importe où, lança Miller en agitant ses sourcils, ce qui les fit rougir tous les deux.

-Tu es mort, menaça Bellamy, toujours avec un petit rire se moquant de lui-même qui menaçait de sortir.

Clarke allait se retourner pour commencer à marcher comme une personne normale, mais elle trébucha soudain sur une petite valise d'enfant et tomba sur les fesses. Elle se frappa le visage -qui commençait à devenir brûlant- avec une main, totalement embarrassée. _Ceci est absolument merveilleux._ Bien sûr, pour une fois que sa crise de panique n'avait pas été trop mal, il fallait qu'il y ait quelque chose qui se passe pour la mettre dans l'embarras. _Merci l'univers_ , grogna-t-elle en silence, ironique.

-Mon dieu, ça va ? demanda Monty en accourant vers elle, inquiet.

-Oh là là, je suis désolée ! s'excusa une femme. Julia, combien de fois Maman t'as dit de ne pas laisser ta Trunki au milieu du passage ?

Clarke enleva ses mains de son visage brûlant et sourit d'un air penaud à la femme.

-Tout va bien.

-Elle fait ça tout le temps, je suis vraiment désolée, lui dit celle-ci en continuant de s'excuser. Ma puce, viens ici et excuse-toi.

Clarke secoua la tête :

-Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, c'est de ma faute aussi-

-Je suis désolée, lui dit la petite fille en suçant son pouce, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Le cœur de Clarke se serra.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se redressa sur les genoux, puisqu'elle était déjà assise par terre, et pris les mains de Julia dans les siennes.

-Écoute simplement ce que te dis ta maman et ne marche plus jamais en arrière, continua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et la petite fille rit en la serrant dans ses bras.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Julia et sa mère, son attention fut ramenée à la réalité par un rire soudain.

 _Son rire_.

Tous les autres avaient essayé de ne pas craquer par égard pour elle, leurs regards passèrent d'elle à Bellamy, puis abandonnèrent finalement tout simulacre et éclatèrent de rire. Tous sauf Monty.

Clarke décida à cet instant qu'il était un véritable ange.

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

-C'est une bande de grands enfants, lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lever les yeux et fusiller les _enfants_ du regard, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Bellamy. Il riait toujours doucement quand il murmura dans ses cheveux :

-Je suis désolé.

Il se pencha un peu en arrière, ses yeux pétillaient :

-Mon dieu, tu es incroyable.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais se retint juste à temps.

Clarke souffla, toujours incapable d'empêcher le rouge de s'étaler sur ses joues.

-Rentrons à la maison, marmonna-t-elle en reculant d'un pas. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Et pour ça, d'oxygène et d'air. Or, avec Bellamy si proche, elle ne pouvait même plus se souvenir _comment_ fonctionnait tout le processus de respiration.

* * *

Les garçons lui chantaient des chansons depuis le moment où elle avait eu la brillante idée de demander s'ils voulaient qu'elle allume la radio.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu le faux alors que tu peux avoir le vrai ? demanda Jasper, offensé.

Elle s'était mise à bafouiller et avait regardé Bellamy (qui était sur le siège passager) pour qu'il l'aide mais il avait simplement émis un petit rire grave en levant une main en l'air.

-Il te fait marcher, expliqua-t-il, puis se mit à chanter à son tour.

Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait. Combien de fois dans votre vie pouvez-vous dire que votre groupe préféré chantait non seulement une chanson mais tout un répertoire _juste pour vous_ ? Mais même, le fait qu'elle conduisait pendant qu' _il_ chantait était une… dire _distraction_ était l'euphémisme du siècle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se faire klaxonner à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un feu rouge parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle aurait le temps de les – _le_ \- regarder mais elle était inévitablement aspirée dans sa rêverie et oubliait qu'elle était dans une voiture. En train de conduire. A un feu qui passait au vert. Elle appuyait alors fortement sur l'accélérateur et essuyait les mots injurieux que tous les autres conducteurs lui criaient, mais les garçons eurent la bonne grâce de ne pas lui en parler.

Ils étaient désormais arrivés à la maison après s'être brièvement arrêtés à un fast food pour remplir les estomacs criant famine de tout le groupe.

Jasper fut le premier à remarquer les différences.

-C'est une nouvelle table ?

-Elle s'appelle Norden, dit Clarke en caressant affectueusement la surface. Octavia a dit qu'elle vous plairait.

Jasper se mit à caresser la table de la cuisine à son tour :

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Nordy.

Clarke grimaça avec horreur :

-Tu ne l'appelles pas comme ça.

Jasper fit la moue.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'est abominable, Jas, voilà pourquoi, lui dit John en lançant un bras autour de lui puis en lui pressant l'épaule. Tu as toujours été nul pour trouver des surnoms aux objets, et j'ai bien peur que ça ne change jamais.

Jasper repoussa son bras avec un haussement d'épaule et ils commencèrent à se battre à propos de chaque chose qu'ils avaient déjà surnommées, partant de leurs instruments et chansons jusqu'aux titres de leurs dissertations au lycée.

Bellamy soupira et secoua la tête.

-Hé, tu veux voir ma chambre ? demanda-t-il à Clarke.

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans avoir vraiment entendu ce qu'il avait dit, toujours amusée par le combat qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle le suivit dans le couloir et s'immobilisa quand il atteignit sa chambre. Il se retourna vers elle :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Clarke baissa les yeux, essayant désespérément de se forcer à ne pas regarder le tableau- et donc d'attirer l'attention dessus- qui était derrière lui et qu'il n'avait visiblement pas vu. Elle sourit et secoua la tête, couvrant la distance qui lui restait.

-Ahh, fit-il en riant doucement et en ouvrant la porte.

Il avança jusqu'à sa table de chevet.

-Eh bien, c'est cool de voir que certaines choses n'ont pas changé, dit-il en brandissant un sachet de sucreries. Octavia les laisse toujours là à chaque fois que je rentre à la maison. Tu en veux une ?

Clarke sourit et marcha jusqu'à lui, prit un chocolat et s'assit près de lui sur le lit.

-La première fois que je suis parti avec le groupe, je lui ai parlé des chocolats que l'hôtel laissait sur les lits des chambres, et pourquoi je ne les mangeais jamais parce qu'ils ne mettaient jamais le chocolat que j'aimais.

Il rit doucement.

-Je suis difficile quand il s'agit de mes bonbons, sourit-il en se grattant le nez, et Clarke rit.

\- Donc quand je suis rentré, Octavia avait posé un petit sac rempli de minis twix sur le lit avec un mot qui disait :

 _'J'espère qu'on sera toujours ce duo inimitable même quand on sera séparés._

 _PS : Le personnel des hôtels n'y connaît que dalle, c'est mieux puisque comme ça tu auras toujours envie de revenir à la maison, je t'aime grand frère.'_

Récita-t-il, se rappelant des mots par cœur.

Clarke sourit. Elle aimait tellement leur relation.

Il soupira, son sourire s'assombrissant un peu. Clarke lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda un moment, hésitant à lui avouer ce qui le tracassait. Finalement, il haussa simplement les épaules et opta pour la sincérité :

-C'est juste que c'est bizarre de revenir chez nous sans qu'elle soit là pour m'accueillir…

-Oh, fit Clarke en secouant la tête. Octavia était vraiment triste mais elle m'a dit que ces clients étaient vraiment importants donc elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix… tenta-t-elle de le réconforter.

Bellamy sourit un peu plus vivement, appréciant son effort.

-Hé, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te donner, dit-il soudain, changeant complètement de sujet.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à son étagère de livres.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais vu le film la première fois que je t'ai vue, expliqua-t-il distraitement en cherchant parmi les reliures des ouvrages.

-Te voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant un des livres.

Clarke s'avança vers lui et sourit quand elle vit l'exemplaire froissé. _La Voleuse de Livres._ Elle caressa la couverture de ses doigts, le roman toujours dans les mains de Bellamy.

-Tu l'as lu ? demanda-t-il doucement en inclinant la tête.

Clarke secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers lui.

-J'en ai toujours eu envie mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'acheter.

Bellamy lui fourra le livre dans les mains. Clarke baissa les yeux vers le roman puis les releva vers lui en secouant la tête.

- _S'il te plait_ , chuchota-t-il. A chaque fois que je voyais ce livre, il me faisait penser à toi, et je me suis toujours demandé si tu l'avais finalement lu. C'est un de mes préférés. J'aimerais vraiment que tu l'aies.

Clarke baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait rien face à ces yeux marrons. Si elle l'avait regardé un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait éclaté en sanglot. Même là, elle se débattait avec ses larmes pour les empêcher de couler. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations apaisantes puis releva finalement sa tête.

-Merci, lui dit-elle en serrant le livre contre sa poitrine et en lui adressant le sourire le plus rayonnant qu'elle ait jamais produit.

Bellamy avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, heureux, et il souriait probablement comme un imbécile mais il s'en fichait complètement. Clarke venait d'accepter le cadeau qu'il voulait lui offrir depuis qu'il avait lu sa première lettre. Il fredonna, satisfait, alors qu'il retournait vers ses autres livres.

-J'aime beaucoup la mythologie, lui dit-il en souriant toujours, se demandant si elle avait pu le deviner en voyant les autres ouvrages sur l'étagère.

-Ce n'est en fait qu'une toute petite partie de mes livres, la bibliothèque est à-

-Norwich, lâcha Clarke, je suis au courant.

Bellamy se tourna vers elle.

-Oui, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, mais comment tu le sais ?

Clarke se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre et se mit à bafouiller nerveusement :

-Euh… Octavia voulait accrocher quelque chose ici et j'ai vu l'étagère et elle me l'a dit ?

Il lui sourit.

-C'était une question ou une réponse ?

-Une réponse ? gémit Clarke et Bellamy rit doucement.

-C'est quoi qu'elle voulait accrocher, alors ? demanda-t-il en observant les murs, cherchant l'ajout récent. Je ne vois rien de nouveau, dit-il une fois qu'il n'eut rien trouvé.

Clarke ne put empêcher ses yeux de se diriger en direction du tableau, son cœur menaçant de l'étouffer encore une fois.

-C'est une belle image, avoua-t-il en souriant et se tournant vers elle. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle choisi de l'accrocher à cet endroit au lieu de l'intérieur de la chambre ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

Clarke le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés en se creusant la tête pour trouver un moyen de lui dire que l'image était un cadeau venant d'elle.

-Euh…

Elle déglutit. Mais quelque chose se passa alors dans le salon et retint son attention; le moment fut terminé.

* * *

 **[Octavia]**

Octavia se rongeait les ongles depuis le moment où elle avait posé son sac dans son bureau. Elle ne voulait pas être là. Elle voulait être avec Clarke à l'aéroport et écraser son frère et ses amis dans un câlin ultra serré. Mais pour que l'Opération Taches de Rousseur fonctionne, il fallait qu'elle fasse un petit sacrifice et qu'elle serre les dents, parce qu'après tout c'est ce qu'elle voulait, non ? _Merde_. Elle s'était même amusée à lâcher la bombe. Mais c'était ça le problème. Elle était une fille d'action. Elle avait _besoin_ de faire quelque chose, mais il fallait désormais qu'elle attende. Et elle _détestait_ attendre.

Les garçons étaient des sentinelles excellentes malgré tout, vu qu'ils lui rapportaient tout ce qu'il se passait en lui envoyant un message toutes les heures. Même Chris avait du l'appeler pour lui dire que tout avait l'air de se passer magnifiquement bien. C'était déjà ça, _au moins_.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois. Elle n'avait pas menti à propos de la réunion. C'était le jour où sa patronne et d'autres journalistes des différentes sections devaient traiter avec un célèbre client sur la façon de présenter son article.

Elle aurait trouvé tout ça extrêmement excitant si son esprit n'était pas rempli de pensées d'avions et de frères.

Elle soupira encore après avoir bu le restant de son café pendant la pause.

-Peine de cœur ? demanda une voix, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir l'interprète assez canon du client. Elle sourit.

-Non, mon frère revient aujourd'hui à la maison après une longue période, et je n'ai pas pu être à l'aéroport pour l'accueillir.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé… Je t'ai vue soupirer pendant toute la réunion et…

Il haussa les épaules en lui tendant sa main :

-Je m'appelle Lincoln.

-Octavia, pourquoi est-ce que je n'entends parler de ça seulement maintenant ? demanda sa patronne, Cheryl. Ton frère est vraiment revenu aujourd'hui ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent.

-Oui, mais le moins de personnes le savent, le mieux c'est, leur manager voulait qu'ils se reposent-

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te demandais, ma belle, la coupa Cheryl. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La famille, c'est important ! Tu devrais être avec lui en ce moment.

Octavia la dévisagea.

-Vraiment ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

 _Ha, c'était facile…_

-Bien sûr que non… rit-elle avec un ton léger. Assure-toi simplement de me laisser ton article fini sur le Met Ball pour jeudi.

Octavia soupira. _Nous y voilà._

-C'est dans deux jours…

Cheryl lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu es brillante, tu as largement le temps.

Ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter. Il était simplement impossible de raisonner avec sa chef. Et puis, c'était sa _patronne_ , après tout. C'était plus ou moins la seule personne qui pouvait lui dire quoi faire. Donc elle hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire aimable.

Lincoln lui toucha l'épaule.

-Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Octavia, lui dit-il en souriant. Et bonne chance pour ton article, j'ai hâte de le lire.

Octavia lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

-Merci, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré aussi.

* * *

Dès qu'elle posa un pied à l'intérieur elle fut d'abord accueillie par quatre énormes sourires puis elle fut écrasée par le double câlin de Jasper et Monty. Elle rit en les serrant à son tour du mieux qu'elle pu.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué, les gars.

Quand ils la relâchèrent enfin, elle fut à nouveau écrasée par Nathan.

-Oh mon dieu, les garçons, dit-elle en continuant à rire.

Elle se tourna vers le dernier de ses alliés et sourit.

-Johnnie !

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais la serra néanmoins fort contre lui.

-Tu sais quoi ? Bizarrement, tu m'as manqué aussi, petite chieuse, admit Murphy en se reculant.

Elle le bouscula en riant et essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler.

Puis elle entendit un doux « Octavia » chuchoté avec tellement d'émotions dans un mélange de soulagement et de bonheur pur qu'elle ne retint plus sa joie lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Bellamy, souffla-t-elle, courant vers lui pour lui sauter dessus. Il l'attrapa et la fit tourner autour de lui et ils rirent comme quand ils étaient petits.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, grand frère, murmura-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Il rit doucement, complètement en paix avec le monde maintenant que sa sœur était là.

-Toi aussi.

Il la reposa par terre et elle s'était à peine reculée qu'il la rattrapa et déposa un baiser sur son front puis la serra fort contre son torse.

-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il, ce qui la fit glousser.

Clarke observait avec ravissement la façon dont Bellamy s'éclairait comme un sapin de Noël. Tout son être rayonnait de bonheur.

-Tu m'étouffes, là, murmura-t-elle et il la relâcha enfin –à contrecœur. Elle recula d'un pas et réalisa alors ce que son frère avait du être en train de regarder.

-Alors, tu aimes le cadeau de Clarke ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant et en adressant un clin d'œil à son amie qui déglutit bruyamment.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et le regarda chacune leur tour.

-Le cadeau… de Clarke ?

Octavia fit un grand sourire et désigna l'image.

-Je lui ai dit que tu adorais la mythologie, surtout quand elle concerne les Dieux Olympiens et elle a acheté ça pour toi, expliqua-t-elle en souriant gentiment à Clarke qui refusait désormais de ne regarder rien d'autre que ses pieds.

Quand elle leva enfin les yeux parce que le silence était devenu trop lourd à supporter, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'envoler dès qu'elle vit le regard de Bellamy.

Le regard de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur quelque chose d'aussi beau qu'elle.

* * *

Gérer les symptômes du coup de foudre de Bellamy avait presque ressemblé à une expérience spirituelle pour eux. Les garçons avaient perdu le compte de combien de fois ils avaient du invoquer un esprit divin pour avoir la force de ne pas perdre patience avec ses idioties. Ils comprenaient qu'il était tout près –s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait- de tomber amoureux d'elle, mais _seigneur_ qu'il était épuisant.

Désormais, alors que chacun d'eux racontaient des histoires sur la tournée, ils regardaient les deux _tourtereaux_ essayer de toutes leurs forces de ne pas être trop proches sur le canapé et Octavia –pas vraiment subtilement- qui faisait de son mieux pour continuer l'opération, s'effondrant à côté de Bellamy en s'assurant de prendre beaucoup de place, pour que son frère soit forcé de se décaler plus vers Clarke jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Ils voyaient alors le visage de leur ami s'étirer dans le plus large des sourires comme s'il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, et pensèrent que peut-être, ça avait valu le coup.

* * *

 **A/N EL**

 **Oh mon dieu. JE SAIS C'EST TELLEMENT LONG !**

 **Le truc drôle c'est que j'avais écrit genre 3000 mots de ce chapitre quand ma ff préférée a eu une update, et un des trucs que j'adore c'est que chaque chapitre est en fait assez long, donc vous voyez plus de trucs à lire et à aimer, j'étais curieuse donc j'ai copié et collé le dernier chapitre pour voir combien de mots il faisait et j'ai rigolé comme une hystérique quand j'ai vu plus de 8000 j'étais genre « OUAIS D'ACCORD ÇA N'ARRIVERA JAMAIS AVEC MOI, j'ai juste pas ça en moi ». Et alors ceci est arrivé, et c'est carrément le triple de ce que j'écris d'habitude ? Genre plus de 10 000 mots ? Whaaaaat ?**

 **Croyez-moi, je ne me crois pas moi-même. Mais bon, c'est un chapitre VRAIMENT important donc je suppose que ça a joué un grand rôle sur la longueur… […]**

 **Enfin bref sur l'histoire :**

 **Si vous pensez que le chapitre Lily est terminé, hélas, vous vous trompez mes amours. Elle reviendra. Hah ! Est-ce que ça faisait flipper ? Un peu, peut-être. *niark niark***

 **Sinon, vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Aimé ou aimé ? Je me suis honnêtement VRAIMENT AMUSÉE à écrire ça. Haut la main, c'est le truc que j'ai préféré écrire de TOUTE MA VIE.**

 **ROXY est le nom de la GUITARE de Murphy HAAH**

 **Ils ont tous des noms pour leurs instruments xD Ils vont arriver à un moment, si vous voyez qu'ils utilisent des noms étranges, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils parlent de leurs bébés faiseurs de musique :')**

 **Et sinon Bellamy a 26 ans comme les garçons, j'ai vieilli un peu Octavia et elle a le même âge que Clarke et Raven qui est 23 ans.**

 **A chaque fois que je commence à écrire une note j'essaie d'être la plus courte possible mais j'ai tellement de trucs à vous dire et à vous montrer donc SUPPORTEZ-MOI.**

 **Donc comme vous pouvez le voir j'essaie d'écrire plus avec les points de vue des autres personnages au lieu de me concentrer juste sur ceux de Clarke et Bellamy. Quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire, j'avais prévu de faire exactement ça, mais j'imagine que j'ai oublié quand j'ai vraiment commencé à l'écrire. Et comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, j'en suis venue à ne pas aimer la façon dont j'écrivais cette histoire, donc ça c'est moi qui essaie de faire quelque chose d'autre et de recommencer à aimer ma façon d'écrire à nouveau. Je voulais faire tout un point de vue Wicken pendant le temps où Clarke était dans le coma et je regrette vraiment de ne pas l'avoir écrit…**

 **Ceci étant dit, j'expérimente d'écrire des trucs avec le point de vue de mes personnages originaux et jusque là je suis très fière de mon bébé Chris. C'est un chou à la crème et je l'adore vraiment, peut-être aussi parce que je l'imagine avec un visage qui n'est autre que celui de Chris Evans XD Donc OUI, J'ADORE MON BÉBÉ. Non, sérieusement, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Ceci étant dit aussi, en revenant à Lilian, je prévois de faire quelques trucs avec elle, donc OUI je balance ça comme ça *niark niark***

 **J'ai beaucoup rit en pensant aux garçons et à Octavia. Je plains ces pauvres idiots pris au milieu de l'Opération Taches de Rousseur, parce que bordel ce n'est que le début, MAIS OH TANT PIS, c'est pour leur bien !**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé lire ça autant que je l'ai fait en l'écrivant, continuez à écrire des reviews et dites-moi quel moment vous avez préféré, j'en ai besoin !**

 **Je vous aime tous,**

 **El**

* * *

 **A/N Eliane**

 **YESSSS LES RETROUVAILLES !  
**

 **Trop cool non ? :DDDD**

 **Faites péter les reviews pour me (nous) dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D**

 **Je sais pas vous mais j'ai l'impression que chaque chapitre est encore mieux que le précédent x)**

 **Et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question ce monstre fait 20 pages Word haha, je n'en voyais pas le bout mais ça valait le coup!**

 **J'en profite pour vous dire que je serais en partiels pour les deux semaines qui arrivent donc je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster, mais on se retrouve après pour la suite puisque je serais en vacances !**

 **Gros bisous à tous, vous êtes vraiment géniaux !**

 **Sans vous rien de tout ça n'existerait, alors je vous aime fort,**

 **Eliane**


	13. Chapter 12: Tu fais du sarcasme?

**Hey hey me revoilà !**

 **Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant d'attendre la suite d'une histoire qu'on aime..**

 **Merci aux nouveaux followers/favorites! Et aux reviewers bien sur :)**

 **zozig, j'ai adoré ton enthousiasme dans ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir à quel point tu étais plongée dans l'histoire ! Celui-là devrait te plaire aussi !**

 **Licia2, je suis super contente que tu aies aimé leur rencontre parce que c'est un des grands moments de cette histoire alors tant mieux!**

 **New follower merci tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! Haaa déjà qu'une nouvelle lectrice c'est cool mais alors une aussi enthousiaste c'est le pied !**

 **cassiewright tant mieux! c'est carrément le but de faire rire, tu ne devrais pas être déçue par celui-là alors ahah! Ton commentaire était très bien, comme d'habitude!**

 **Amellity pas de problème, cette fois c'est moi qui suis en retard dans ma publication, on est quittes comme ça haha x) Tes commentaires détaillés sont toujours un plaisir à lire, et si tu as aimé c'est vraiment super cool ;) J'avoue que j'ai imaginé Bellamy en robe rose aussi xD Ce chapitre met pas mal en valeur Octavia en "diablesse" comme tu dis, c'est vraiment le mot approprié pour le coup !**

 **Amy311996 je vois ce que tu veux dire par "un peu long", disons qu'on les attend tellement ces retrouvailles qu'El qui fait durer le suspens c'est pas cool x) Mais je suis ravie de voir que tu as aimé leur comportement, le câlin et tout, et que les gars t'aient fait rire! Amuses-toi bien en lisant celui-là... x)**

 **Et pour tout le monde qui flippe à propos de Lilian, j'avoue que j'étais complètement comme vous quand j'ai lu l'histoire, en mode "Mais qu'elle dégage celle-là" mais en tout cas rassurez-vous, elle ne revient pas tout de suite !**

 **Allez, place à la lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Tu fais du sarcasme ?**

Le groupe avait décidé de ne pas veiller tard et partit se coucher, les laissant _enfin_ seuls. Après s'être racontés des histoires de toutes sortes les garçons se mirent à bailler presque en même temps et se levèrent lentement en se frottant les yeux comme des enfants. Jasper, le plus adorable de tous, trainait des pieds, déjà pratiquement endormi à en juger par le fait qu'il fonçait plusieurs fois dans des objets (comme le mur) gémissant un « Aie, tu n'étais pas là, avant toi » avant que Monty ne se saisisse finalement de son t-shirt et le traine derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enroulé en sécurité dans ses couvertures. Ils avaient tous mis leur fatigue sur le compte de leur emploi du temps très chargé et de la pression qu'ils avaient du faire subir à leurs corps lors de la tournée –trop excités et gonflés à bloc, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de se reposer- et maintenant qu'ils étaient à la maison c'était comme si tout le sommeil qu'ils avaient en retard les avait rattrapés.

Même Octavia se leva en même temps que les garçons, déclarant qu'il était temps pour elle de se mettre à travailler sur son article puisqu'elle avait quand même besoin de faire des recherches sur le sujet. Elle embrassa son frère sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et leur fit un clin d'œil alors qu'ils la regardaient partir avec le reste du groupe.

Ils écoutèrent tous les deux le léger bruit du « click » indiquant que les cinq portes s'étaient fermées Clarke poussa un gros soupir, complètement détendue dans le canapé. L'air était toujours rempli de ce léger brouhaha, calme et relaxant, que les conversations et les blagues amusantes du groupe avaient créé. Ainsi, Clarke était vraiment loin ne serait-ce que de penser à commencer à paniquer à propos du fait qu'elle était seule avec Bellamy sans personne qui pourrait potentiellement faire irruption pour les déranger depuis le temps où ils avaient partagé cette banquette de train il y avait cinq ans.

Clarke soupira de contentement, se délectant de la sérénité qui avait rempli la maison entière d'un rayonnement chaud et doré. Elle était si détendue qu'elle sentait qu'elle pouvait s'endormir ici et maintenant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda à côté d'elle Bellamy était totalement éveillé avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres, celui-là même qui n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis le moment où Octavia lui avait parlé du tableau.

-Tu n'es pas fatigué ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Tous les autres ressemblaient à des zombies quelques instants plus tôt, et il aurait du être dans le même cas puisque lui aussi avait subi les mêmes évènements qu'eux.

Il se frotta le visage et secoua la tête.

-Pas vraiment…

Clarke le regardait toujours avec un air interrogatif, le poussant à continuer, et il soupira :

-Je suis un peu insomniaque.

Il désigna sa tête.

-Beaucoup de pensées, et le lit ne semble jamais assez confortable…

-Oh, fit Clarke en clignant des yeux dans sa direction, assimilant cette nouvelle information sur lui. Puis elle sourit :

-Ma mère est insomniaque aussi, reconnut-elle, mais mon père lui fait une tisane spéciale qui la fait dormir comme un bébé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de lui proposer :

-Je peux t'en préparer une… Si tu veux.

Le visage de Bellamy passa par une multitude d'émotions intéressantes avant de s'immobiliser sur quelque chose proche de l'émerveillement, ce qui la fit presque rougir.

-Bien sûr, ça serait super, Clarke, dit-il en soupirant sur son nom.

Elle rit et se leva, contournant le canapé jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte située juste derrière.

Heureusement, Octavia avait maintenu la pièce remplie de beaucoup d'herbes et de racines, étant une grande buveuse de thé elle-même, donc Clarke n'eut aucun problème à trouver les ingrédients nécessaires pour sa tisane. Elle la prépara en l'écoutant gratter une douce mélodie sur sa guitare.

Une fois le thé versé dans ce que Clarke supposait –avec un reniflement- être la tasse de Bellamy (Fan d'Histoire ̴ Je vous trouverais plus intéressants si vous étiez morts) elle retourna vers lui, s'arrêtant juste en face de là où il était assis, incapable de se résoudre à l'interrompre tant il était absorbé par la mélodie qu'il était en train de créer.

Quand il leva enfin les yeux, il sourit timidement.

-C'était… très beau, soupira-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

Il haussa les épaules, retenant un sourire qui aurait, il le suspectait, fendu son visage en deux. Il l'observa pendant un moment en réfléchissant à quelque chose. Puis le sourire traversa finalement ses lèvres et il lui tendit la guitare.

-Tu veux essayer ?

Clarke écarquilla les yeux.

-Qui, moi ?

Bellamy haussa un sourcil et renifla.

-Puisque tu es la seule ici, à vue de nez je dirais : Oui, toi.

Clarke haussa un sourcil à son tour.

-Était-ce… du _sarcasme_ ? murmura-t-elle, prononçant le dernier mot sur un ton conspirateur.

Bellamy tressailli et se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

-Désolé, dit-il en laissant entrevoir un de ses yeux à travers ses doigts. Je pourrais dire que c'est le résultat après avoir passé trop de temps dans un espace fermé avec Murphy mais la vérité c'est…

Il soupira dramatiquement en baissant les mains.

-Je suis probablement une des personnes les plus sarcastiques que tu rencontreras.

Clarke cligna des yeux en inclinant la tête puis rit de bon cœur, le regard coupable de petit chiot qu'il lui adressait était vraiment adorable. Elle lui tapota la tête.

-Eh bien, je suis une des personnes les plus sarcastiques que tu rencontreras aussi, sauf que j'ai tendance à le montrer _peut-être_ un peu trop…

Elle sourit.

-En plus, pour tout te dire, je suis soulagée que tu ne sois pas entièrement parfait.

Elle sentit son visage devenir brûlant lorsqu'elle avoua la dernière partie, mais Bellamy n'eut qu'un simple sourire triste.

-Je suis très loin d'être parfait, Clarke…

Il détourna le regard. Son esprit repassait tous les moments où il avait déçu les gens qu'il aimait.

-J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs, j'en fais encore, et je suis constamment en train d'essayer de les réparer.

Clarke lui effleura les doigts avec sa main.

-Comme nous tous, non ?

Bellamy leva les yeux, et il était là à nouveau. Le regard qui faisait battre le cœur de Clarke tellement fort qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Il la regardait, et à ce moment-là il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un de si incroyable existe. Bellamy décida à cet instant que la seule explication à l'existence de Clarke fut qu'elle soit tombée du ciel.

Il se tira finalement de sa contemplation et fit un geste en direction de la tasse qui était toujours dans ses mains.

-Tu comptes me donner ça un jour ou est-ce que tu vas te réchauffer les mains avec toute la nuit ? la taquina-t-il en souriant effrontément.

Clarke lui donna une tape sur la main, mais son cœur bondi malgré tout quand ses yeux s'adoucirent et qu'il rit doucement, produisant le son qu'elle préférait dans le monde entier. Elle lui passa la tasse et Bellamy lui tendit la guitare à nouveau.

-Elle ne mord pas, je te le promets, la rassura-t-il avec un petit rire.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête mais prit finalement l'instrument dans ses mains. Elle s'en saisi d'abord maladroitement, n'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont tenir n'importe quel instrument de musique.

-Argh, c'est super lourd, gémit-elle en ajustant sa position au nouveau poids.

Bellamy rit doucement en l'aidant et lui montra patiemment comment jouer en différentes clés.

Après un moment passé à essayer de faire faire à l'instrument les mêmes sons que Bellamy avait produit, et en échouant misérablement –pour l'amusement total de celui-ci- il la taquina :

-Je dois dire que tu viens de lui faire faire des sons que je n'avais jamais entendus… Tu devrais probablement en rester aux crayons et aux pinceaux.

Il sourit quand elle lui tira la langue et abandonna complètement en s'effondrant sur le canapé.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, Clarke avec les paupières fermées caressant distraitement la caisse de la guitare et Bellamy sirotant agréablement sa tisane.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent quand elle sentit une rugosité soudaine. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna l'instrument pour pouvoir mieux voir. Il y avait un nom gravé dessus.

-Aurora, tenta-t-elle à haute voix. Quand elle se retourna pour regarder Bellamy, il avait déjà les yeux posés sur elle.

-C'est un très beau nom, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire mais il manquait quelque chose, comme s'il réfléchissait tout en observant Clarke attentivement. Puis il se renfonça dans son siège et posa sa tête sur le dessus du canapé. Il se tourna vers elle.

-C'est le prénom de ma mère.

-Oh, fit Clarke un peu bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Bellamy sourit d'un air rassurant.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle est avec moi de cette façon.

Clarke prit une grande inspiration, sa gorge se serrant soudain.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Elle changea de position, son genou droit se retrouvant en-dessous d'elle sur le canapé. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et soupira en regardant son poignet.

-C'est celle de mon père, dit-elle en le tendant vers lui afin qu'il puisse voir la montre. Il en caressa le dessus et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Parfois, je pense à la façon dont elle repose tranquillement à l'endroit de mon pouls, comme elle était sur le sien et… Elle soupira. Je ne sais pas, je pense à beaucoup de choses.

 _Au fait que ça pourrait être moi sur ce lit en ce moment et pas lui, et au fait que ça semble mal et à la fois juste que la montre soit sur mon poignet_. Elle soupira à nouveau, et il lui pressa la main devinant peut-être ce à quoi elle pensait.

* * *

 **[Octavia]**

Octavia avait besoin de café. C'était absolument impossible qu'elle voit, encore moins qu'elle lise d'autres documents en rapport avec ce fichu MET GALA sans un minimum de caféine dans son système. Ne vous méprenez pas. Elle adorait écrire là-dessus, c'était un événement super et elle se sentait vraiment chanceuse d'avoir été choisie pour écrire l'article mais quand même, elle avait besoin de caféine il devait être environ une heure, au beau milieu de la nuit –ou du matin, en fonction de la façon de voir les choses- elle avait besoin de _tonnes_ de caféine.

Visiblement, son besoin du _nectar des dieux_ lui avait complètement fait oublier pourquoi elle était réellement allée dans sa chambre en premier lieu. Ça lui revint en pleine figure avec tout un tas d'arcs-en-ciel et de papillons quand elle vit l'adorable scène qui se déroulait sur le canapé. Son envie de crier n'avait jamais été si forte. Clarke et son frère se tenaient la main. Oh purée, Octavia pouvait jurer qu'elle mourrait de bonheur juste pour ça… Oh non attendez, peut-être que quand elle les verrait mariés avec une centaine d'enfants, alors oui, elle pourrait mourir heureuse. Mais pour l'instant, elle était plus que ravie de voir cette scène. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de réprimer son cri de joie et marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'à la cuisine, investissant toute sa concentration et sa force dans sa capacité à devenir invisible.

Cela ne fonctionna pas, du moins pas quand elle dut allumer la machine à café. Ce satané truc faisait beaucoup trop de bruit. _Argh_.

Clarke se retourna alors pour regarder derrière elle, et Bellamy l'imita. Ils virent tous les deux Octavia qui fusillait la machine à café du regard sans raison apparente puis qui se tourna vers eux avec un sourire penaud et en agitant maladroitement la main pour les saluer.

Bellamy arqua un sourcil, Clarke sourit puis ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à l'horloge située derrière la tête de son amie.

-Oh, merde ! jura-t-elle en se levant rapidement. Il est tard, il faut que je rentre !

La tranquillité du moment fut totalement détruite, et Octavia aurait pu se manger le pied si ça lui avait donné la chance de revenir en arrière et de rester dans sa _putain de chambre_.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait ruiné un des points les plus importants de l'Opération Taches de Rousseur :

-Du temps rien que tous les deux.

-Beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de temps rien que tous les deux.

C'est alors que son esprit imagina un scénario parfait dans sa tête et elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un rictus machiavélique.

Voiture.

Beaucoup de temps rien que tous les deux dans la Voiture qu'il prendrait pour la ramener chez elle.

Bellamy se leva presque en même temps qu'elle, posant la tasse sur la table basse puis dit :

-Oui, bien sûr, je vais te raccompagner à la porte.

Clarke hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

Octavia en tomba pratiquement par terre. Juste comme ça, sans avoir trébuché, ni rien d'autre. Elle allait s'écrouler juste à cause de ce que ses oreilles avaient entendu.

-Porte ?

Elle fusilla son frère du regard en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers elle avec des expressions perplexes. Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

-Je lui dis au revoir ?

C'était censé être presque ironique. Quelque chose d'évident, mais le regard de sa sœur devenant de plus en plus tranchant le fit hésiter. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse ?

Octavia souffla et secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

-Espèce d'imbécile, tu vas vraiment la laisser rentrer toute seule ? C'est une jeune femme prête à sortir à presque deux heures du matin et tu ne lui proposes pas de la ramener ? Vraiment, Bell, _vraiment_ ?

Octavia avait l'air furieuse.

A ces mots, Bellamy devint tout rouge. Non, genre rouge _rouge_. Octavia n'avait jamais vu son frère devenir si rouge si vite. Elle se sentit presque mal pour lui. Mais là vraiment, cet idiot l'avait cherché.

Clarke observa la scène avec un mélange d'amusement et d'horreur. Ce qui la rendit vraiment perplexe. Mais elle eut quand même assez de bon sens pour venir à son secours.

-Il n'a pas besoin de venir, donnez-moi simplement les clés et je vais y aller toute seule, offrit-elle. Il est épuisé, il n'y a vraiment pas de problèmes, ajouta-t-elle ensuite quand elle vit qu'Octavia ne semblait pas convaincue.

-Je vais l'emmener.

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix. Et Octavia lui aurait sauté à la gorge si elle n'avait pas été humaine avec les notions de base du fonctionnement de la société.

Murphy fit majestueusement son entrée dans le salon/cuisine avec un sourire arrogant plaqué sur le visage qu'Octavia réfléchissait sérieusement à frapper. Peut-être sur le nez pour le rendre _moins proéminent_ , donc en vérité elle lui rendrait service. Oui, elle pourrait utiliser ça comme excuse, comme ça elle n'aurait pas à mentionner l'Opération si les deux tourtereaux demandaient une explication…

Elle abandonna toutefois l'idée quand elle se rappela qu'elle venait juste de s'être fait une manucure et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de risquer d'abimer ses ongles, donc à la place elle renforça son regard déjà furieux que John ignora avec une facilité exaspérante.

Il lui sourit encore plus largement et croisa les bras avec un air de défi. Les yeux d'Octavia lançaient des éclairs.

-Non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire parce que Bellamy va le faire. Hein, frérot?

Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke avec un sourire penaud.

-Bien sûr, désolé de ne pas avoir proposé plus tôt.

Clarke était sur le point d'insister qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucun problème à rentrer toute seule quand Octavia la coupa en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Son visage changea radicalement d'expression et elle redevint cette fille enthousiaste et souriante qu'elle était quand elle s'exclama :

-GÉNIAL !

Elle embrassa Clarke sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et les jeta pratiquement dehors.

-On se voit plus tard Bell, allez, salut !

Dès qu'elle referma la porte elle se tourna vers John, repassant en mode regard furieux, qu'il ignora facilement encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous réveillé ? Et c'est quoi cette idée de proposer de la ramener chez elle comme ça ? Siffla-t-elle en se ruant vers lui.

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la machine à café, s'emparant de la tasse fraichement préparée. _Sa_ tasse de café. Puis il bu une gorgée.

-Premièrement, dit-il en tendant son index, j'ai des paroles dans la tête et j'avais besoin de café pour qu'elles puissent dire quelque chose une fois écrites sur un morceau de papier deuxièmement, je pensais être un gentleman, dit-il innocemment en souriant largement.

Puis il s'assit sur l'ilot de la cuisine. Mauvaise décision, ne jamais tourner le dos à un Blake enragé. Elle le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

-NE. FAIS. PAS. Foirer l'Opération, John Michael Murphy !

-Aie, se plaignit-il en frottant l'endroit douloureux, puis fronça les sourcils. Qui est-ce qui fait foirer ton purée de plan de Taches de rousseur, bordel ? siffla-t-il en retour.

Octavia le fusilla encore plus du regard et fit un geste pour le frapper à nouveau mais il évita le coup juste à temps.

-TOI ! l'accusa-t-elle.

John leva les yeux au ciel et sourit tandis qu'elle continuait à lui lancer des regards noirs. Il tapota le tabouret à côté de lui et attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia roule des yeux, gonfle ses joues, souffle puis inspire, et enfin qu'elle abandonne et vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter autant pour eux.

Octavia soupira en se massant les paupières.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

Mais elle ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre :

-Parce que j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche, et pas seulement parce que je pense qu'ils seraient bien ensemble, c'est vraiment plus que ça, je veux dire, elle est parfaite. Et pas parfaite comme Lilian, parce qu'elle, elle l'était vraiment. Clarke est parfaite parce qu'ils sont juste faits pour être ensemble. Je m'inquiète que Bell foire tout pourtant, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils en voyant ses mains jointes devant elle. Parce qu'il évite les relations comme la peste depuis Lily… Et je me détesterais si Clarke souffrait, elle est vraiment super, tu vois ? Elle se tourna vers John qui lui sourit en hochant la tête.

-Je l'aime bien aussi, avoua-t-il.

-Ah oui ?

Il hocha la tête à nouveau et lui frotta le dos. Il aurait du savoir que c'était plus qu'un projet pour elle. Il tira gentiment une mèche de ses cheveux et elle plissa le nez, ce qui le fit sourire plus largement.

-Comme je l'ai affirmé avant, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils sont juste parfaits l'un pour l'autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre ils finiront ensemble. Ils _ont l'odeur_ de ce type de couple.

Il fit une grimace et elle rit.

-Eh bien, commença Octavia avec une lueur brillante dans les yeux, c'était quelque chose de très romantique ce que tu viens de dire, serais-tu en train de te convertir aussi, mon cher Johnnie ?

Il renifla et haussa les sourcils vers elle.

-Ne sois pas ridicule.

Octavia émit un bruit de gorge et l'examina pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse une grimace et qu'elle se lève en riant.

-Creuse-toi bien la tête avec tes paroles.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui lui fit sans surprise plisser le nez, et lui reprit sa tasse.

-Oh, tais-toi, espèce de Scroonch !

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, l'appelant par son vieux surnom des unions de Scrooge et du Grinch, en sachant pertinemment ce dont à quoi il pensait – _trop d'affection_ \- et se rendit à pas feutrés dans sa chambre avec son café chéri en sécurité dans ses mains.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel en se levant pour se préparer une autre tasse de café et marmonna :

- _Les petites sœurs…_

* * *

 **[Clarke et Bellamy]**

-Je crois que ma sœur vient juste de me virer de ma maison, dit Bellamy à Clarke une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur du Land Rover chéri d'Octavia.

Clarke rit.

-Tout ça pour tes qualités non-existantes de gentleman, le taquina Clarke.

Mais elle ajouta rapidement un : « Je rigole, je rigole » quand elle le vit prendre une toute nouvelle nuance de rouge. Elle pressa son bras d'une manière rassurante.

-Je n'ai jamais vu personne lancer autant de regards noirs si _intenses_ , offrit-elle en riant doucement.

Bellamy renifla.

-Oui, elle peut être vraiment effrayante parfois…

Il secoua la tête et démarra la voiture.

La majeure partie du trajet se déroula dans un silence confortable, ils commentaient de temps en temps la musique qui passait doucement à la radio.

Clarke soupira et ferma les yeux en se détendant. C'était bien, de rester avec lui comme ça. Elle se sentait presque en sécurité. Quand elle les rouvrit, deux grosses lumières venaient vers eux et elle s'immobilisa en s'agrippant à la poignée de la porte en attendant que tout se répète.

-Clarke ?

Elle cligna des yeux et se tourna vers la voix inquiète.

-Ça va ?

Bellamy avait arrêté la voiture à un feu rouge et la regardait, de l'inquiétude inscrite partout sur son visage.

Elle essaya de réunir toute l'assurance qu'elle put dans un sourire rassurant et acquiesça.

-Oui.

Elle força la bile à redescendre, quelque chose qui devenait de plus en plus familier ces temps-ci, et haussa les épaules.

-J'imagine que je suis plus fatiguée que ce que je pensais… lui offrit-elle en guise d'explication.

-Tu…

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa main qui agrippait toujours la poignée de la porte.

-Tu es sûre ?

Clarke sourit à nouveau, mécaniquement, et détacha lentement ses doigts de la poignée. Sa tête se mit à tourner une fois qu'elle eut rompu le contact avec quelque chose de fixe, il faisait noir à l'intérieur donc elle n'avait rien sur lequel elle pouvait se fixer et utiliser comme une ancre, donc elle serra ses mains en poings, plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes en se concentrant sur la douleur.

-Je vais bien,-

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand elle sentit sa main sur la sienne.

-Mon dieu, elle est tellement froide.

Il la prit dans les siennes et l'amena à ses lèvres, puis souffla doucement dessus pour la réchauffer. Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

-Mes mains sont toujours brûlantes de quand je tenais ta tisane, expliqua-t-il, tout comme mon souffle.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Clarke, qui avait ouvert ses doigts, entendant à peine ses mots à cause de la sensation de ses mains et de son souffle chaud sur la sienne, des frissons parcourant tout son corps, cligna des yeux. Puis quand son cerveau rattrapa enfin ses oreilles, elle se mit à rire. Fort. C'était une sorte de rire hystérique, pas comme celui du train il y a tant d'années, mais le rire de quelqu'un qui vient juste de faire une crise de panique et qui était désormais soulagé et reconnaissant qu'elle soit finie.

Quand les rires hystériques se calmèrent lentement, réduits à un gloussement ici et là, elle essuya une larme avec le dos de son index et regarda Bellamy qui conduisait désormais avec une main, l'autre toujours autour de la sienne.

Elle n'essaya pas de la reprendre. C'était agréable, chaud et _sécurisant_. Et elle souhaita presque d'être aussi petite que sa main pour pouvoir vivre pour toujours dans la sienne.

Elle se réveilla quand elle sentit quelque chose chatouiller son oreille droite. Elle fronça le nez puis entendit un petit rire grave. Elle tourna la tête, déjà en train de sourire, elle adorait ce son.

-Tu es à la maison, princesse.

Elle soupira et se releva, se grattant la tête et forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir.

 _Argh, je suis tellement fatiguée_.

-Je sais, moi aussi en fait.

Elle se tourna vers lui, elle avait apparemment parlé à haute voix.

-Ma tisane fait son œuvre alors, commença-t-elle fièrement, puis elle fronça les sourcils quand elle réalisa l'entière signification de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle le regarda, paniquée.

-Tu ne peux pas conduire ! Et si tu t'endors et que tu as un accident ?

Bellamy secoua la tête en la tenant par les épaules.

-Je ne m'endormirai pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Clarke secoua la tête à son tour.

-Non.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour proposer une solution, n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de repartir au milieu de la nuit avec le risque qu'il s'endorme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, commença Bellamy en ramenant brusquement son attention sur lui. Tu me parles au téléphone jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la maison.

Elle cligna des yeux. C'était une très bonne idée. Elle hocha la tête à contrecœur et tapa son numéro sur son téléphone.

Les paroles qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celles de _Sky's still blue_ d'Andrew Belle remplirent l'air autour d'eux. Bellamy s'agita alors en glissant en arrière sur son siège pour sortir son téléphone de la poche de son jean et appuya sur l'icône verte, les oreilles rouge vif.

Clarke cligna des yeux puis sourit largement, mais Bellamy refusait de se tourner vers elle tout de suite. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se pencha pour appuyer sur le bouton de la ceinture. Une fois détachée elle leva les yeux à nouveau vers lui et le trouva en train de la regarder –enfin, en quelque sorte, il regardait ses genoux mais c'était quand même dans sa direction- et avoua :

-J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette chanson…

Elle hocha la tête.

-Elle est très belle, acquiesça-t-elle.

C'était une de ses préférées.

Il hocha la tête à son tour, jetant un coup d'œil vers elle, puis se remit à regarder vers le bas en ajoutant:

-Elle me fait penser à toi.

-Oh ?

Les lèvres de Clarke se fendirent d'un autre énorme sourire et cette fois, quand ses yeux revirent sur elle, il lui sourit aussi, doux et timide.

-C'est bien, lui dit-elle, puis elle se pencha vers lui avant de changer d'avis et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle ne s'attarda pas pour voir sa réaction, trop occupée à ouvrir frénétiquement sa portière. Elle courut à l'intérieur de sa maison, le son de son propre cœur résonnant avec force dans ses oreilles.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle s'appuya dessus et agrippa le tissu de son t-shirt par-dessus sa poitrine, la sentant battre contre sa main. L'autre tenait toujours le téléphone. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'appareil et l'amena lentement à son oreille, commençant à marcher sur des jambes tremblantes jusqu'à l'escalier qui la mènerait à sa chambre.

Bellamy était assis dans la voiture d'Octavia, totalement immobile, une main sur la joue, où _ses_ lèvres s'étaient trouvées il n'y avait même pas une minute. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se ferma le ramena à la réalité et il démarra lentement en sortant de sa place, jusqu'à la route. Il actionna le haut-parleur et posa le téléphone sur son socle. Elle n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter sur le fait qu'il s'endorme, après ce baiser il se sentait tellement survolté qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à garer la voiture quelque part puis courir ou _sauter_ pour rentrer à la maison, puis il abandonna l'idée en pensant à la réaction d'Octavia en sachant qu'il avait laissé sa _voiture chérie_ au milieu de nulle part… Mouais, pas une image agréable.

-Bellamy ?

Il entendit sa voix à travers l'appareil et le sourire le plus niais du monde s'étira sur son visage.

-Je suis là, la rassura-t-il.

Ils laissèrent plusieurs minutes s'écouler sans rien dire puis Clarke lança :

-Merci de m'avoir ramenée.

Bellamy secoua la tête, réalisant trop tard qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, puis leva les yeux au ciel devant sa propre idiotie avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Merci de m'avoir fait une tisane.

Clarke rit légèrement, se détendant un peu. Il y arrivait bien, la faisant se sentir confortable, et elle l'aimait encore plus pour ça, si c'était possible.

-C'est quand que vous passez l'interview? demanda-t-elle.

-Le matin… Chris viendra nous chercher dans son 4x4 et vers dix heures on devrait être à l'immeuble, expliqua-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, leur manager les accompagnerait pendant tout le processus sans un moment pour se reposer. Il se demanda quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi. Il fronça les sourcils et prit mentalement note de lui poser la question dès qu'il le verrait. Cet homme était encore plus accro à la caféine que Clarke.

-Tu dois travailler demain ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

-Oui, j'ai le service du matin, répondit-elle.

-C'est bien, commença-t-il, on peut…

Il hésita, ne sachant pas comment continuer.

-Mmh, pourrait…

-Oui, lui dit-elle pour l'aider et il rit doucement.

-Bien.

Il soupira en se garant.

-Je suis à la maison.

Clarke soupira de soulagement et sourit.

-Bien.

A ce moment, une citation apparut dans son esprit et elle rougit _« Bien » sera peut-être notre toujours._

Bellamy grimpa les marches deux par deux et poussa la porte du loft. Personne n'était là à ce qu'il voyait, peut-être qu'ils dormaient ou travaillaient, dans le cas d'Octavia. Il décida d'aller la voir et frappa à sa porte, l'ouvrant lentement.

-O ?

Il la trouva assise sur son lit avec son ordinateur posé sur ses jambes tendues, avec ce qui ressemblait à une centaine de feuilles de papier éparpillés tout autour d'elle, sur le lit et sur le sol. Sa sœur n'avait jamais été fan du rangement donc ça ne l'impressionna pas vraiment. Il arqua un sourcil.

-Tu travailles encore ?

Octavia leva les yeux vers lui puis se les frotta avec son pouce et son index.

-Oui, mais je pense que je vais me coucher maintenant… Dit-elle en hochant la tête pour elle-même.

Bellamy sourit.

-Ok.

Il avança à l'intérieur de la chambre et, très prudemment, se rendit jusqu'au lit. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui souhaita bonne nuit, ne cherchant même pas à lui proposer de l'aider avec son bazar, sachant qu'elle déclinerait sa proposition.

Selon elle, c'était un bazar _organisé_. Elle savait où tout se trouvait, et si quelqu'un d'autre y fourrait son nez, ça ne mènerait qu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus où se situe ce dont elle avait besoin puis à une grosse crise. Et honnêtement, Bellamy voulait volontiers éviter ça, surtout qu'il ne restait que pour un jour et demi.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il enfila son pyjama et grimpa sur son lit.

-Toujours là ? demanda-t-il au téléphone.

Clarke sourit.

-Oui.

-Ta tisane fait de l'effet, dit-il en enfonçant son nez dans l'oreiller.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

-Bonne nuit, Bellamy.

-Bonne nuit, Princesse.

* * *

 **[Clarke et Murphy]**

Clarke venait juste de finir son service à l'hôpital et comptait aller acheter quelque chose à manger sur le chemin du retour.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas déjeuner avec Raven comme d'habitude, puisque son amie l'avait appelée en lui disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir à cause d'un homme important qui avait insisté pour avoir un _Déjeuner d'affaire_ avec elle cet _Enculé de Wick_ ; les mots de Raven, pas ceux de Clarke.

Lorsque Clarke sortit du bâtiment, elle s'immobilisa quand elle vit passer quelqu'un de familier.

-Murphy ?

L'intéressé tourna la tête en direction de la voix et agita une main en guise de salut quand il l'aperçut. Clarke sourit et trottina vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'es pas censé être à l'interview ?

John haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Nah, je m'ennuyais.

Clarke inclina la tête.

-Vraiment ?

Il sourit.

-En quelque sorte…

Quand Clarke haussa un sourcil, il leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de développer :

-L'interviewer était un sacré cas, commença-t-il en hochant la tête pour lui-même. Il posait des questions vraiment profondes, et je ne suis qu'un simple mec qui joue des musiques idiotes donc je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec lui, alors je me suis fait virer, conclut-il, du sarcasme découlant de chaque mots qu'il avait prononcé.

Clarke prit une grande inspiration et fronça les sourcils. Murphy était… _particulier_ , un gros euphémisme. Mais c'était le meilleur ami de Bellamy, et Octavia et lui parlaient toujours de John comme s'il était un membre de la famille. Même s'ils le faisaient avec tous les membres du groupe, Clarke avait toujours remarqué qu'il y avait un changement dans leurs voix et une douceur dans leurs yeux dès qu'ils parlaient de lui, et c'était en quelque sorte différent de quand ils partageaient des histoires avec les autres. Donc elle n'avait pas peur d'essayer de forger une sorte de relation avec lui. En plus, il commençait vraiment à lui rappeler Raven, il avait assurément le même goût pour les effets dramatiques.

-Ils ont le droit de faire ça ? De te virer ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

John renifla.

-Non, mais je commençais à m'agiter, Chris l'a remarqué et m'a excusé de la pièce en disant que j'avais un mal de tête, dit-il sur un ton conspirateur en haussant les sourcils. Je ne peux pas risquer de frapper quelqu'un et de gâcher la bonne image des gentils garçons de Londres, hein ?

-Mais tu n'es pas de Londres, tu viens de Norwich, corrige a Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

Murphy parut surpris et fit son premier _vrai_ sourire depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler.

-C'est vrai, mais on a eu notre premier contrat quand on vivait ici et Londres est plus cool, tu vois ?

Clarke renifla.

-Oui d'accord, mais j'aimerais quand même visiter Norwich, je n'y suis jamais allée.

Il agita une main devant elle.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sûr que Bellamy t'y emmèneras dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

Il sourit diaboliquement et elle rougit. Puis les choses s'empirèrent, puisqu'il se mit à rire.

Clarke lui donna un coup de coude et il s'arrêta enfin, un sourire toujours scotché sur le visage.

-Donc c'était quoi la question que cet imbécile d'interviewer t'as posée ? demanda-t-elle en décryptant le sarcasme de quand il lui a dit qu'il avait du partir.

Murphy fit une grimace et mit une main dans une poche de sa veste pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes.

-Tu fumes ? lui demanda-t-il.

Clarke secoua la tête et il haussa les épaules en en sortant une et en l'amenant à ses lèvres. Une fois qu'il l'eut allumée, il prit une grande bouffée et souffla doucement la fumée.

La scène était envoûtante. Clarke avait toujours été fascinée par la fumée et elle adorait la représenter sur le papier. Mais personne qu'elle connaissait ne fumait et pour être honnête, elle détestait plus ou moins ça, puisque voilà, elle était étudiante en médecine et que la cigarette était une des causes principales du cancer du poumon et d'autres malformations et maladies.

Mais, en tant qu'artiste, c'était tout simplement _fascinant_. Et surtout quand ses mains réclamaient particulièrement un crayon… Non, _du charbon_ , se corrigea-t-elle la fumée ressortait bien mieux avec du charbon. Oui, elle allait définitivement utiliser cette matière.

-Il nous a demandé quel était notre genre de fille.

Il haussa ses sourcils vers elle d'un air ennuyé.

Clarke grimaça.

-Berk, oui… _C'est_ une question très profonde, dit-elle sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment il en est venu à penser à vous demander ça.

Elle secoua sa tête en feignant l'étonnement.

Murphy rit doucement, ravi d'avoir trouvé un autre humain qui comprenait son sarcasme.

-Je vois plus ou moins pourquoi ils nous posent ces questions-là, à cause de nos fans et tout mais j'ai une limite, une limite très _basse_ quand il s'agit de conneries… fit-il en haussant les épaules, prenant une autre bouffée.

Clarke hocha la tête, comprenant totalement d'où ça venait. Si on lui posait des variantes de la même question encore et encore pendant cinq ans, elle commencerait probablement à vouloir frapper des gens. Elle le poussa gentiment en souriant effrontément.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton genre de fille ?

Murphy poussa un gémissement, ce qui la fit rire. Il la regarda ostensiblement.

-Je n'ai pas de _genre_.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot comme s'il avait laissé un goût étrange sur sa langue.

Clarke hocha la tête.

-D'accord, mais tu dois bien avoir aimé quelqu'un…

Il inclina son visage sur le côté.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda comme s'il était complètement idiot. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en le désignant de ses mains.

-Vous… vous écrivez des chansons ! Toi et Bellamy. Vous êtes les auteurs, et dans l'album il y a de très belles chansons d'amour, tu as _forcément_ du penser à quelqu'un quand tu les as écrites, non ?

John se frotta le cou et la regarda comme si elle était une enfant innocente à qui il ne savait pas comment révéler l'abominable vérité. Clarke croisa les bras et souffla.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne _les_ ai pas écrites, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre, _pas_ celles-là…

-Oh, fit Clarke bêtement quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

C'était Bellamy. Pas John.

-En plus, je ne pourrais jamais, dit-il en enchainant et en interrompant Clarke dans ses pensées.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il sourit mais ça n'atteint pas ses yeux.

-L'amour ? Pas vraiment mon répertoire… Je ne pense pas que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un de cette façon un jour, encore moins être aimé. Ce n'est juste pas pour moi.

Clarke arqua un sourcil. Si ça avait été une âme inférieure, cette même âme se serait probablement mise à ressentir un profond sentiment de honte rien qu'avec le regard de Clarke, mais Murphy avait grandi avec Octavia et il lui restait à trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait battre le pouvoir du sourcil arqué. Il la fixa en retour d'un air imperturbable et Clarke rétrécit les yeux.

-C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu pourras jamais me dire, du genre stupide comme un roman de gare amourette bas de gamme, et c'est un très, _très_ haut niveau de nullité.

Elle agita sa main dans sa direction.

-Sans parler du fait que si Octavia t'avait entendu elle te taperait probablement la tête, quelque chose que j'essaie vraiment très dur de ne pas faire, honnêtement.

John l'observa avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement. Elle avait raison, Octavia l'avait frappé plus qu'une fois dès que le sujet était abordé. Il recula d'un pas pour s'assurer qu'il y avait assez de distance entre eux deux pour pouvoir savoir si elle comptait vraiment lui mettre une tape. Il allait argumenter sa pensée avec une autre excuse absurde quand une fille surgit de nulle part et bondit pratiquement dans l'espace entre Clarke et lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Clarke ! Mon branleur de cousin a oublié de me réveiller ! Mon réveil vient de rendre l'âme et argh, je vais le tuer, lâcha-elle précipitamment.

Clarke frotta le bras de la jeune fille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Em, j'ai dit à William de te couvrir.

Elle affaissa ses épaules de soulagement quand elle entendit la nouvelle puis regarda Clarke avec un regard entendu :

-Tu m'étonnes que tu as fais ça.

Clarke se tourna vers elle, confuse, et Emori leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-T'inquiè-

Elle s'interrompit soudainement et Clarke commença à paniquer quand, dieu en fut témoin, son amie se mit à la _renifler_ , les yeux plissés.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Elle se retourna puis visualisa enfin ce qu'elle avait senti.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, bordel ?

Murphy prit sa cigarette et souffla la fumée sur le côté pour ne pas l'envoyer dans le visage de la jeune fille.

-Eh bah, avant que tu ne nous interrompes, j'étais en train de parler à mon amie ici présente, lâcha-t-il, impassible, en désignant Clarke qui se tenait désormais derrière la brunette.

Clarke recula d'un pas, le regard d'Emori était meurtrier. La blonde regarda la scène, perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie se comportait comme une folle.

-Tu ne peux pas fumer ici ! Tu es dans un hôpital ! siffla Emori.

John pinça les lèvres.

-Bah en fait, si, je peux.

Il désigna d'un geste leur environnement.

-Parce qu'au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est _en_ _dehors_ de l'hôpital. Donc je peux.

Il haussa les épaules puis pour prouver ses paroles, il prit une autre bouffée et lui sourit d'un air arrogant.

Emori sourit à son tour, les lèvres pincées, en hochant la tête, visiblement convaincue. Mais elle arracha alors la cigarette de ses lèvres et la jeta par terre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit gentiment face à son visage ébahi tandis qu'elle l'écrasa avec le talon de sa botte.

-Pas en ma présence.

Murphy souffla la fumée, cette fois-ci ne prenant pas la peine de la diriger sur le côté, pour qu'elle aille en plein dans la figure de la jeune fille.

-C'était ma dernière cigarette, fulmina-t-il, les narines dilatées.

Emori se mit à tousser. Et Clarke se couvrit la bouche de ses mains en se souvenant pourquoi Em avait un si gros problème avec la cigarette.

Après que sa quinte de toux soit passée Emori leva les yeux vers lui et… _sourit_ ? Pour ensuite lui marcher sur les pieds et lui donner un coup de poing dans le nez pour faire bonne mesure.

-Tu me dégoûtes, lâcha-t-elle d'un air méprisant en reculant. Elle rentra ensuite dans le bâtiment, laissant un Murphy gémissant et une Clarke abasourdie derrière elle.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air cassé, annonça Clarke en enlevant ses gants et en les jetant dans la poubelle située dans un coin de la pièce. Mais tu as quand même l'air de saigner beaucoup.

-Ah, vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, répondit-il sur un ton hargneux.

Clarke se releva de la position où elle se trouvait pour pouvoir mieux regarder son nez qui saignait et croisa les bras. Il grimaça et marmonna un « désolé. »

Clarke secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser.

Murphy serra la mâchoire et détourna obstinément le regard. Clarke soupira et lui fit signe de se lever.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la station de métro ?

Murphy haussa un sourcil.

-Tu ne m'accompagnes nulle part, _je_ vais _te_ raccompagner chez toi.

Clarke désigna son visage.

-Mais ton nez-

-C'est un putain de nez, Clarke, pas une jambe cassée, tu devrais connaître la différence mieux que personne, lui fit-il remarquer en se levant. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué, je me le suis cassé plus d'une fois.

Il sourit en se pointant du doigt :

-Pas vraiment du genre gentil garçon.

Clarke renifla en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vraiment ?

Elle sortit de la pièce qu'elle avait utilisée pour le nettoyer et attendit qu'il la rejoigne.

-Je n'aurais jamais deviné, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton plat en marchant jusqu'aux portes coulissantes.

Murphy eut un sourire facile en jetant un bras autour de ses épaules, comme il le faisait d'habitude avec Octavia.

-Ah, la princesse peut faire du sarcasme, dit-il avec un air narquois, satisfait.

Clarke haussa les épaules pour enlever son bras et lui donna une tape derrière la tête, exactement comme Octavia l'aurait fait.

Murphy s'agitait de plus en plus. Clarke n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards dans sa direction, à chaque fois comme si elle allait lui dire quelque chose, pour ensuite changer d'avis et refermer la bouche. Quand elle recommença son manège, il lança brusquement :

-Oh mon dieu, mais dis-le !

Clarke s'arrêta net et fusilla l'arrière de sa tête du regard, jusqu'à ce que finalement, en levant les yeux au ciel, il s'arrête à son tour et tourne son visage vers elle. Clarke soupira, en essayant de rester calme.

-Tu devrais t'excuser.

John la regarda comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendue.

-Elle m'a presque cassé le nez !

-Tu lui as soufflé la fumée dans la figure ! rétorqua-t-elle en haussant le ton.

Il agita une main vers elle.

-Elle l'a cherché.

Clarke secoua la tête et reprit sa marche jusqu'à chez elle, Murphy la suivant de près.

-C'était quand même méchant, dit-elle doucement.

Il souffla un coup.

-Ouais, grande nouvelle, je suis un méchant connard.

Clarke se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Oh mon _dieu_ , mais arrête avec cette attitude ! Ça commence vraiment à être chiant après un moment, répliqua-t-elle.

Il aspira la salive entre ses dents puis soupira finalement.

-Je sais, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître tu n'es pas la première à me le dire, avoua-t-il en pensant à Octavia et Jasper.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel mais ses lèvres remontèrent légèrement.

-Ouais, d'accord.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, mais avant d'abandonner et de lui redire ce qu'il devrait faire il la devança en soupirant :

-Je devrais aller m'excuser…

Clarke le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu- Vraiment ?

Il eut un sourire penaud.

-Ça me prend tu temps mais je finis par reconnaitre quand j'ai tord.

Il soupira à nouveau et se remit à marcher.

Clarke resta bouche bée pendant un moment, un sourire satisfait prenant lentement place sur son visage, puis courut vers lui pour le rattraper.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Y retourner et m'excuser ?

Elle hocha la tête avec ardeur.

-Des fleurs seraient un plus, suggéra-t-elle.

Murphy lui adressa un autre de ses regards ébahis.

-Je ne lui offre pas de fleurs ! Elle m'a donné un coup de poing ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant son nez, au cas-où elle l'aurait oublié.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre et débattit intérieurement si elle devait lui dévoiler la raison pour laquelle Emori avait été si agressive avec la cigarette.

 _Et puis merde_.

-Elle a perdu ses deux parents d'un cancer du poumon… Ils étaient tous les deux des gros fumeurs, avoua-t-elle finalement en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

-Merde, marmonna-t-il, le visage passant par une multitude d'émotions. Putain, je vais aller m'excuser.

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même.

Ils étaient arrivés en face de sa maison maintenant, et elle le regardait dans l'expectative de quelque chose. Il la fixa à son tour, les mains dans les poches. Elle haussa les sourcils. Il secoua obstinément la tête.

-Je ne fais _pas_ dans les fleurs, je vais lui acheter… des chocolats ou quelque chose comme ça… lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Clarke sourit, n'osant pas lui faire remarquer que c'était une idée _très_ mignonne, ce qui lui rappela d'ailleurs que ça serait bientôt la Saint Valentin et qu'il ne trouvera probablement que des boites de chocolats _en_ _forme de cœur_. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Du moment que tu t'excuses _profondément_.

Elle lui pressa les bras pour appuyer ses paroles et se retourna avec un sourire doux en parcourant la distance qui restait jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée.

-Ouais, ouais, peu importe, marmonna-t-il d'un air maussade en attendant qu'elle rentre et qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

-Je ne fais pas dans les fleurs, se répéta-t-il à lui-même en s'éloignant.

Il se toucha le nez avec précaution.

-Non.

* * *

 **[Octavia et les garçons]**

-Salut les têtes de nœuds, grimpez ! les salua Octavia depuis le siège conducteur du quatre-quatre dès qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment où avait eu lieu l'interview. Ils s'exécutèrent et Bellamy choisit le siège passager à côté de sa sœur.

-Où est Jas ? demanda-t-elle, puis elle se retourna et vérifia derrière elle ajouta ensuite : Et Murphs ?

-John avait une migraine, dit Chris en étirant le mot et Octavia leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant un _Evidemment._ Jasper est parti le chercher. Il m'enverra un message dès qu'il l'aura trouvé, conclut-il.

Octavia sourit en murmurant _Mère Poule_ si bas que seul Bellamy entendit.

-Oh mon dieu, pitié rentrons à la maison, il _faut_ que je joue du piano parce que je crois que j'ai trouvé la mélodie parfaite pour la chanson de Tête De Cul qui me fait chier avec depuis une éternité, se plaignit Miller.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. Vivre avec des compositeurs de chansons et de musique était chou en théorie mais c'était plus pour elle une énorme emmerde. Elle avait prévu d'aller à cet adorable endroit à Shepherd's Bush pour passer du temps ensemble… Après tout, ils retournaient aux States demain…

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Bien sûr, rentrons à la maison.

Après ce que Bellamy avait vaguement compté comme dix minutes, il réalisa que sa sœur utilisait une route qui, il en était sûr, n'allait pas en direction de leur Penthouse mais en direction de… _merde_.

-O ?

-Oui, frérot ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, risquant un coup d'œil vers lui.

-On ne va pas à la maison, si ? demanda-t-il, la voix résignée.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant pile en face de _la_ maison.

Celle avec la jolie porte bleue entre deux jolis pots de fleurs rose et violet.

-Nous oui… Toi non, dit-elle en sortant son portable et en tapant un rapide message.

Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit tendrement. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Octavia ne fasse rien en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que l'Opération Taches de Rousseur fonctionne. Si son plan de les isoler dans un bon restaurant ne se produirait pas, elle allait bien s'assurer qu'ils passent du temps seuls dans une maison _vide_. Tellement de chance qu'ils se mettent à flirter. Elle se sourit à elle-même. _Je suis un génie_.

Bellamy regarda la maison avec un mélange d'émotions. Il voulait vraiment passer du temps avec elle. Autant de temps qu'il pouvait, en fait. Mais en même temps, son cœur lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine à n'importe quel moment, et sa gorge était vraiment serrée.

-J'ai soif, lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Chris lui tendit une bouteille d'eau de derrière et il la prit, reconnaissant, avalant de longues gorgées. Puis il prit une grande inspiration. Son manager lui pressa l'épaule d'une manière rassurante.

-Oh, allez ! Ne fais pas le bébé ! s'exclama Octavia en lui frappant le bras. Descends maintenant !

-Ouais, Bell. Tu me fais perdre mon temps là, dit Monty en croisant les bras.

-Ouais, du temps que tu pourrais facilement passer de tant de manières beaucoup plus _agréables._

Miller agita ses sourcils de manière suggestive et ils gémirent tous pour protester.

-Quoi ? bredouilla Miller, offensé. Vous devriez vous estimer heureux que Murphy et Jasper ne soient pas là !

Chris rit doucement.

-Il a raison.

Bellamy gémit encore une fois puis ouvrit finalement la porte. Dès qu'il fut sorti de la voiture, ils se mirent à l'acclamer en poussant des cris.

-VAS-Y FRÉROT ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE BELLAMY !

C'était comme d'avoir son équipe personnelle d'encouragements. Ça aurait pu être plus ou moins mignon s'il n'était pas déjà _en face_ de la maison où la fille de ses rêves habitait, en étant presque sûr que même les habitants de l'espace pouvaient les entendre. Ça ne pouvait vraiment pas être pire.

- _OUAIS, MONTRE-LUI QUI EST L'ÉTALON !_

Oh attendez. _Si, ça pouvait_.

Il les entendit démarrer et partir avec des hurlements de rire et des gloussements et il leur hurla : « VOUS ÊTES _TOUS_ MORTS ! », ce qui lui valu un regard furieux d'une vieille dame qui passait par là.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, désolé, lui dit-il, le visage entièrement rouge.

Et quand il pensa que ça ne _pouvait pas_ être pire, il se retourna pour voir la porte déjà ouverte, avec Clarke dans l'entrebâillement qui avait l'air d'essayer très fort de ne pas rire.

-Salut, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il cligna des yeux, bouche bée pendant un moment. Quand son cerveau se reconnecta finalement, il ferma brusquement la bouche et essaya de sourire.

-Salut, répondit-il avec une voix rauque, ne désirant rien d'autre que de pouvoir enterrer sa tête dans le sable.

* * *

 **N/A Elstark**

 **Salut !**

 **Ce chapitre était censé être bien plus long, j'avais encore cinq points d'intrigue à développer mais ça devenait long et je me suis dit que c'était mieux si je postais ça pour que vous ayez une preuve que je suis toujours vivante… lol**

 **Enfin voilà, merci à tous pour votre soutien, et souvenez vous : Les reviews, c'est la vie.**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **El**

* * *

 **N/A Eliane**

 **Je ne me souvenais plus de ce chapitre en commençant à le traduire mais purée qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait rire x) J'espère que vous l'avez aimé aussi!**

 **On a eu la première apparition de Lincoln dans le précédent chapitre, voilà celle d'Emori (juste un peu plus mouvementée haha) Ça promet! Et le petit bisou de Clarke sur la joue de Bell moooh mais qu'elle est mignonne :') Et la fin franchement adieu xD**

 **Oh et j'ai une petite annonce pour vous !**

 **Elisa m'a répondu ça par mail quand je lui ai traduis vos reviews pour le chapitre 10 quand elle avait dit qu'elle voulait arrêter l'histoire.**

 **(Ça date parce qu'on on met du temps à se répondre haha)**

 **« OH MON DIEU CES REVIEWS SONT LES PLUS ADORABLES OHLALA elles m'ont littéralement fait pleurer quand je les aies lues, et même encore aujourd'hui, j'ai juste- Merci de me les traduire, je ne peux vraiment pas te dire assez combien j'apprécie tout ce que tu fais, aaaaaaah tu es la plus adorable vraiment.**

 **Et je suis vraiment super contente que les français aiment cette histoire aussi… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir autant de lecteurs oh mon dieu. Et si ça les a atteints c'est grâce à toi, alors sérieusement, MERCI. »**

 **Donc voilà vous l'avez fait pleurer, elle m'a fait pleurer, tout va très bien… Mais sans rire, merci vous êtes vraiment géniaux !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite qui mettra moins de temps à arriver cette fois,**

 **Gros bisous à tous, je vous aime!**

 **Eliane**


	14. Chapter 13: Amis, famille, idiots

**Salut à tous!**

 **Oh la la je suis désolée du délai j'ai encore moins de temps pour traduire que quand j'étais en cours c'est le comble, en plus j'ai mis vraiment longtemps pour ce chapitre je ne sais pas pourquoi bref le voilà!**

 **cassiewright, j'avoue que la fin était vraiment drôle et j'adore Murphy aussi! Il est pas mal présent dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs :)**

 **MaBellarke merci à toi, voici un autre chapitre que tu aimeras autant j'espère, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu dis (et à Elisa aussi, j'en suis sûre!)**

 **zozig TU ES GÉNIALE décidément, le bisou on l'attend tous eheh ! Et quelque chose me dit que tu auras hâte de lire la suite de celui-là aussi...**

 **Bellarke-Princesse encore un long chapitre, te voilà servie! (il me semble qu'ils sont tous longs jusqu'à la fin de toute façon) Octavia est diabolique ça c'est sûr, pleiiin de moments Bellarke dans celui-là!**

 **audelie je comprends, ça m'arrive souvent aussi de ne pas pouvoir lire tout d'un coup! Totalement d'accord avec toi pour Emori ils vont trop bien ensemble!**

 **Amellity hahahaha tu m'as tuée, c'est sûr que Clarke aurait pu lui proposer de l'aider à s'endormir d'une autre manière qu'avec la tisane xD (Moi aussi j'ai osé x')) Tous les personnages sont super ensemble mais j'avoue que le passage Murphy/ Clarke était vraiment bien, les moments Bellarke aussi héhé, en voilà d'autres ! :)**

 **Merci à Kahoko.S pour tes reviews des chapitres précédents!**

 **Et au fait, la série dont parle Raven dans le chapitre 10 est bien Shameless, Aglae Smoak tu as gagné un OS sur the 100 ! Envoie moi un PM ou marque le dans une review si tu as une idée d'OS pour qu'Elisa te l'écrive et que je te le traduises ;)**

 **Comme d'hab merci à tous de votre fidélité et votre enthousiasme, et merci aux nouveaux venus, c'est vraiment géant ! Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Des amis, de la famille et des idiots**

Quand Clarke referma la porte derrière elle, ils se tinrent dans le hall d'entrée un peu hésitants, le regard de Bellamy passant alternativement de Clarke aux images accrochées sur les murs, et celle-ci souriant soudain timidement et nerveusement en essayant de remettre une mèche déjà placée derrière son oreille.

 _Ressaisis-toi, Clarke !_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix de Raven dans sa tête mais se détendit légèrement malgré tout.

-Il n'y a que moi, aujourd'hui. Raven et Maman sont sorties donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'une troisième personne, lui dit-elle.

Bellamy acquiesça en souriant, puis il désigna une photo posée sur le cabinet près de l'entrée.

-C'est vous tous, ça, non ? demanda-t-il.

Clarke prit la photo dans ses mains.

-Oui, ça c'est Raven et ça c'est Wells, expliqua-t-elle en désignant ses amis. Maman aimait tellement cette photo qu'elle a décidé de l'encadrer et de la mettre en évidence ici, pour que tout le monde puisse voir ses enfants préférés.

Elle sourit affectueusement avant de continuer :

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça que je les considère comme mon frère et ma sœur après tout, hein ? demanda Clarke avec un air absent en n'attendant pas vraiment une réponse.

Elle fut surprise quand Bellamy lui toucha l'épaule avec la sienne, ce qui la fit lever les yeux vers lui.

-Ma mère disait la même chose à propos des gars, on a tous grandi ensemble. Je pense que c'est en quelque sorte inévitable de penser à eux comme les siens quand ils passent autant de temps avec ses propres enfants quand on est un parent, dit-il, puis il rougit. « Je veux dire, je pense, ce n'est pas comme si je le savais- évidemment.

Et juste comme ça, Clarke se remit à sourire largement.

-Évidemment, le taquina-t-elle, parce que la tentation était trop grande.

Puis elle le poussa gentiment:

-Non, je comprends. Maintenant que j'y pense, Maman tomberait probablement amoureuse de toi rien que pour ce que tu viens de dire.

Bellamy sourit.

-Oh je sais, je suis très bon avec les parents.

-Ah, vraiment ? demanda Clarke en plissant les yeux, ce qui le fit _rire_. Tu as beaucoup d'expérience ?

Elle avait parlé avec désinvolture. Elle reposa la photo et passa à côté de lui en le frôlant pour se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre.

Bellamy regarda autour de lui, comme s'il allait trouver quelque indice sur comment interpréter la question et comment y répondre, puis il fronça les sourcils en optant pour la vérité :

-Pas vraiment. Il y avait cette fille au collège, Diane, on est sortis ensemble pendant quoi, deux semaines. Puis ses parents lui ont interdit de me revoir en-dehors de l'école parce qu'ils savaient que j'étais ami avec Murphy, et ils étaient au courant du genre de problèmes dans lesquels il se fourrait donc, oui… c'était juste une blague, conclut-il avec un air penaud une fois qu'ils furent arrivés en haut des escaliers.

Clarke se retourna pour le regarder avec les sourcils relevés en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

-Oui, il m'en a un peu parlé.

-Qui, Murphy ? Quand ?

-Aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu passer devant l'hôpital, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. On a parlé pendant qu'il me raccompagnait chez moi.

Bellamy inclina la tête en assimilant l'information, puis acquiesça, même s'il n'arrivait pas à saisir comment diable se faisait-il que son meilleur ami se retrouve à passer par hasard devant l'hôpital où elle travaillait… Il chassa cette pensée puis regarda finalement autour de lui.

Quand ses yeux trouvèrent le dessin épinglé au-dessus du bureau de Clarke, il ne put retenir le sourire qui fendit son visage en deux.

-Tu ne mentais pas quand tu m'as écrit que c'était ton préféré, hein ?

Clarke rougit, mais malgré tout déterminée à ne pas en laisser voir trop, haussa les épaules d'un air évasif. Bellamy rit doucement en voyant clairement au travers de son manège et continua à examiner la chambre en enregistrant chaque petit détail original de la jeune femme dont il était très près de tomber amoureux.

Clarke prit soudainement une conscience aiguë de toutes ses affaires, comme de cette stupide lampe en forme de rhinocéros que Raven lui avait offerte en guise de cadeau idiot, ou cette poubelle ornée des Princesses Disney, ou –Oh mon _dieu_ \- le stylo à clic High School Musical que Bellamy était sur le point d'actionner.

-N-ghh.

Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains quand _Start Of Something New_ retentit.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence étonné. Puis Bellamy se mit à rire et Clarke voulut se faire avaler par le lit.

-Ça va s'arrêter ? demanda-t-il après une minute de la chanson se répétant en boucle.

Clarke secoua la tête en abaissant les mains, ce qui causa un nouvel accès de rire à Bellamy.

-Au moins on aura une bonne ambiance en arrière-plan, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Clarke lui lança un oreiller qu'il attrapa avec une facilité injuste. Et si elle n'aimait pas autant son rire elle lui aurait probablement déjà bourré la bouche avec quelque chose. _Argh_.

-Alors, comment s'est passée l'interview ? demanda-t-elle dans une tentative désespérée de le distraire de l'horrible stylo.

Il rit doucement et haussa les épaules, mais ne reposa toujours pas le crayon.

-C'était cool, mais vers la fin ils ont posé quelques questions pour les fans et Murphy s'est barré, comme d'habitude.

Il n'y a pas d'animosité dans ses paroles, il employait juste le ton affectueux d'un habitué et Clarke sourit.

-Oui, il m'en a parlé…

Puis elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec Emori, puisqu'il allait forcément remarquer son nez gonflé, et Bellamy tressaillit.

-Oh là là, c'est tellement un connard parfois…

Clarke haussa les épaules.

-Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé après quand même, je pense qu'il va essayer de se racheter.

-Ah oui ? Comment ? demanda-t-il, presque provocateur.

-Des chocolats ?

Bellamy se mit à rire.

* * *

 **[Murphy et Jasper]**

Murphy venait de rentrer dans la station de métro quand Jasper se matérialisa pratiquement devant lui.

-T'étais où ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ton nez ? son ami hurla la deuxième question quand il remarqua qu'il tenait un mouchoir couvert de sang sur son nez qui avait recommencé à saigner quelques minutes précédentes.

Murphy soupira, s'arrêtant en face de Jasper, et enleva provisoirement le mouchoir. Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'allait pas finir avec du sang dans la bouche à nouveau, il essaya de réunir le regard le plus dur qu'il put et gratifia son ami d'un « Je vais bien. »

Le visage de Jasper se fronça tandis qu'il passa par une multitude d'émotions, et quand sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma silencieusement, Murphy leva les yeux au ciel et le dépassa en marchant latéralement. Il se remit à avancer à l'intérieur de la station.

Jasper lâcha un soupir et se rua derrière lui.

-On s'inquiétait pour toi.

Murphy se retourna avec un sourcil relevé.

-« On » étant Chris et toi, lâcha-t-il, vous savez tous ce que je pense des interviews, ce n'est pas comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé avant…

-Oui mais bon, tu sais que je m'inquiète quand même, rétorqua Jasper en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Purée Jasper, je ne suis plus un bébé, grogna John entre ses dents.

-Je sais mais même, tu es mon ami et je m'inqu-

-Oh mon dieu, grogna Murphy, ouais, d'accord, peu importe.

Et il se remit à marcher. Il savait ce que Jasper allait dire. C'était comme d'écouter un disque rayé : _Tu es mon ami donc je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est ce que font les amis, non ?_ Et John répondrait quelque chose comme _Purée_ ou _Peu importe_ en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jasper fit la moue mais trottina malgré tout à côté de son ami, déterminé à savoir où John allait puisqu'il avait dépassé l'entrée de la bouche de métro et qu'il marchait désormais en direction de… Eh bien, il n'était pas sûr quoi, à l'intérieur de la station.

Puis ils entrèrent à l'intérieur d'une boutique, et Jasper dut s'arrêter et regarder autour de lui pour être absolument sûr d'où il était, et être certain qu'il n'imaginait rien.

Ouaip. Ils étaient chez un fleuriste.

-Hum, John ? fit Jasper en tirant la manche de son ami.

-Oui.

Murphy ne se retourna pas. Trop occupé à lancer des regards noirs au bouquet de roses devant lui.

-Tu es… John, tu es chez un fleuriste… situa prudemment Jasper, au cas-où il ne l'avait pas déjà compris, et pour essayer de le sortir progressivement du quelconque rêve éveillé où il se trouvait.

-Waouh, Jasper ! s'exclama Murphy en se retournant vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Tu sais te servir de tes yeux !

Il tapota Jasper dans le dos :

-Je suis content pour toi.

Jasper se mit à le fixer. Il allait le frapper quand il sentit un picotement dans le nez et ce qu'il allait répliquer se transforma en éternuement. Murphy le remarqua à peine, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Jasper regarda autour de lui quand un autre éternuement le prit au dépourvu. Il éternua encore trois fois quand il repéra enfin la cause. Des tournesols. Jasper était allergique aux tournesols depuis qu'il était petit. Tout le monde le savait.

-Jo-atchoum ! appela-t-il urgemment, tirant sur la manche de Murphy.

-Quoi encore ?

John se retourna vers lui avec une expression énervée qui disparut rapidement quand il aperçut les yeux rouges et gonflés de Jasper, avec ses doigts pinçant son nez pour essayer de retenir les éternuements. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

-Merde, merde, Jasper.

Il le traina plus profond dans le magasin, loin de l'endroit où se trouvaient les fleurs maléfiques.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite, quand Jasper relâcha provisoirement son emprise sur son nez.

Celui-ci acquiesça en bougeant son nez pour le tester puis demanda à John avec une mine renfrognée:

-Donc, tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fais chez un fleuriste ?

John semblait sur le point de lui adresser une autre remarque narquoise comme « _A ton avis ? J'achète des fleurs ! »_ mais eut l'air d'y réfléchir mieux, se sentant probablement coupable, et lui donna à la place une réponse directe :

-J'achète des fleurs pour quelqu'un avec qui j'ai été un connard… marmonna-t-il.

Jasper resta silencieux pendant un moment puis sourit en donna un léger coup de coude à son ami.

-Oh, John, tu n'aurais vraiment pas du.

John le regarda pendant une demi-seconde avec un air confus puis il lui lança un regard désabusé:

-Elles ne sont pas pour toi, répondit-il sur un ton plat.

Jasper eut l'air de réfléchir.

-C'est logique, tu aurais sûrement besoin de m'acheter tout le magasin pour te faire pardonner de toutes les fois où tu as été un connard avec moi…

John renifla en regardant les fleurs en face de lui.

-Donc elles sont pour qui ?

John prit un bouquet déjà préparé avec de jolies fleurs et haussa les épaules.

-Quelqu'un à l'hôpital de Clarke…

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

-Son père ?

Murphy n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer un regard incrédule parce que Jasper le regardait désormais comme s'il était un monstre.

-Tu t'es comporté en connard avec un homme dans le coma ? siffla-t-il, pile au moment où Murphy était en train de payer la dame derrière le comptoir pour le bouquet.

Celle-ci sursauta et le regarda avec un air horrifié.

Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de ne pas étrangler Jasper ici et maintenant, et ressembler à un parfait psychopathe meurtrier.

-Non Jasper, elles ne sont pas pour Monsieur Griffin, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, adressant ce qu'il espérait être un sourire « Je jure que je ne suis pas un psychopathe » à la vieille dame. Elle eut l'air encore plus inquiète et recula d'un pas, tandis que John se tourna vers Jasper qui avait l'air bien trop amusé maintenant.

-Parfait, maintenant cette femme pense que je suis un homme qui fait dieu sait quoi aux personnes dans le coma, merci Jasper, tu es un véritable ami, grogna John quand ils sortirent du magasin.

Jasper fit un geste de la main.

-Arrête, c'est de ta faute, je n'y peux rien si tu ressembles à un meurtrier… D'ailleurs, regarde, tu le fais même maintenant !

Jasper désigna les sourcils froncés de son ami.

John fut tenté de lui mordre le doigt.

-AAAH !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant les cris. Et ils assimilèrent vaguement une odeur sucrée écœurante avant de faire face à la source des hurlements. _Des fans._

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est Murphy des Peuple du Ciel !

John grimaça en même temps qu'il tenta de sourire.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait pas _du tout_ , sur le fait d'être célèbre, c'était ce genre de fans. Il n'avait aucun problème avec les filles qui l'accostaient pour un autographe ou une photo, il n'aimait juste pas quand elles étaient pratiquement à cinq centimètres de son visage, peu importe l'espace personnel, et hurlant comme un groupe de poules qu'on allait égorger.

Il se tourna vers Jasper qui… regardait calmement ses pieds.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, se répéta Jasper. Il n'avait pas de problèmes avec ça. Comme il avait fait des recherches, même si les gars et Octavia lui répétaient sans cesse de ne pas le faire, il avait trouvé qu'il était le moins aimé de la bande basé sur les sondages. Donc ce n'était pas une surprise que ces filles aient foncé droit sur John, en ignorant complètement Jasper même s'il était là, et même s'il était un membre du même groupe. Ce n'était pas grave. Il avait l'habitude.

-Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que tu prennes une photo avec nous ! dit la fille que John renomma Numéro 1.

Il tendit un bras derrière elles et tira Jasper vers lui, le faisant trébucher entre elles.

S'il allait devoir _souffrir,_ Jasper aussi.

Fille Numéro 2 fit une grimace.

-Oh non ! On ne veut pas lui, seulement toi !

Jasper baissa les yeux. Se répétant le mantra : _Il a l'habitude. Ce n'est pas grave_.

S'il avait prêté attention au visage de John il aurait su que ce qui ce passa ensuite venait de la façon dont son œil gauche et sa mâchoire tressaillirent.

Trop occupé à fixer ses pieds, Jasper ne s'en aperçut que quand il sentit son t-shirt se faire violemment tirer puisque Murphy le traina en direction de la bouche de métro. Il se retourna pour regarder les filles qui fulminaient avec les yeux écarquillés, trop stupéfait pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quand ils furent vers le guichet des Oysters Cards, il se dégagea enfin et frappa légèrement John sur le bras avec le dos de sa main.

-Mec, c'était des fans ! C'était méchant !

Son ami serra la mâchoire.

-Peu importe.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

-Peu imp- John ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Chris serait tellement énervé, oh mon dieu.

-Tu as tord, lui dit Murphy, il ne le serait pas.

Jasper croisa les bras et John leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elles étaient méchantes en premier, et je ne leur dois rien, je fais de la musique parce que j'aime ça, parce qu'il y a toi et les gars, et pour les vrais fans.

Il fit un geste vague derrière lui où s'étaient trouvées les deux hurleuses.

-Ces deux là ? Ce ne sont pas des vraies fans, qu'elles te traitent comme ça ? Eh bien je leur renvoie l'ascenseur.

Sur-ce, il se tourna vers la machine pour recharger son oyster card.

Jasper n'eut pas honte d'admettre que sa lèvre inférieure s'était mise à trembler. Il était envahi de tant de tendresse que s'ils n'avaient pas été en public et s'ils ne savaient pas comment John réagissait aux marques d'affection en général, il écraserait probablement son ami jusqu'à l'étouffer. C'était rare, mais de temps en temps Murphy faisait quelque chose comme ça et montrait à quel point il tenait à ses amis, même si lors des jours normaux ses interactions étaient globalement limitées à leur grogner et/où leur râler dessus.

-Ah, John, fit Jasper.

-Quoi ?

Murphy se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Tu dois faire attention, répondit Jasper en lui tapotant le torse, souriant gentiment. On aperçoit ton cœur.

John écarta sa main en reniflant et Jasper sourit plus largement. Murphy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de sourire, tu as l'air ridicule.

-Mais oui mais oui, les potes avant les filles quand même, hein ?

Murphy essaya de le pousser tout en tentant de ne pas rire, mais Jasper l'évita. Puis John lui adressa ce que le jeune homme en était venu à identifier comme son regard joueur-menaçant. Et Jasper se recula doucement, mais John lui jeta les fleurs dessus, l'atteignant à la tête, et le poursuivit quand Jasper conserva le bouquet en se mettant à courir. Ils se coursèrent comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient petits.

La célébrité avait peut-être changé certains aspects de leur vie, mais certaines choses seraient toujours pareilles. Ils étaient amis. Une _famille_. Et ils veilleraient toujours les uns sur les autres, quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

 **[Bellamy et Clarke]**

-Donc, à part High School Musical, Médecine et Art, qui es-tu Clarke Griffin ?

Clarke se retourna pour le regarder avec un sourire surpris.

-Est-ce que tu viens juste de m'appeler Art ?

Bellamy sourit.

-Eh oui, hein ?

Clarke renifla et haussa les épaules après avoir réfléchi en silence pendant un moment.

-Je t'ai dit toutes les parties intéressantes dans les lettres que je t'ai envoyées…

-J'en doute fortement, rétorqua Bellamy.

-Je ne suis pas si intéressante comparée au gars qui a une sœur qui travaille pour Vanity Fair et oh, c'est vrai, j'ai presque oublié, qui est une rock star, énuméra Clarke sur un ton plat en croisant les bras.

Bellamy rit.

-Ok, ma vie est assez intéressante. Mais dixit la fille à qui son meilleur ami n'a pas parlé pendant des années parce qu'il a eu un bébé, et qui a l'autre meilleure amie qui est une ingénieure en mécanique ayant un portrait dans un des journaux scientifiques les plus populaires du monde même si elle n'en est qu'à sa première année dans le j-

-Quoi ?

Son pouls accéléra. Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

-Euh, Raven. Elle est présentée dans le New Scientist, Monty aime aussi ces trucs-là donc il achète le magazine dès qu'il y a un nouveau numéro et dans le dernier, il y avait tout un article sur elle…, énonça Bellamy en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Clarke était d'une pâleur inquiétante et elle faisait la même tête que dans la voiture la veille.

Elle avait une crise de panique. Elle en était sûre, elle avait ces emmerdements depuis un moment maintenant. Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle. Pas. Pas drôle du tout. Et elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée d'avoir des flashbacks de l'accident et/ou des moments de la vie qui lui étaient enlevés à cause de ça. Comme celui-ci.

Raven était présentée dans le New Scientist?

Clarke ne le savait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu?

Elle sentit le goût amer qui lui était familier sur sa langue et tous ses muscles se contracter. Elle ferma les yeux et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes comme la nuit précédente. _Concentre-toi sur la douleur_ , se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra. _Repousse-la. Repou-_

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand elle sentit des mains chaudes recouvrir les siennes. Bellamy s'était écarté de la porte et était désormais accroupi en face d'elle, puisqu'elle était toujours assise sur le lit.

-Arrête. Clarke, dit-il en ouvrant lentement ses doigts et caressant le croissant de lune entaillé dans sa paume avec son pouce. Laisse-toi ressentir tout ça.

Et ce fut comme ouvrir un barrage.

Un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de Clarke sans sa permission et Bellamy fut soudain sur le lit en la tenant dans ses bras. Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait le fait d'être comme ça. Elle en avait marre de ces crises de paniques à la con. Elle pensait qu'elle avait fini de pleurer.

Et maintenant la voilà, sanglotant dans les bras de son coup de foudre. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure personne pour la consoler que Bellamy qui lui murmurait des sons apaisants et qui lui frottait le dos pour la calmer.

-Oh mon dieu, je déteste ça, marmonna-t-elle finalement quand les sanglots se furent suffisamment calmés.

-N'aime pas pleurer, une autre info qui peut être ajoutée à la liste des choses à savoir sur Clarke Griffin.

Clarke émit un son mi-grognement mi-reniflement.

-Ça existe, des gens qui aiment ça ?

Bellamy haussa les épaules, ce qui força Clarke à se rappuyer contre lui.

-Ça aide, de pleurer, dit-il et Clarke souffla.

-Eh bien, j'en ai marre –Purée.

Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

-Je pensais que j'avais terminé de pleurer, j'ai l'impression… j'ai l'impression d'être au bord d'une falaise en attendant qu'un coup de vent me fasse tomber, mais j'ai peur du côté où je vais atterrir. Et en même temps je vis dans la constante paranoïa que ce qui est arrivé à Papa va se produire à nouveau ou que Papa va arrêter de respirer, mais je suis aussi tellement fatiguée de l'entre-deux, ce faux calme avant que tout ne devienne l'enfer.

Elle tira ses cheveux en arrière, frustrée.

-Ça me rend littéralement folle.

Bellamy l'observa en silence puis tapota l'endroit sur le lit où elle était assise quelques minutes auparavant. Elle soupira et marcha jusqu'à lui. Quand elle se fut assise et qu'ils eurent passé un peu de temps dans un silence confortable, Bellamy lui pressa le genou et lui dit :

-Si le pire se produit, tu dois me promettre que tu ne repousseras les personnes proches de toi.

Clarke hocha la tête mais demeura silencieuse, donc Bellamy continua :

-Parce qu'en fin de compte, Clarke, on est tous un peu brisés à l'intérieur et si on ne l'est pas, on le deviendra à un moment donné. C'est juste le fonctionnement de la vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre la vie nous foutra tous en l'air et si on n'arrive pas à se remettre tous seuls, on doit laisser les gens proches de nous le faire à notre place. On doit continuer à se rappeler qu'on est toujours là, on est toujours vivants.

Bellamy la poussa gentiment avec son épaule.

-On doit les laisser recoller nos morceaux…

Clarke reconnut les derniers mots qu'il avait écrits dans la deuxième lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée, celle qu'elle avait lue à son père, donc elle lui rendit son petit coup d'épaule en lui posant la question qu'elle s'était silencieusement demandée ce jour-là :

-Est-ce que tu recolleras les miens ?

Bellamy sourit et mit la main dans une de ses poches.

-J'ai amené la colle, dit-il en sortant un tube.

Clarke produisit un autre de ces sons encore une fois, mi-sanglot mi-grincement.

-Pourquoi diable as-tu un tube de colle dans ta poche ?

Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

-Octavia me l'a donné…

Il haussa les épaules et Clarke rit.

-Évidemment…

Elle secoua la tête en riant doucement pour elle-même.

Bellamy essuya une larme sur sa joue avec son pouce.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que quoiqu'il arrive, tu n'es pas seule.

Clarke ne sut pas comment décrire le sentiment qu'elle ressentit sinon comme une palpitation dans sa poitrine irradiant tout son corps. Sa main sur sa joue était chaude et apaisante et elle ne s'était pas sentie autant en sécurité depuis l'accident. Elle sourit d'un air doux :

-Oui, cette lettre signifiait beaucoup pour moi, lui confia-t-elle, et elle fut ravie de voir que ses oreilles virèrent légèrement au rouge.

Bellamy sourit, presque timide.

-C'est bien.

Clarke acquiesça : « Bien », ses yeux s'attardant juste une seconde sur ses lèvres.

Bellamy rit pour lui-même.

-Très bien.

* * *

 **[John et Emori]**

John se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?_

Il posa les yeux sur les fleurs qui pendaient désormais tristement les unes sur les autres, résultat de leur jeu de poursuite avec Jasper.

 _Merde, c'était stupide_ , pensa-t-il en essayant de redresser à la hâte les deux seules Marguerites Gerbera du bouquet qui n'étaient pas _trop_ endommagées. Non, il ne _pouvait pas faire ça_ , il avait l'air _pitoyable_.

Et _bien sûr_ , c'est à ce moment-là qu' _elle_ sortit de l'hôpital.

John était figé sur place en voyant _Emori_ –son cerveau lui transmis le nom en se souvenant que Clarke l'avait appelée comme ça- se débattre avec quelque chose dans les mains –il aperçut alors des écouteurs. Il n'osait pas bouger un muscle, convaincu que s'il n'attirait pas trop l'attention sur lui elle allait juste le dépasser sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Mais son souhait était inutile, et c'en était bien un, parce qu'il se tenait exactement au milieu du passage. Donc, elle finit bien sûr par le regarder. Et ça aurait probablement été une scène amusante à observer d'en-dehors parce que dès qu'Emori le vit elle écarquilla les yeux de façon comique et trébucha légèrement avant de se figer sur place à son tour. Mais Murphy n'était pas en-dehors, il tenait un bouquet de fleurs qui avaient l'air vraiment tristes et abimées, peut-être un peu trop fermement d'ailleurs avec des yeux aussi écarquillés que les siens, en ressentant des choses étranges dans son estomac. Ce n'était pas drôle _du tout_.

Puis elle sembla revenir de sa surprise initiale et son regard passa d'abord du visage du jeune homme au bouquet de fleurs, puis revint se poser sur sa figure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Souffler encore plus de fumée au visage des gens ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une expression neutre.

Il lui tendit les fleurs.

-Elles sont pour toi, lui dit-il, et les deux Marguerites qu'il avait réussi à redresser se plièrent tristement à cet instant.

-Elles étaient bien quand je les ai achetées, je le jure, mais elles ont juste… euhh, bah- hum, ouais, énonça-t-il lamentablement, gémissant silencieusement.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il les avait utilisées pour frapper son ami, si ? Tout ça était tellement idiot, _mon dieu_.

-Waouh, tu as vraiment peaufiné l'image du bad boy, hein ?

Il fronça les sourcils à son sourire narquois et abaissa la main qui tenait les fleurs.

-Je ne travaille rien du tout, répondit-il en avançant d'un pas vers elle. Je _suis_ un mauvais mec.

Elle haussa un sourcil et avança d'un pas à son tour.

-Non, peut-être que tu penses que c'est ce que tu es, mais en vrai tu es un grand tendre.

Il eut un bref ricanement moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas un tendre.

-Dis celui qui tient les fleurs.

-Je ne fais pas dans les fleurs, répliqua-t-il automatiquement.

Emori croisa les bras.

-Tu sais, tu serais probablement plus convaincant si tu ne tenais pas la preuve irréfutable de cette déclaration, dit-elle en jetant un œil au bouquet qui pendait à ses côtés.

John baissa les yeux à son tour puis ils revirent sur elle avec un air renfrogné.

-Ce sont des fleurs abimées.

Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi par le saint enfer il avait attiré l'attention sur ce fait particulier, alors qu'i peine quelques minutes il essayait désespérément de leur donner un aspect moins pitoyable. Peut-être que c'était simplement dans sa nature, de faire étalage de la pire partie de lui quand il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes.

Emori n'hésita pas une seconde.

-Ma nounou disait toujours que c'est l'intention qui compte.

A ça, John s'arrêta. Puis il se retrouva en train de sourire comme un imbécile.

-Alors, tu veux bien me soulager de cette intolérable culpabilité en acceptant ces fleurs ?

Emori cligna des yeux, totalement prise par surprise par son sourire radieux. _Il devrait sourire plus souvent_ , pensa-t-elle distraitement, _il est plus mignon_ … puis elle plissa les yeux. Elle eut l'impression d'être tombée dans une sorte de piège. Etait-ce une sorte de ruse d'esprit qui la mène à lui pardonner pour avoir été si putain de méchant ? _Huh-uh mon pote, pas si facilement._

Le sourire de John faiblit quand il remarqua sa mine renfrognée. _Quoi encore ?_

Elle soupira.

-Pourquoi fumes-tu ?

Oh, _d'accord_. Il haussa les épaules.

-Ça me fait me sentir mieux, avoua-t-il simplement, optant pour la vérité.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Encore avec cette image de bad boy, énonça-t-elle en le désignant vaguement. Quelque chose que j'ai lu au moins mille fois dans des romans de gare idiots et niais.

Il avança encore d'un pas pour qu'ils soient pratiquement orteils à orteils et qu'il la domine de toute sa hauteur. Emori devait se tordre le cou pour le regarder mais elle refusa d'être intimidée et leva le menton en s'entêtant. John haussa les sourcils.

-Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne fais pas dans le faux. Je fais seulement ce que je veux. Ça s'applique à tout dans ma vie.

-Fumer tue.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Si ça me tue, je sais que j'aurais vécu ma vie comme je le voulais. En faisant mes propres choix.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et prit sérieusement en considération le fait de lui marcher encore une fois sur le pied.

-Et les gens qui t'aiment alors ?

Il haussa les épaules à nouveau mais d'un air moins désintéressé cette fois, plus comme un geste automatique. Ses yeux dérivèrent dans le vague quand il repensa aux disputes que ses amis et lui avaient pu avoir là-dessus.

-Ils savent ce que je pense, ça leur a prit du temps mais ils l'ont accepté.

-Tu as tord.

John se concentra à nouveau sur elle. Emori souriait mais c'était fragile, ça n'atteignait pas tout à fait ses yeux.

-Ils ne l'ont pas accepté, ils espèrent juste que tu trouveras quelque chose que tu aimeras plus que fumer. Ils savent qu'ils ne suffisent pas donc ils attendent, tout simplement.

D'une certaine façon, vu le ton de sa voix, Murphy savait qu'ils ne parlaient plus seulement de lui. Emori pensait à ses parents et quelque chose au fond de lui se serra douloureusement, des fantômes de son propre passé ré-émergeant de ses souvenirs. Instinctivement, il fit un mouvement vers elle mais se rattrapa avant de l'avoir touchée. Emori vit le mouvement malgré tout et lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu vois ? J'avais raison.

Elle tendit une main hésitante vers lui, et posa sa paume sur son torse.

-Grand tendre.

John ne la corrigea pas cette fois.

* * *

 **[Clarke et Bellamy]**

-Sinon, j'ai beaucoup écouté Andrew Belle hier…, fit Clarke en se levant.

-Oh ?

Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

-Oui, mais la plupart du temps c'était _Sky's still blue_ …

Bellamy sourit.

-J'adore cette chanson, dit-il en se levant à son tour. C'est facilement une de mes chansons préférées…

-Ah oui ?

Elle avança d'un pas vers lui. On y était. Ça, c'était elle qui flirtait. Parler de musique et de détails concernant la chanson qu'il utilisait en sonnerie pour elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant et elle n'était pas sûre que ça marchait mais son cœur battait comme un fou et elle se sentait presque prise de vertiges tellement elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse.

Le sourire de Bellamy s'élargit mais il recula d'un pas, maintenant une certaine distance entre eux.

-J'adore ses chansons, son style est tellement simple et net… J'adore _Pieces_ aussi, et _In My Veins_ me fait tout simplement pleurer à chaque fois que je l'écoute…

Clarke soupira intérieurement et acquiesça pour l'encourager à continuer à parler sans discontinuer de ses artistes et chansons préférés, en se rasseyant lourdement sur le lit.

N'importe quel autre jour, elle aurait adoré en apprendre plus sur ses goûts musicaux, mais là elle faisait définitivement le deuil du baiser qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu tenter mais qui apparemment n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Enfin, du moins pour lui, elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avait envie de faire le premier pas.

Était-ce bizarre ? De vouloir l'embrasser à ce point ? Ça serait son premier baiser, et elle aimait vraiment, vraiment bien Bellamy donc on ne pouvait pas la blâmer, si ?

En plus, il repartirait demain aux États-Unis et qui sait quand il serait de retour. Si elle l'embrassait et qu'il répondait, seraient-ils automatiquement en couple ? Eh bien, non, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils en parlent. Et s'ils l'étaient, ça voudrait dire que sa première relation serait en longue-distance. Est-ce qu'elle était préparée pour quelque chose comme ça ? Est-ce qu'elle le voulait ?

 _Stop._

La voix ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Raven, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

Et comme d'habitude, elle avait raison. Raven disait toujours que si on veut quelque chose, on fonce, coûte que coûte. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, au moins on sait qu'on a essayé.

-Clarke ?

Elle chassa ses pensées et se concentra à nouveau sur Bellamy.

-Ça va ? Tu étais absente pendant un moment…, dit-il avec un petit sourire, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Hum… commença Clarke, mais finit par se disperser encore une fois en se concentrant sur les taches de rousseur éparpillées sur son nez et ses joues.

Une chose était certaine, Bellamy Blake était le seul à avoir éveillé l'intérêt de Clarke dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Et maintenant, c'était plus que juste de l'intérêt. Maintenant, elle le connaissait, peut-être pas autant qu'une personne le devrait pour considérer la possibilité d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, mais elle adorait ce qu'elle connaissait. Et ça lui donnait envie d'en apprendre plus.

Elle sentit alors la main de Bellamy sur son genou et elle revint à la réalité. Il avait l'air légèrement inquiet, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait d'attirer son attention.

Elle arrêta de penser. Et agit.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes comme les deux parties opposées d'un aimant son pouls s'accélérant et sa tête se sentant plus légère. On y était. C'était son premier baiser. Et elle avait fait le putain de premier de pas ! Raven serait fière. Sauf que, maintenant qu'elle y était, elle réalisa qu'il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Mais, à la place, de façon assez décourageante, il semblait être figé sur place.

Oh purée. Et maintenant, quoi ? De ce qu'elle savait, s'embrasser impliquait généralement une participation active des deux parties, et à ce moment-là elle se trouvait juste là, avec ses lèvres collées aux siennes, trop effrayée pour lâcher prise puis se reculer et affronter l'inévitable malaise qui suivrait, et il était juste là, ne faisant _rien_.

Oh _purée_.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi du tout et elle paniquait désormais, son esprit parcourant des kilomètres à la seconde, toujours reliée aux lèvres de Bellamy. Qui étaient très douces, chaudes et… _oh là là_.

Eh bien, il valait mieux affronter le malaise maintenant plutôt qu'après, non ? S'en défaire rapidement comme quand on décollait un pansement, non ?

Elle resserra doucement ses lèvres, comme pour dire au revoir, et commença à se reculer. Cela eut pour but de réveiller Bellamy, et un de ses mains fut soudainement sur ses côtes pour la tenir plus proche de lui, tandis que l'autre soutenait sa tête pour la maintenir en place. Et enfin, _enfin_ , il lui rendit son baiser.

Clarke lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se fondit dans la sensation. Elle se sentait au chaud et étourdie tant elle était heureuse. Les mains de Bellamy étaient si chaudes le pouce de celle posée sur sa joue caressait passivement sa peau. Et Clarke n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pouvait être si bon.

Les lèvres de Bellamy s'inclinèrent doucement sur les siennes et un gémissement d'approbation s'échappa du fond de la gorge de la jeune fille. Puis, avant qu'elle ne réalise entièrement ce qu'il se passait, toujours étourdie par le baiser, Bellamy se recula. Non seulement de ses lèvres mais du lit aussi.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux et en regardant quelque chose derrière Clarke.

-Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, continua-t-il, et avant que Clarke n'ait comprit qu'est-ce ce que c'était que ce merdier, il fut partit, le son de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait derrière lui en guise de preuve.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle dans la pièce avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle tenta de ravaler la soudaine boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, bordel ? Est-ce qu'elle avait tout gâché ?

Oh, _non_.

Elle chercha frénétiquement dans sa chambre pour trouver son portable et quand elle eut mis la main dessus, elle appela Raven.

-Salut Clarke, je suis en train de rentrer à l-

-Raven ! l'interrompit Clarke avec un ton urgent. Oh mon dieu, Raven ! Il est venu ici e-et et passait vraiment un super moment, il était trop adorable, et puis j-j'ai tout gâché, Rav-en…

Le nom de son amie fut coupé par un sanglot qui la prit presque par surprise.

-Hé, hé, calme-toi j'arrive, d'accord ? Tout va bien, je serais là le plus vite possible, répondit Raven en essayant de l'apaiser.

Clarke gémit :

-D'accord.

Puis elle raccrocha.

* * *

 **[Murphy & Emori]**

-Je ne suis vraiment pas un mec gentil, tu sais, dit doucement Murphy.

Emori inclina la tête en enlevant sa main de son torse.

-En tout cas tu n'es pas un mec méchant non plus… Tu es quelqu'un qui est habitué à attendre le pire des gens et de porter ce masque pour ne pas être blessé. Mais ce n'est que ça, juste un masque…

John baissa les yeux. Elle ne lui apprenait rien, il était déjà au courant de tout ça, Octavia l'avait déjà précédée en comprenant la même chose. Mais Octavia le connaissait depuis toujours, cette fille en revanche… il venait de la rencontrer, et la voilà en train de le lire comme s'il était un livre ouvert. Il sourit en la regardant :

-Tu es en train de m'analyser psychologiquement ?

Emori grimaça.

-Oui, désolée, c'est quelque chose que j'essaie de supprimer…

John haussa les épaules.

-Pas de problèmes, si c'est ton truc, mais soit juste prudente des gens avec qui tu partages tes trouvailles. Certaines personnes peuvent devenir très agressives quand ils se retrouvent face à la vérité…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Donc tu n'es pas en colère ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi je le serais ? C'est plutôt vrai, j'imagine…

Emori sourit gentiment, il était étrange. C'était une certitude. Mais pas le genre retord. Il était exactement tel qu'elle l'avait décrit. Il était comme elle.

-Bon alors, tu comptes me donner ces fleurs ou…

John fit une grimace en jetant un coup d'œil au bouquet abîmé.

-Peut-être que je devrais t'en acheter un autre… dit-il distraitement.

Emori croisa les bras.

-Mais non. En plus, je t'ai donné un coup de poing, tu te souviens ?

Murphy renifla.

-Crois-moi, oui, je m'en souviens, répondit-il en désignant son nez. Mais même, tu avais une bonne raison et ça, c'était censé être moi en train de m'excuser…

-Tu l'as déjà fait.

Emori s'empara des fleurs, Murphy les lâchant à contrecœur.

-Eh bien, c'est le bouquet de fleurs le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais reçu, ça c'est sûr.

John se mit à rire.

-J'imagine que j'ai laissé une impression, hein…

-Oh oui, ça, absolument.

Ils se tinrent là en se souriant pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Emori prenne finalement une grande inspiration et dise :

-Bon, je pense que je devrais y aller…

Murphy hocha la tête d'une manière un peu trop forcée, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Bien sûr, ouais, tu fais ça…

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant ses pieds. Venait-il tout juste de bafouiller ?

-Oui, d'accord…dit-elle, mais aucun des deux ne bougea.

Finalement, Emori se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tourna la tête pour lui embrasser la joue.

-Merci, lui dit-elle, puis elle disparut.

Murphy souffla par le nez et se retrouva finalement en train de sourire avec une main posée sur la joue.

* * *

 **[Raven & Clarke]**

Dire que Raven était inquiète était un euphémisme. A ce moment-même elle se sentait comme le jour où Abby l'avait appelée pour lui dire que Clarke et Jake avaient eu un accident. Elle traversa le dernier pâté de maisons aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient et déboula dans la maison en hurlant le prénom de Clarke.

-Clarke !? Clarke, où es-tu ?

Depuis que sa mère s'était ôté la vie, Raven vivait dans la peur constante que si ses amis étaient tristes, ils feraient la même chose. Ce qui était idiot, quand elle y pensait de manière rationnelle. Aucun de ses amis ne souffrait du genre de dépression que sa mère avait, mais Clarke devenait parfois triste et ça s'était en quelque sorte accentué après l'accident. Raven savait pour ses crises de paniques même si elle essayait de les cacher, et tout cela contribuait à entretenir sa peur.

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Clarke. Mon dieu, pitié, pas Clarke.

-Clar-Clarke ?

Son amie sortit finalement du salon et Raven laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle courut jusqu'à son amie et la tint serrée contre elle.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je vais bien, désolée si je t'ais fait peur, lui dit Clarke en lui tapotant le dos pour faire bonne mesure.

Raven se recula en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu avais l'air si… Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Raven en regardant attentivement son amie.

Elle avait l'air bien au premier coup d'œil. Mais elle la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que Clarke refoulait tout à l'intérieur, ne laissant rien montrer. Ce quelque chose qui l'avait faite péter les plombs et l'appeler il y avait une demi-heure de ça.

Raven observa son amie prendre une grande inspiration en souriant, les lèvres serrées, en la guidant jusqu'au canapé. Une fois qu'elles furent assises, Clarke haussa les épaules, le sourire toujours en place, les lèvres toujours trop serrées.

-Je pense…

Elle prit une autre grande inspiration pour se contrôler et regarda son amie avec un petit sourire triste.

-Je pense que j'ai tout gâché avec Bellamy…

Raven fronça les sourcils et prit les mains de Clarke dans les siennes. Une fois qu'elle eut fait un signe de tête à Clarke pour qu'elle continue, son amie soupira et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Sur le fait que Clarke voulait l'embrasser et comment elle avait fait le premier pas –à ces mots, Raven sourit fièrement- puis elle en vint à lui parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas réagi puis qu'il l'avait embrassée en retour, pour ensuite se reculer d'un seul coup et s'enfuir comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

-C'est… Ça n'a aucun sens… fit Raven, ses yeux bougeant partout comme si elle allait trouver un indice de ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Bellamy sur les murs.

Le visage de Clarke se craquela pendant une seconde mais elle reprit le contrôle presque immédiatement en prenant ce qui semblait être la centième grande inspiration. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

Raven posa les yeux sur son amie et tout ce qu'elle ressentit alors fut une colère noire, comme un feu dans sa poitrine. Clarke était en train d'afficher son visage courageux. Celui qu'elle utilisait quand elle avait envie de se rouler en boule et pleurer mais qu'elle ne fera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas seule. Raven s'était inquiétée qu'une chose de ce genre arrive. Qu'il lui fasse du mal. Mais elle avait repoussé toute cette inquiétude quand Octavia l'avait abordée avec l'Opération Taches de Rousseur, tout ça n'avait aucun sens. De ce qu'Octavia lui avait dit, Bellamy était au moins aussi entiché de Clarke qu'elle l'était de lui, alors _pourquoi_ ça avait foiré ?

Ça n'avait toutefois plus d'importance. Voir Clarke souffrir ne fit qu'entretenir la nature déjà protectrice de Raven. Clarke était sa _famille_ , et s'il y avait une chose que Raven Reyes chérissait plus que _tout_ , c'était bien la Famille. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer Bellamy, et désormais, une chose était sûre : Bellamy Blake rencontrerait bientôt son très cher ami. Monsieur Poing. Et elle allait s'assurer de laisser une impression.

Elle se leva brusquement.

-Je vais le tuer.

* * *

 **[Octavia et les garçons]**

Quand il revint à la maison avec un sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage, Murphy se sentait bizarrement, quelque chose comme… exalté. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, malgré tout. Mais ça devait quand même se voir sur son visage, parce que dès qu'il entra dans leur loft, Octavia ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

-Eh bah, regardez-moi ça, Murphs avec du sang sur le nez et qui sourit joyeusement…

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Un combat aux poings, sérieusement, John ? Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ça cette fois !

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel et Jasper sourit.

-Bon sang, qu'il a l'air heureux, dit-il en regardant vers les autres avec l'air de quelqu'un qui attend quelque chose. Vous voyez ce que j'ai fait ici ? Bon sang parce qu'il a du sang- Ok d'accord, c'était stupide.

Jasper leur fit une grimace quand ils gémirent de mécontentement à son jeu de mot très _intelligent_.

-Tu as l'air heureux en tout cas… Donc j'imagine que la fille a accepté tes excuses ?

Ce fut comme d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore : Tout le monde devint hyper attentif et se mit à le bombarder de questions.

-Quelle fille ?

-Des excuses ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Murphy ? demanda Miller.

-Oh mon dieu, tu as donné un coup de poing à une fille ?

C'était Monty cette fois et Murphy se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

-Tu penses vraiment que je frapperais une fille ?

Monty sembla y réfléchir pendant un peu trop longtemps mais eut finalement la décence de secouer la tête et d'avoir l'air quelque peu embarrassé d'avoir pu penser quelque chose comme ça.

-Eh bien, Murphy que voilà a acheté des fleurs donc j'ai pens-, commença Jasper.

-Tu as acheté des fleurs pour quelqu'un ? hurla Octavia en sautant de là où elle était assise sur le canapé. Et elles étaient pour une fille ?

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire donc ça n'eut pas vraiment l'effet habituel –et maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'effet habituel voulait dire qu'ils levaient les yeux au ciel à leur tour alors que là ils le regardaient avec un mélange de surprise, de confusion avec l'air d'être heureux pour lui- et c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Il haussa les épaules, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose de narquois sur leur intérêt beaucoup trop enthousiaste, mais c'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en grand à nouveau et que Bellamy entra.

Son ami se tenait dans l'entrée en ayant l'air secoué et misérable.

Octavia, qui avait ponctué chaque question qu'elle adressait à Murphy d'un rapprochement stratégique vers lui, marcha à la place en direction de son frère et tendit une main hésitante vers son épaule.

-Bellamy ?

Il regarda sa sœur avec une expression hagarde.

-J'ai tout gâché, dit-il en la contournant pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre en ne regardant ni ne parlant à personne.

* * *

 **N/A Elstark**

 **Hey mes amours, j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer ce chapitre… J'aime beaucoup celui-là, écrire la partie de Murphy et Jasper m'a donné tant de sentiments trop choux *-* En gros, tout ce chapitre était un bain de sentiments trop choux donc voilà… les reviews c'est la vie 3**

* * *

 **N/T (je viens seulement de réaliser que c'était plus logique de mettre note de la traductrice mais c'est pas graaaave je suis un boulet x))**

 **On tue Bellamy? Ou on laisse Raven le faire pour nous? Finalement ce n'est pas Lilian qui a tout fait foiré, cet idiot se grille tout seul... Allez, je vais essayer de vous donner la suite bientôt parce que c'est tendu là!**

 **Au fait j'ai réalisé qu'après ce chapitre, il n'en reste plus que six -sept avec l'épilogue- et ça m'a fait bizarre parce que je l'aime cette histoire, vous aussi je vous aime, j'ai adoré la traduire pour vous et je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête... mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !**

 **Bref trêve de dépression on se retrouve pour le prochain, bisous à tous!**

 **Eliane**


	15. Chapter 14: Tout le temps du monde

**Salut salut!**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui est un de mes préférés (à mon avis, vous allez vraiment l'aimer aussi)**

 **MaBellarke, c'est vraiment génial si tu as ri, tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir !  
**

 **zozig maintenant que tu le dis, je comprends ce qui te gêne effectivement! Mais je peux pas changer parce qu'Elisa écrit "Mom" donc bon voilà, enfin je comprends ce que tu veux dire :) Merci pour ta super review comme d'hab, j'avoue que Clarke encaisse là! Je te laisse découvrir leur état d'esprit après toute cette agitation...  
**

 **cassiewright ce chapitre répond à ta question du pourquoi! Et Murphy oui c'est un chou à la crème décidément *-***

 **audelie j'étais d'accord avec toi sur Bell, et puis en fait monsieur a ses raisons donc... Enfin j'avoue que Murphy/Emori c'est la base, on prie pour qu'il arrête de fumer grâce à elle!**

 **Amellity comment pourrais-je tuer une de mes plus fidèles lectrices ? :p J'adore tes longues reviews je te l'ai déjà dit c'est vraiment génial à lire héhé! Non mais grave le moment où enfin les persos de notre ship vont s'embrasser et qu'ils gâchent le moment tous seuls c'est juste horrible mdr ! J'avoue que les moments entre gars sont adorables, et les fans (les crécelles comme tu dis, énorme) elles font honte aux vraies fans comme nous (bah ouais hein) ! J'espère que tes nerfs seront apaisés avec ce chapitre ;) (Et sinon moi aussi j'écoute beaucoup Andrew Belle, j'ai écouté _Sky's still Blue_ et _In my veins_ et plein d'autres en traduisant ce chapitre d'ailleurs, enfin bref tu t'en fous mais voilà mdr) **

**Merci à Guest qui a corrigé la citation de Supernatural présente dans les précédents chapitres. Ce n'est donc pas "Sauver des gens, chasser des trucs, une affaire familiale" mais "Sauver les gens, les choses de la chasse, c'est l'affaire familiale".**

 **Merci à tous d'être là, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Tout le temps du monde**

 **[Clarke & Raven]**

Clarke reniflait quand Raven s'introduisit silencieusement dans sa chambre. Et le fait qu'elle ne soit déjà pas allée casser la gueule de l'autre connard voulait vraiment dire quelque chose sur son self-control et combien elle respectait et aimait sa meilleure amie. Oh, mais si elle mettait la main sur Bellamy, elle s'assurerait de ne pas laisser échapper la chance de lui faire rencontrer son poing. Elle se fit cette promesse en se blottissant à côté de Clarke.

Clarke se nicha dans l'étreinte de Raven et essaya de dormir. Ou plutôt, de ne pas renifler trop fort, c'était plus ça.

Elle allait bien.

Enfin, pas là tout de suite, mais elle tentait d'aller mieux en pleurant pour évacuer. Beaucoup. Elle savait que d'empêcher Raven d'agir, et qu'elle assiste à ses pleurs, était une torture pour elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'une partie de sa vie se heurte à celle de Bellamy encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, au moins, juste pour cette nuit.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une merde pour ça, encore plus que ce qu'elle ne se sentait déjà. Appeler Raven puis la supplier de ne rien faire était probablement une des choses les plus cruelles qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire. Donc elle pleura pour ça aussi.

-Je suis désolée, renifla-t-elle.

Raven resserra son étreinte sur la taille de Clarke.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je suis une amie horrible, sanglota-t-elle.

Raven expira en fermant les yeux. Une fois que Clarke commençait à pleurer pour quelque chose, elle pleurait pour tout le reste où elle pensait être horrible.

-Non tu ne l'es pas, dit-elle, tu es ma meilleure amie. Une des personnes les plus extraordinaires que je rencontrerais.

Clarke renifla encore une fois et Raven lui frotta le dos d'une manière apaisante.

-Tu vas y aller demain ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Clarke retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes puis le relâcha doucement.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'en savait rien.

Une personne saine, après ce qu'il s'était passé, aurait répondu avec un _« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vais pas endurer la plus gênante des situations juste pour dire au revoir à quelqu'un qui a littéralement fuit ma maison comme s'il était chassé par les chiens de l'enfer juste après que je l'ai embrassé… »_

Mais elle était la reine du bizarre, donc… pourquoi pas ?

Le truc, c'était que peu importe ce qui s'était passé entre eux cet après-midi, Bellamy avait été un ami formidable pour elle ces derniers mois. Il lui avait redonné espoir et l'avait aidée à trouver la force de continuer quand elle serait volontiers restée dans son lit pour oublier ses problèmes dans ses rêves.

Il avait été le mec parfait. Le mec dont elle était tombée amoureuse avant même d'avoir pu le réaliser.

 _Donc_ , devina-t-elle, _c'est donc ça qu'on ressent quand on a le cœur brisé, hein ?_

Elle sentait qu'elle devait passer par les cinq niveaux de chagrin, pour son cœur, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait été poignardé et qu'il allait bientôt mourir.

Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle passerait par la colère. Malgré ce que pensait Raven, Clarke ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être énervée contre lui. Pourquoi le serait-elle ?

Soit on aime quelqu'un, soit on ne l'aime pas. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait forcer une personne à avoir des sentiments pour nous. C'était le domaine des vilaines potions d'amour, et tout le monde sait que les potions d'amour ne marchent pas de toute façon, sans parler du fait qu'elles n'existent pas dans le monde réel, donc…

Ça craignait, elle se sentait indésirée et misérable, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était la première à devoir endurer un cœur brisé. Elle devrait apprendre à surmonter ça aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Raven en la voyant chercher son téléphone.

-J'envoie un message, répondit-elle.

* * *

 **[Octavia, Jasper & John]**

Octavia frappa à la porte de Bellamy pour ce qui sembla être la millième fois.

-S'il te plait Bell, ouvre la porte.

Silence.

Elle jeta un regard à John qui était appuyé contre le mur de l'autre côté de la porte sur une épaule.

-Bellamy, ouvre cette putain de porte ! Drama queen, tu te souviens ?

Octavia lui lança un regard incrédule et John lui jeta un coup d'œil à son tour comme pour dire _« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? »_

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel mais attendit tout de même une réaction de son frère.

Toujours rien.

Jasper, qui était appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte fermée avec les bras croisés devant lui, soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il a fait, encore ?

Octavia pinça les lèvres.

-J'ai appelé Clarke, mais elle ne répond pas…

Elle se tapa doucement la tête contre la porte.

-J'ai essayé Raven aussi mais on tombe directement sur le répondeur…

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder ses amis et vit Jasper et John échanger un regard, puis ils soupirèrent en même temps.

-Putain, marmonna Octavia en appuyant son front contre le bois de la porte, ses yeux la piquant.

-Tout ça est ma faute, c'était moi qui ai forcé.

Elle se tourna et c'était désormais sa tempe qui était pressée contre la surface lisse.

-C'est de ma faute, continua-t-elle.

Un muscle de la mâchoire de John se crispa et Jasper et Octavia sursautèrent quand leur ami se mit à tambouriner sauvagement sur la porte.

-Blake !, cria-t-il, si tu n'ouvres pas la porte MAINTENANT, je le jure, je vais la DEMOLIR !

Octavia et Jasper le regardaient fixement. John utilisait très rarement le nom de famille de Bellamy pour s'adresser à son meilleur ami.

Quand il le faisait, c'était pour mettre une certaine distance théorique entre eux. Et quand il disait ça, ça voulait dire qu'il commençait à être vraiment, _vraiment_ énervé.

John prit une mine renfrognée et fut sur le point de tenir sa promesse quand, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit avec un « clic » silencieux.

Ils échangèrent un regard en silence, Octavia souriant à John, soulagée, et lui haussant les épaules.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur. Bellamy était assis avec raideur au bout du lit, toujours vêtu des mêmes habits qu'il avait porté pendant toute la journée. Octavia s'assit à côté de lui, ramenant une jambe sous elle, tandis que John s'assit sur le sol près du bureau de Bellamy en appuyant son dos contre le mur. Jasper, le dernier à être entré, referma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa contre, les bras croisés devant lui.

Octavia frotta le dos de son frère d'une manière qu'elle espérait apaisante, mais Bellamy était toujours raide, regardant dans le vide devant lui. Elle expira lentement, en observant son frère de manière inquiète.

-Bell, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elle m'a embrassé, lâcha-t-il.

Octavia retint son souffle, un mélange d'excitation, de bonheur et de confusion se peignant sur son visage. Elle regarda Jasper derrière elle qui plissait le front puis John qui haussa simplement les sourcils.

-Je lui ai rendu son baiser… continua-t-il, et quand il s'interrompit Octavia secoua la tête.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui n'a pas été alors ?

-Je me suis détourné et je me suis enfui, dit platement Bellamy, les yeux fixant toujours le vide.

Octavia ferma les yeux et hocha la tête pour elle-même. Bien sûr. Elle se pencha plus près de lui et l'enlaça, entourant son corps du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec un bras encerclant son torse et l'autre posée sur son dos.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? demanda doucement Jasper.

Bellamy soupira et se détendit légèrement dans l'étreinte de sa sœur, saisissant le bras qu'elle avait passé devant lui. Octavia posa son menton sur son épaule et Bellamy appuya sa tempe sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Parce que ça ne serait pas juste pour elle. On retourne à L.A demain, et dieu sait quand on aura assez de temps pour revenir à Londres.

-Et donc ?

-Donc ?

Bellamy regarda John, incrédule, et celui-ci leva le menton avec un air de défi.

-Donc, répéta-t-il de manière acide, on aurait à vivre à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, et je sais ce que je veux, mais ça ne serait pas juste de l'entrainer dans une relation où même les premiers mois seraient passés en étant si éloignés.

-Mais tu en as envie, hein ? demanda Jasper. D'une relation avec elle, je veux dire.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai envie ! s'exclama désespérément Bellamy, se dépêtrant avec succès de l'étreinte d'Octavia. Mais là n'est pas la question.

-La question étant que ça ne serait pas juste envers Clarke, répéta Octavia.

Bellamy acquiesça sans la regarder.

Octavia inclina la tête :

-Tu lui as demandé ce qu'elle veut ? Comment elle se sent par rapport à toute cette affaire ?

Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

-Non, pas vraiment… dit-il finalement.

Octavia lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

Bellamy se massa l'endroit douloureux en adressant à sa sœur un regard mi-confus mi-blessé.

Octavia lui lança un regard noir, plus du tout la petite sœur compatissante et réconfortante qu'elle était il y a quelques minutes.

-Alors, comme donc pourrais-tu savoir ce qu'elle veut ? demanda-t-elle, tu n'as pas à choisir ce que tu penses être le mieux pour elle sans lui avoir d'abord demandé ce que c'est !

Bellamy ne répondit pas et se tourna simplement pour baisser les yeux sur ses mains.

Octavia soupira et regarda son frère à la fois triste et fatiguée. Ça, c'était Bellamy qui se punissait lui-même. Encore et encore. Chaque fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose qui le rendait heureux, sa première réaction était de s'enfuir, pensant qu'il ruinerait ou gâcherait tout d'une certaine manière s'il passait trop de temps avec. Se punissant pour quelque chose dont plus personne ne le tenait responsable depuis longtemps.

Ils avaient perdu leur mère ensemble, mais ils l'avaient pleurée séparément. Bellamy avait quitté la fac et le groupe pour ensuite postuler à une douzaine d'emplois différents dans l'espoir qu'il y en ait un qui aboutisse sans le dire à personne, pas même à sa sœur. Il s'était complètement renfermé. Choisissant de s'occuper à s'assurer qu'Octavia ait tout ce qu'elle désirerait, que plus jamais rien ne lui serait enlevé, et en échange il avait complètement abandonné toute sa vie et une partie de son cœur.

Quand Lily est arrivée, Octavia avait été aux anges, pensant que son frère avait commencé à rouvrir cette partie de son cœur à nouveau.

Puis Lily était partie.

Et Octavia n'avait pas haï quelqu'un comme ça de toute sa vie. Mais rapidement, ce sentiment fut remplacé par de la tristesse et de l'appréhension pour son frère. Elle savait d'où venaient ces doutes. Ils le savaient tous. Lily était partie parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à supporter une relation longue distance. Ils avaient tous les deux eu des grands rêves et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été prêt à les abandonner.

Et Octavia avait cessé de la haïr quand elle avait comprit ça.

Ce n'était pas juste de demander à quelqu'un d'abandonner ses rêves pour pouvoir être avec nous. Elle croyait à ça de toutes les fibres de son être. Mais elle croyait aussi que si deux personnes le voulaient vraiment, elles pouvaient faire marcher _n'importe quoi_. Et elle pensait vraiment que Clarke et Bellamy fonctionneraient ensemble. Appelez-ça son superpouvoir, mais elle en était sûre.

Elle prit la main de son frère dans les siennes.

-Bellamy, dit-elle doucement, tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens à propos de tout ç a. Tu dois lui donner une chance de te dire ce qu'elle veut exactement. Il ne s'agit pas que de toi. Il s'agit d'elle aussi.

-Je sais, avoua-t-il dans un murmure, fixant toujours sa main libre.

Octavia souffla et acquiesça. Elle embrassa son frère sur la joue et se leva en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à John, qui observait son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos d'allumer la bouilloire pour faire du thé, et sortit de la chambre en entrainant Jasper avec elle.

Ils passèrent un peu de temps en silence, John fusillant le visage de Bellamy du regard et Bellamy ayant l'air complètement démoli.

Finalement, John lâcha un soupir exaspéré en dégonflant ses joues et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Bellamy ne réagit pas, il se tourna simplement vers John avec un regard vide.

-Tu fais tout foirer, l'informa John. A nouveau.

Quand la réaction son meilleur ami ne fut rien qu'un petit tressaillement de mâchoire, John balaya la chambre du regard en quête de quelque chose. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé une chaussette, il en fit une boule et la lança, atteignant Bellamy en plein visage.

Ça fonctionna.

-Eh bien, merde. Merci ! explosa-t-il enfin. Merci de ton commentaire si perspicace, je n'avais pas remarqué.

John aurait bien aimé rire à cette remarque mais il essaya plutôt de réfréner le besoin de lui lancer quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus lourd.

-Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais _rien_ , bordel?

Bellamy lui adressa un regard noir que John lui rendit.

Puis finalement, Bellamy soupira en courbant encore plus les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire…, admit-il.

Quand le silence sembla s'étirer pendant une éternité, Bellamy risqua un regard vers son meilleur ami.

La mine renfrognée fut remplacée par un regard plus doux.

-Je vais te dire quoi faire, dit Murphy, ce qui le surprit.

-Ah bon ?

D'habitude, John était plutôt le genre « Je vais t'aider à voir la lumière mais tu en fais ce que tu veux ». Il ne lui avait jamais directement dit comment il devait agir.

-Ouais, dit-il en haussant les épaules. D'un, arrête de fuir ton propre bonheur juste à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a des lustres.

Bellamy tenta de protester mais John continua doucement :

-Ce qui m'amène au point numéro deux : Arrête de t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé après la mort de ta mère. Personne ne t'en a jamais voulu et si quelques uns d'entre nous l'ont fait, on t'a pardonné il y a très longtemps. Et je pense qu'il est temps que tu te pardonnes toi-même.

Il jeta ses mains en l'air.

-Tu as foiré ! Et alors ? Tout le monde foire de temps en temps. Tu sais que moi aussi, je l'ai fait. Donc je vais te donner le même conseil que tu m'as confié quand c'était moi qui avait un regard vide… Arrête de t'en vouloir et avance. Tu ne vas lui faire de mal que si tu le veux, Bellamy. Donc arrête d'être aussi effrayé, merde. Tu lui fais plus de mal maintenant que tu le ferais si tu étais avec elle. Elle te plait et tu lui plais. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Bellamy le fixait avec un petit sourire et John commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il était près de lui aboyer d'arrêter de le regarder avec ce putain de regard tendre quand finalement, Bellamy attrapa quelque chose en-dessous de son oreiller.

Son téléphone.

 **Hey Bellamy,**

 **Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais !**

 **C'était vraiment bizarre et tu sais que je suis la reine du bizarre mdr**

 **Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser de toute façon, je suppose que je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une rockstar.**

 **J'espère que tu ne paniques pas à propos de ça et que ça ne pose pas de problèmes que je vienne vous dire au revoir demain.**

 **Tu es un ami génial. Et je suis contente de te connaître. J'espère vraiment que rien ne va changer entre nous.**

 **Clarke.**

* * *

 **[Clarke]**

Clarke soupira en abaissant sa brosse à cheveux et observa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle ne sentait pas exactement bien, mais elle n'était pas désespérée non plus. L'avantage d'une bonne nuit passée à pleurer, supposait-elle.

Elle avait quand même l'impression d'avoir un creux quelque part dans sa poitrine pourtant, et les cercles bleus autour de ses yeux ne la faisaient pas vraiment se sentir mieux.

Raven avait prit une journée de congé, elle disait que c'était pour pouvoir rester à la maison et se détendre sans être forcée de voir le stupide visage de Wick.

Bien que cette deuxième explication était probablement vraie, c'était aussi la tentative d'excuse la plus pathétique et peu réfléchie que sa meilleure amie pourrait jamais inventer. Et ça prouvait à quel point Raven était vraiment stressée puisqu'elle ne s'embêtait même pas à essayer de se rattraper en ajoutant quelque chose qui était vraiment logique.

 _Aïe._

Sa tête lui faisait mal.

Elle avait une grosse migraine et elle ferma les yeux en serrant les paupières, se massant les temples. Un autre « avantage » d'une bonne nuit passée à pleurer.

 _Génial._

Elle ouvrit le placard derrière le miroir et en sortit deux aspirines. Quand elle les eut avalées avec un peu d'eau, elle referma la porte et fusilla son reflet du regard.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle n'avait jamais accordé aux garçons beaucoup de pouvoirs sur son humeur. Quand cela avait-il changé ?

 _Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon. C'est Bellamy._

Murmura une voix traitresse à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Elle renforça son regard déjà noir. Puis soupira.

Oui, c'était Bellamy, et il avait tout changé.

Ce gentil, attentionné, incroyable Bellamy.

Elle sourit.

Bellamy qui avait des taches de rousseur qu'elle voulait désespérément toucher de ses doigts, Bellamy qui lui avait donné un exemplaire abîmé de son livre préféré parce que ça lui faisait penser à elle, Bellamy qui l'avait aidée à voir la lumière au travers de l'ombre sombre que l'accident avait jeté sur sa vie. Bellamy de qui elle était inopinément, désespérément et complètement tombée amoureuse.

-Tout va bien, souffla-t-elle.

C'était douloureux. Mais elle était sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait. Et si son père était éveillé, elle savait exactement ce qu'il aurait dit.

 _Juste parce que c'est douloureux, ne veut pas dire que c'est mauvais. Certaines personnes valent toute la peine qu'on ressent à cause de qui elles sont et de ce qu'elles signifient pour toi. Il suffit juste de reconnaître si elles en sont dignes. Donc, est-ce qu'il en vaut la peine ?_

-Oui.

* * *

 **[Bellamy]**

-Tu as fini ?

Bellamy referma sa valise avec un « clic » et hocha la tête.

-Oui.

Sa sœur entra à l'intérieur de la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Elle sourit un peu tristement, évitant de croiser son regard. Elle lissa des plis invisibles sur sa chemise et soupira en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Bellamy :

-Oh là là, je déteste quand tu t'en vas. Tu vas tellement me manquer, grand frère.

-Hé, murmura Bellamy quand il vit ses yeux briller. Pas de ça maintenant.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Plus que quelques mois et tu seras ensuite coincée avec moi pour longtemps, continua-t-il.

Octavia pressa son visage dans le cou de son frère et inspira longuement. Il sentait comme son enfance, sa famille et son _chez-elle_. Quand elle le lâcha finalement, elle fit la moue :

-J'aurais aimé qu'on ait plus de temps quand même, tu vois ? On n'a même pas pu faire une sortie tous ensemble… dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'avais planifié des trucs.

Bellamy se mit à rire.

-J'en suis sûr, comme pour l'Opération Taches de Rousseur, hein ?

Octavia regarda son frère avec les yeux écarquillés :

-Comment- Quand-est-ce que- Quoi ?

Bellamy haussa un sourcil.

-Je suis ton frère. Je t'ai connue pendant toute ta vie. Et je peux certainement reconnaître quelque chose qui porte ton _empreinte_ tout autour.

Octavia plissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qui te l'a dit ?

Bellamy émit un ricanement moqueur.

Octavia arqua le sourcil de la mort et cela causa la perte de Bellamy.

-Tu dois reconnaître un certain mérite aux gars, aucun n'a ouvert la bouche. Les enfoirés.

-Mais alors, comment as-tu…

-Chris.

-Oh nom de Dieu, jura Octavia.

Bellamy lança un regard dur à sa sœur.

-C'était pas cool, O. Jouer les entremetteuses comme ça…

Octavia le regarda, blessée.

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas pensé que ça marcherait, Bell. Tu plais à Clarke au moins autant qu'elle te plait. J'en suis sûre.

-Mais, et le sms ? renifla-t-il amèrement. Elle voulait juste savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une rockstar.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'a écrit ça uniquement parce qu'elle essayait de dédramatiser. Elle pensait que tu l'avais abandonnée, après qu'elle t'ait embrassé ! Qui ne réagirait pas comme ça ? Je suis réellement surprise qu'elle vienne à l'aéroport quand même. Si j'étais elle, je ne voudrais plus jamais te revoir.

-Je sais, soupira Bellamy, si j'étais elle, je ne voudrais plus jamais me revoir non plus…

Octavia adressa un sourire encourageant à son frère.

-Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit Clarke, alors.

-Oui, c'est sûr, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Et cette fois, je ne foirerais pas.

Octavia sembla intéressée :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Bellamy sourit.

-Tu verras.

* * *

 **[Clarke]**

Clarke finissait ses derniers devoirs d'étudiante en médecine pour la journée, ce qui incluait être interrogée sans cesse par le Dr Lewis sur ce qu'elle allait pensait faire à chaque fois qu'un nouveau patient avec un nouveau cas médical intéressant se présentait. Aujourd'hui, elle avait dû trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec une femme d'âge moyen qui disait qu'elle ressentait la plus horrible des douleurs qu'elle n'ait jamais connue quelque part dans l'abdomen. Après un rapide tour de questions concernant le fait qu'elle ait eu des enfants, et combien, et en lui demandant de montrer à Clarke l'endroit exact où elle avait mal, elle avait diagnostiqué un simple cas de calculs biliaires.

Le Dr Lewis avait eu l'air content, même si Clarke ne pouvait pas vraiment être sûre. Le coin de sa bouche avait juste remonté un petit peu et elle avait interprété ça en un presque sourire.

Le Docteur Edward Lewis ne pouvait vraiment pas être décrit comme expressif. Il ne l'avait jamais été d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, c'est-à-dire de toute sa vie puisqu'il dirigeait le Département Neurologique depuis que sa mère avait commencé à travailler comme chirurgienne. Même quand elle s'était réveillée de son coma, il avait été l'image même de la sérénité.

Elle tressaillit quand elle se souvint de la façon dont il lui avait crié dessus quand il avait essayé de la convaincre que voir son père n'était pas une bonne idée.

C'était sa dernière année et il avait visiblement voulu la passer à former des jeunes et à s'assurer que la prochaine génération de docteurs qui reprendrait après qu'il soit parti en retraite serait entièrement capable de faire correctement ce travail.

En plus, il avait personnellement prit sur lui-même de surveiller la situation du père de Clarke. Donc, pour tout ça, Clarke appréciait énormément cet homme. Expressions faciales ou pas.

Et elle se sentait satisfaite et apaisée après s'être changée et en se rendant désormais jusqu'à la chambre de son père où Raven l'attendait.

Quand elle entra, elle renifla moqueusement quand elle vit Raven faire une sieste sur la chaise près du lit de Jake. Elle devait clairement s'ennuyer à mourir si elle s'était endormie en plein milieu de la journée.

Raven faisait rarement la sieste. Qu'elle prenne un jour de congé était complètement inutile et s'en était la preuve. Que pensait-elle qu'elle ferait ? Juste parce que Bellamy avait _en quelque sorte_ brisé son cœur ne voulait pas dire que Clarke aurait passé tout le temps avant d'aller dire au revoir à l'aéroport à pleurer et à se rouler en boule dans sa chambre. Raven aurait du s'en douter, vraiment.

Elle pressa l'épaule de son amie et Raven se réveilla brusquement, comme un ressort. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec les yeux écarquillés avant de les lever finalement vers Clarke.

-Quel siècle on est ?

Clarke refoula son envie de rire et leva les yeux au ciel à la place.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire que tu perdes ta journée comme ça.

Raven se frotta les paupières d'une main et fit un geste pour l'ignorer avec la deuxième.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'avais besoin de temps loin de Wick l'enculé.

Clarke soupira et décida de laisser tomber le sujet.

-J'ai fini maintenant, on va à l'aéroport ?

Le vol ne partirait pas avant au moins quatre heures mais elles comptaient y aller en métro puisque leur voiture était malencontreusement au garage pour des problèmes de batterie et malgré tout, le plus tôt elles partiraient, le mieux Clarke se sentirait.

Raven se leva et s'étira comme un chat, joignant ses mains et faisant craquer ses articulations devant elle. Quand elle eut fini, elle sourit à Clarke.

-Bien sûr.

-Hé, pas de coups de poing à _personne_ sous _aucun_ prétexte quand on arrivera là-bas. C'était les conditions pour que je t'emmène, lui rappela Clarke.

Raven souffla et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais frapper tout le monde, juste Bellamy. Plusieurs fois. » alors qu'elle prit son manteau posé sur le dossier de la chaise.

Clarke l'ignora et se pencha pour embrasser le front de son père.

-Je vais dire au revoir à Bellamy. Désolée si je n'ai rien pu te lire aujourd'hui, dit-elle en repoussant une mèche –trop longue- des cheveux de Jake sur son front. Je me rattraperai demain. Je te le prom-

Clarke entendit le cri étouffé de Raven quelque part à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle aussi vit ce qu'elle avait vu. Le front de son père se plissa, puis ses paupières papillonnèrent pour s'ouvrir enfin. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sourit avec un air fatigué quand il la vit se pencher vers lui.

-Salut ma puce, dit-il avec une voix rauque.

Clarke avait retenu son souffle depuis le moment où elle avait vu ses sourcils se froncer et son premier souffle sortit en un sanglot :

-Papa ?

-Je suis là, ma chérie.

Clarke pleura un autre « Papa » puis essaya d'enlacer son père aussi prudemment que possible en voulant en même temps s'écraser dans son étreinte.

 _Il est réveillé, il est réveillé, il est réveillé_.

C'était comme une mélodie se répétant en boucle dans sa tête. La plus belle mélodie qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

-J'ai eu si peur, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son cou.

Jake fit un mouvement puis fronça les sourcils. Quand Clarke réalisa ce qui avait causé le regard confus sur le visage de son père, elle sentit le fond de ses entrailles se serrer.

Le bip régulier de la machine à côté d'elle se mit à devenir plus frénétique tandis que Jake essaya de bouger son bras droit et en fut incapable.

-Mon bras ?

Son regard passa de son bras droit à son bras gauche et il essaya de bouger les doigts de sa main gauche. Quand ils obéirent, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement puis se retourna vers son côté droit où seule la partie au-dessus de son coude demeurait. Il la souleva un peu à bout de souffle :

-Ils l'ont coupé ?

Le visage de Clarke se décomposa et elle hocha la tête, ne trouvant pas de paroles acceptables à lui dire.

Jake essaya de le bouger à nouveau.

-Déception, gémit-il, le bip rapide de la machine se calmant. Il tendit la main gauche pour caresser sa joue.

-J'imagine que je vais devoir réapprendre plein de choses alors, hein ?

Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant et Clarke se sentit incroyablement stupide.

Il était là, venant juste de s'être réveillé d'un coma de presque deux mois pour trouver son avant-bras disparu en essayant de _la_ rassurer.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, papa.

-Hé, murmura-t-il en repoussant une mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille. On est vivants. Et pour autant que je sache, il me manque juste l'avant-bras… hein ?

Clarke hocha rapidement la tête et il sourit.

-Donc on se débrouillera pour le reste plus tard. On a tout le temps qu'il faut.

Clarke lui adressa un sourire tremblant et enfonça son visage dans son cou encore une fois.

-Mon dieu, tu n'as pas idée combien tes perles de sagesse m'ont manqué.

Jake rit.

-J'imagine. Comment as-tu pu survivre sans elles ?

-Quasiment pas, dit-elle honnêtement et l'expression de son père se rembrunit.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire autre chose un autre cri étouffé retint leur attention et ils se tournèrent vers la porte où Raven et Abby se tenaient avec le Dr Lewis.

-Jake ! cria sa mère en sprintant vers le lit. Tu es réveillé !

-Mon amour, soupira son père quand Abby se redressa de leur étreinte.

Il toucha respectueusement son visage.

-Mon dieu, que tu es belle.

Abby émit un son entre le commencement d'un rire et un sanglot, et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime.

Clarke se tourna vers Raven et passa son bras autour d'elle avec son menton posé sur son épaule alors qu'elles regardaient ses parents.

* * *

Tandis que le Dr Lewis vérifiait les signes vitaux de Jake, son père la regarda soudainement comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose.

-Tu ne devais pas aller quelque part ? demanda-t-il en plissant le front de concentration. Quelque chose à propos de… Bellamy ! dit-il soudainement les yeux écarquillés. Tu vas le manquer !

Clarke regarda son père, sidérée :

-Tu as entendu ça ?

Son père lui adressa un regard tellement rempli d'amour et de tendresse que ça la fit presque pleurer, reconnaissante pour la chance de voir ça à nouveau.

-Tu me lisais des choses tous les jours. Tu m'as parlé de lui. Je m'en souviens, j'ai écouté tout le long. Mais il faut que tu y ailles maintenant, ou tu vas le manquer !

-Mais tu…, commença Clarke.

Jake inclina la tête, sans cesser de sourire.

-Je ne vais nulle part, ma puce. On a tout le temps du monde.

-Promets-moi. Promets-moi que tu seras là quand je reviendrais, insista-t-elle en se rapprochant du lit.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et en embrassa le dos.

-Je te le promets.

* * *

Clarke sauta dans un taxi qui allait juste quitter l'hôpital et eut l'impression d'être dans un film quand elle cria « Aéroport d'Heathrow, aussi vite que possible, s'il vous plait ! »

A un moment donné, il avait commencé à pleuvoir des cordes et elle était désormais trempée.

Raven avait décidé de rester avec Jake et Abby finalement. Et Clarke en était soulagée. Même si elle adorait sa meilleure amie, Raven pouvait être très fougueuse et têtue et elle aurait –sans doute- causé un incident avec Bellamy, peu importe combien de fois Clarke lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le faire. C'était Raven. Et Clarke l'adorait pour cela, mais cette situation avec Bellamy était déjà assez tendue comme ça. Clarke l'aimait. Et s'il ne voulait que de l'amitié avec elle, elle ferait de son mieux pour ne lui donner _juste_ ça.

Une grosse et lourde goutte de pluie s'écrasant sur la fenêtre la fit revenir brutalement au présent.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'avance pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Le chauffeur désigna quelque chose en face d'eux. Clarke se souleva pour mieux voir.

-C'est un arbre ? coassa-t-elle inutilement en regardant, horrifiée, l'énorme végétal étalé en plein milieu de la route.

-Pas un arbre entier, juste une branche, dit le chauffeur, ce qui ne fut d'aucun secours. Le vent a du la faire tomber…

Il se mit à dériver en émettant des théories sur comment cette satanée branche avait pu se détacher de l'arbre mais Clarke arrêta de l'écouter en regardant sa montre. Une demi-heure. Et après, elle le perdrait.

Son cerveau commença à mouliner en tentant de trouver une solution. Elle regarda autour d'elle, en essayant de voir au travers de la pluie, pour repérer où elle se trouvait et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas si loin de l'aéroport que ça. En taxi, ça lui aurait probablement prit cinq minutes. A pied vingt… quinze minutes au mieux.

Moment décisif Clarke. Qu'est-ce que ça sera ?

 _En vaut-il la peine ?_

Elle se hissa pour observer la branche tombée à nouveau et dit :

-Et puis merde.

Elle paya ce qu'elle devait au chauffeur de taxi et sprinta en dehors de la voiture en direction de l'aéroport.

Clarke courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et peut-être que c'était vrai, d'une certaine manière.

Peut-être que si elle disait au revoir maintenant, ça serait comme de lâcher prise sur ses sentiments pour lui. Lâcher prise sur _lui_.

Même s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour elle, elle devait le voir une dernière fois.

Qui sait combien de temps il se passerait avant qu'elle le revoit ?

Une autre branche, plus petite que celle qui avait bloqué la circulation derrière elle, approchait rapidement alors que Clarke courait en sa direction. La contourner prendrait trop de temps. Du temps qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle rétrécit ses yeux et, accélérant son allure, sauta par-dessus.

Quand elle atterri de l'autre côté, elle sentit son pied glisser sur l'asphalte mouillé mais regagna rapidement son équilibre et reprit sa course folle contre la montre.

Le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur, la hâte de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle et de pouvoir l'enlacer une fois encore était suffisamment motivant pour que ses jambes bougent encore plus vite.

Enfin, l'aéroport fut en vue et elle accéléra, ne ressentant même pas la brûlure dans ses muscles. L'adrénaline et le besoin de le voir obscurcissaient tout le reste.

Elle fit une pause quand elle entra à l'intérieur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, son souffle venant par bouffées hachées, et ses cheveux mouillés fouettant les côtés de son cou à chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête à gauche et à droite pour trouver la porte d'embarquement du vol de Bellamy.

Quand elle vit le numéro elle reprit son sprint. Plus que dix minutes et il serait trop tard.

Elle repéra Octavia avant tous les autres et fut presque effrayée de regarder derrière la brunette pour ne trouver personne parce qu'elle était arrivée trop tard. Mais quand elle fit, elle vit un petit groupe attendant nerveusement à la porte d'embarquement avec Bellamy devant eux.

Bellamy vit Clarke qui courait vers lui, trempée jusqu'aux os, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, et il se retrouva à lui rendre son sourire radieux.

Quand elle l'atteignit enfin, elle se pencha en posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Elle leva les yeux, et il vit qu'ils scintillaient.

-Mon père s'est réveillé ! dit-elle, du bonheur découlant de chaque mot. Désolée du retard-

Elle ne put pas finir de s'excuser parce que Bellamy l'embrassa soudainement, fort et profondément, et toute pensée logique dans sa tête sembla s'envoler dans un kaléidoscope de papillons. Ses genoux cédèrent alors, cédèrent _vraiment_.

Peut-être que les conséquences de sa course folle la rattrapaient finalement, ou peut-être était-ce seulement Bellamy. Mais bien sûr, il était là pour la soutenir.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, le bras de Bellamy la tenant fermement par la taille, elle le regarda, incapable de s'arrêter de sourire.

-Je pensais…

-J'étais un idiot, l'interrompit Bellamy en secouant la tête. J'ai paniqué parce que j'ai eu peur de la force de mes sentiments pour toi, Clarke, dit-il sincèrement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant pour quelqu'un en si peu de temps.

Clarke était quasiment sûre qu'elle souriait vraiment trop et que si elle continuait comme ça elle allait avoir une crampe au visage, mais elle ne _pouvait_ honnêtement _pas_ s'arrêter. Et en plus, Bellamy reflétait le même sourire donc c'était globalement un cas désespéré.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Bellamy émit un son entre un soupir et un rire.

-Oui, répondit-il, les yeux éclatants.

Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau et Clarke enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour le tirer aussi près d'elle que possible, se fichant complètement du fait qu'ils étaient, en fait, _en public_.

Ça lui semblait bien, et normal, comme tout ce qui avait composé sa vie avant. Elle se sentait au chaud, étourdie de bonheur, avec comme une sorte de lumière dorée qui brillait sur eux et illuminait chaque chose avec un doux rayon étincelant.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, se dissociant avec de joyeux éclats de rire quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et trouvèrent un Jasper qui les regardait d'un air terriblement désolé. Les autres se tenaient derrière lui avec des sourires moqueurs et Clarke se cacha le visage dans le torse de Bellamy tandis que celui-ci leur sourit avec un air étourdi.

-Oui ?

-Euh… commença Jasper, en paraissant à la fois terriblement heureux et désolé, on est les derniers à embarquer, on devrait vraiment y aller… dit-il doucement.

Bellamy acquiesça. Il prit une grande inspiration puis relâcha doucement son souffle. Il embrassa le haut de la tête de Clarke. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je suis le plus gros idiot de la terre, dit-il tristement.

Le coin des lèvres de Clarke remonta. Elle secoua la tête et lui tapota doucement la poitrine.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te contredire là-dessus.

Bellamy rit et l'embrassa sur la joue, pour ensuite repartir à reculons avec un regard plein d'envie, et Clarke suspecta avoir le même sur son propre visage.

Ils s'étaient presque entièrement séparés, leurs mains étaient les seules parties de leurs corps qui se touchaient encore, quand il les embrassa en la lâchant finalement.

-On se voit bientôt, princesse, promit-il avec un sourire mince.

-J'y compte bien, répondit-elle. Geek.

Elle le regarda partir, son rire flottant toujours dans l'air après qu'il ait disparu.

Octavia lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

-Je pourrais utiliser une tonne de mots pour décrire comment je me sens à propos de tout ce calvaire que vous nous avez fait subir. Mais je vais m'en tenir à deux, dit-elle.

Clarke hocha la tête et attendit en la regardant avec intérêt.

Octavia haussa un sourcil.

-Putain, enfin ! déclara-t-elle.

Clarke éclata de rire. Le son se répercuta dans l'aéroport presque vide.

Quand Octavia la ramena à l'hôpital et qu'elle avait vu, depuis le seuil de la chambre de son père, sa mère, son père et Raven, sa _famille,_ se faire des blagues et rire, elle se sentit vraiment heureuse. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis si longtemps qu'elle eut presque l'impression de se faire renverser par ce sentiment.

Ses yeux la piquèrent et elle n'avait jamais été si reconnaissante pour quelque chose dans sa vie qu'à ce moment.

Ça avait pris du temps. Plus que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, mais finalement tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Ou du moins pour ce moment.

A cet instant, tout était parfait et, tandis qu'elle rejoignait sa famille, elle décida que ça lui suffisait et qu'elle ferait en sorte de l'apprécier tout le temps que ça durerait parce que s'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise de tout ça, c'était de ne jamais perdre de temps ou des moments comme celui-là.

* * *

 **Pas de notes d'Elisa pour celui-là (enfin si, mais elle parle du concours de fanfictions dont je vous ai parlé à la fin du chapitre 2 un truc comme ça et donc qui est fini depuis longtemps) alors je me suis dit que c'était pas utile de vous le traduire.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, JAKE EST VIVANT et BELLAMY A EMBRASSÉ CLARKE OMG moi ça me suffit pour sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! Notre petite Clarke qui brave une tempête pour aller rejoindre le gars qui lui a limite foutu le plus gros râteau du monde, j'applaudis !**

 **Bref, gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour la suite :)**

 **Je vous aime!**

 **Eliane**


	16. Chapter 15: Ne sois pas stupide!

**Salut à tous!**

 **Bon alors là j'ai vraiment honte, moi qui vous disais que je traduirais plus vite pendant les vacances... Ahem. Vraiment désolée pour ce long délai!**

 **audelie, ce chapitre est assez orienté sur Papa Griffin justement, mais j'avoue que je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il fait par la suite avec nos deux tourtereaux on verra bien :)**

 **cassiewright c'est exactement ce que je ressentais aussi pour Murphy il est génial dans cette histoire ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi pour tout le reste haha!**

 **MaBellarke eh oui c'est l'injustice de la vie, ils viennent à peine de se mettre ensemble et ils doivent se séparer raaah! Et moi non plus à la place de Clarke je n'aurais pas fait ça, surtout après un râteau pareil... Enfin, on va voir comment tout ça va évoluer!**

 **DreamsWritters non mais alors MERCI pour tes reviews tu ne peux pas savoir comme elles m'ont fait plaisir! C'est très gratifiant pour moi que tu dises que je traduis bien et c'est super que tu aimes cette histoire, je suis ravie de la faire partager. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!**

 **Amellity ah, je comprends très bien et courage à toi pour ton travail! Ouiiii bim Bellarke power enfin arrivé! Tu verras, au niveau tourbillon d'émotions ce chapitre n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre !**

 **Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Ne sois pas stupide !**

 _Chère Clarke,_

 _Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire qu'on y est presque. On va enfin se revoir après cinq ans !_

 _Est-ce que je suis pathétique ? Probablement._

 _Mon dieu, je pourrais tout aussi bien l'écrire ici, je suis sûr que mes horribles amis te le raconteront quand on sera arrivés –si bien sûr ma sœur n'est pas déjà passée par là, avec sa grande bouche…_

 _Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement attendu ce moment, ce que Miller t'a dit il y a longtemps à propos du fait que je ne t'ai jamais oubliée depuis que je t'ai vue dans le train est vrai. Je veux dire, évidemment, si ça n'était pas déjà clair._

Clarke éclata de rire en l'imaginant froncer les sourcils face à la feuille de papier qu'elle tenait désormais dans ses mains. Oh, elle allait adorer le taquiner là-dessus quand elle l'appellerait après avoir fini de la lire.

 _Le moment où je t'ai entendue rire… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mis à part quelque chose qui a cliqué en moi. Ce qui est une façon vraiment stupide de le dire, surtout puisque j'écris des chansons d'amour pour gagner ma vie. Oh purée. Murphy a raison. Je suis un cas désespéré._

Clarke essuya la larme qui coula le long de sa joue avec le côté de son index, riant silencieusement.

-Mais quel idiot. Pas étonnant que tu aies laissé cette lettre sans rien me dire.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, marmonna-t-elle en continuant sa lecture.

 _Oh là là, cette lettre était censée être plutôt romantique, j'imagine que j'ai complètement foiré cette tentative, non ?_

 _Je ne te la donnerai probablement jamais, je l'espère vraiment, ou peut-être (probablement) que si, pour que tu saches exactement avec quel genre d'idiot tu vas (avec un peu de chance) te retrouver impliquée._

 _D'habitude, c'est O qui parle de karma et du destin mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. C'était avant que je reçoive ta première lettre._

 _Je sais qu'on est déjà passé par là dans nos premiers courriers, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Sérieusement, combien y avait-il de chances, de probabilités ? Je suis devenu célèbre et ça a aidé, bien sûr, mais la façon dont tes lettres étaient celles que Chris avait par hasard dans les mains parce qu'elles « venaient juste d'arriver ». Je n'en reviens pas._

 _Et maintenant, me voilà. Dans l'avion, en train d'attendre, aussi nerveux qu'excité, étant le plus gros emmerdeur pour mes amis, parce que j'ai vraiment trop hâte de te revoir._

 _On se voit (au sens propre) bientôt,_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Bellamy_

Elle composa son numéro –même si elle l'avait enregistré depuis des mois, ça lui donnait toujours un petit frisson de bonheur de savoir qu'elle le connaissait par cœur- en gloussant pour elle-même tout en sortant un paquet de feuilles de papier et en cherchant un crayon.

-Hey !

Bellamy décrocha après à peine deux sonneries avec ce nouveau ton chaleureux qui avait désormais commencé à enrober toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient, et ça ne manquait jamais de rendre Clarke radieuse et heureuse.

-Hey, répondit-elle, j'ai trouvé quelque chose…

-Ah oui ?

Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix et elle l'imagina allongé sur son lit en regardant le plafond avec des yeux joyeux.

-Oui. La lettre que tu as laissée sur mon bureau pour que je la trouve.

Bellamy fit un bruit de lamentation, puis elle entendit le bruissement des draps qu'on bougeait et elle rit en le voyant clairement tenter de s'enfoncer dans son oreiller.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que te je l'ai vraiment laissée, gémit-il.

Clarke sourit.

-Ce _n'était pas_ si horrible, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. Je veux dire, rien ne sera pire que la première lettre que je t'ai écrite. Je t'ai parlé des trous du cul, Bellamy.

Il rit de bon cœur.

-D'accord, si tu le vois comme ça, oui, ma lettre était plutôt pas mal.

-Je l'ai adorée, déclara Clarke.

-J'ai adorée celle sur les trous du cul aussi, répondit-il, le rire audible dans sa voix.

-Oh, arrête !

-Nah, je m'amuse trop à t'embêter.

-Très bien, je te ferais savoir que je suis sur le point d'écrire une réponse à ta merveilleuse lettre là tout de suite –Hé, tu n'aurais pas vu mon stylo High School Musical ? demanda-t-elle en farfouillant dans ses affaires. Je ne le trouve pas.

Bellamy sourit en jetant un coup d'œil au stylo rouge et blanc posé avec bonheur sur sa table de nuit.

-Nope, mentit-il.

-Bien sûr que non, tu es à huit mille sept cent soixante-cinq virgule quatre-vingt quatorze kilomètres de ma chambre, comment pourrais-tu savoir ça ? pensa Clarke à haute voix avant de soupirer et de se contenter d'un ennuyant stylo bille bleu.

 _Mon très cher Bellamy,_

 _Tu vois ? C'est comme ça qu'on commence une lettre romantique. Prends des notes, Roméo._

-Hé, parles-moi de ta journée, l'incita Clarke, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Ok, on a eu quelques interviews, commença-t-il. Murph est réellement resté tout le long.

Le stylo de Clarke s'immobilisa sur le papier quand elle entendit ça.

-Oh ?

-Oui, Chris était impressionné aussi.

-Eh bien, il partait toujours parce qu'il détestait ça, vous avez aussi inventé toute une histoire comme quoi ça l'angoissait, _c'est_ important.

Bellamy produisit un son vague.

-Non, si tu prends en compte qu'il avait la tête complètement ailleurs.

Il avait l'air amusé.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, c'était assez marrant à voir, rit-il, le journaliste devait sans cesse répéter ses questions, et Murphy lui adressait un regard vide pour ensuite écarquiller les yeux et regarder autour de lui comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser où il était…

Clarke sourit.

-Tu penses que c'est quoi qui l'a autant distrait ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais les gars m'ont dit qu'une fille était apparemment impliquée. Jasper a mentionné quelque chose à propos de lui achetant des fleurs, mais je pense qu'il plaisantait. Murph ne fait pas dans les fleurs.

-Des fleurs ? demanda Clarke en se redressant, soudainement encore plus intéressée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu sais qui est cette mystérieuse fille ?

Clarke termina de colorier les pétales de la petite fleur qu'elle avait griffonnée dans la marge de sa lettre pour Bellamy.

-J'ai peut-être une idée…

-Tu vas la partager ou…

- _Ou_ , répondit Clarke. Pas avant d'être sûre, dit-elle avec désinvolture.

Bellamy rit doucement avec un ton ensommeillé.

-Tout ce que tu préfères, Princesse.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de ce surnom. Il la faisait toujours ressentir une douce chaleur en même temps qu'il l'étourdissait. Mon dieu, elle _était conquise_.

-Il est tard, tu devrais dormir, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge et en calculant automatiquement la différence d'horaires entre Londres et L.A.

A Londres, c'était le matin mais pour Bellamy c'était encore la nuit du jour d'avant.

Elle l'entendit lâcher un long soupir plaintif.

-Désolé, je suis toujours si fatigué…

-Ne sois pas stupide, je suis contente à chaque fois que je peux t'avoir pour moi, dit-elle sincèrement.

-Clarke.

Il avait prononcé son nom comme si ça lui faisait mal.

-Tu ne devrais pas te satisfaire de si peu, je pe- je veux te donner tellement plus de mon temps, tu n'as même pas idée.

-Je pense que si, dit-elle gentiment, c'est la même chose pour moi…

-La seule différence c'est que tu le fais alors que moi… lâcha-t-il avec un soupir frustré.

-Tu te rattraperas quand tu seras là.

-Compte là-dessus Princesse, dit-il avec un sourire revenu dans sa voix.

-Bonne nuit Bellamy.

-Bonne nuit Clarke.

Elle soupira en reposant le téléphone.

Elle contempla les mots qu'elle avait écrits sur sa lettre pour Bellamy.

 _Tu me manques._

 _Je viens de te parler au téléphone et me voilà en train de l'écrire au lieu de te le dire. C'est pas stupide, ça ? J'imagine que c'est toujours plus facile d'écrire quelque part la façon dont on se sent plutôt que de le dire à haute voix… Déjà, et j'ai en quelque sorte cette croyance que c'est inutile de dire à quelqu'un qu'il nous manque quand il est loin et qu'il ne peut rien y faire. Je veux dire, à quoi ça sert de toute façon ? Ça ne fait que le faire se sentir encore plus mal sur le fait qu'il ne peut pas être là avec nous. Donc je ne le dis pas. Pas à toi, parce que je sais combien tu me manques et à quel point tu complexes déjà sur toute cette affaire de relation à distance._

 _Ok, ça suffit avec ça, je vais t'écrire à propos de mes sentiments sur la vie maintenant. Tu sais déjà tout ça, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin de l'écrire quelque part et de savoir que tu vas le lire, ça me fait aller mieux._

 _J'imagine que je ne sais pas comment écrire une lettre romantique non plus, Roméo._

 _Juliette va écrire ses sentiments dans la lettre à la place…_

 _Papa rentre à la maison demain. Il fallait qu'il reste deux semaines à l'hôpital avant que le Docteur Lewis ne lui donne le feu vert. Il a toujours besoin d'une béquille pour marcher mais même avec ça il se fatigue rapidement, donc il va encore rester en fauteuil roulant pendant quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que la rééducation fonctionne enfin…_

 _Et à propos de son bras droit…_

 _Il semble être le même, il sourit et fait des blagues mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un poids autour de lui, surtout quand il pense qu'on ne le regarde pas. Ses épaules sont courbées et je le surprends parfois à regarder entre sa main gauche et l'espace vide où aurait dû être sa main droite. Mais dès qu'il se rend compte qu'on est là, son attitude change complètement, il se redresse et sourit avec un air radieux comme s'il n'avait plus aucun souci._

 _Je sais qu'il essaie d'être fort, et qu'il ressent forcément le choc de l'avant-bras manquant mais je sais qu'avec le temps tout ira bien._

 _Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a appris à utiliser cette devise à chaque situation délicate._

 _-Je-_

Clarke lâcha un soupir frustré. Elle avait vraiment _vraiment_ envie d'utiliser le mot en A, parce que coucou, elle le savait depuis un certain temps maintenant… Mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore dit à haute voix et ça lui paraissait mal de _l'écrire_ d'abord.

Même si écrire ses sentiments était sa façon de lui montrer et de lui confier à quel point elle tenait vraiment à lui, lui dire « je t'aime » à la fin d'une lettre n'était simplement… _pas_ la façon dont elle fonctionnait.

 _J'espère te prendre dans mes bras (et t'embrasser) bientôt,_

Elle se sentit rougir mais se força à ne pas supprimer la partie entre parenthèses.

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Clarke_

* * *

Clarke, Abby et Raven s'étaient mises à faire des roulements pour s'occuper de Jake. Abby n'avait pas voulu prendre une infirmière en disant qu'elle préférait largement rester à la maison elle-même pour prendre soin de son mari, mais avec l'aide de Raven et de Clarke, Jake l'avait convaincue de ne pas quitter complètement et définitivement son travail.

-Tu finirais incapable de me voir après quelques semaines autrement, avait plaisanté Jake, ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de sa femme.

Il était actuellement en train de faire les mouvements des exercices de sa rééducation avec son assistant, Peter, pliant et poussant sur ses genoux, un à la fois, vers sa poitrine. Il grimaça quand il sentit un de ses muscles pousser un peu trop fort.

Peter s'en aperçut immédiatement.

-Ça va ?

Clarke, qui observait la scène assise sur une chaise en plastique pas loin, se redressa, prête à bondir et venir à sa rescousse.

-Oui, répondit Jake en soufflant fort. Juste une petite raideur, ajouta-t-il quand il vit Peter arquer un sourcil.

-Est-ce que vous appliquez le baume que je vous ai donné ? Une f-

-Une fois pendant la nuit, une fois avant de venir ici, et une fois après avoir fini. Ouaip. Ma femme prend ça _très_ au sérieux, dit-il sombrement, ce qui fit sourire Peter.

-C'est pour votre propre bien, dit Peter avec les mains sur les hanches.

Jake agita une main.

-Je sais, je sais.

Puis il lui fit signe de continuer l'exercice.

* * *

Le trajet du retour chez eux se passa en silence tandis que Clarke essayait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. C'était normal. Après une séance de thérapie, Jake parlait rarement, visiblement trop perdu dans ses pensées pour avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un.

Clarke pouvait voir une amélioration à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient de ses séances, même si elles étaient minuscules, mais Jake avait toujours l'impression que ce n'était pas assez, comme si tout prenait trop de temps. Comme s'il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de lui-même et se battait pour le retrouver aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais que son corps ne coopérait pas. Pas de la façon dont il le voudrait.

Clarke, même si elle s'inquiétait beaucoup, décida d'attribuer les silences de son père à une partie du processus de rééducation et essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Raven était déjà là avec un grand sourire sur le visage, et Clarke le lui rendit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité en poussant le fauteuil de son père dans le salon.

Raven sortit une main mécanique de derrière son dos en souriant largement et le leur tendit pour qu'ils l'inspectent. Clarke le prit et s'émerveilla.

Jake le regarda avec suspicion.

-C'est quoi ?

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour le regarder minutieusement.

-C'est une prothèse pour bras, répondit prudemment Raven. J'ai pensé… Tu pourrais l'essayer…

Jake regarda la meilleure amie de sa fille, celle qu'il avait facilement appris à aimer comme son deuxième enfant, avec un regard pensif, puis acquiesça finalement.

-Ok, essayons-le alors.

Les filles se reculèrent de leur œuvre après avoir attaché tous les harnais de son dos et de son épaule.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Jake était rouge et légèrement à bout de souffle. Il essaya de le bouger et fut incapable de masquer une interruption dans sa respiration quand quelque chose rentra dans sa chair.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Clarke et Raven l'entourèrent immédiatement comme une mère poule avec son petit poussin.

Jake secoua la tête.

-Ça fait bizarre…

Il essaya à nouveau, _aie_ , nope ça ne marche pas.

Il grimaça à nouveau et Raven lui enleva l'objet rapidement en l'inspectant de plus près.

-Le harnais me démange et quelque chose n'arrête pas de me rentrer dans l'épaule, dit-il et Raven acquiesça en disparaissant dans sa chambre.

Ils la regardèrent partir et Clarke tenta un sourire encourageant.

-Raven va s'arranger, tu auras bientôt ta main droite de retour et très vite tu remarcheras.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ? demanda son père, les surprenant tous les deux.

Clarke s'accroupit en face de lui.

-Tu y arriveras, dit-elle fermement.

Jake lui adressa un sourire triste.

-Peut-être.

* * *

Son père était toujours le principal sujet des pensées de Clarke une semaine après « l'accident » de la prothèse de bras. Raven avait travaillé non-stop dessus depuis, et elle ne lui avait pas encore fait essayer les nouvelles modifications.

Quand Clarke lui avait posé la question, son amie avait sourit avec un air rassurant en disant qu'il y avait encore besoin d'améliorations.

Ça semblait être quelque chose qu'elles faisaient souvent ces jours-ci. Plaquer un sourire gentil sur leurs lèvres et dire à l'autre que tout irait bien, qu'il fallait simplement _plus_ de temps.

Elle pensait exactement à ça en montant lentement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre quand elle entendit des éclats de voix venant de la chambre de ses parents.

Ils avaient installé un ascenseur de fauteuil roulant juste avant que Jake ne rentre à la maison et à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait un regard sombre traversait ses traits. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas fait exception.

Elle se rapprocha de la porte de la chambre de ses parents, ne se préoccupant même pas du fait qu'elle était en fait en train d'écouter aux portes, parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils se disputaient.

-… Ne sois pas idiot ! disait sa mère, et Clarke entendit le bruit moqueur que fit son père, ce qui la surprit plus que n'importe quoi dans sa vie.

-Ouais d'accord, maintenant je suis un idiot, amputé et handicapé, tu devrais juste me quitter tout de suite.

Clarke sentit son estomac se serrer et une impression réfrigérante se répandit en elle comme si de la glace lui gelait l'intérieur, ce qui rendait difficile l'action de respirer.

-De quoi tu parles ? avait demandé sa mère avec une voix glaciale, celle qu'elle utilisait quand elle arrivait à peine à contenir sa colère.

-Chaque seconde de chaque jour j'espère, je _veux_ que tout retourne à la normale, comme c'était avant. Sauf que ça ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Je ne peux toujours pas marcher. Il me manque un bras, bon sang, rien ne reviendra jamais à la normale. J'ai une côte en moins, et le bras que j'ai toujours semble assez inutile, je n'ai pas de travail, je peux à peine bouger, je suis un fardeau pour ma propre famille…

-Arrête ça ! gronda sa mère, de la fureur transperçant ses mots. Comment oses-tu ? Penser ça de toi-même ?

-Abby, commença son père en essayant de l'apaiser.

Mais Clarke était du côté de sa mère quand elle l'interrompit avec un « Tais-toi ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence où Clarke imagina sa mère regarder son mari avec un air trahi.

-Tu ne peux pas- Tu ne peux sérieusement pas penser que tu es un fardeau pour nous.

Elle fit une pause.

-Quand on a passé des mois à vivre dans la peur que chaque jour, chaque minute serait le moment où ton cœur arrêterait finalement de battre. Qu'on avait perdu tout espoir de te voir sourire ou parler à nouveau. Que le jour où tu es parti avec Clarke était la dernière fois que je t'ai vu respirer par toi-même, et pas rattaché à une fichue machine. Tu n'as pas idée. Aucune.

Clarke entendit un sanglot et elle se retrouva elle aussi à essayer d'étouffer les siens avec ses mains plaquées contre sa bouche.

-Je suis désolé, dit doucement son père, et quand elle n'entendit pas de réponse elle décida de s'écarter de la porte et d'aller dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et pleura silencieusement pendant un moment. Son cerveau semblait incapable de se fixer sur une seule pensée, passant de souvenirs de son enfance aux innombrables jours passés à l'hôpital pour son programme d'étude puis après l'accident. Elle repensa aux petits signes montrant que son père n'allait pas bien. Les signes clairs de dépression qu'elle avait remarqués mais elle avait malgré tout choisi de croire que son père avait juste besoin de temps. Les regards sombres qui traversaient son visage plus fréquemment que jamais. Ses silences dans la voiture après les séances de rééducation. Le regard qu'il avait eu en voyant la prothèse de bras.

Elle essaya de respirer régulièrement par la bouche et de se calmer. Elle tendit la main vers sa pile de papier et vers l'ennuyant stylo bleu, sentant encore trembler tout son corps.

Cela lui prit du temps, mais après s'être calmée un peu et que sa main se soit stabilisée, elle se mit à écrire.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Jake trouva une enveloppe sur sa table de nuit lorsqu'il se redressa lentement pour se mettre en position assise sur son lit, et tendit prudemment une main pour la saisir. Cela lui prit un moment, comme presque tout ces derniers temps, mais il réussit à sortir la lettre à l'intérieur et commença à lire.

 _Cher papa,_

 _Non, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas. Je suis en colère. Je suis tellement en colère et blessée en ce moment._

 _Comment as-tu pu dire, penser de telles choses ?_

 _Oui, j'ai tout entendu quand toi et maman étiez en train de vous disputer dans la chambre._

 _Je suis désolée. Je me sens juste si… Je ne sais pas. C'est horrible._

 _Je sais que j'aurais du faire plus attention, dire quelque chose, mais si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est parce que j'avais l'impression que tu essayais toujours de t'en échapper, et je t'ai laissé faire parce que je pensais que c'était ce dont tu avais besoin, ce que tu voulais._

 _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu continuais à sourire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'à l'intérieur tu pensais à tout ça mais et tu continuais à faire semblant._

 _Mais même, j'aurais du m'en douter. Je suis ta fille, ta famille, et j'aurais du le savoir._

 _Quand je me suis réveillée ma première pensée était vers toi. J'ai rêvé de toi._

 _Du jour où on est allés au Winter Wonderland à Hyde Park. Tu faisais toujours exprès de dire riquiqui au lieu de ouistiti quand maman prenait des photos parce que ça me faisait éclater de rire à tous les coups._

 _J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais l'homme le plus drôle que j'ai jamais connu. Le plus heureux et le plus optimiste._

 _Et malgré ça –ou à cause de ça- j'ai perdu tout espoir quand je t'ai vu sur ce lit d'hôpital. J'ai quitté le programme d'entrainement pendant un moment. J'ai même pensé à carrément tout plaquer. Maintenant, je me rends compte que c'était la chose la plus idiote que je pouvais faire mais à ce moment donné c'était tellement logique, comment aurais-je pu retourner à ma vie normale alors que c'était possible que tu n'ais justement pas la chance de faire pareil ?_

 _On était sortis à cause de moi. A cause de cette exposition d'art. A cause de mon amour pour l'art._

 _Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que j'y pense de cette façon. Comme si c'était de ma faute. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'y ai pensé. Parce que j'étais réveillée et pas toi. Parce qu'en fin de compte j'allais bien et que tu avais perdu ta main. Comment ça s'appelle ? Le complexe de la culpabilité du survivant ? J'imagine que j'avais ça._

 _Je suis vraiment désolée, papa. Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps et me rendre malade pour qu'on ne sorte pas cette nuit-là. Mais je ne peux pas. Et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée._

 _Mais un ami m'a rappelé que ressentir ça n'était utile à personne. Pas à maman, pas à Raven, pas à moi et certainement pas à toi._

 _Donc j'ai sorti la tête du cocon que je m'étais fabriqué et je me suis remise à vivre à nouveau parce que je savais que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. Tu m'as donné une raison de continuer alors même que tu étais inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital._

 _Et je pense que c'est ce qu'un bon père fait. Je le sais. Je n'aurais pu rêver d'un meilleur papa, pour tellement de raisons qu'il faudrait un millier de mots, d'encre et de papier pour les écrire ici. Mais la principale raison et la plus importante est que tu es le meilleur parce que tu m'aimes quoiqu'il arrive._

 _Ce que j'essaie de dire ici c'est que je t'aime aussi, papa._

 _Et j'ai besoin –Je veux que tu n'abandonnes pas. Je ne le ferais pas. Je sais pertinemment que Maman et Raven non plus._

 _Je suis désolée, mais tu es entouré de femmes fortes et têtues, donc tu n'as pas vraiment d'autre choix que de nous écouter._

 _C'est un mot très laid et je me sens presque horrible de l'amener dans une lettre mais comme tu l'as toujours dit, les lettres sont des excellents moyens d'ouvrir une brèche dans quelque chose de difficile donc le voilà._

 _Dépression._

 _Il faut qu'on en parle. Nous tous._

 _Tu as besoin de parler, papa. Sérieusement, ça suffit de garder tout ce que tu ressens à l'intérieur. Plus de faux sourires pour me rassurer. Je ne l'accepterais plus. Je ne suis plus une petite fille désormais, papa. J'ai probablement vu plus de sang et de cadavres que tu ne verras jamais dans ta vie, bon dieu !_

 _Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sens plus vraiment optimiste ni entièrement reconnaissant désormais, personne ne t'en voudra pour ça. Tu ne cesseras pas d'être mon père. Mais tu dois dire à ces voix malfaisantes à l'intérieur de ta tête d'aller se faire f***** et nous écouter à la place. Ta famille._

 _On va surmonter cela. Ensemble._

 _Comme un très bon ami m'a dit une fois : Parfois, quand on casse, il faut qu'on laisse les gens qui nous aiment recoller nos morceaux pour nous._

 _C'est quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup aidée._

 _J'espère que ça te sera utile aussi._

 _Mais papa sérieusement, j'ai besoin de toi, on a tous besoin de toi. Promets-moi que tu essaieras. Tu n'as jamais rompu de promesses. Donc, tu dois me le jurer._

 _Je t'aime pour la vie,_

 _Ta Clarke._

Jake avait pris de grandes inspirations, séché ses joues striées de larmes du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et grimpé sur le fauteuil roulant à côté de son lit.

Il avait désormais beaucoup plus de contrôle sur ses jambes et il pouvait faire quelques pas sans ses béquilles, mais les escaliers étaient toujours un gros obstacle, en particulier si personne n'était là pour l'aider.

Cette fois, quand il utilisa l'ascenseur d'escalier pour chaises roulantes, il ne pensa pas au nombre façons dont il en avait souffert mais plutôt à toutes les façons dont il s'était fait souffrir, lui-même _et_ sa famille.

-Bonjour, dit-il après avoir vu sa femme disposer le petit déjeuner sur la table.

Abby le regarda avec circonspection quand elle le vit arriver dans la cuisine en faisant avancer son fauteuil.

-Bonjour, lui répondit-elle après un moment. Tu es descendu tout seul ?

Jake gonfla fièrement le torse.

-Oui, en effet.

Abby le regarda intensément, l'étudiant pour voir s'il simulait le ton joyeux ou s'il était sincère. Quelque chose dans les yeux de Jake dut la convaincre parce qu'elle sourit largement et lui dit en désignant la table servie:

-Alors, sers-toi.

Quand Clarke descendit et s'assit à côté de lui, il l'enlaça et chuchota :

-Je t'aime aussi. Et je te le promets.

Le sourire qu'il eut en retour valait plus que n'importe quoi au monde.

* * *

Après en avoir discuté encore et encore, ils avaient unanimement décidé que Jake ajouterait les séances de thérapie –qu'il avait d'abord rejetées- et qu'ils prendraient une infirmière pour s'occuper de lui.

Abby avait essayé de masquer la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand il avait amené le sujet mais il avait clairement vu au travers d'elle et avait fait de son mieux pour essayer de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sa femme _et_ son infirmière. Il avait désespérément besoin de séparer les deux.

Abby avait alors hoché la tête et Jake avait lâché un soupir de soulagement.

Et c'est ainsi que Clarke s'était retrouvée au même endroit où elle allait presque tous les matins, pour une raison totalement différente cette fois.

Elle était _à la chasse_ aux infirmières.

Quelqu'un qui était familier avec l'affaire de son père, mais pas trop, pour que ça ne soit pas gênant de voir si soudainement un aussi grand pan de leur vie.

Emori apparu vers Clarke avec son uniforme rose et le regard typique de l'étudiant en médecine qui souffre d'un manque de caféine et Clarke lui sourit joyeusement.

-Em, ça va ?

Son amie gémit.

-Ne me demande même pas, aujourd'hui c'est la cata, Lewis me déteste.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, fit Clarke en reniflant, il est juste un peu… _inflexible_ ?

Emori rit.

-Oui, ça c'est sûr…

Le visage de Clarke s'illumina quand une idée lui apparut.

-Hé, tu ne connaitrais pas une infirmière qui pourrait prendre soin de mon père jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini la rééducation ? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui connaît le cas de Papa mais qui n'est en même temps pas _trop_ familier avec moi et maman, tu vois ?

Emori acquiesça en y réfléchissant pendant un moment puis elle se frappa le front en regardant Clarke avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Will ! Tu peux lui demander !

Clarke hocha la tête.

-Will, bien sûr, fit-elle en souriant, il est parfait. Merci beaucoup.

Emori haussa les épaules en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-A ton service.

Elle se recula de quelques pas.

-On se voit demain ?

Clarke acquiesça, puis elle attrapa son amie avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin. Emori arqua un sourcil et Clarke rougit en bégayant :

-Euh, je… Désolée. Il faut juste que je te demande un truc.

Emori se retourna entièrement vers elle.

-Bien sûr, vas-y.

-Est-ce que John Murphy t'as amené des fleurs il n'y a pas longtemps ? Genre il y a un mois ?

Le visage entier d'Emori et tout son langage corporel changea. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge et elle sembla soudainement très intéressée par ses pieds. C'était la chose la plus étrange et la plus incroyable à laquelle Clarke ait jamais assisté. Sans parler du fait que c'était _adorable_.

-C'est possible… murmura-t-elle finalement.

Clarke sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire et elle se retint à peine de sauter partout en hurlant « Je le savais ! ». C'était fantastique. C'était la chose la plus mignonne du monde.

-Ok, commença-t-elle, tu as son numéro ?

Emori leva les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Non, mais je ne pense pas… Il n'est pas- Je veux dire…

-Oh crois-moi, tu l'intéresses, dit-elle en interrompant le bégaiement inhabituel d'Em. Je l'ai. Je peux te le passer, ajouta-t-elle en sortant son téléphone pour faire bonne mesure.

-Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage de l'appeler en même temps… C'est moi qui l'ai frappé… En plus, il fume.

Clarke la regarda intensément en rétrécissant les yeux.

-Ça te dérangerait si par hasard je lui donnai _ton_ numéro ?

Emori la regarda avec des yeux de biche et Clarke sourit avec un air victorieux.

-Je vais faire ça alors.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard après qu'ils aient demandé à Will et qu'il ait accepté de travailler avec Jake, ils étaient tous dans le salon à rattraper les deux dernières saisons de Supernatural comme Clarke l'avait suggéré avant l'accident. Clarke était carrément amusée quand elle regarda autour d'elle en observant sa famille voir Dean mourir pour la énième fois, et que leur seule réaction fut de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Sérieusement, ils ne peuvent quand même pas penser que sa mort soit du suspens, si ? fit Raven en haussant les sourcils.

Le père de Clarke lui frappa le bras en continuant de regarder, et Dean avait désormais des yeux sympas, totalement noirs. Clarke regarda Raven qui fit une moue appréciative et qui acquiesça.

-Ok, ça, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Elle leva un pouce vers la télé.

-Beau travail, Kripke.

La sonnette retentit alors et tandis que Clarke et Jake se regardèrent avec un air confus, se demandant qui pouvait bien se présenter à leur porte aussi tard dans la soirée, Abby et Raven sourirent en allant accueillir les personnes qui attendaient dehors.

Peu après, la maison fut remplie de rires, de « Mon dieu, c'est tellement bon de te voir » et de bruits de bébé tandis que la famille entière de Wells, son père, sa belle-mère, sa fille et sa petite amie entrèrent.

-Surprise ! s'exclamèrent Abby et Raven en riant lorsqu'elles revinrent s'asseoir dans le salon.

Jake avait regardé son ami de longue date et leurs familles réunies, puis il avait sourit.

- _Merveilleuse_ surprise ! souligna-t-il, ce qui fit pouffer tout le monde.

Clarke s'assit sur le sol avec Amy sur les genoux, et Wells les rejoint en les regardant avec une expression amusée.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qui est-ce qu'il faut que je regarde, pour me divertir, Amy qui glousse ou toi qui fronce ton visage comme ça, dit-il en tirant sur la queue de cheval de Clarke comme il l'avait toujours fait quand ils étaient petits.

Clarke lui tira la langue et il rit joyeusement.

-Combien de temps restes-tu ?

Wells ne répondit pas pendant un moment et Clarke détourna les yeux du bébé en face d'elle pour interroger son ami du regard. Il sourit avec un air mystérieux et haussa les épaules.

-On pensait revenir s'installer dans le coin…

Clarke cessa de faire rebondir Amy sur ses genoux et le bébé lui montra son mécontentement en lui plaquant des mains grassouillettes et mouillés sur le visage, donc Clarke s'y remit en regardant Wells les yeux écarquillés avec un sourire prêt à s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

-T'es sérieux ?

Wells sourit largement.

-Absolument.

Il se reprit légèrement quand il ajouta :

-Tu avais raison, passer ces derniers jours avec mon père et ma belle-mère m'a fait comprendre quel connard j'ai été ces six dernières années… J'imagine que je ne me suis jamais remis de ce qui était arrivé à Maman… Et Papa qui trouve quelqu'un d'autre m'a semblé être une trahison pour elle et je ne voulais pas faire ça non plus, la trahir en acceptant Wanda, donc je n'ai jamais essayé de la connaître et je suis parti parce que comme ça, je n'en aurais jamais eu l'occasion…

Clarke lui pressa la main.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Wells lui pressa la sienne en retour.

-C'est sûr, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur sa fille, Amy l'adore- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai empêchée de connaître son grand-père et sa belle-grand-mère pendant si longtemps…

Il lâcha un soupir.

-Hé, c'est toujours un bébé, il reste encore plein de temps pour qu'elle se crée des souvenirs gênants avec Papi et Mamie, dit Clarke en lui faisant un clin d'œil ce qui fit rire Wells encore une fois.

-Purée, comme tu m'as manquée, dit-il en donnant un petit coup sur la tempe de Clarke avec son front.

-Tu sais, c'est toujours un mystère pour moi de savoir comment tu as survécu sans moi _tout_ ce temps.

Wells rit silencieusement à côté d'elle.

-Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois, la taquina-t-il, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Wells sourit plus largement.

-Ce petit bout ici présent a aidé, et la déesse là-bas a rendu tout supportable, fit-il en regardant Emily qui riait avec Raven.

-Oooh, roucoula Clarke, c'est trop mignon.

-Je pense lui demander.

Clarke se retourna si vite vers lui qu'elle était sûre d'avoir entendu un craquement.

-Est-ce que je pense à la bonne question ? Je veux dire, _La_ Question ?

Wells la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Ça va ? J'ai entendu quelque chose craquer.

Clarke fit quelques mouvements pour tester.

-Ouais, juste mon dos. Mais sérieusement, _La_ question ?

Quand il hocha la tête, elle étouffa ses couinements de joie en enlaçant Amy plus près d'elle. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire radieux.

-Je suis tellement contente pour toi, lui dit-elle sincèrement.

-Elle doit d'abord dire oui.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, ne sois pas stupide, elle ne pourrait visiblement pas être plus amoureuse de toi que maintenant.

Son meilleur ami sourit joyeusement.

-Eh bien, on est deux.

-Tu es amoureux de toi aussi ?

Ce fut cette fois Wells qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Hé, et toi et Taches de Rousseur alors ? lui demanda-t-il en ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à sa plaisanterie.

Elle se sentit immédiatement rougir en lui racontant la divertissante –à en juger par ses sourcils arqués et ses ricanements qu'il ne chercha même pas à cacher- histoire entière de ses dernières aventures de sa relation avec Bellamy.

-Et tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça.

-Il n'aime pas le surnom ? demanda-t-il sur un ton inquisiteur.

Clarke le regarda, surprise.

-Non, je crois qu'il ne sait même pas qu'il existe…

-Il n'aurait pas du te quitter après que tu l'aies embrassé, lâcha-t-il avec colère.

Clarke haussa les sourcils.

-Hé, arrête avec ton attitude de grand-frère. Il s'est expliqué en détail après.

Wells grommela quelque chose que Clarke ne comprit pas et elle se radoucit. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci en tout cas, je suis contente de pouvoir compter sur toi pour l'intégrité de ma féminité.

Wells renifla.

-Ça… ça ne veut rien dire.

Clarke rit doucement d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Je sais, je suis fatiguée, tout ce que je dis perd de son sens à chaque minutes où mon sommeil s'échappe.

Le cri d'Amy tira brutalement Clarke de son état ensommeillé et elle regarda autour d'elle pour la repérer. A un certain point où elle avait été occupée à raconter à Wells tout ce qui s'était passé avec Bellamy, elle avait cessé de faire rebondir le bébé sur ses genoux et celle-ci avait en tout honneur rampé pour trouver quelqu'un qui l'amuserait. Et à en juger par le rire puissant de son père, Clarke supposa avec un sourire qu'elle l'avait trouvé.

-Comment va ton père ? demanda Wells en les regardant à son tour.

-Il va bien, dit-elle doucement, et observa son père se lever.

Amy l'imita en regardant l'homme de grande taille avec les yeux écarquillés. Ils rirent tous quand Raven prit sa voix de bébé pour exprimer ce qu'elle pensait être les pensées d'Amy.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Aaah, c'est un géant. Un grand, immense géant. » et « Il faut que je m'échappe ! » quand Amy se retourna et se mit à clopiner en gloussant sur des pieds vacillants.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux après l'accident, dit Clarke en regardant son père poursuivre le bébé sur ses jambes elles aussi vacillantes. Elle sourit.

-Amy l'aide plus que n'importe qui ne le pourrait jamais.

-Les bébés ont cet effet, dit Wells, n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose appelé Bébé thérapie pour la dépression ou quelque chose du genre ?

Clarke acquiesça puis fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une idée commença à se former dans sa tête. Elle regarda Wells.

-Tu es un génie !

-Merci… ?

-Ce n'est pas une Bébé thérapie pour la dépression, c'est une thérapie animale ! s'exclama-t-elle. On pourrait aller dans une ferme ou quelque chose comme ça, et oh mon dieu pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? gémit-elle.

-C'est une super idée ! dit Raven, soudainement à côté d'elle. On pourrait y aller tous ensemble, plus on est de fous plus on rit.

Clarke sauta sur ses pieds, trop excitée pour dormir désormais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Papa ?

Il sourit avec la petite Amy dans les bras et acquiesça.

-Je pense que c'est une super idée.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à écrire un long mail, expliquant les évènements récents à Bellamy, après qu'ils aient trouvé le parfait endroit pour emmener son père et toute la famille pour un weekend calme à la campagne en compagnie des animaux.

* * *

 **[Bellamy]**

Bellamy était allé se coucher avec un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, se sentant à part égales triste et heureux et amoureux, la veille, après avoir lu la lettre que Clarke lui avait envoyée. Celle où elle répondait à sa tentative embarrassante de lettre romantique.

Après avoir pris une douche et avalé un copieux petit déjeuner, il consulta son téléphone et failli se jeter sur l'écran quand il vit qu'il avait un mail de Clarke.

 ** _Mon très cher Bellamy,_**

 **(Je commence à m'attacher à cette nouvelle façon de débuter une lettre –où dans ce cas, un mail…)**

 **Je t'envoie ça parce qu'un sms ne suffirait pas et une lettre aurait mit trop de temps à arriver.**

 **Wells et toute sa famille sont arrivés par surprise hier et après en avoir parlé on a décidé qu'on irait tous à Cardiff pendant un moment, le père de Wells a un ami là-bas qui a une ferme et on a pensé que ça serait super pour Papa de passer du temps avec des animaux. C'est censé aider, et en plus il adore les animaux donc je suis sûre qu'on va tous passer un merveilleux moment là-bas.**

 **Par contre, je ne suis pas certaine de la connexion internet qu'il y aura, Wells a dit que la ferme était pratiquement au milieu de nulle part donc je ne serais pas surprise qu'il n'y en ait aucune… Ça veut dire que tu n'auras probablement pas de mes nouvelles pendant un moment, donc ne t'inquiète pas, je vais sûrement passer tout mon temps à lire et à monter à cheval. J'adore les chevaux. Ils sont si beaux. Savais-tu que j'adorais les chevaux ?**

 **Eh bien, maintenant oui.**

 **Je sais que tu me manqueras, assure-toi de laisser des tonnes de sms et de mails en me racontant tout ce qui se passe pendant que je suis partie, pour que je les lise quand je reviendrais.**

 **J'y compte, geek !**

 **Tout mon amour,**

 **Clarke.**

 **PS : Hé, est-ce que John a aimé mon cadeau ? Dis-lui de regarder son téléphone…**

-Clarke ?

Bellamy leva les yeux de son écran.

-Hein ?

-Tu souris avec le même sourire débile que tu as à chaque fois que tu reçois quelque chose d'elle, expliqua John en entrant dans la pièce et s'affalant sans autre forme de cérémonie sur le canapé, à l'opposé de là où était assis Bellamy.

Miller, qui était sur un tabouret en face du grand piano, avec sa tête posée sur son bras gauche située sur la branche latérale de l'instrument en train de jouer quelques arrangements, renifla sans cesser de pianoter sur les touches.

Monty, qui lisait calmement à l'autre bout du canapé de Bellamy, leva les yeux et sourit.

-Ils s'en vont pendant un moment… dans une ferme, dit Bellamy sans se soucier des sourires entendus, narquois de ses amis.

-Cool, répondit John en avalant une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Bellamy rétrécit les yeux en regardant son ami.

-Hé, est-ce que Clarke t'as envoyé quelque chose ?

Miller leva les yeux, imité par Monty. Tous en train de fixer Murphy. Attendant.

John baissa calmement sa bouteille et avala l'eau avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourcil haussé. Et Bellamy fut momentanément distrait par la stupide jalousie de voir que son ami était capable de boire de l'eau sans en renverser ni en recracher une goutte.

-Elle a dit qu'elle t'avait envoyé quelque chose sur ton téléphone…

-Oh, fit John en sortant l'appareil.

Bellamy l'observa avec curiosité puis fut témoin de la plus incroyable chose du monde quand il vit –où lorgna, plus exactement- son ami qui, d'abord, fronça les sourcils avec un air confus puis qui écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit, et qui devint ensuite rouge comme une tomate.

Monty referma son livre. Miller tourna son corps tout entier face à eux.

-Voilà qui est intéressant… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

John le fusilla du regard puis se racla délibérément la gorge. Il regardait partout sauf vers eux. Bellamy, et sans aucun doute les autres aussi, commençaient à devenir de plus en plus curieux.

-Juste un numéro… marmonna John après un moment.

-Juste un numéro…, répéta Bellamy avec un ton moqueur. C'est le numéro de la mystérieuse personne grâce à qui tu es resté pendant toute la durée des interviews ces jours-ci ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Oh la ferme, aboya John avec un regard noir.

Mais Bellamy y était tellement habitué que ça ne fit que renforcer son sourire.

-Allez, c'est qui ?

Murphy se leva.

-Ça suffit, dit-il en essayant de le contourner.

Bellamy lui bloqua le passage.

-Je ne bougerais pas avant que tu me le dises.

-Tu veux parier ?

Monty ramena ses jambes sur le canapé, prêt pour le spectacle, tandis que Miller se leva pour aller aider Bellamy.

Celui-ci se mit à rire, se plaçant facilement devant John quand il essaya de le contourner à nouveau, Miller de l'autre côté. Murphy était encerclé, par les canapés et puis par Bellamy et Miller.

Pas d'échappatoire.

Bellamy venait juste de plaquer son ami sur le sol quand Jasper apparu derrière les canapés en les regardant avec une expression mi-amusée mi-inquiète.

Bellamy brandit le téléphone de Murphy en signe de victoire mais son sourire s'effaça quand il remarqua l'expression de Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Jasper fit une grimace tandis qu'il avoua en grinçant des dents:

-Lily est ici… Elle veut te voir…

-Oh, fit Bellamy en se levant.

Murphy prit avantage de sa distraction pour lui reprendre son téléphone et se leva à son tour, s'époussetant avec un air grognon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? demanda-t-il quand Bellamy ne dit rien de plus.

-Je viens de te le dire crétin, elle veut le voir, lâcha Jasper sur un ton blasé.

Murphy lui fit une grimace.

-Pourquoi ?

Jasper jeta ses mains en l'air.

-Je ne sais pas, elle veut lui parler j'imagine.

-Tu ne lui as pas posé la question ?

-Oh, parce que toi tu l'aurais fait !

-Evidemment.

-Oh, la ferme.

Miller retourna à son piano et Monty rouvrit son livre tandis que Jasper et Murphy s'engagèrent dans un concours de regards noirs. Bellamy soupira. Il leur tapa sur le dos à tous les deux puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu vas où? demanda Jasper en interrompant la compétition pour le regarder.

Bellamy haussa les épaules.

-Voir ce qu'elle veut.

Bellamy avait sourit quand il avait vu la jeune femme attendre nerveusement derrière leur porte.

-Je suis désolée de passer à l'improviste, lâcha-t-elle dès qu'elle le vit. Je n'étais pas sûre que tu m'aurais répondu si je t'avais envoyé un sms…

Le regard coupable sur le visage de Bellamy fut probablement suffisant pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait raison. Elle recula d'un pas et grimaça.

-Ok, je devrais sûrement y aller, je n'aurais pas du venir. Désolée, dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Bellamy n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression d'être une merde qu'à cet instant. _Bordel_.

-Lily, attends !, appela-t-il, on peut peut-être aller boire un café ? Rattraper le temps perdu ? suggéra-t-il.

Lily sourit avec un air radieux et Bellamy lui sourit en retour, soulagé.

* * *

-Alors, ta vie se passe bien ? demanda-t-elle en sirotant son thé vert.

Ils étaient assis autour d'une petite table ronde contre un mur en verre et un pilier du café qu'ils avaient choisi. Juste assez caché pour que de potentiels fans ne le voient pas tant qu'ils ne tourneraient pas dans ce coin à la recherche d'une table reculée. L'endroit était vraiment très joli. Il y avait aussi des buissons taillés en carrés qui entouraient le périmètre de la boutique.

-Vraiment bien en fait, on vient juste de finir notre tournée, répondit Bellamy en souriant.

-J'en ai entendu parler ! C'était un grand succès, tout était complet partout.

Bellamy eut un sourire satisfait.

-Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais on est assez géniaux.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais le sourire sur ses lèvres la trahit.

-Dit celui qui se vante.

Bellamy rit doucement.

-Non mais en vrai, on l'est.

-Je sais, répondit-elle aisément. Je vous écoute tout le temps.

-Oh ? fit Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils vers son café, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre ni quoi ressentir.

-Sinon, comment vas-tu, toi ? demanda-t-il soudainement, ce qui fit sourire Lily dans son thé.

-Ça va, j'ai décidé de faire une pause de danse… Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment mon choix, je me suis cassé la cheville deux jours avant la tournée donc j'ai dû rester derrière.

-Oh mince, je suis désolé Lil.

Bellamy se redressa, touchant son genou du sien dans sa hâte.

Lily leva les yeux de surprise en l'entendant utiliser son ancien, mignon surnom qu'il avait créé lui-même et qu'il était le seul à utiliser. Elle sourit.

-T'inquiète.

Elle haussa les épaules puis continua :

-Ça guérit bien, donc je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes quand je m'y remettrais. Je profite de mon temps libre, pour être honnête.

Bellamy hocha la tête.

-J'ai hâte d'avoir du temps libre aussi, dit-il. Assez pour rentrer à la maison et y rester plus que quelques jours, tu vois ?

Lilian le regarda d'une drôle de façon. Elle le fixait pratiquement sans cligner, quelque chose devant visiblement lui trotter dans la tête, et Bellamy attendit patiemment en essayant très fort de ne pas se tortiller face à ce regard intense.

Quand il ne le supporta plus, il commença à parler :

-Donc…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à quelque chose à dire, il se retrouva avec les lèvres de Lily sur les siennes. Il se figea. Se figea vraiment, n'osant pas bouger un muscle jusqu'à ce que finalement, il recule sa tête et que Lilian l'imite. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste et se recula totalement dans sa chaise.

-Désolée, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son thé. Je voulais voir s'il y avait toujours quelque chose entre nous.

Bellamy secoua la tête en souriant.

-Je t'aime Lil, mais pas comme ça. Plus maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je sais, j'ai compris ça quand tu t'es transformé en pierre. C'est l'opposé de ce qu'un baiser est censé provoquer dans les contes de fées.

Bellamy rit.

-Ouais, c'est ce qui arrive quand on rencontre une sorcière, plutôt.

Lilian le regarda avec un air faussement offensé.

-Tu me traites de sorcière ?

Bellamy commença à secouer la tête puis acquiesça finalement en haussant les épaules.

-En fait, oui.

Lilian rejeta sa tête en arrière en riant et Bellamy sut qu'ils étaient ok.

Après un temps de silence, Lilian croisa les jambes, coinça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et prit une grande inspiration.

-Donc, est-ce qu'il y a… une fille ?

Bellamy était certain que son visage se transforma de la façon dont les autres parlaient à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Clarke parce que Lily le regarda curieusement.

-Oui, dit-il avec un air presque rêveur. Elle s'appelle Clarke.

Ce fut le début de sa diarrhée verbale.

Apparemment, quand Clarke était concernée, il rivalisait avec sa sœur pour parler de tout ce qui touchait à Clarke.

Il raconta à Lily comment il l'avait rencontrée dans le train et qu'après cinq ans elle lui avait envoyé la première lettre puis qu'ils avaient gardé une correspondance régulière alors qu'il était en tournée, et qu'il l'avait enfin revue, après cinq ans, le mois dernier. Il lui parla de ses doutes sur les problèmes de la relation longue-distance, et qu'après que lui et Lily aient rompu, il avait craint que la même chose se passe avec Clarke.

-Mais t'es sérieux ? lui demanda Lily, sincèrement sidérée.

Il la regarda avec un air penaud.

-Oui...

-Oh, espèce d'idiot, le réprimanda-t-elle doucement. De ce que tu m'as dit, tu pensais à cette fille même quand on était ensemble. Chut, laisse-moi finir, dit-elle quand il essaya de la contredire, en bon gentleman qu'il était. C'est bon.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Pas bon, le fait que tu l'aurais abandonnée pour quelque chose qui nous est arrivé. Elle a l'air super. Et tu devrais faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la garder si c'est ce que tu ressens pour elle.

Bellamy secoua la tête en souriant.

-Je sais, et je vais le faire.

Il pressa la main de la jeune femme posée sur la table.

-Merci, Lil.

-A ton service, dit-elle en lui pressant la main en retour. Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi, ajouta-t-elle, et Bellamy la crut.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas le bruit d'un appareil photo qui prenait des photos d'eux caché derrière les buissons.

* * *

 **A/N Elisa **

**Purée, ce chapitre était émotionnellement épuisant à écrire.**

 **J'espère vraiment que je lui ai rendu justice étant donné le temps très court que j'ai eu pour le finir*… Je me suis vraiment compliqué la vie quand j'ai choisi de laisser Jake vivre avec un bras amputé. C'était un challenge énorme d'écrire sur lui, ça me faisait peur, j'espère vraiment que je lui ai rendu justice.**

 **A l'exception de ce qui se passe à la fin, ce chapitre était concentré sur le rétablissement de Jake et comment Clarke et les autres personnes autour de lui géraient tout ça.**

 **J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu,**

 **Des bisous,**

 **El**

 ***Toujours en lien avec le concours de fanfics puisque quand Elisa a décidé de participer elle n'avait pas terminé son histoire, elle a du écrire six chapitres plus l'épilogue en moins d'un mois je crois, donc effectivement elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps !**

* * *

 **A/T Eliane**

 **Je me mets directement à traduire le prochain, parce que là y a du suspens... Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer?**

 **Plus que cinq chapitres et l'épilogue omg ! :o**

 **Gros bisous à tous,**

 **Eliane**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai fait plein de trucs pendant les vacances et j'ai complètement déconnecté avec ma traduction :/**

 **Mais la voici, je ne vous abandonne pas! Merci à tous les nouveaux followers, favorites et surtout les reviews c'est très gratifiant!  
**

 **audelie, tu avais raison, le bruit d'appareil photo n'est pas un bon signe... Et je suis d'accord pour Jake, tout le monde aurait réagi pareil! Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question ça serait un spoil mais la fin de chapitre y répondra je pense :)**

 **MaBellarke, voilà le mélodrame dont tu te doutais ! Et la réaction de Raven en premier plan... Merci à toi de reviewer et de suivre!**

 **Lau100 mais alors ta review elle a éclairé ma journée ! Je suis trop contente que tu aimes cette histoire, c'est pour ça que je traduis, pour que tout le monde puisse la découvrir ! Merci beaucoup à toi et voilà la suite tant attendue!**

 **cassiewright eh oui pour une fois ce n'est pas Lily le problème direct... Même si bon elle aurait pu se passer d'embrasser notre petit Bell :')**

 **Amellity je suis d'accord, moi aussi en le traduisant j'étais au bord des larmes... Et oui, Murphy/Emori c'est la base! Ce chapitre ne parle pas trop d'eux hélas... Eh oui, même si on ne peut pas dire que leur relation a été facile, voilà encore un truc pour la faire foirer!**

 **Allez, je n'attends pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16: Pire que des personnages de comédies romantiques**

 **[Raven]**

Raven travaillait sur la prothèse de bras pour Jake.

Elle avait déjà enlevé le harnais précédent –celui qui le piquait- et en avait préparé un avec une matière plus douce. Sauf qu'elle essayait toujours de comprendre comment faire bouger les doigts de la main mécanique sans avoir à faire quelque chose de radical comme d'avoir à subir une opération et de se faire greffer le bras métallique dans le système nerveux.

Elle avait terminé tous ses projets de travail il y avait quelques jours mais elle ne les avait toujours pas rendus parce que son temps n'était toujours pas imparti et qu'elle utilisait précisément tout ce temps pour travailler sur le futur –avec un peu de chance- bras de Jake.

Elle se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux pour s'étirer le cou après avoir été penchée pendant dieu sait combien de temps sur ce maudit truc. Quand elle les rouvrit elle poussa un soupir et poussa l'objet loin d'elle, puis croisa les bras en le regardant comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensée. Ce qu'il avait fait.

Des semaines à travailler dessus et aucun résultat. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'elle se demandait où diable était passé son génie.

-Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas si fière, bordel, je pourrais t'aider.

Raven se frappa le front sur le banc de travail et ce fut une réponse suffisante pour Wick.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

- _Ou alors_ tu pourrais demander à Jake, il est ingénieur aussi. Au cas-où tu aurais oublié. Et ces jours-ci, ce n'est pas comme s'il était débordé… Ça pourrait être une bonne façon pour lui de se distraire.

Il renifla.

-Sans parler du fait que c'est lui qui va vraiment porter ce truc. Mais bon, si tu veux continuer à souffler, tourner et te retourner, ne faire aucun progrès, et refuser de l'aide, comme tu veux.

L'esprit de Raven avait cessé de l'écouter quand il avait suggéré d'amener Jake là-dessus. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé elle-même ? C'était tellement stupide et puéril de sa part, ne pas vouloir d'aide, vouloir tout faire par elle-même. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, mais de Jake. L'idée était… géniale, excepté du fait qu'elle venait de Wick, de lui par-dessus tout.

Puis elle remarqua les dernier mots qu'il avait dits et elle serra la mâchoire, dilata ses narines et expira.

Wick.

Ou Kyle, visiblement. Il était l'incarnation de tout ce qui énervait Raven. Il était arrogant, puéril, stupide et, de manière agaçante, très beau. Pas qu'elle admettrait jamais, jamais ça. C'était simplement une autre raison d'entretenir son mépris pour lui.

Mais elle était forcée d'avouer, au moins pour elle-même, qu'il avait occasionnellement d'assez bonnes idées.

Amener Jake sur le projet prothèse en était une.

Raven tourna la tête, toujours posée sur la surface froide de l'établi et leva les yeux vers lui.

Wick se tenait assis, les jambes posées sur la table de travail, avec nonchalance. En train de lire le journal _The Evening Standard_.

Raven le fusilla du regard et, sentant ses yeux sur lui, Wick se tourna pour la voir et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

-Oh, Blake et Lily chérie se sont remis ensemble, va savoir…

Raven fit une moue dédaigneuse et rajouta « méchant » sur la liste infinie de la _charmante_ personnalité de Wick. Il n'était méchant qu'avec elle pourtant, ce qui lui fit penser que la façon dont elle se comportait avec lui n'était peut-être _seulement_ avec lui.

Elle redirigea brutalement sa tête vers Wick quand le filtre de l'oreille au cerveau –qu'elle avait nommé AntiWick-Pare-buffle -développé après avoir eu à travailler avec sa gueule agaçante pendant _trop longtemps_ , comprit le commentaire.

-Quoi ?

Wick se tourna pour la regarder en levant les yeux de sa page du journal.

-Oh, c'est vrai. Tu connais sa petite sœur Octavia, c'est ça ?

Raven se leva et avança vers lui en lui arrachant le journal des mains, le cœur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

 **LE HOMEBOY DES SKY PEOPLE PRIS SUR LE FAIT PENDANT UNE SORTIE ROMANTIQUE AVEC SON EX PETITE AMIE LILIAN**

 ** _Après avoir commandé, les deux tourtereaux ont parlé de leurs futurs respectifs et ont passé du temps à s'embrasser et à s'encourager pour leurs futurs chemins-_**

Raven regarda les photos, il y en avait une de Bellamy et d'une fille qui s'embrassaient. Il était légèrement incliné sur la table métallique et elle était intégralement penchée vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Puis il y avait une photo d'eux se tenant la main tandis qu'ils parlaient et Raven se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise à trembler quand une goutte d'eau tomba sur la photo. Wick se tenait à côté d'elle, essayant de reprendre le journal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il semblait presque inquiet pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :

-Attends, me dis pas que tu es une de ces groupies qui ne supporte pas de voir leur célèbre petit copain imaginaire être avec quelqu'un d'autre que t-

-LA FERME WICK !

Elle le repoussa et se mit à genoux tandis qu'elle respirait fort.

-C'est pas possible.

A nouveau, il allait la blesser. Encore et encore. Comment osait-il ? Oh, si elle pouvait mettre ses mains sur lui. C'était impardonnable. Il allait payer pour ça, donner de faux espoirs à Clarke, lui faire croire qu'il avait peur des relations à distance alors que… Clarke.

Raven secoua sa tête dans ses mains. Clarke était amoureuse de lui. Elle allait avoir le cœur brisé. Encore. Par le _même_ gars !

Elle ne pouvait laisser ça arriver. Et si c'était malgré tout inévitable, elle allait s'assurer d'être avec elle.

-Reyes.

Raven leva les yeux de ses mains et de sa position où elle était accroupie sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas à courber trop la tête puisque Wick était assis par terre aussi, à côté d'elle.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

-C'est Clarke, dit Raven.

Et Kyle se souvint du jour où il avait vu Raven dans le même état, quand elle était venue travailler le matin après –il l'avait appris plus tard- l'accident. De la façon dont elle avait négligemment travaillé et avait crié après tout le monde sans raison apparente. De la façon dont elle avait hurlé qu'elle travaillait toujours mieux toute seule dans tous les cas, et qu'elle ne savait pas quand cela avait changé.

Kyle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Et Raven lui avait donné cette même exacte réponse.

Alors, il lui pressa l'épaule et lui répéta la même chose qu'il lui avait dite ce jour-là :

-S'il faut que tu y ailles, fit-il en essuyant une larme sur sa joue avec son pouce, vas-y.

* * *

 **[Clarke]**

Dire qu'elle était fatiguée était l'euphémisme de l'année.

Clarke rentrait chez elle à pied depuis le travail et elle ressentait les effets d'avoir passé un merveilleux weekend à la ferme d'Amelia, montant– le plus qu'elle avait pu- Thaddeus, le plus magnifique Pur-sang anglais noir de l'univers entier.

Il était d'ailleurs possible qu'elle ait pleuré un peu d'avoir eu à laisser le cheval derrière elle.

Elle soupira et sourit joyeusement aux nouveaux souvenirs merveilleux qu'elle s'était créés avec sa famille entière.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, il y avait peu ou pas de connexion Internet à la ferme et le réseau téléphonique était disponible uniquement s'ils allaient au-dessus de la colline derrière le cottage où ils résidaient, et s'ils tenaient le téléphone entre 45 et 50 degrés selon les approximations de Raven. Donc Clarke n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Bellamy pendant toute la durée de leur séjour, et même s'il lui avait manqué, être en compagnie de Raven, de Wells et de _Thaddeus_ avait été suffisant pour qu'elle arrête de penser à lui.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et entra dans le salon où son père et Will regardaient un match de foot italien.

-Ouuuuh, qui est-ce qui gagne ? demanda-t-elle en posant son sac par terre et en se jetant sur l'espace entre Jake et Will.

Will eut un sourire satisfait.

-Lazio.

Elle fit une grimace et son père l'imita. Will rit.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Rome ?

Clarke hocha fièrement la tête.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son père regarda William en jetant une main en travers d'elle.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux lui demander ça ? Elle pourrait en parler pendant des ans.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

Clarke croisa les bras en regardant en face d'elle, offensée.

William rit doucement.

-C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il, ce qui lui valu un sourire de Clarke qui se tourna vers lui et commença à lui expliquer.

-Pourquoi Rome, tu me demandes ? Eh bien, c'est l'équipe de la ville éternelle, de l'histoire en quantité et de l'art somptueux. Et j'ai toujours voulu y aller.

-Ok, fit Will en hochant la tête, mais Lazio est l'équipe de Rome aussi. Elles sont comme des sœurs.

-Pas la même chose, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il la regarda avec un regard amusé et elle pensa à la façon dont Bellamy la regardait ainsi parfois. Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'aime les couleurs de Rome, jaune, orange et rouge. Les couleurs d'un très beau ciel en soirée.

-Les couleurs de Lazio sont bleu clair et blanc. Les couleurs d'un beau jour de printemps, contra-t-il en posant sa jambe sur le canapé pour tourner son corps vers elle. En plus, leur mascotte est un aigle, l'aigle qui plane dans le ciel du beau jour de printemps. C'est pas génial ça ?

Clarke rit. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas battue pour déterminer quelle équipe était la meilleure. Elle en adorait chaque seconde.

-La louve qui nourrit Romulus et Remus est beaucoup plus cool. J'adore les loups. Et les chevaux. J'adore les chevaux.

Jake renifla à côté d'elle.

-Fais confiance à ma fille pour détourner chaque conversation en direction des chevaux.

-Je ne fais pas ça !

Jake lui tapota la jambe.

-Oh mais tu viens de le faire trésor.

Will se mit à rire et Clarke rougit en s'enfonçant dans le canapé avec les bras croisés.

-J'adore les chevaux aussi, dit Will en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. J'en ai un, d'ailleurs.

Clarke se redressa.

-Genre ! Quelle race ? s'exclama-t-elle en tournant son corps dans sa direction à son tour.

Will sourit.

-C'est une Trotteuse américaine albinos.

Clarke émit un bruit étouffé.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit son téléphone pour lui montrer des photos.

-Mais ils sont si rares ! Comme un lion ou un tigre albinos ! Oh mon dieu.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le garçon qui s'était occupé de son père, tout ce temps, avait touché cette superbe créature sur l'écran de son portable sans qu'elle n'en ait aucune idée. Elle devait redéfinir son radar d'amoureuse des équidés.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Moonlight, fit William en souriant avec un air adorable à son écran. Elle est née au milieu de la nuit et la lune brillait magnifiquement.

Il secoua la tête avec affection avant de continuer :

-Mon papi l'adore.

-Comment ne le pourrait-il pas ? Elle est très belle.

-Oh là là, fit Jake en les regardant, amusé. Si je ne m'y connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que vous êtes des jumeaux perdus de vue depuis longtemps.

Clarke gloussa et regarda William qui rangeait son téléphone dans la poche de son uniforme blanc avec un rougissement à la base de son cou.

Ils se remirent à regarder et à commenter le match après ça, mais quelque temps après Clarke devint silencieuse en pensant à Bellamy. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois après être rentrée de leur voyage mais la ligne avait toujours été déconnectée. Elle sortit son portable et essaya à nouveau.

 _Désolés, le numéro que vous essayez de joindre est indisponible._

Elle soupira et cliqua sur le bouton de fin d'appel avec son pouce. Elle espérait que tout allait bien. C'était obligé, se dit-elle, s'il était arrivé quelque chose Octavia aurait appelé ou l'aurait contactée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

L'écran s'alluma alors soudainement et elle répondit immédiatement.

-Bellamy ?

Il y eut une pause et elle remarqua son père se tourner vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

-Non, c'est moi.

Clarke secoua la tête d'un air rassurant vers son père et se frappa le front.

-Ah oui, désolée, Rey.

Elle se leva pour aller dans la cuisine.

-Je n'ai pas regardé qui appelait.

-C'est pas grave, lui dit son amie, puis elle fit une autre pause.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui ! s'exclama hâtivement son amie. J'ai juste… Je me demandais si tu voulais sortir aujourd'hui ? Se faire une soirée entre filles ou un truc comme ça ?

Clarke sourit, gardant toujours les sourcils froncés.

-On ne peut pas. Maman et Wanda comptent faire le gros repas qu'on avait planifié à Cardiff. Pour célébrer le fait que Wells revient habiter ici, tu te souviens ?

Il y eut une autre pause et puis :

-C'est vrai, dit lentement son amie.

Clarke commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter désormais.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, non. Tout va très bien, fit Raven avec un ton qui sonnait trop forcé. Tout baigne.

-On se voit bientôt ? demanda Clarke, pas du tout convaincue.

-Bien sûr, répondit Raven, et elle raccrocha.

Clarke regarda son téléphone avec un air interrogateur, comme si l'appareil pouvait lui dire ce qui n'allait pas avec son amie.

-Tout va bien ?

Elle leva les yeux vers William qui était entré dans la cuisine sans qu'elle l'ait remarqué, trop occupée à fixer l'écran noir de son portable.

-Tout baigne, répondit-elle.

* * *

 **[Chris]**

Il était en train de rêver d'une promenade fatigante mais extrêmement satisfaisante dans les bois avec Sebastian qui chantonnait _Bloom_ des Paper Kites à côté de lui et Merlin qui sautillait de l'autre côté, faisant parfois des embardées quand il voyait un écureuil manger des noisettes près d'un arbre.

Il était sur le point de crier à son berger allemand de s'arrêter avant qu'il ne fonce dans le tronc de l'arbre quand il entendit sa sonnerie des Sky People retentir dans toute la forêt.

Il gémit de mécontentement et tourna la tête vers la chaleur de son mari pour chercher du réconfort et tenter de bloquer le bruit offensant qui ruinait totalement l'atmosphère paisible.

-Chris…

-Hmm ?

-Christopher.

-Quoi ?

-Décroche ce téléphone, ça me fait mal à la tête, marmonna Sebastian dans ses cheveux.

Il se redressa brutalement et, se démêlant de l'étreinte des bras de Sebastian, se dirigea vers le rebord de la fenêtre où il gardait son téléphone.

-Allo ?

La ligne était déconnectée.

-Merde, marmonna-t-il quand il vit que c'était Bellamy.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda son mari en s'asseyant et en se frottant les yeux.

Chris composa le numéro de Bellamy et se mit à marcher de long en large.

-Je ne sais pas. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Bellamy n'appellerait jamais aussi tard sinon.

La ligne était occupée.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi la ligne est occupée, maintenant ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il essaye de t'appeler en même temps que toi ? suggéra Sebastian avec un sourire paresseux.

-Ah oui, grommela Chris en raccrochant, attendant qu'il rappelle.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il dès que l'écran s'alluma.

Bellamy était en pleine crise.

De toutes les années où Chris avait été leur agent, depuis le début, il n'avait jamais entendu Bellamy être aussi paniqué.

-Attends, calme-toi. Je n'ai rien compris.

Bellamy fit une pause puis dit :

-Je t'envoie le lien.

Et il ajouta :

-S'il te plait, viens dès que tu peux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Chris fronça les sourcils en raccrochant et s'assit sur le lit en cliquant sur le lien que Bellamy venait juste de lui envoyer.

-Oh zut, murmura Sebastian en regardant l'écran de derrière l'épaule de Chris. Je pensais qu'il était avec Clarke ?

-Il l'est, grommela Chris. Oh purée, ces deux-là subissent des choses pires que des personnages de comédies romantiques.

Sebastian rit doucement et l'embrassa sur l'épaule.

-Va sauver le monde, super-agent.

Christopher se tourna pour adresser à son mari un regard plein de regrets et d'envie puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Je vais essayer de résoudre ça le plus vite possible pour revenir vers toi, lui dit-il. Je te le promets.

-Je sais, répondit Sebastian en l'embrassant sur le nez. Vas-y, maintenant.

* * *

Ce qu'il vit, en entrant dans la maison du groupe, était Bellamy qui faisait -d'après tout le monde qui le connaissait- les cent-pas-paniqués, tandis que Jasper essayait de le calmer en disant quelque chose que Chris était trop loin pour comprendre, Murphy qui secouait sa tête dans ses mains, Miller qui avait l'air de quelqu'un qui allait commettre un meurtre et Monty qui tentait de bloquer l'appel d'une personne sur son portable.

Chris prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la pièce, faisant signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir.

-Oui, toi aussi Bellamy.

Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le canapé comme un sac à patate et regarda son manager avec des yeux écarquillés et suppliants.

-Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est exactement passé avec Lily.

Bellamy leur avoua tout. Le fait que Lily l'ait, c'est vrai, embrassé mais qu'elle s'était excusée et qu'elle avait dit qu'elle voulait simplement voir s'il y avait toujours quelque chose entre eux. Et lorsqu'aucun d'eux n'avait rien ressenti ils avaient continué à parler amicalement. Et puis qu'alors qu'il se préparait à aller se coucher il avait vu à la télé les photos compromettantes sur une quelconque chaine de nouvelles qu'ils regardaient généralement pour rire. Cette fois, aucun d'eux n'avait rit.

Chris soupira.

-Ok.

Il regarda l'homme en face de lui et ressentit de la pitié. Bellamy avait l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait mourir.

-Je vais appeler un ami et démentir tout ça, puis j'appellerai le bureau de ce stupide magazine de stars, leur crier dessus et menacer de porter plainte contre eux pour invasion de la vie privée même si tu étais, en fait, dehors… Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver quelque chose, ajouta-t-il hâtivement quand il vit le visage de Bellamy devenir encore plus pâle. Et toi, tu restes tranquille et tu éteins ton téléphone, d'accord ? Crois-moi, ça va être l'enfer sinon.

-Il faut que je parle à Clarke, fit Bellamy en regardant son portable comme si celui-ci voulait le mordre.

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée quand ils entendirent quelqu'un taper dessus.

- _Bellamy Blake ! Vous et Lilian Melrose êtes-vous ensemble à nouveau ?_

- _Pouvez-vous nous faire un communiqué ?_

 _-Bellamy Blake !_

Bellamy laissa tomber le téléphone par terre et regarda les autres avec horreur.

Chris n'arriverait jamais à comprendre pourquoi sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre provoquait un tel tollé.

Il se mit à penser qu'il devrait probablement être heureux que son groupe était devenu _si_ connu. Mais en vérité, ça lui donnait une grosse migraine et il regrettait la promenade dans les bois avec son mari et son chien dont il avait rêvé il n'y avait même pas une heure.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez en rassemblant ses forces pour la longue nuit à venir et se leva.

-On va trouver un moyen de la contacter, dit-il en essayant de réconforter le pauvre homme en lui pressant l'épaule.

* * *

 **[Clarke]**

Le dîner était un succès.

Clarke commençait à s'habituer à la joyeuse atmosphère qui semblait envelopper la maison à chaque fois que sa famille et celle de Wells étaient réunies.

Même Raven semblait heureuse et détendue après son étrange appel.

Clarke avait essayé de joindre Bellamy quelques fois encore avant que Wells et sa famille arrivent mais elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse. Mais comme c'avait été le cas à Cardiff, elle arrêta d'y penser en passant du temps en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis.

Elle était assise sur le tapis du salon en souriant à Emily qui soufflait des framboises sur le petit bidon d'Amy qui gloussait et criait avec ravissement. Quand Emily s'arrêta, Amy se leva sur ses petits orteils et donna à sa mère un bisou la bouche ouverte.

Clarke rit avec Emily.

-Elle est parfaite, fit soudainement Clarke, exprimant à voix-haute une pensée qu'elle avait eue pendant un moment déjà après avoir étudié les traits d'Amy.

Emily la regarda avec un sourire, enlaçant sa fille plus près d'elle.

-Oui, elle l'est.

Clarke se remit sur ses genoux.

-Non, je veux dire, ses traits sont _vraiment_ parfaits, expliqua-t-elle, ça te dérangerai que je la dessine ?

Emily secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Non, vas-y. Wells m'a dit que tu me demanderais sûrement à un certain point.

Clarke haussa les épaules.

-Il me connaît bien.

Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre tout en allant sur _Tumblr_ pour voir si elle avait une réponse de sa dessinatrice de fandoms préférée. Elle avait demandé à l'artiste quelle marque de charbon elle avait utilisés pour ses dessins, mais tandis que l'application chargeait sur son écran, elle s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers lorsqu'elle vit une photo en particulier.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Bellamy était un membre des Sky People elle avait immédiatement suivi plus de dix blogs sur le groupe anglais. Et désormais, elle vivait la répercussion de ce choix quand elle vit la photo de Bellamy et de la fille qu'elle était venue à reconnaître, immédiatement –après des jours passés à être obsédée par elle- comme Lilian, se tenant les mains.

Mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à la suite quand elle descendit plus loin dans le blog et vit la photo suivante d'eux qui s'embrassaient.

Avec son cœur qui battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, elle gravit quatre à quatre les marches qui restaient jusqu'à sa chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière elle.

Elle glissa contre la surface jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise par terre puis inspira et expira lentement jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne tourne plus. Il devait y avoir une explication, décida-t-elle.

Elle repoussa le téléphone loin d'elle et hocha la tête pour elle-même.

Elle faisait confiance à Bellamy. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé elle n'arrivait simplement pas à croire qu'il jetterait tout par la fenêtre comme s'il se fichait d'eux deux.

Mais quand même, il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Après une minute à fixer le vide elle ramena son téléphone vers elle et regarda à nouveau les photos aussi détachée émotionnellement que possible.

Cinq minutes plus tard elle avait vu presque toutes les versions des images avec des montages de fans inclus, et elle avait aussi lu des titres qui ressemblaient à « La rockstar et la ballerine à nouveau ensemble ! » ou « Le plus appétissant des compositeurs de chansons une nouvelle fois casé ! »

Clarke avait envie de vomir.

Non seulement les titres étaient simplement repoussants mais tandis qu'elle voyait version après version elle était _quasiment_ sûre que la photo où ils se tenaient les mains venait _après_ celle où ils s'embrassaient. Ce qui était vraiment déroutant, parce que si Lilian l'avait embrassé sur un coup de tête, alors la première réaction de Bellamy aurait dû être de s'en aller, parce que c'est ce que Clarke aurait fait si une personne l'avait embrassée sans qu'elle en ait envie. Et pas de lui _tenir les mains_ , putain. _Et_ qu'ils se sourient agréablement l'un à l'autre.

Était-ce parce qu'elle était partie un weekend ?

C'était lui qui avait peur que quelque chose se passe pendant leur relation longue-distance. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle pensa qu' _elle_ aurait dû avoir peur. Et à la place, elle lui avait aveuglément fait confiance et… mais il était si… _parfait_. Il avait dit qu'il voulait lui donner plus.

C'était _ça_ son plus ?

Puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait essayé de l'appeler depuis qu'elle était rentrée et que son téléphone avait toujours semblé désactivé.

Elle avait envie de hurler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle étouffa un sanglot avec son poing et essaya de se calmer.

Emily l'attendait, se rappela-t-elle à elle-même. Si elle ne descendait pas dans les moments qui suivaient, quelqu'un viendrait la chercher et elle ne pouvait pas être comme ça.

 _Bordel_. Même pas un mois de relation –à distance- et elle était réduite à un sale état. Elle pensa à la maigre consolation que constituait le fait qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit le mot en A.

Quel niveau de lamentable aurait-elle atteint, si elle l'avait fait ?

Elle prit une autre inspiration apaisante et la relâcha tout doucement. Puis elle se leva, se rendit dans sa salle de bain, s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau, s'empara du matériel de dessin et se plaqua un sourire radieux sur son visage alors qu'elle rejoignit les autres en bas.

Le dessin qu'elle fit de la petite Amy était très beau. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils dirent, et même si Clarke pensait qu'ils étaient sincères, elle ne pouvait que voir les lignes dures et amères ou il y aurait dû avoir des touches douces et délicates.

Elle le détestait.

* * *

 **[Bellamy]**

C'était facilement en train de devenir un des plus longs jours de sa vie.

Ils avaient essayé toute la nuit de sortir de la maison sans que les paparazzis ne le remarquent mais ceux-ci avaient encerclé le périmètre, et Bellamy ne voulait qu'une chose, sortir et leur crier qu'ils se cherchent des autres putain de nouvelles plus intéressantes dont ils pouvaient parler plutôt que de se concentrer sur sa vie. Mais non, ça serait de la mauvaise pub. Pas bon pour l'image du groupe.

Il voulait simplement parler à Clarke.

A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait avoir vu les photos et il avait l'impression qu'un couteau lui déchirait les tripes dès qu'il pensait à ce qu'elle devait présumer.

-Bellamy !

Il leva la tête depuis là où elle se trouvait dans ses mains quand il entendit Monty l'appeler.

Son ami lui présenta un 3310 Nokia aussi connu sous le nom de téléphone indestructible. Il regarda le téléphone puis Monty avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Où diable as-tu trouvé ça ?

Monty tendait impatiemment l'appareil devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il fonctionne et il a une carte sim qui marche, dit-il. Tu peux appeler Clarke… enfin, si tu connais son numéro par cœur, ajouta-t-il après une hésitation en fronçant les sourcils.

Bellamy lui arracha le téléphone des mains et grommela :

-Evidemment que je connais son numéro.

Il le composa à l'arrache, les boutons trop petits et ses pouces trop grands n'aidant pas le processus. Ça aurait presque été comique excepté le fait qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

Finalement, _finalement_ il réussit et retint sa respiration en attendant qu'elle décroche.

-Allo ?

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit sa voix hésitante dans l'appareil.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Clarke, c'est moi, dit-il. Bellamy.

Il y eut une pause et il continua hâtivement :

-Clarke, les photos-

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? l'interrompit Clarke d'une voix inflexible.

Bellamy flancha. Puis continua :

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai fait une sortie avec Lily et-

-Effectivement. Tu as fait une sortie avec Lily sans me le dire.

Bellamy était sans voix, choqué.

-Je ne pouvais pas parce que tu étais à Cardiff, dit-il aussi calmement que possible après s'être repris.

Il remarqua les gars le regarder avec inquiétude et il se tourna de façon à ne pas les voir.

-Bellamy, soupira-t-elle d'un ton fatigué ce qui fit se raidir Bellamy. C'est ok.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix qui indiquait clairement que c'était _loin_ d'être ok.

-Tu étais celui qui avait peur des relations longue-distance. Maintenant je sais pourquoi, c'est _vraiment_ ok. Simplement… ne me mens pas.

-Je ne mens pas ! dit-il désespérément. Si tu pouvais juste me laisser t'expliquer-

-Je suis allée dans une ferme pour le weekend, déclara-t-elle par-dessus ses paroles, j'ai essayé de t'appeler depuis le moment où j'ai eu assez de réseau. Mais devine quoi ? Ton téléphone était éteint. Et tout ce que je sais après ça c'est que tu embrasses ton ex et que tu lui tiens les mains. J'ai oublié quelque chose ? demanda Clarke avec un ton tellement amer que ça le fit frissonner. Oh, c'est vrai. Et tu m'appelles seulement maintenant.

-Purée, Clarke, s'exclama-t-il en commençant à s'énerver, pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ?

-Tu sais quoi ? dit Clarke avec son effrayant ton implacable. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais.

Puis elle raccrocha.

Bellamy était au milieu d'une phrase. Il abaissa le vieux téléphone pour regarder l'écran avec la bouche à moitié ouverte. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez.

Il appuya sur le bouton de rappel automatique et attendit, il essaya encore et encore puis il craqua finalement en lançant le téléphone dans la pièce lorsqu'il sonna encore dans le vide.

-Merde, Clarke !

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé comme une marionnette dont les cordes auraient été coupées et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

-Putain.

-Bellamy.

Il releva brutalement la tête, soudainement en colère. Il se leva, prêt à aller dehors et à se battre. Les médias voulaient des nouvelles ? Très bien. Ils allaient avoir leurs putain de nouvelles du mois.

John se plaça immédiatement devant lui.

-Tu ne vas nulle part.

-Bouge, Murphy, gronda-t-il en serrant les dents. Je ne plaisante pas.

-Moi non plus, répliqua facilement John.

Il regarda prudemment son ami et mit ses mains sur ses bras.

-N'appuie pas tout de suite sur le bouton d'autodestruction. Il n'est pas trop tard.

-Elle pense… Il fronça les sourcils. Elle-

-Je sais, l'interrompit John. Tu veux arranger les choses avec elle ?

Bellamy le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

-Oui.

-N'appuie pas tout de suite sur le bouton d'autodestruction, répéta-t-il lentement.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

-Il faut que je retourne à Londres. Il faut que je lui parle face à face.

-On retourne à Londres alors, acquiesça Murphy.

* * *

 **A/N : *rire diabolique à distance***

 **Heeeeeey. Ça va mes chats ?**

 **Quel charmant chapitre, hein ? Je parie que c'est votre préféré xD**

 **Wow, je suis aussi drôle qu'un cactus.**

 **Pour le bien du sérieux. Je m'adresse aux personnages manquants : OÙ DIABLE EST OCTAVIA ? (¬͜ ¬) (•͜ -)**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas trop ! Il reste encore 4 chapitres !**

* * *

 **A/T: Booon bah voilà je vais me mettre au prochain hein xD**

 **Le problème c'est qu'il est vraiment très long, donc même si je n'aurais pas autant de truc que j'ai eu pour publier celui-là je risque de mettre du temps :/ Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour me motiver eheh (j'avoue c'est un peu sadique de faire du chantage avec des reviews argh)**

 **Je promets de faire le maximum !**

 **Gros bisous à tous je vous aime!**

 **Eliane**


	18. Chapter 17: Les amis se protègent

**Hellooooo!**

 **C'est Noël, des miracles se produisent! J'ai enfin fini de traduire ce chapitre! J'ai vraiment honte, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas posté... Pour ma défense, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir partir faire ma troisième année de licence à Liverpool (Ouaiiis) et donc vous imaginez bien que je suis très occupée! Et aussi, je vous ai trahis, parce que j'ai commencé à écrire non pas une mais DEUX fanfics Bellarke en même temps, une en français et une en anglais, donc ça me prend pas mal de temps! Ah, je me complique la vie x) Je vous en dirais plus sur ces histoires dans les prochains A/T des autres chapitres!**

 **Vous m'avez tellement écris de belles reviews que je me sens encore plus coupable de ne poster que maintenant :'(**

 **Amellity, comme d'habitude, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir! Je pense qu'on aurait tous réagi pareil avec Lilian, de quoi elle se mêle celle-là! Puis au final... elle est pas si mal! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce très long chapitre émotionnellement lourd aussi!**

 **audelie, je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre au niveau des retrouvailles où tout le monde gueule x) Et je suis d'accord, d'où on va boire un café seul à seule avec son ex? Bizarres les mecs...**

 **Lau100 MAIS OMG OMGGGG tes reviews sont absolument merveilleuses! Je suis tellement désolééée d'avoir trainé à traduire parce qu'effectivement c'était vraiment motivant ce que tu m'avais écris ahah! J'adore tes réactions ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!**

 **MaBellarke, ahhh je suis cruelle oui, maudite sois-je (ça doit pas se dire mais tant pis) :'( Profite de cet énorme chapitre où ça part effectivement dans tous les sens pour me faire pardonner!**

 **stef, merci de tes encouragements et j'espère qur tu vas aimer ce chapitre!**

 **loulou2323 merci ça me fait super plaisir que tu dises ça! J'adore vous faire partager des histoires aussi bien que celle-là! Profite de cette suite :)**

 **Umi, j'étais trop contente de trouver ta review! Je ne sais pas si tu as eu le courage d'attendre jusque là mais en tout cas, un grand merci! BELLARKE RULES**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Les amis se protègent les uns les autres**

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Bellamy appréciait pleinement son amitié avec John.

D'accord, leurs interactions consistaient habituellement à plus de plaisanterie et remarques mordantes qu'autre chose, et s'ils étaient en sérieux désaccord sur un point ils échangeaient, quasiment tout le temps, des coups de poings. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que si l'un avait besoin d'aide ou s'il se sentait mal, l'autre serait toujours à ses côtés. Sans se poser de questions.

Ces derniers temps pourtant, Bellamy semblait être celui qui avait le plus besoin de John avec ses cafouillages constants, et s'il n'avait pas été si occupé, complètement découragé, à fixer l'écran noir du Nokia 3310 –que son lancer n'avait, heureusement (et il fallait s'y attendre) même pas égratigné- et à triturer le stylo High School Musical dans la poche de son manteau, il se serait senti comme le pire des connards. Pour l'instant cependant, l'anxiété provoquée par Clarke recouvrait -environ- toutes les autres pensées importantes dans sa tête.

Quelque chose se referma sur son poignet et il regarda les doigts pâles avec des yeux vides.

John serra un peu trop fort et Bellamy sortit brusquement de ses pensées en adressant une moue renfrognée à son ami.

-Aie, fit-il en dégageant sa main et en massant l'endroit douloureux.

John plissa les yeux puis secoua la tête comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose puis qu'il s'était ravisé.

-On embarque, fut ce qu'il se contenta de dire, finalement.

Bellamy acquiesça, passa la bretelle de son sac-à-dos par-dessus son épaule et suivit son ami.

Il ne devrait pas être un tel connard.

Après tout, c'était John (avec un peu d'aide des autres, malgré tout) qui avait mis toute cette toute nouvelle opération sur pied –que Bellamy appelait d'ailleurs l'opération stylo HSM dans sa tête (il ne savait pas trop si Octavia serait fière ou consternée par son choix de nom…)- en trouvant un vol de dernière minute, en les faisant partir clandestinement de leur maison à L.A au milieu de la nuit sans que les reporters ni _Chris_ (Il leur ferait la peau quand ils reviendraient, mais Bellamy avait décidé qu'ils s'en inquiéteraient plus tard. Une chose à la fois.) ne le remarquent, appelé Octavia –qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas répondu- et qui les a finalement amenés à l'aéroport alors que Bellamy avait pathétiquement essayé d'appeler le téléphone de Clarke pendant la moitié du temps et broyé du noir l'autre moitié quand il avait réalisé qu'elle n'allait pas décrocher.

-Murph, appela Bellamy tandis que celui-ci cherchait leurs sièges.

-Quoi ? Demanda John en ne se retournant pas vers lui et en continuant à marmonner les numéros des sièges qu'ils dépassaient.

-Merci.

Murphy s'arrêta net. Puis il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne fais pas ça.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ne fais pas ça ?

-Ne me remercie pas. J'attends de toi que tu fasses la même chose pour moi si jamais je foire.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Bellamy, déconcerté.

-On est bons alors, fit John, puis il lui adressa un sourire tordu, et il renifla ensuite en secouant la tête, se retournant pour chercher leurs sièges.

* * *

 **[Octavia et Raven]**

Deux jours. Pas deux mois ou même deux semaines. Deux putain de jours.

Elle avait disparu de la surface de la terre depuis deux jours seulement et tout était, bien sûr, parti en couilles pendant ce temps. C'était encore une preuve qu'Octavia devait rester au-dessus de tout, qu'elle devait mettre son nez dans le bonheur de ses amis parce que sinon, clac, tout se mettait à foirer.

Parce qu'Octavia n'était pas là pour l'empêcher.

Elle soupira tandis qu'elle essayait de lisser les plis sur ses vêtements de la veille du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Un autre moment, n'importe lequel, elle aurait été exaspérée mais aussi un peu excitée de voir toute cette nouvelle évolution avec Bellamy et Clarke, mais aujourd'hui elle était plus ennuyée qu'autre chose.

Elle en avait fait sa mission, de mettre ces deux-là ensemble, c'est vrai, mais merde elle avait une vie elle aussi, vous voyez ?

Deux jours rien que pour elle. Elle pensait qu'elle les méritait, elle avait travaillé dur, elle était une petite sœur _et_ une amie géniale.

Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle méritait d'avoir un peu de temps pour elle-même et pour son nouveau copain.

Apparemment, du point de vue de l'univers, non.

Elle pensa avec nostalgie au beau visage de Lincoln, la manière dont il l'avait calmée –ou essayé de la calmer- quand elle avait paniqué en voyant les actualités il y avait environ une heure. Elle soupira. Il avait été si compréhensif… Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait fuir.

Elle atteignit la porte d'entrée de Clarke, essayant plusieurs fois de lisser ses vêtements, prit une grande inspiration et sonna à la porte.

Une Raven qui avait l'air vraiment en colère et hostile ouvrit la porte, remarqua les habits froissés d'Octavia et pinça les lèvres en une grimace dédaigneuse.

-Je vois que coucher à droite à gauche est un truc dans la famille.

Octavia regarda la jeune femme en face d'elle totalement blessée. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle avala le soudain nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge et tint bon. Pour Bellamy, se rappela-t-elle.

-Il y a une explication, persévéra-t-elle en avançant d'un pas.

Raven renifla assez impoliment.

-T'as parlé à ton frère ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en haussant les sourcils, tous les pores de sa peau respirant l'hostilité.

Octavia essaya de ne pas flancher, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Raven avait été son amie quasiment dès qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Non. MAIS…, ajouta-t-elle rapidement quand Raven recula d'un pas et fit un geste pour fermer la porte. Bellamy n'aurait jamais blessé Clarke délibérément ! Ces photos, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication. Lily l'a sûrement embrassé et… et… Raven, purée, attends !

Octavia plaça son pied à l'intérieur avant que la jeune femme ne referme complètement la porte et jura quand la douleur se répandit dans son pauvre pied.

-Raven ! fit la voix de Clarke arrivant de l'intérieur. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ouvre la porte.

Raven obtempéra mais ne cessa pas de fusiller Octavia du regard.

Octavia l'ignora et se concentra sur la blonde.

-Clarke, commença-t-elle, mais celle-ci tendit une main devant elle en souriant.

-Tout va bien O, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ton frère. Je vais bien, dit Clarke avec un sourire qui était un peu trop raide.

Raven souffla et tourna son regard noir vers Clarke qui lui adressa le même regard assassin avec les lèvres rigidement relevées.

-Je vais bien, répéta Clarke.

Elle donnait l'impression d'être un disque abîmé. Peut-être était-elle abîmée _tout court_.

-Tu ne vas pas bien ! lui cria Raven, puis elle se tourna vers Octavia :

-Tout ça est de ta faute !

-D'où c'est de ma faute ?

-D'où c'est d-

Raven ouvrit la bouche, incrédule, puis recommença à crier.

-C'est TOI qui es venue me voir avec ton plan POU-

-JE VAIS BIEN ! ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE ! cria Clarke.

Raven se retourna vers elle avec le visage rouge de colère, l'air complètement enragée.

-ET JE T'AI DIS QUE TU N'ALLAIS PAS BIEN ! ARRÊTE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT. ARR-

-Excusez-moi ?

Elles se retournèrent toutes, la respiration forte, l'air de folles, vers la voix douce qui venait de leur parler depuis la petite porte devant la maison de Clarke.

La propriétaire de la voix portait des lunettes de soleil qui lui couvraient une grande partie du visage et était entourée d'un élégant manteau resserré à la taille, donc ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle rentra complètement à l'intérieur du jardin de Clarke et qu'elle retira ses lunettes que les trois filles réalisèrent qui c'était.

Lily sourit chaudement à Octavia.

-Salut O, ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Octavia ne fit que la fixer et après un temps de silence complet Lily murmura un petit « d'accooord » et se tourna pour regarder Raven et Clarke.

Elle posa enfin ses yeux sur la blonde.

-Salut, tu dois être Clarke, dit-elle en lui offrant sa main. Je suis Lilian Melrose… ?

Clarke regarda la main comme si c'était un serpent prêt à la mordre.

Cela sortit Raven de sa stupeur et elle se plaça devant Clarke comme un bouclier pour qu'elle ne voit pas la fille qui avait été la cause de beaucoup de nuits blanches passées à penser à ce foutu Blake, et entreprit de diriger son regard assassin sur ladite fille.

-On sait très bien qui tu es, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lily arqua ses sourcils parfaitement épilés en regardant Raven puis sourit en inclinant la tête.

-Juste parler à ton amie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis sûre que ces photos parues l'ont énervée et je veux lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, dit-elle sincèrement. Ce sont juste des pauses, continua-t-elle en essayant de voir Clarke malgré Raven, juste une capture d'un moment figé. Je… et Bellamy, surtout Bellamy, a appris que tout ce qui a l'air évident sur une image n'équivaut pas forcément à ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé en réalité.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel Lily attendit patiemment une réaction d'au moins une d'entre elles. Raven la regardait avec un air pensif, ne lui faisant toujours pas confiance.

-Pourquoi devrait-elle croire quelque chose qui sort de ta bouche ?

Lily essaya d'attraper le regard de Clarke une fois encore mais quand Raven se plaça fermement devant elle et secoua la tête avec un sourire pincé, Lily soupira et se résigna à regarder sans flancher la jeune femme protectrice en face d'elle.

-Parce que je n'ai aucun intérêt dans ce qui est en train de se passer et parce que je tiens à Bellamy, dit-elle. Je veux qu'il soit heureux.

Lily baissa les yeux et sourit d'un air peu fier d'elle, ce qui captura l'intérêt de Raven. Quand elle releva la tête, elle énonça :

-J'ai besoin qu'il soit heureux. Et sur ces photos, s'il ressemble à l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Il était en train de parler de Clarke.

Il y eut un bruit étouffé quelque part derrière Raven et celle-ci tourna immédiatement la tête pour regarder derrière elle, demeurant toujours sur le pas de la porte pour qu'Octavia et Lily puissent voir aussi.

Raven échangea un regard avec Clarke, se retourna, étudia le visage de Lily une nouvelle fois puis, finalement, à contrecœur, hocha la tête en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer ainsi qu'Octavia.

* * *

 **[Clarke et Lily]**

Clarke emmena Lily dehors, dans leur jardin.

C'était une belle journée, le soleil brillait, le ciel était dégagé et l'herbe semblait plus verte que jamais. Le printemps pointait définitivement le bout de son nez. Elle regarda les endroits de terre nue et pensa distraitement qu'elle devrait bientôt demander à son père de l'aider à planter des fleurs.

Ça aurait été une belle journée pour se relaxer dehors.

Et la pensée passa furtivement dans l'esprit de Clarke tandis qu'elle se mordit la lèvre et rassembla son courage en se tournant pour regarder la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Lily lui sourit, sincère.

 _Merde._

Elle était si jolie et semblait si gentille. Si elles ne s'étaient pas rencontrées dans ce genre de situation, Clarke aurait adoré apprendre à mieux la connaître. Mais ceci était la réalité et la réalité rendait Clarke, si possible, encore plus inquiète.

Lorsqu'une pensée lui surgit dans l'esprit, elle se mit à douter de sa décision à l'inviter à entrer.

-Est-ce que c'est Bellamy qui t'envoie ?

Elle enroula ses mains autour d'elle comme pour se protéger de la réponse.

Lily était silencieuse, alors Clarke leva les yeux.

-Non, répondit-elle, visiblement ravie d'avoir toute l'attention de Clarke.

Clarke relâcha un soupir qu'elle n'avait même le souvenir d'avoir retenu, et carra ses épaules pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je suis allée frapper à la porte de Bell, commença Lily en regardant Clarke avec espoir.

Clarke hocha la tête.

-Ok.

-Il n'était pas vraiment content de me voir, fit-elle en se frottant le visage d'une manière adorable. Mais tu sais comment il est… Bellamy se comporte trop en gentleman pour son propre bien.

Lily sourit et Clarke sentit le coin de ses lèvres se relever tout seul en pensant à son tour à la façon dont Bellamy était vraiment trop gentil parfois.

-Oui, je sais…

Le visage de Lily s'adoucit encore plus.

-Il m'a invitée à prendre un café pour rattraper le temps perdu, et on y est allés. Je l'aimais, Clarke, je l'aimais vraiment.

Puis elle ajouta :

-Lui parler m'a fait me sentir… bien. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans une bonne phase de ma vie, je continue d'essayer d'en régler certaines parties, et Bellamy en fait partie. Je voulais voir s'il y avait encore… quelque chose, entre nous.

Lily se rapprocha d'un pas vers Clarke et celle-ci s'immobilisa en la regardant les yeux écarquillés.

-Je l'ai embrassé, fit simplement Lily. Tu veux savoir comment il a réagi ? demanda-t-elle alors avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Clarke la regarda, sur ses gardes, Lily prit les mains de la jeune fille et les plaça sur ses épaules. Clarke sentit tout le corps de Lily devenir complètement rigide et elle la regarda avec un air interrogatif.

Lily rit doucement.

-Il s'est transformé en pierre, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh mon dieu.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et Lily se joignit à elle.

Quand elles furent capables de calmer leurs gloussements, la jeune fille continua son histoire :

-Je n'ai rien ressenti non plus, donc on en a cent pour cent fini, assura-t-elle à Clarke. Je lui ai demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un, et il m'a parlé de toi, Clarke.

Elle renifla avec un air narquois.

-Il ne pouvait littéralement pas arrêter de parler de toi, je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux et ouvert et… Il m'a aussi parlé de la façon dont il avait peur de commencer une relation avec toi à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi.

-Oh…

-Je lui ai dit que c'était un idiot.

-Oh.

Lily sourit.

-Ouais, et puis je lui ai dit que s'il ressentait ça pour toi, il ne devait pas abandonner. Certaines personnes passent leur vie à essayer de trouver quelque chose que vous avez, tous les deux. C'est là qu'il a pris ma main, avoua-t-elle. Il me remerciait.

-Qu'il ressentait quoi ? demanda Clarke après un temps.

Lily la regarda, surprise.

-Qu'il est amoureux bien sûr. Il t'aime, Clarke.

-Oh, répéta Clarke après avoir senti son cœur rater un battement.

Si son esprit n'était pas en train de turbiner avec une centaine de pensées et que son cœur ne s'était pas mis à battre comme s'il comptait s'envoler de sa poitrine, elle aurait été consciente que « Oh » était la seule chose qu'elle avait prononcée pendant une bonne partie de leur conversation.

Mais telle qu'elle l'était, Clarke avait besoin de temps et de silence pour réfléchir donc elle sourit, sincèrement reconnaissante, à Lily.

-Merci d'être venue jusqu'ici, dit-elle, réalisant soudainement que cette fille qui la connaissait à peine était venue depuis les Etats-Unis juste pour lui parler.

-Attends, comment as-tu trouvé où j'habite ?

Lily rougit.

-Euh… J'ai demandé à Jasper…

-Oh- Ok.

Clarke haussa les sourcils comme si ce n'était rien, alors qu'en fait si, vu que si son adresse était divulguée à des (en quelque sorte) étrangers elle devrait les connaître avant que lesdits étrangers se présentent à sa porte, mais tant pis, son esprit était trop mélangé pour être gênée par ce problème.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air pour réfléchir… à tout ça, dit-elle enfin.

Lily sourit et ne fit pas de commentaire sur le fait qu'elles étaient déjà dehors, ce qui était généralement ce que « j'ai besoin d'air » voulait dire.

-Je comprends, la rassura-t-elle. Je sais que ça doit ressembler à un cauchemar en ce moment, mais si tu l'aimes tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter parce que je sais qu'il est amoureux de toi.

* * *

 **[Bellamy]**

Bellamy avait écrit une lettre.

Il l'avait rédigée alors qu'il était dans l'avion et s'y accrochait désormais comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il pensa au fait qu'écrire à Clarke dans un avion était devenu quelque chose qu'il faisait naturellement maintenant. Et ça correspondait bien, puis qu'après tout, tout avait commencé avec un voyage et une lettre.

Il serra la feuille de papier actuellement pliée bien à l'abri dans la poche de sa veste et lui ordonna, si les mots ne suffisaient pas, que Clarke croit en lui. En eux.

* * *

 **[Clarke]**

Elle s'éclipsa par les escaliers en prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer par Raven et Octavia qui avaient visiblement une discussion houleuse en chuchotant, et s'abrita dans le calme de la chambre de ses parents.

Elle se dit que si quelqu'un la cherchait ils essaieraient sa chambre et pas la pièce où son père était actuellement en train de dormir.

-Salut ma puce.

Ou pas.

Clarke se retourna en direction de son père et soupira en s'appuyant contre le bois de la porte.

Son père était assis sur le lit, le dos posé contre des coussins superposés contre la tête de lit en train de lire un livre. Quand il vit le visage de sa fille il haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-La vie ? supposa Clarke, se détachant de la porte. Elle s'installa devant lui là où il restait de la place.

Jake lui jeta un regard amusé.

-Ah, oui, ça peut être fatiguant ça des fois…

Clarke émit un bruit d'approbation.

-Et l'amour ?

Jake fit une grimace et gémit.

-C'est le pire.

Clarke rit, puis son visage se décomposa, ses gloussements se transformant en petits hoquets qu'elle essaya d'étouffer dans le cou de son père tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

-Hé, murmura Jake en posant son livre et bougeant maladroitement son bras gauche pour l'enlacer.

Clarke lui raconta tout.

Elle avait fait du bon travail à garder tout ça pour elle pendant toute la journée.

Seule Raven savait, parce qu'apparemment elle l'avait déjà su et avait tout de suite remarqué le changement d'attitude de Clarke.

Clarke lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, avant qu'elle ne se fasse à l'idée. Ce qu'elle pensait avoir fait.

Mais elle le réalisait désormais, alors qu'elle disait à son père que la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à faire était de tout refouler et d'afficher un masque qui montrait que tout allait bien alors que c'était le contraire. Ce qui était son défaut caractéristique quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et que c'était loin d'être ok.

-Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire ça.

En fait, son père lui avait dit quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'avait rien montré et elle avait répondu avec un haussement d'épaules que c'était plus facile de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Le truc c'est que, peu importe à quel point tu essaies de l'ignorer, ça ne change pas le fait que c'est vraiment arrivé. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça va te poursuivre jusqu'à ce que tu fasses face.

Son père haussa les épaules et continua :

-Mieux vaut le faire plus tôt que tard, c'est beaucoup moins douloureux.

Clarke hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

Jake baissa la tête pour croiser son regard.

-Alors, après que tout ça soit passé, tu as parlé à Bellamy ?

Clarke secoua la tête. Son père soupira.

-Clarke, dit-il un peu plus sévèrement, ce qui attira toute son attention. Le pouvoir de la communication c'est sérieux tu sais ? Surtout dans les couples, déclara-t-il avec les sourcils froncés, ce qui la fit légèrement sourire. Et surtout si tu aimes quelqu'un. Il faut que tu parles à Bellamy et lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. Tu ne peux pas juste te couper de lui comme ça. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi _ni_ pour lui. C'est de cette façon qu'on fait du mal à tout le monde.

Clarke prit une grande inspiration et relâcha doucement son souffle.

-Je le sais maintenant…

Elle déglutit et se pencha encore en avant pour enlacer son père.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Jake sourit dans le creux de son cou et lui tapota le dos du mieux qu'il put.

-Toi aussi ma puce, toi aussi.

* * *

 **[Bellamy]**

Le taxi les déposa devant sa maison et Bellamy sentit son estomac se retourner un peu en imaginant le pire scénario possible. Clarke qui ne le croirait pas.

John lui pressa l'épaule pour le soutenir silencieusement et Bellamy tenta de lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant qu'il soupçonna ressembler plus à une grimace. Puis il se dirigea lentement et péniblement vers la porte d'entrée.

Il força son cœur qui battait très vite à se calmer et déglutit en tendant la main vers la sonnette.

Une seule sonnerie et il saurait. Une sonnerie et il saurait s'il avait perdu Clarke pour toujours.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il retira son doigt et essuya ses mains moites sur son jean en regardant vers John pour demander de l'aide.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel et appuya très lentement sur le bouton pour se moquer de lui en lui faisant une grimace. Bellamy lui lança un regard noir. Même s'il était secrètement reconnaissant de la diversion temporaire.

Octavia ouvrit la porte et Bellamy eut juste le temps d'articuler le prénom de sa sœur avec surprise avant qu'elle ne les attrape tous les deux par le revers de leurs manteaux et les emmène à l'intérieur en grondant :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?!

-On a pris un avion dès qu'on a pu, les journalistes sont complètement fous, répondit immédiatement John en leur défense.

-Où est Clarke ? demanda Bellamy. Il faut que je lui parle.

Octavia, qui regardait subrepticement derrière elle en direction du salon, laissant John et Bellamy confus, redirigea son regard vers lui.

-Elle discutait avec…

Elle se retourna encore une fois vers le salon et devait être satisfaite avec ce qu'elle vit ou ne vit pas parce qu'elle les pressa d'entrer dans la pièce et referma la porte vitrée derrière eux.

Bellamy regarda sa sœur, déconcerté.

-O, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oh, merde.

Le juron marmonné par John détourna l'attention de Bellamy une nouvelle fois et il tourna la tête dans la même direction que son ami qui avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Il tituba de surprise à son tour quand il vit qui se tenait près de la cheminée de sa -avec un peu de chance, toujours -petite amie.

-Lily ?

Lilian leur adressa un petit signe.

-Salut les gars.

Bellamy sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, la panique rendant sa voix un peu plus aigüe.

Puis la porte coulissante s'ouvrit à nouveau et tout le monde se retourna, Bellamy le dernier. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre son nom prononcé par une voix en colère qu'il se retrouva à tituber en arrière quand quelque chose l'atteignit au visage et lui fit voir des _étoiles_.

* * *

 **[Clarke]**

Le bruit d'un fracas quelque part en dessous d'eux les fit sursauter et ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte. Clarke regarda son père avec des yeux écarquillés. Il y avait désormais des cris et Clarke se précipita hors du lit et sortit de la chambre.

Elle repensa à la discussion entre Octavia et Raven et frissonna en imaginant qu'elle s'était transformée en fracas et en cris qu'elle entendait maintenant.

Puis le nom de Lily fut prononcé et le visage de Clarke devint blême. Oh grand dieu. Et si Raven avait frappé Lily ? La douce, gentille Lily ?

Elle n'était pas loin de se mettre à hyper-ventiler lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas des escaliers, et elle se précipita dans le salon.

Il s'avéra que Raven avait, en fin de compte, frappé quelqu'un. Et que ce quelqu'un avait sa main pressée contre son œil gauche en gémissant de douleur.

-Bellamy ? souffla Clarke dès qu'elle l'eut reconnu.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Le salon était un véritable champ de bataille.

Il y avait des morceaux de verre brisé sur le sol, près du canapé où peu de temps auparavant était posé le vase en cristal avec un joli motif de fleur que Clarke avait offert à sa mère pour Noël et que Murphy écrasait désormais avec ses chaussures en essayant de retenir Raven qui se débattait en essayant désespérément de se libérer et, sans aucun doute, de donner un autre coup de poing à Bellamy.

Octavia se tenait entre son frère et Raven, et, avec une main derrière le dos de Bellamy, disait quelque chose que Clarke ne comprit pas à cause des cris de Raven. Clarke chercha Lilian dans ce tableau et la trouva dans le coin de la pièce près de la cheminée, observant les autres avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Oses-tu ! criait Raven à Bellamy qui essayait d'ouvrir son œil blessé en clignant des paupières, tout en tentant de lui parler en même temps. Raven haussa encore plus la voix.

-FERME-LÀ, ESPÈCE DE…Hurla-t-elle en administrant un coup de coude bien placé dans le visage de Murphy. Elle profita de sa distraction pour bondir une nouvelle fois sur Bellamy.

-Raven ! Arrête ! cria Clarke après que son amie ait écarté Octavia sans ménagement et s'apprêtait à frapper Bellamy à nouveau.

Raven s'immobilisa au milieu de son geste et leva les yeux vers elle, la respiration hachée et le visage rouge.

Tout le monde se retourna aussi.

Super.

Tout le monde avec leurs yeux fixés sur Clarke.

Elle essaya de ne pas se sentir gênée, mais comment pouvait-elle y arriver ? Tout ça était de sa faute. Raven, Octavia, Lily, Bellamy et même Murphy, étaient ici à cause d'elle. Elle déglutit. Commençant à paniquer. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Clarke.

Elle regarda Bellamy qui avait toujours le bout de son t-shirt serré dans la deuxième main de Raven et qui avait prononcé son nom si révérencieusement et avec tant de souffrance que ce fut suffisant pour que ses yeux la piquent.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Bellamy à leur tour, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il prit le poing de Raven et la fit lâcher son t-shirt, toujours les yeux fixés sur Clarke, puis se dirigea vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle comme s'il avait peur que s'il s'approchait davantage, Clarke s'enfuirait.

-Clarke, répéta-t-il d'une façon qui fit que le cœur de Clarke se serra. Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre Lily et moi. On est juste allés boire un café et on a parlé, et puis le baiser est arrivé mais ça ne voulait rien dire du tout, dit-il précipitamment en la regardant avec des yeux écarquillés et suppliants. Clarke dirigea son regard vers Lilian.

Bellamy n'avait pas mis toute la faute sur elle, omettant de dire que _Lilian_ avait été celle qui l'avait embrassé _lui_.

Lily sourit et leva les yeux au ciel quand elle rencontra son regard. « Stupide gentleman » articula-t-elle sans bruit.

Et oui, stupide. Mais ça ne faisait que renforcer l'amour que Clarke avait pour lui.

-Aucun de nous n'a ressenti quoique ce soit. Je lui tenais la main parce que je venais de passer une demie heure à parler de toi et elle me disait que je ne devais pas abandonner.

Il s'avança d'un pas en tendant timidement la main pour entourer sa joue.

-Et je suis ici parce que je compte faire ça, justement. Je n'abandonne pas, Clarke, dit-il en entourant son autre joue avec sa deuxième main. Depuis le moment où je t'ai revue, je savais qu'il n'y aurait plus personne d'autre. Je sais que le timing est vraiment mauvais pour le dire donc je ne le dirais pas, mais je…

Il fronça les sourcils de manière adorable pour essayer de trouver un substitut aussi important que le mot en A.

-Tu es la seule et l'unique.

Bellamy se tourna pour regarder Murphy qui avait chuchoté cette suggestion et qui se tenait le nez, visiblement cassé -merci le coude de Raven- avec une main en gesticulant impatiemment pour qu'il continue le discours romantique de l'autre.

Quand il se retourna vers Clarke, il remarqua avec joie que ses yeux brillaient comme à chaque fois qu'elle était amusée mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le montrer trop.

-Tu es la seule et l'unique, dit-il sincèrement, ce qui arracha un tendre sourire à Clarke. Tu l'es vraiment, Clarke. Tout ce que j'ai dit à l'aéroport est vrai. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne.

Elle avait l'impression que personne ne voulait lui laisser du temps pour réunir ses pensées correctement aujourd'hui. Encore une fois, elle se sentait comme si elle allait exploser avec toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en même temps. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose. C'était qu'elle était tout simplement amoureuse de l'homme en face d'elle.

Alors, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Bellamy ne réagit pas immédiatement, pris par surprise, mais quand il le fit il s'arrangea pour faire durer le court baiser le plus longtemps possible en suivant ses lèvres alors qu'elle se reculait.

-Tu es le seul et l'unique pour moi aussi.

Bellamy lui adressa un tel sourire épanoui que Clarke ne put résister à l'embrasser. Bellamy l'entoura de ses bras et la tint serrée contre lui en lui rendant son baiser.

Quand ils se reculèrent, Bellamy prit une grande inspiration comme s'il se préparait pour ce qu'il allait dire et la regarda dans les yeux en regagnant de son sérieux.

-Je sais que les photos craignaient, et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ce que tu as cru, pas vraiment, mais Clarke…, dit-il avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés, si on est partis pour faire ça, tu ne peux pas me repousser comme ça.

Clarke baissa le regard, c'était la même chose que son père lui avait dite. Ils avaient raison.

-Je suis désolée, fit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. J'étais vraiment en colère et… je me sentais tellement trahie- Je ne fais pas confiance si facilement d'habitude, mais avec toi, Bellamy… c'était tellement facile et je me sentais vraiment idiote, avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard sur le col usé de son t-shirt.

Bellamy appuya gentiment sur sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde à nouveau.

-C'est fini, je ne te ferais jamais plus mal comme ça, dit-il avec une expression à la fois triste et déterminée. Je ne peux plus le supporter, toi qui souffre à cause de moi…. Je ne peux pas.

Clarke secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux à nouveau, et l'enlaça.

Ils se tinrent de cette façon pendant un moment et ne se séparèrent qu'après avoir partagé un autre baiser, mais quand ils le firent Clarke le regarda et sourit.

-Mais c'est comme ça qu'on sait que c'est réel, lui dit-elle. Quand ça fait mal.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce que c'est…

Puis il haussa un sourcil en la regardant, amusé, en voyant son sourire s'agrandir.

-Tu es vraiment en train de reconstruire notre relation en citant le Hobbit ?

Clarke se mit à rire, prise totalement la main dans le sac, et Bellamy secoua la tête.

-Et après c'est _moi_ le geek ?

Clarke réfléchit puis acquiesça.

-Tu as raison, peut-être que je devrais t'appeler Fana, pour fan d'histoire, rectifia-t-elle en levant joyeusement ses yeux étincelants vers lui.

Bellamy secoua la tête.

-Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, Clarke. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, dit-il. Tu me crois quand je te dis ça ?

-Oui.

Bellamy se pencha encore et l'embrassa passionnément.

Clarke se sentit envahie par la sensation de Bellamy si près d'elle et par ses propres sentiments pour lui. Elle l'embrassa tout aussi passionnément et se colla contre lui. Le seul défaut qu'il y avait était le sang qu'elle sentit quand elle le poussa à ouvrir sa bouche avec sa langue et qu'il obtempéra volontiers, mais même avec ça elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se reculer.

Elle émit un son étouffé quand les mains de Bellamy trouvèrent leur chemin sous l'ourlet de son t-shirt et qu'elles caressèrent sa peau.

Une gorge qui se racla bruyamment, sans essayer du tout d'être discrète, leur rappela finalement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'ils étaient en fait entourés de quatre autres personnes dans la pièce.

Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, déboussolés.

Octavia claqua ses mains devant elle.

-Là, là, ma chère Clarke et mon cher frère, je suis contente que vous deux soyez en bons termes à nouveau mais vous êtes en public, donc je garderais tous les gémissements et bruits étouffés pour plus tard, sourit-elle avec insolence en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Murphy renifla depuis là où il se tenait, assis sur le bras du canapé, se tenant toujours le nez. Clarke, après avoir surmonté son rougissement, regarda Raven et les deux hommes qu'elle avait frappés.

-Ray…

-Je suis désolée, dit Raven avant que Clarke ne puisse continuer. Elle regarda Octavia, Bellamy et Murphy. Je suis désolée de vous avoir crié dessus et de vous avoir cognés, formula-t-elle en leur souriant d'un air penaud.

Il y eut un temps de silence puis finalement, ce fut Murphy qui haussa les épaules et le rompit :

-Je te comprends, tu es du genre à taper d'abord, poser des questions ensuite.

Il lui adressa un sourire de travers, et se désigna avec son doigt.

-Je suis pareil.

Raven acquiesça et lui retourna le sourire avec un léger reniflement.

-Ce n'est pas dur à croire.

Murphy sourit.

-Merci, moi c'est John, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Raven se pencha légèrement depuis là où elle se tenait pour la lui prendre.

-Raven.

Puis Bellamy s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main à son tour.

-J'aurais aimé te rencontrer en vrai dans une meilleure situation…

Il sourit, son œil commençait déjà à enfler.

Raven baissa les yeux sur sa main tendue, puis revint sur son visage, et enfin sur celui de Clarke, qui attendait. Elle la prit et la serra, broyant presque ses os dans sa poigne.

-Si tu, ne serait-ce que la fait pleurer encore, tu vas récolter plus qu'un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre éclatée, Blake.

-Raven ! s'étrangla Clarke.

Raven lâcha sa main et cacha la sienne dans son dos, souriant innocemment.

-Ravie de te rencontrer aussi.

-D'accord.

Bellamy se recula d'un pas et lui sourit avec un air pincé.

Clarke se mit une main sur le visage dans un geste désespéré et secoua la tête, cachant un petit sourire.

Elle se demanda qui elle devait remercier pour avoir Raven dans sa vie.

-Ok, dit-elle finalement en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. Vous deux - elle désigna Bellamy et Murphy- montrez-moi donc vos visages.

* * *

 **[Raven]**

Une fois qu'elle eut la certitude que les nez de John et Bellamy n'étaient pas cassés et qu'elle leur ait fourni assez de compresses pour le sang, Clarke retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'occuper des serviettes pleines de sang et ranger la trousse de secours.

-Raven ? Tu peux aller ouvrir ? cria Clarke depuis la salle de bain quand la sonnette retentit.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Raven se retrouva face à un Wells effrayant.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que j'apprenne ça depuis Edimbourg ? gronda-t-il en lui fourrant un magazine dans les mains. Où est Clarke ? Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Wells en l'écartant de son chemin et en entrant dans le salon.

Raven baissa les yeux sur le magazine.

-Et merde. Wells, attends-

* * *

 **[Murphy]**

-TOI !

John se tourna depuis là où il se trouvait à écouter, avec Octavia, Lilian expliquer à Bellamy comment elle avait trouvé le chemin de la maison de Clarke quand il entendit le grognement furieux quelque part derrière lui.

L'homme à la peau noire qui se tenait juste derrière la porte coulissante qui menait au salon, avait des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs fixés sur Bellamy et arrivait vers eux à grandes enjambées. Murphy n'eut qu'à regarder Raven pour comprendre qu'elles étaient les intentions de l'homme.

Il soupira.

-Nous y voilà encore.

Et il se plaça devant son meilleur ami pile poil pour que le poing rencontre son nez -fraîchement soigné- à nouveau.

Alors qu'il titubait en arrière, il eut le temps de soupirer mentalement encore une fois à propos de l'angle parfait de son nez que les gens semblaient trouver dès qu'ils le frappaient avant que tout devienne noir.

Quand il revint à lui, John se retrouva allongé sur le canapé avec Clarke et Octavia penchées sur lui.

Il gémit en essayant de s'asseoir mais le « Ne bouge pas » de Clarke et le tournoiement soudain de la pièce tempéra ses souhaits de se relever.

-Je me suis évanoui ?

Octavia sourit tandis que Clarke grimaçait.

-Ouais, dirent-elles en même temps.

-Juste quelques minutes, le rassura Bellamy en apparaissant dans son champ de vision et en passant une poche de glace à Clarke.

John gémit à nouveau, embarrassé, en essayant de se couvrir le visage avec ses mains mais le regretta immédiatement quand il ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans le nez.

-Il est cassé, cette fois, lui dit Clarke en plaçant la poche de glace sur l'os blessé.

-Aïe.

-Désolée.

John ouvrit les yeux et essaya de regarder autour de lui.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ils aident à faire les courses, fit Octavia en haussant les épaules. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire un diner cool tous ensemble.

Murphy acquiesça d'un air évasif, son esprit galopa vers Jasper, il aurait adoré.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? s'enquit Bellamy en baissant les yeux vers lui, les bras croisés.

Murphy haussa les épaules.

Octavia secoua la tête en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de celui-ci.

-Parce qu'il ne l'admettra jamais, mais il ne peut pas supporter que les gens qu'il aime souffrent, il préfère largement souffrir lui-même, répondit-elle à sa place en souriant gentiment.

John émit un bruit de protestation qu'il ne pensait qu'à moitié tandis que Bellamy prit un air renfrogné, ressemblant tout à fait à un enfant grincheux, et marmonna :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Murphy l'ignora et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé en profitant des doigts qui lui massaient doucement le crâne et se dit qu'en ayant gagné le statut de meilleur ami de l'année il méritait du temps à être juste allongé là et de laisser les autres s'occuper de lui, même s'il n'admettrait jamais ça à voix haute, même sous la torture.

Il s'endormit sous le son du rire tranquille d'Octavia et des commentaires grincheux de Bellamy, se sentant à la maison après tout ce temps.

* * *

 **[Raven]**

Raven revenait du trajet jusqu'au magasin avec les autres pendant que Clarke rangeait le kit de secours.

En voyant ça, elle eut une pointe de regret et elle se dépêcha derrière elle, suivant Clarke dans la salle de bain.

-Hé, je suis désolée d'avoir frappé ton copain, lâcha-t-elle sur le pas de la porte. Tu le sais, hein ?

Clarke s'interrompit en la regardant avec un sourcil relevé depuis là où elle était agenouillée pour ranger le kit dans le placard sous l'évier.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas, dit-elle avec un soupçon d'amusement dans sa voix. Tu l'es peut-être pour John mais pas vraiment pour Bellamy.

-Bon, il l'a mérité, admit Raven sur un ton évident. Si ce n'est pas pour l'histoire de Lily c'est pour la façon dont il t'a laissée cet après-midi, là. Il l'a mérité, répéta-t-elle. Mais, je suis désolée si tu es en colère contre moi à cause de ça…

Clarke se redressa et la regarda, surprise.

-Pourquoi je serais en colère contre toi ?

Raven agita sa main.

-Parce que tu l'aimes et tout ça.

Elle fit une grimace.

-J'ai frappé ton _chéri._

Clarke rit en s'approchant d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu me protégeais, dit-elle avec le même ton évident que Raven avait pris plus tôt. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Raven se détendit et sourit largement.

-Parfait alors.

-Mais c'est tout. Je ne t'autorise absolument pas à faire mal à mon… copain dans le futur.

Clarke avait commencé la phrase sur un ton strict mais l'avait finie avec un grand sourire niais depuis qu'elle avait dit « copain ».

-Regarde-toi, renifla Raven, toute sentimentale à roucouler-

Elle rit lorsque Clarke la poussa et quitta la salle de bain secrètement soulagée que le fait que Clarke soit en couple n'ait pas changé leur amitié d'aucune façon.

Alors qu'elle y pensait, Raven se souvint de quelqu'un d'autre à qui elle devait aller s'excuser et se dirigea vers la cuisine, attrapa Octavia qui était en train de vider les sacs et l'attira dans un coin.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir été une garce avec toi, dit-elle immédiatement, j'étais en colère contre ton frère et pas contre toi.

Octavia acquiesça.

-C'est pas grave, tu n'as pas réfléchi, je suis pareille quand il s'agit de mon frère…

Raven grimaça.

-Même, tu ne le méritais pas. Les choses que j'ai dites, c'était horrible et faux.

Octavia sourit largement.

-Tu peux te rattraper en m'écoutant parler du mec le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré.

-Encore plus merveilleux que ton frère ? lâcha Raven sur un ton plat avec une pointe d'amusement malgré tout.

Octavia eut un sourire en coin.

-Oh, tu n'as pas idée.

* * *

 **[John]**

Il revint à lui à nouveau en sentant des chatouilles légères sur ses paupières et sur sa bouche. Il souffla et obtint un gloussement en retour de ce qui dérangeait son sommeil tranquille.

Il entrouvrit un œil et se retrouva face à la vision trouble d'un petit enfant.

Il fronça les sourcils et immédiatement après, la petite fille essaya de lisser les rides formées sur son front avec ses petites mains potelées en fronçant elle-même les sourcils.

John renifla et essaya de soulever sa tête hors de sa portée, la petite protesta en donnant une tape sur son nez. Il gémit de douleur et effraya avec succès la fillette qui s'enfuit.

-Oh merde, attends, tenta-t-il de la rappeler, ne… part pas, finit-il dans un murmure en inspirant avec précaution et en s'asseyant.

Le sommeil avait aidé avec son vertige mais il devait quand même éviter tout mouvement brusque en s'accrochant au-dessus du canapé et en restant absolument immobile pendant un moment.

-Je suis désolée, fit une voix bourrue pas très loin de lui, je n'avais pas l'intention de te casser le nez.

John leva lentement la tête pour trouver l'homme qui avait voulu frapper Bellamy avec la petite fille dans les bras.

-Pas le mien, mais celui de Bellamy, si.

L'homme grimaça.

-Je ne pensais pas clairement…

-Clairement, lança-t-il, puis regarda la fillette dans ses bras. C'est la tienne ?

L'homme acquiesça fièrement.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Amy.

-Donc tu dois être Wells.. ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et John haussa les épaules.

-Ça explique tout alors, pour protéger Clarke, tout comme Raven.

Wells lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Et tu dois être Murphy, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

John la saisit.

-Pour protéger Bellamy, continua-t-il quand Murphy fut sur pieds.

John grogna d'approbation et le dépassa en direction de la porte d'entrée.

-Tu vas où ?

John se retourna vers Wells et sa fille et haussa les épaules.

-Je vais juste prendre l'air.

Wells fit mine de protester.

-T'inquiète pas, je serai de retour pour le dîner, cria-t-il quand la porte se referma derrière lui.

Il regarda sa montre en attendant devant l'hôpital où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. S'il avait de la chance, elle devait finir son service dans une demie heure.

Il se demandait ce qu'elle dirait quand elle le verrait attendre ici. Probablement un commentaire désinvolte sur son nez cassé -qui l'était vraiment, maintenant.

Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'écran de son téléphone.

 **Hey.**

 **Salut.**

Ils ne s'étaient envoyé que ça depuis qu'il avait obtenu son numéro de Clarke.

Il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire d'autre -pathétique, il faut l'avouer- et avait laissé les problèmes de Bellamy recouvrir cette nouvelle histoire qu'il avait avec Emori, afin de ne pas être trop obsédé par ça.

Il n'avait pas menti à Wells quand il avait dit qu'il allait prendre l'air, à ce moment-là il n'avait pas de destination particulière en tête, mais après un moment d'errance il s'était retrouvé en face de l'entrée de l'hôpital et pensa que c'était logique puisqu'il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle depuis qu'il lui avait apporté des fleurs il y avait de ça un mois.

Il mit la cigarette qu'il venait juste de sortir de sa poche entre ses lèvres et l'alluma, prenant une grande bouffée et expirant lentement. Il ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre le mur de brique derrière lui et se détendit en relâchant une autre bouffée de fumée. Puis il se redressa en un éclair et baissa les yeux sur la cigarette entre ses doigts, ne réalisant qu'à ce moment-là ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il avait commencé à fumer quand il était au lycée, parce que c'était ce que les gens populaires faisaient. Sa mère avait détesté ça, et il avait eu l'intention d'arrêter pour elle, mais elle était ensuite décédée et avec elle, son intérêt d'arrêter de fumer.

Depuis lors, c'était devenu une telle habitude pour lui que ça s'était lentement intégré dans sa personnalité, et maintenant, d'une certaine façon, fumer était devenu une partie de qui il était vraiment.

Mais il y avait Emori. Elle détestait la cigarette. Elle avait rendu ça très clair depuis le premier instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui.

Et maintenant il était en train de l'attendre en fumant une saloperie de cigarette.

Il secoua la tête en souriant ironiquement avec les yeux levés vers le sublime ciel rose.

 _Je suis une grosse blague_ , pensa-t-il en aspirant lentement une autre bouffée et en s'éloignant.

Elle irait bien mieux sans lui.

* * *

 **[Clarke]**

C'était un dimanche soir donc absolument _tout le monde_ était assis autour de la table.

Au début, l'ambiance était légèrement différente du moment où les familles de Wells et Clarke s'étaient réunies, plus gênée.

Octavia s'était intégrée facilement, connaissant déjà Clarke et Raven et aussi grâce à sa personnalité naturellement extravertie. Mais Lilian, en revanche, qui avait poliment essayé de partir puis qui avait décidé de rester suite à l'insistance des parents de Clarke, plus Bellamy et Murphy qui ne connaissaient personne à part Octavia et Clarke, et en prenant en plus en compte les évènements de l'après-midi, dégageaient un sentiment de gêne et de malaise qui était durs à estomper.

Mais après que son père et celui de Wells aient commencé à les lancer sur leurs vies comme « potes d'un groupe de musique » selon les mots de Jake -au grand embarras de Clarke- et le soudain, sorti de nulle part « Alors, quelles sont tes intentions vis-à-vis de ma fille ? », les mots de son père encore une fois, -rajoutant à son embarras, mais pour l'amusement et les ricanements des autres -le dîner atteignit rapidement la chaleur et le rayonnement insouciant d'une famille, comme d'habitude.

Octavia avait noté l'absence des autres membres du groupe comme une déception, en disant qu'ils auraient adoré être présents -surtout Jasper- et Murphy, qui était revenu quand ils mettaient le couvert avec un regard abattu, avait fait un commentaire nonchalant sur le fait que Chris devait paniquer en ce moment même, et Bellamy avait échangé un regard anxieux avec sa sœur à l'idée d'affronter son agent.

-Quand repars-tu ? demanda alors son père.

-J'ai réservé l'avion à 9h demain matin, répondit Murphy en faisant descendre sa bouchée de lasagnes avec un verre d'eau.

-Ah bon ? demanda Bellamy, de la surprise et un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

John acquiesça et Clarke rencontra le sourire triste de Bellamy avec la même expression. Il était là, juste en face d'elle de l'autre côté de la table, et il lui manquait déjà.

Ils venaient de se réconcilier, même pas douze heures et il devrait partir à nouveau. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et déglutit pour faire passer son nœud dans la gorge. Il l'avait prévenue dès le début que ça serait dur mais même… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas tout de suite.

-Où est-ce que vous dormez ?

La question de sa mère la ramena de ses sombres pensées et elle regarda les deux garçons tour à tour.

Bellamy haussa les épaules.

-A l'appartement.

-C'est proche de l'aéroport ?

Octavia secoua la tête, une étincelle apparut soudainement dans ses yeux.

-Non, c'est vraiment loin… Genre il nous faut généralement deux heures pour y aller…

Bellamy secoua la tête, prêt à protester, mais il couvrit immédiatement sa désapprobation avec une toux quand il capta le regard assassin d'Octavia.

Abby frappa dans ses mains en face d'elle.

-Eh bien, vous pouvez rester ici alors. Il est déjà tard et vous devriez prendre quelques heures de repos quand même.

-Euh…

Bellamy croisa le regard confus de Clarke puis sourit lentement et hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr, si Murph est d'accord… ?

Tout le monde se tourna pour observer Murphy qui haussa les épaules.

-Ça me va.

-On t'invite aussi Lilian bien sûr, sa mère ajouta rapidement en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

Lilian, qui avait tranquillement apprécié le repas, sursauta et regarda Abby avec les joues qui commençaient à devenir rouge.

-Oh non, ça va, je peux prendre une chambre d'hôtel et en plus je ne pense pas que vous ayez assez de place pour nous tous…ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Clarke pour chercher du soutien.

-Mais non voyons, dit le père de Wells, tu vas venir chez nous et Octavia aussi, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à dire au revoir à son frère tout de suite…

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Octavia qui sauta sur l'occasion. C'est parfait ! conclut-elle sur un ton qui n'admettrait aucune autre objection.

Lily acquiesça en buvant une gorgée d'eau et faisant une tête comme si elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'être dans un autre univers mais ne voulait pas contredire Octavia. Clarke croisa son regard et lui lança un sourire désolé. Lily le lui retourna.

Clarke tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de calmer son esprit pour pouvoir dormir.

Bellamy se trouvait un étage en-dessous.

Sa mère avait demandé à Wells de gonfler un matelas pneumatique et de le placer près du canapé, et leur avait donné des draps et couvertures propres même si Bellamy et John avaient tous les deux insisté qu'elle n'avait pas à se déranger autant puisqu'ils n'allaient de toute façon pas dormir beaucoup. Mais Abby les avait ignorés et s'était assurée qu'ils étaient confortablement installés avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et un bon voyage, puis elle était montée se coucher.

Clarke avait observé Wells gonfler le matelas et pensa avec un sourire nostalgique qu'ils avaient l'habitude de dormir l'un chez l'autre au moins une fois par semaine quand ils étaient petits.

Quelque chose dans la façon dont Bellamy s'était maladroitement installé sur le matelas lui avait rappelé des souvenirs de son enfance et lui avait donné envie de s'accrocher à ce qu'elle avait là, avec une urgence nouvelle.

Finalement, elle se dégagea de ses draps, enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon.

-Bellamy ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Clarke ? répondit-il sur le même ton, la silhouette noire de sa tête se soulevant d'un coup de là où elle était posée sur l'oreiller.

-Où est Murphy ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers le canapé inoccupé.

-Dans le jardin.

Clarke regarda à travers les portes vitrées et vit la lueur orange du bout d'une cigarette, et la silhouette sombre de John assis sur la balançoire en métal, les yeux levés vers le ciel noir dégagé.

-Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Bellamy se redressa sur le matelas gonflable.

-Je ne pense pas, mais il ne veut pas me dire ce qui ne va pas…

-Oh, fit Clarke en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Emori…

-C'est qui, Emori ? demanda-t-il en grimpant à son tour sur le canapé.

-Le _ou_ , que j'avais mentionné une fois quand on se parlait au téléphone…

-Oh, répondit Bellamy, et ils regardèrent tous les deux la silhouette de John avec des nuages de fumée au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il expirait.

-Bellamy, appela Clarke, et elle attendit qu'il se tourne vers elle avant de continuer, j'-

Elle s'interrompit et soupira en détournant le regard.

Après un moment passé à mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre, elle redirigea son regard vers Bellamy et le trouva qui la regardait avec un air doux. Son œil au beurre noir contrastait avec la pâleur de la lune.

-J'ai lu ta lettre, lâcha-t-elle. Je sais que tu m'avais dit d'attendre, mais je ne pouvais pas… dit-elle en perdant sa prise sur ses genoux et en se rapprochant de lui.

Bellamy ouvrit les bras et elle n'hésita pas à se jeter dans son étreinte.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux, je veux juste que tu saches à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

Elle respira son odeur sans prononcer un mot pendant un moment, parfaitement heureuse d'être entourée de ses bras puissants.

Elle embrassa son cou et chuchota :

-Je crois en nous… Même si notre relation commence avec un départ abrupt, je crois en nous parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne et je veux simplement être avec toi, toujours- et je sais qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas possible, mais je l'accepte- enfin, pas vraiment, parce que je sais que tu vas me manquer comme pas possible, avoua-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils, mais je veux endurer ça parce que je sais que je suis amoureuse de toi et… je pense que ce n'est pas prêt de changer…

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder.

-J'ai dit que je t'aimais la première, dit-elle en secouant la tête, bordel Blake, tu es toujours en retard.

Bellamy fut secoué d'un rire silencieux et elle sourit largement. Savoir qu'elle l'avait fait rire la faisait toujours se sentir étourdie de bonheur. Il se pencha pour effleurer son sourire de ses lèvres et son sourire s'élargit, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près.

Il passa une main dans son dos et la plaça de façon à ce qu'elle soit complètement au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le canapé. Elle le suivit facilement en s'équilibrant avec une main sur son torse, sentant ses muscles durs en dessous, et les battements rapides de son cœur sous ses doigts.

Il s'écarta d'elle en maintenant une main sur sa joue et elle ouvrit les paupières pour le regarder. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit l'expression de son visage.

Bellamy la contemplait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui posait les yeux sur quelque chose qui était trop beau pour être vrai, et avec la peine de quelqu'un qui pensait qu'il ne méritait pas de voir ça.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il avec révérence, son pouce effleurant sa lèvre inférieure.

Clarke embrassa son doigt et se pencha pour atteindre ses lèvres. Elle frissonna et voûta les épaules alors qu'il passa son autre main sous son t-shirt et caressa la peau nue de son dos avec ses doigts râpeux de musicien.

Il soupira dans le baiser en essayant de se positionner plus confortablement, bougeant ses genoux, mais ne réussit qu'à perturber l'équilibre, déjà précaire, de Clarke, de les séparer de leur baiser et de les faire tomber du canapé puis de les faire rebondir sur le matelas pneumatique, toujours placé là, heureusement.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence choqué puis Clarke éclata de rire, et Bellamy la rejoignit après qu'il se soit remis du choc.

-Oh mon dieu, fit-elle en se retournant sur le ventre et riant silencieusement en posant sa tête sur son torse, on est vraiment catastrophiques, franchement.

Il renifla en riant et secoua la tête en levant les yeux vers son regard brillant.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux avoir affaire à quoique ce soit en lien avec moi ? demanda-t-il en enroulant une mèche des cheveux de Clarke autour de son index. Je viens de te faire tomber par terre.

Clarke inclina la tête en faisant mine d'y réfléchir puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Oui, répondit-il en riant encore, les yeux étincelants, je ne pourrais pas imaginer meilleure personne pour me _déstabiliser encore plus fort_ …

Bellamy grogna pour se moquer d'elle à sa blague ridicule tandis que Clarke éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Tu es bête, lui dit Bellamy.

Clarke haussa un sourcil et ne se départit pas de son sourire.

-Mais tu m'aimes.

Bellamy acquiesça, essayant à grand peine de se retenir de sourire.

-Oui, je t'aime.

Clarke se blottit contre son cou en récompense et il rit en silence, la serrant contre lui. Elle se recula en le regardant, et toucha doucement son œil blessé.

-Ça fait mal ?

Bellamy secoua la tête.

-Ça lance un peu, mais le pack de glace a bien aidé.

-Je suis désolée, dit soudainement Clarke, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois blessé à cause de moi.

Bellamy resta silencieux, l'air pensif, en suivant les contours de son visage avec son index.

-Elle te protégeait, dit-il finalement. Tout comme John me protégeait quand il s'est jeté en face de lui, fit-il avec un sourire en coin, la seule différence c'est qu'elle a donné un coup de poing alors que John en a reçu un…

Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais elle était désormais en train de penser à celui qui était seul dans son jardin.

-Tu as sommeil ? demanda-t-elle, déplaçant ses doigts pour suivre les taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues.

Bellamy ronronna presque comme un chat quand il sentit la douce caresse de ses doigts sur sa peau. Il secoua la tête, et quand il ouvrit les yeux il observa la façon dont ses cheveux étaient illuminés par le rayonnement de la lune, lui donnant une apparence presque irréelle.

-Moi non plus, dit-elle, on va imposer notre présence à John ?

Bellamy lâcha un rire -un son d'amusement surpris. Il pensa qu'il l'aimait encore plus à cet instant. Il se redressa.

-Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une main une fois qu'il fut descendu du matelas et stable sur un sol plat.

Ils se serrèrent chacun d'un côté de Murphy, le plaçant au milieu, s'enveloppèrent de couvertures et lui avec, et se mirent à lui rabattre les oreilles avec des choses banales.

Murphy, qui avait d'abord été surpris, repris son attitude habituelle de grincheux, lâchant de temps en temps un grognement quand ils lui posaient une question, puis finit par être (à contrecœur) heureux de leur compagnie tandis qu'ils regardaient la nuit noire se transformer lentement en un ciel rose pâle quand le soleil commença à se lever.

Ça aurait été une scène parfaite telle qu'elle, eux trois regardant l'aurore dans un silence admiratif.

Mais John avait un imbécile d'ami qui, alors que Clarke et Murphy observaient le lever de soleil en silence, complètement absorbés par les couleurs magnifiques, tourna sa tête et murmura « Souris, mon enfant. Le soleil se lève. » dans l'oreille de Murphy.

Donc ça se termina en rire, pour Clarke, et en grognement pour Bellamy après avoir reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Octavia et Lilian retrouvèrent les autres chez Clarke pour un petit-déjeuner rapide puis grimpèrent dans le break familial des Griffin direction l'aéroport.

Raven avait été relativement polie et les avait tous salués avec un signe de main endormi, tandis que Wells avait été plus chaleureux et avait tapoté les gars dans le dos en leur souhaitant bon voyage.

Clarke s'assit sur le siège arrière avec Bellamy et Lilian alors que Murphy s'installa sur le siège passager et Octavia prit le volant, en disant à Clarke, quand elle avait protesté, qu'elle voulait qu'ils (Bellamy et Clarke) passent tout le temps qu'ils pouvaient ensemble et face à ça, Clarke n'avait pas objecté plus longtemps.

Elle sentit une pression sur sa main enveloppée par Bellamy et lui sourit en levant les yeux vers lui. Il lâcha un soupir et elle dessina des cercles apaisants sur le dos de sa main.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers leur porte d'embarquement alors que John était au téléphone avec Jasper, assurant qu'ils étaient sur le point de prendre l'avion jusqu'à L.A.

Clarke avait les mains enroulées autour du bras de Bellamy et son cœur se serra quand il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire triste, prêt à lui dire au revoir.

Même si elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle l'acceptait, qu'elle allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient le faire, maintenant que le moment était arrivé elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Bellamy dégagea gentiment son bras de son étreinte et posa sa main sur sa joue.

-On se voit bientôt, Princesse.

Les yeux de Clarke la piquèrent et elle inspira profondément avant de parler.

-Je serai là.

Bellamy effleura son front de ses lèvres et elle s'appuya contre lui, fermant les yeux.

-Purée, tu me manques déjà, murmura-t-il, et elle renifla ironiquement même si elle était à ça de pleurer de manière pathétique.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle avec une moue quand il se redressa.

Bellamy s'anima soudain et mit la main dans sa poche.

-Pour toi, lui dit-il en lui tendant un stylo rouge et jaune.

Clarke le regarda bouche bée.

-C'est ce que je crois-

-Il chante aussi, « Gotta find you » sourit-il. Poétique, non ? Quand on pense à notre histoire.

Il sortit un autre stylo de sa poche, le stylo High School Musical de Clarke.

-C'est toi qui l'avait tout ce temps ! l'accusa-t-elle, et le sourire de Bellamy s'élargit. Donc attends, continua-t-elle en essayant de connecter les points. Mon « Start of something new » contre ton « Gotta find you » ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil avec un air amusé.

Bellamy acquiesça et lui tendit le stylo Camp Rock.

-J'ai toujours préféré Camp Rock, donc je me suis dit que je garderais ton stylo et que tu garderais le mien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est romantique, lâcha Clarke sur un ton blasé, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisqu'elle riait trop. T'es vraiment un geek, continua-t-elle affectueusement en secouant la tête et en prenant le stylo.

Bellamy haussa les épaules, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Mais tu m'aimes.

Clarke rit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Oui, je t'aime.

-Bell, il faut qu'on y aille.

Bellamy se tourna vers Murphy qui lui adressa un sourire pincé et il soupira en reculant d'un pas.

-La musique marche toujours, l'informa-t-il, tu pourras l'écouter quand je te manquerai.

Il avait pris un ton dramatique qui fit rire Clarke.

-Je le ferai, répondit-elle en serrant sa poitrine. Au revoir mon amour.

Bellamy sourit en marchant à reculons.

-Ce n'est pas un au revoir, lança-t-il, c'est un à bientôt.

Clarke lui fit signe de s'en aller en lui disant de se dépêcher avant qu'il ne rate son avion -même si elle aurait été immensément heureuse que ça arrive- et il rit en courant pour rattraper John et Lily qui leur firent des signes d'adieux.

Puis Bellamy s'immobilisa et se retourna avec les yeux écarquillés comme s'il s'était souvenu de quelque chose. Il fit demi-tour et courut embrasser Octavia sur la joue, qui avait assassiné du regard le dos du frère qui avait outrageusement oublié de lui dire au revoir.

-Je t'aime aussi, tu sais ? murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel et lui rendit son étreinte.

-File, avant que je décide de te faire rester et d'exiger des excuses pour avoir oublié ta petite sœur.

Bellamy rit doucement, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la joue et décampa pour rattraper ses amis.

Clarke entoura Octavia de son bras et elles regardèrent le trio disparaître de leur vue.

-Tu sais, commença Octavia, ce stylo Camp Rock, c'est le mien. Cet enfoiré insolent faisait genre de le détester quand j'étais en adoration devant, puis me l'a volé.

Clarke renifla.

-Tu veux que je te le rende ?

Octavia secoua la tête.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis passée à autre chose, dit-elle. Lui, visiblement, non.

Clarke renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

* * *

 **A/N : J'ai limite failli mourir en écrivant ce chapitre, il était tellemeeeent long MAIS je l'adore, sûrement mon préféré de tous, quoique le 18… héhéhé**

 **VOUS VOYEZ ? Je vous avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire. Tout va très bien u.u**

 **John est un chou à la crème, je mets tout le monde au défi de ne pas l'adorer après ce chapitre, sérieusement. Je l'aime tellement xD Je le fais souffrir un peu à la fin avec Emori quand même… mais Bell et Clarke sont là )**

 **ET LA BLAGUE DU STYLO HSM. Je l'adore. C'est peut-être stupide, mais tant pis XD**

 **[…]**

 **JE VOUS AIME TOUS TELLEMENT.**

 **El**

* * *

 **A/T :**

 **Moi aussi, j'ai failli mourir en traduisant ce chapitre ! Long, mais il en vaut la peine :D**

 **Elisa a dédicacé ce chap 17 à deux de ses lectrices (dont moi, j'avais jamais eu de dédicace de chapitre avant, j'étais trop contente quand j'ai vu ça yayy) bref donc je vais moi aussi dédicacer ce chapitre traduit à deux de mes lectrices !**

 **Amellity, tu es là depuis le début, tu es d'ailleurs la première personne à m'avoir laissé une review et tu continues à le faire pour chaque chapitre alors MERCI ! Tu ne manques jamais de me remotiver, tu me fais rire et j'attends tes reviews avec hâte à chaque fois, avoir une lectrice comme toi c'est le rêve ! C'est vraiment génial d'avoir des retours comme les tiens après avoir passé du temps sur cette traduction.**

 **PenchantMortel, je ne sais pas si tu continues à lire cette histoire mais sache que tes reviews ont franchement influencé ma traduction ! Tellement détaillées, tellement vivantes, enthousiastes, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me lancer à fond dedans. Tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire que de continuer à lire des fanfictions mais si un jour tu tombes sur ce mot, je ne te dirai qu'une chose : Merci de m'avoir encouragée comme tu l'as fait. Tu resteras toujours une lectrice spéciale pour moi !**

 **Tout comme Elisa, je ferai plein d'autres remerciements dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **Je peux quand même dire à TOUT LE MONDE ici que ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que vous lisiez cette histoire, et que ça soit grâce à moi que vous la connaissiez. Ça fait un peu narcissique dit comme ça, mais honnêtement, vous voir adorer To Bellamy Love Clarke c'est la meilleure des récompenses !**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir patienté pour celui-là, je suis vraiment désolée encore une fois de vous avoir laissés si longtemps sans update. Je promets de faire mieux pour le prochain (qui est aussi long que celui-là, d'ailleurs…)**

 **Bonnes vacances, et joyeuses fêtes à tous!**

 **Eliane**


	19. Chapter 18 : Inoubliable

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà la suite tant attendue, qui est encore bien longue! Désolée pour le délai, la vie au Royaume-Uni n'est pas de tout repos ;)**

 **MaBellarke, comme d'habitude, j'adore tes reviews! Ce chapitre va te plaire aussi, tu vas voir...**

 **audelie, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même comment se passe la révélation...**

 **Amellity ouiiii j'adore tes longues reviews! Tu ne manques jamais de me faire sourire comme une débile quand je les lis haha! Tes réactions aux évènements et personnages sont géniales, tu as de la matière à réagir dans ce chapitre aussi héhé ;) Ton soutien est magique!**

 **Umi, je suis contente que tu aies pu attendre! Je pense que tu vas adorer ce chapitre, tu vas voir, il est superbe !**

 **Voilà donc l'avant-dernier chapitre tout plein d'amour !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Inoubliable**

 **[Clarke et Emori]**

-C'était un peu bizarre au début, mais après un moment tout le monde s'est facilement intégré, John était toujours renfrogné comme d'habitude mais…

-John ?

-Oui, il est venu avec Bellamy, dit Clarke après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de son sandwich. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Emori fronça les sourcils en regardant sa bouteille d'eau.

-Non…

Clarke inclina la tête.

-Mais vous vous parlez, non ?

Emori acquiesça.

-Oui, il y a eu quelques jours de silence mais…

Elle haussa les épaules.

-On vient de commencer… C'était quand tout ça déjà ?

-Un peu moins d'un mois, répondit Clarke, en repensant au moment où John avait disparu pendant un moment puis réapparut, la mine encore plus renfrognée que d'habitude, avec comme une aura de défaite autour de lui.

Elle avait été convaincue que quelque chose s'était passé avec Emori, mais celle-ci lui racontait qu'ils s'envoyaient des messages amicaux. Clarke se mordit la lèvre.

-Mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer, ils ont pris l'avion à 9 heures du matin le lendemain, donc…

Le front d'Emori se plissa encore pendant un instant puis elle haussa les épaules et sourit à son amie.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Emori était un peu confuse.

John et elle s'étaient envoyé des messages, s'écrivant des choses banales, comme ce qu'ils aimaient. Leurs goûts en matière de musique, livres et films. Rien de trop personnel, juste un moyen d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'autre. C'était étonnamment normal, la façon dont ils apprenaient à se connaître, vu comment leur rencontre s'était passée.

Ou peut-être pas, sachant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait assez à l'aise pour montrer un aspect plus profond d'eux-mêmes, pas même après un bon mois.

Elle aimait beaucoup John. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait à lui, malgré le fait qu'il _fume_. C'était une raison suffisante pour rayer les gens de sa vie, d'habitude. Mais désormais, il y avait John, qui semblait être l'exception, et la confusion qu'elle ressentait maintenant n'était qu'un aperçu de la façon dont elle gérait ses sentiments envers lui.

Elle était confuse, pas seulement parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait été à Londres, mais surtout comment elle réagissait à ça. Elle se sentait blessée. Ce qui était ridicule. Après tout, il y avait un mois, ils avaient à peine commencé à établir un contact, mais quand même, pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?

Si Clarke n'était pas venue déjeuner avec elle aujourd'hui, elle ne l'aurait probablement jamais su…

Elle baissa les yeux sur l'écran de son portable et sursauta presque quand elle reçut un message de lui.

 **Pas de citations à deviner pour moi aujourd'hui ?**

Emori se mordit la lèvre puis, avant de changer d'avis, appuya sur appeler.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé au téléphone. Ça avait toujours été des sms. C'était plus facile. Impersonnel.

Et maintenant la voilà en train de l'appeler.

Dire qu'elle était nerveuse était un euphémisme. Elle avait presque la tête qui tournait tant son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Il décrocha et elle lâcha :

-" _I'm the one that's got to die when it's time for me to die, so let me live my life the way I want to_ " (C'est moi qui vais mourir quand ça sera le moment, donc laissez-moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entends)

Il y eut une pause puis John répondit :

-Jimi Hendrix.

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et se baissa lentement pour s'asseoir sur le banc du vestiaire.

-Exact, dit-elle, puis elle prit une grande inspiration. C'est ce que tu fais ? Tu m'avais répondu quelque chose de similaire à la citation quand je t'avais demandé à propos de la cigarette…

-Oui, reconnut John, c'est exactement ce que je fais.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais à Londres il y a un mois ?

Il y eut un long silence, si long qu'Emori abaissa son téléphone pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas éteint entre temps. Elle avait toujours très peu de batterie parce qu'elle oubliait toujours de recharger son portable quand elle rentrait chez elle. Mais le téléphone marchait toujours et les numéros sur l'écran prouvaient que l'appel continuait.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, dit finalement John.

-Tu as hésité, contra-t-elle, et je ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit. Ou est-ce que tu vas me dire que pendant le mois où on s'est envoyé des messages tu ne pouvais pas m'écrire un _sms_ en disant que tu étais venu parce que tu n'as pas eu le _temps_ ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? répondit-il, agacé. Ce n'est pas comme si on était en train de parler tout le temps… Je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles me voir, finit-il dans un marmonnement.

-Oh, fit Emori, son cœur rata un battement. Mais si, je veux te voir, avoua-t-elle un peu à bout de souffle, puis ajouta rapidement :

-Crois-moi, ça me fait bizarre aussi.

John renifla, et après un autre moment de silence, dit :

-" _I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be_."

(Je ne suis peut-être pas allé là où je le voulais, mais je pense que je suis arrivé là où il fallait que je sois.)

Emori sourit.

-Tu me donnes une citation à deviner ou tu me dis quelque chose ?

La voix de John parut rauque quand il répondit :

-Les deux.

* * *

 **[Clarke et Bellamy]**

Clarke et Octavia se dépêchaient à travers l'aéroport bondé en direction des Arrivées où les garçons devaient déjà les attendre.

Le SUV bien-aimé d'Octavia les avait trahies et était tombé en panne au milieu du trajet pour aller à l'aéroport d'Heathrow et elles avaient dû attendre une dépanneuse puis appeler un taxi pour les y emmener.

Arrivant à peine à ne pas trébucher contre un tas de valises laissé par terre par une fille étouffée de câlins, Clarke aperçut enfin des épaules musclées familières et une tête pleine de boucles douces et sombres.

-Bellamy !

Il se retourna juste à temps pour lâcher son gros sac en bandoulière et rattrapa Clarke lorsqu'elle se jeta et s'attacha à lui avec ses jambes enroulées autour de lui, tel un singe.

Il rit et elle recula son visage juste assez pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se pencha avidement, puis les deux s'arrêtèrent pour se sourire joyeusement.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il en embrassant sa mâchoire alors qu'elle reposait ses pieds sur le sol.

Clarke se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le tira vers elle pour coller leurs deux corps et ensevelit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait la lessive, le sel, et quelque chose de pur Bellamy, et elle adorait ça.

-Tu m'as un peu manqué aussi… dit-elle, ce qui le fit rire.

Bellamy et le reste du groupe avaient fini leur tournée et toutes les affaires qui les retenaient aux Etats-Unis pour le moment, donc ils revenaient finalement à la maison et c'était pour le mieux parce que, comme Chris l'avait dit, ça faisait un moment que le mal du pays flottait dans l'air.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Bellamy fut à nouveau assailli par Octavia, et Clarke s'en alla enlacer les autres.

Elle fut infiniment ravie du fait que même John lui fit un câlin. Il ne dit rien mais quand il se recula, il souriait d'un air légèrement penaud et elle le traduit comme un « merci » pour lui avoir donné une piste avec Emori. Elle lui sourit en retour et haussa les épaules.

-Bon, tout le monde est prêt pour rentrer à la maison ? s'enquit Jasper, et des « Oui ! » et des exclamations joyeuses lui répondirent.

* * *

 **[Octavia]**

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison, Jasper avait jeté son sac par terre, et crié « Home sweet Home, je suis revenu ! » puis s'était couché sur le ventre, proclamant qu'il enlaçait l'appartement. Tout le monde avait dû contourner prudemment son corps pour pouvoir entrer.

Il avait fallu John et l'odeur de la nourriture pour le déloger. Octavia savait qu'ils arriveraient absolument affamés de leur voyage et elle avait commandé leurs plats préférés de leurs restaurants préférés. Chinois pour Jasper et Miller, Indien pour Chris et Monty, et pizza pour les autres.

Les voir apprécier leurs diners tous ensemble lui rappela le repas qu'elle voulait organiser depuis longtemps mais qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de concrétiser, jusqu'à maintenant.

Voilà pourquoi, dès qu'elle vit Clarke et Bellamy sortir de la chambre de Bellamy le lendemain, les derniers à les rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner, elle sourit et leur fourra deux tasses de café fumantes dans les mains.

Clarke en bu une gorgée et parut agréablement surprise.

-Tu sais comment je prends mon café.

Octavia haussa les épaules, souriant mystérieusement, et leur fit signe de la suivre vers les canapés. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, passant des garçons à l'air ensommeillé à l'expression curieuse de Clarke.

-J'ai une annonce à faire ! déclara-t-elle en les regardant dans l'expectative.

\- Ça on avait compris, vu la façon dont tu nous a rassemblés là, O, ironisa John avec un sourcil haussé.

Octavia l'ignora et se reconcentra sur les autres qui la regardaient désormais avec différents degrés d'intérêt.

-Vous savez tous que j'ai vraiment envie d'organiser un repas pour nous tous ensemble, hein ?

Elle attendit que tout le monde hoche la tête puis elle continua avec un large sourire :

-Donc, je pensais que vu que les Peuple du Ciel sont revenus à Londres et n'ont pas d'affaires urgentes à traiter, dans un futur proche, qu'on pouvait enfin le faire !

-Mais on a mangé tous ensemble hier…, dit timidement Jasper.

-Non, fit Octavia en secouant la tête, et quand elle vit leurs regards confus, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Je voulais dire quelque part de sympa, et pas seulement nous huit, mais Raven, les Griffin, Wells, sa famille, et Sebastian aussi ! conclut-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains, enthousiaste. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

-Ouais, mais… Il se mordit la lèvre et lança un coup d'œil à John qui semblait toujours s'ennuyer à mourir.

-Mais ? lança Octavia en les regardant tour à tour.

Le coin des lèvres de Jasper se retroussa.

-Je pense qu'Emori aimerait venir aussi.

Clarke claqua dans ses mains et sauta sur ses pieds avec un grand sourire en même temps qu'Octavia demanda :

-Qui ?

-Mais non, elle veut p- Enfin, comment t'as.. ?! Je pense p-

Jasper eut un air incroyablement fier de lui en observant son ami sursauter, prêtant soudainement attention, pour ensuite rougir et bégayer. Il sourit en regardant Octavia avec une expression de conspirateur.

-C'est la fille à qui il a acheté des fleurs.

Le visage d'Octavia s'éclaira.

-Oh !

Bellamy eut un sourire narquois en regardant son ami.

-Ah, donc c'est ça le numéro à qui tu n'arrêtes pas d'envoyer des messages…

-Oh la ferme !

Ils ignorèrent tous son éclat de voix.

-Je sais qu'elle adorerait venir, fit Clarke en le regardant sans ciller, en plus, ça serait un truc de groupe, c'est parfait.

John ne dit plus rien, il prit simplement une mine renfrognée et Octavia savait que c'est tout ce qu'ils obtiendraient de lui pour montrer qu'il cédait.

Elle jeta son poing en face d'elle.

-Donc c'est décidé. Emori est invitée et le diner sera organisé.

Elle leur sourit largement.

-Enfin.

* * *

 **[Bellamy et Clarke]**

Bellamy l'attendait devant l'hôpital quand Clarke en sortit après avoir son service.

Pendant un instant, elle fut si surprise par cette vision, et la familiarité avec laquelle Bellamy était appuyé contre le mur, qu'elle dut faire une pause et le regarder. Tandis qu'il se redressait et venait à sa rencontre, elle put facilement imaginer cette scène simple devenir une habitude (normal occurrence) et elle se sentit une nouvelle fois submergée, comme d'habitude quand il s'agissait de Bellamy, par ses sentiments pour lui.

-J'ai pensé que je te raccompagnerais chez toi… lui dit-il alors qu'elle continuait à fixer son visage sans prononcer un mot. Ça te va ? demanda-t-il, soudainement incertain.

Clarke hocha la tête en souriant et l'enlaça, ne se lassant jamais du fait qu'elle pouvait le toucher.

-C'est parfait, lui répondit-elle, et elle sentit la tension quitter son corps.

Bellamy lui prit la main quand ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte et ne la lâcha pas de tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Clarke. Elle se sentait presque étourdie par le bonheur qu'elle ressentait.

Bien sûr, ça ne dura pas éternellement.

-C'est qui, ça ?

Clarke se retourna en direction de ce qu'il regardait et vit Will assis sur la petite marche devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle lâcha la main de Bellamy et ouvrit la petite porte.

-Will.

Celui-ci leva les yeux et lui sourit avec un air penaud.

-Salut Clarke.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Papa va bien ?

-Oh oui, oui, Jake va très bien, dit-il rapidement en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. En fait, il va plus que bien.

Clarke leva les yeux vers lui.

-Comment ça ?

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et Clarke se retourna pour regarder Bellamy qui se tenait toujours derrière la porte. Elle arqua un sourcil.

-Bah alors, tu viens ou pas ?

Bellamy poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir, ne quittant pas Will des yeux.

-Moi c'est Bellamy, dit-il en jetant sa main vers lui.

Will regarda Clarke d'abord, puis la main de Bellamy avec un air confus. Clarke prit le poignet qui était toujours sur son épaule et plaça sa main dans celle de Bellamy et bougea légèrement en imitant le mouvement d'une poignée de main. Elle se tourna vers Will.

-C'est ce que tu es censé faire quand quelqu'un se présente et t'offre une main, sourit-elle, amusée.

Will rougit fortement, ce qui fit rire Clarke. Il avait des cheveux très sombres, presque comme ceux de Bellamy, mais contrairement à son petit ami qui avait la peau bronzée Will était naturellement pâle, et ne pouvait donc jamais dissimuler son embarras.

-Oui, désolé, bégaya-t-il en serrant correctement la main, ravi de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Will.

Clarke se tourna vers Bellamy qui semblait partagé entre amusement et agacement. Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et, lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil, il sourit d'un air un peu pincé et répondit :

-Ravi de te rencontrer aussi.

-Donc, fit Clarke en tapant une fois dans ses mains, maintenant que vous vous connaissez, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire à propos de mon père ?

-Ah oui, dit Will en souriant, visiblement plus que content de retirer sa main de l'emprise de Bellamy. J'ai parlé à Peter, et avec ce qu'il m'a dit et ce que j'ai commencé à remarquer moi-même, je pense que ton père va très bien…

Clarke sourit largement.

-C'est vrai.

-Ça fait un moment maintenant qu'il marche sans problèmes, continua-t-il en comptant les progrès de son père sur ses doigts. Il s'habitue à faire des choses de la main gauche et ces jours-ci, il est joyeusement engagé dans le travail que requiert la prothèse de bras de Raven, donc ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'il est temps pour moi de partir… conclut-il avec un sourire triste.

-Oh, fit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils. Tu en as parlé avec Maman et Papa-

-Oui, tu es la dernière à qui il fallait que je parle, je ne t'ai pas vue depuis un moment, dit-il en lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers Bellamy. Ils m'ont dit que tu avais été un peu occupée ces derniers jours.

-Oui, Be-

-Son _copain_ est arrivé. Voilà pourquoi, la coupa Bellamy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Clarke se retourna vivement pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Bellamy prit un air refrogné en regardant ses pieds.

Après ça, les échanges avec Will étaient douloureusement maladroits. Et Clarke fut plus que soulagée quand il s'excusa et les laissa en leur disant qu'il avait des courses à faire et qu'avec un peu de chance ils se verraient à l'hôpital. Il se hâta quand il reçut un autre regard noir de Bellamy.

Clarke se tourna vers celui-ci avec les mains sur les hanches.

-C'était quoi, _ça_ ?

-Il t'aime bien, grogna-t-il.

-Oui. C'est l'infirmier de mon père, il faut qu'il aime la famille de son patient, ça fait partie de son boulot, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. En plus, je le connaissais avant du travail. C'est mon _ami_. Les amis, s'aiment bien.

-Non, je veux dire, expira Bellamy, il t'aime vraiment bien, du genre à vouloir sortir avec toi.

-Oh, vraiment.

Clarke haussa les sourcils.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-La façon dont il te regarde… Il t'a invitée à voir son cheval !

Clarke se mit à rire.

-Oui, parce que j'aime les chevaux et on en avait parlé.

-Je pourrai t'emmener voir des chevaux, marmonna-t-il, toujours en regardant ses pieds.

Cette vision était affreusement adorable.

-Donc, tu es jaloux.

-Non !

-Si, fit Clarke, le coin des lèvres remontés, si, tu l'es.

-Très bien, d'accord, je suis jaloux, lâcha-t-il. Il est plus jeune que ce que je pensais. Et il a les yeux verts.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

-Oui, et les tiens sont bruns. Et les miens sont bleu clair. Qu'est-ce que la couleur des yeux a à voir là-dedans ?

-Il est plus beau que ce que je pensais ?

-Tu reconnais quand un autre gars est beau ?

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

-Wells ne peut jamais faire ça, il n'a aucune idée de la beauté chez les autres mecs.

Bellamy sembla y réfléchir pendant un moment.

-Je sais que Murphy a un gros nez mais qu'il est correct.

Clarke renifla.

-Il ne faut pas être un génie pour remarquer que John a un gros nez. Sans parler du fait qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui donne un coup de poing, c'est le premier endroit que leur main rencontre, voilà à quel point il est gros… dit-elle en ravalant un autre sourire. Donc, qui est le plus beau du groupe, à ton avis ?

-Monty.

Clarke sourit en commençant à hocher la tête puis arrêta son geste pour secouer la tête à la place.

-Pourquoi es-tu jaloux ? Vraiment, je parle.

-Parce que, commença Bellamy, qui refusait toujours de la regarder.

Il leva toutefois les yeux mais se concentra ailleurs, quelque part au-dessus du portillon.

-Il n'y aurait pas toute cette agitation inutile si tu étais avec lui, dit-il avec un air renfrogné mais triste. Il pourrait te voir peu importe quand il voudrait, et t'emmener voir ses chevaux sans avoir à se soucier que des paparazzis te poursuivent.

Il haussa une épaule, le mouvement lui donnant l'air un peu défait.

-Etre normal.

-On recommence vraiment là-dessus ? souffla Clarke, soudainement en colère. Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que je m'en fiche des autres. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant ses yeux. Est-ce que tu es prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour être avec moi ?

Bellamy plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec un air surpris.

-Oui.

-Eh bien, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, dit-elle, les battements de son cœur soudainement très forts dans ses oreilles.

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste…

Bellamy se mordit la lèvre.

-Juste quoi ?

-Eternellement épaté que tu m'aies choisi, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Clarke souffla en détournant le regard, les bras croisés devant elle.

-Tu es un idiot, tu le sais ça ?

-Oui, fit Bellamy en rentrant dans son espace personnel, et elle leva les yeux pour voir son large sourire. Un idiot amoureux, toutefois.

-Oh mon dieu.

Clarke commença à secouer la tête mais laisser échapper un rire quand Bellamy prit doucement son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu es un geek, chuchota-t-elle en retour.

Bellamy inclina la tête sur le côté.

-Si tu le dis, Princesse.

* * *

 **[Emori]**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois en moins d'une minute. Elle pouvait en certifier parce qu'il était 15h43 à chaque fois qu'elle avait regardé.

Emori expira et décroisa les jambes pour s'asseoir plus confortablement sur la chaise design du café Costa où elle avait accepté de rejoindre John.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver à quatre heures, mais bien sûr, elle était arrivée en avance, et à 15h30 elle était déjà là, parce qu'elle avait été si impatiente. Et elle en subissait désormais les conséquences en commençant à paniquer.

Apparemment, John allait rester sur place maintenant. Rester à Londres. Au moins pendant un moment.

Donc, ça voulait dire qu'elle allait le voir plus souvent. Non ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour chercher quelque chose qui pourrait la distraire. Peut-être un étranger à étudier. N'importe quoi qui pouvait l'empêcher d'analyser ce qui se passait avec _elle_.

Elle ne devrait pas y attacher autant d'importance. Son regard se posa sur l'homme d'affaire qui, à chaque fois qu'il venait dans le café, commandait la même chose : un expresso et un muffin au citron.

Elle le savait parce que ce n'était pas sa première fois ici, loin de là. Ce café l'avait aidée dans ses jours les plus épouvantables d'étudiante en médecine. Ça avait littéralement été sa grâce salvatrice quand elle avait dû bosser comme une malade pour ses examens. Et ça l'était toujours, quand elle avait besoin d'un refuge.

Quand son cerveau était trop embrouillé pour pouvoir se concentrer suffisamment pour comprendre la signification de ce qu'elle lisait, elle levait les yeux et faisait une pause en imaginant des histoires sur les gens qui étaient là.

Elle imaginait l'homme d'affaire comme quelqu'un qui, au premier abord, vivait seul. Il n'avait pas d'alliance et il donnait toujours l'impression qu'il était pressé. D'où l'expresso et le petit muffin. Après quelque temps pourtant, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à des poils blancs sur le bas de son pantalon. Ça l'avait fait sourire. Donc il avait un chat.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de personne autour de lui, sans compter ses collègues, mais il se contentait de la compagnie de son petit compagnon à fourrure. Il devait l'aimer s'il le laisser disperser perdre ses poils sur son costume de luxe.

Peut-être qu'il était comme elle, il n'avait pas de personne sur qui il pouvait compter dans sa vie.

Elle n'avait que son cousin, et elle l'échangerait volontiers contre un chat.

Elle pensa à l'homme qui vivait rapidement sa journée, comptant les heures qui le séparaient de son chat. La façon dont elle-même le faisait, mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait besoin d'arrêter de penser à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas à perdre, parce qu'elle les avait déjà perdus.

Si elle se laissait aller à trop s'attacher, il deviendrait quelque chose qu'elle pourrait potentiellement perdre.

Un doux contact sur son épaule la tira brusquement de ses pensées, et elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir John se diriger vers la chaise de l'autre côté de la table.

-Hey.

-Salut, expira-t-elle en essayant de calmer son cœur.

-Tu examinais quelqu'un ?

Il l'avait dit tellement naturellement que ça l'interpella.

-Quoi ?

John haussa les épaules.

-Tu avais l'air de quelqu'un qui essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

Devant son expression sidérée, il se gratta la joue, gêné.

-Tu avais le même regard quand tu essayais de me lire.

-Oh, sourit Emori. D'accord.

-Donc, qui est-ce que tu examinais ? Demanda-t-il en posant ses coudes sur la table.

Elle se pencha vers lui à son tour.

-L'homme d'affaire à dix heures.

Il se retourna en essayant d'être discret.

-Ok. Et alors, ça dit quoi ?

-Il ne reste jamais plus de dix minutes, il n'est pas vraiment pressé mais il n'aime pas perdre du temps, il n'est pas marié et n'a pas de famille, il n'aime pas les gens, je pense, il fait probablement quelque chose en lien avec les chiffres, pas un comptable pourtant, quelque chose d'autre.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il me reste ça à découvrir. Il aime les animaux. Il a un chat.

John se retourna vers elle avec un air impressionné.

-C'est vraiment pas mal.

Elle sourit.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, je pourrais me tromper.

Il secoua la tête.

-Nah, tu avais visé juste avec moi, admit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle acquiesça en inclinant la tête.

-Donc, tu es… là.

Il haussa les épaules à nouveau en levant les mains.

-Eh oui. Je ne vais nulle part pour le moment.

La façon dont il l'avait dit. Cela lui fit l'impression d'une promesse.

-Hé, on n'a pas fait les devinettes de citation aujourd'hui, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il acquiesça en lui faisant signe.

-Vas-y en premier.

-Ok.

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête en pensant à l'un de ses auteurs préférés.

-« Tu obtiens ce que tout le monde obtient- tu obtiens une vie. »

Il sourit.

-Neil Gaiman, _Sandman_.

-Purée, dit-elle en secouant la tête, tu es vraiment trop doué à ça ! Je suspectais que tu fasses des recherches au début, bon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais voir pour vérifier ! se défendit-elle quand il lui lança un regard offensé.

-Eh bien, j'ai deviné celle-là en face de toi.

-Oui, répondit Emori en lui faisant une grimace, ce qui agrandit son sourire. Ok, à toi.

-« Est-ce que tu veux venir manger avec moi ? »

Emori fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis quasiment sûre que cette phrase a été utilisée par beaucoup de monde dans plein de films différents, je ne pense pas que je puisse retrouver le premier qui l'a dit…

Murphy renifla en se frottant le visage avec une main. Elle remarqua que son cou était rouge. _Huh_.

-Non, je veux dire, rit-il doucement, gêné. Octavia organise un grand dîner et elle veut que toutes les personnes importantes y soient.

-Je suis importante ? répéta-t-elle, se demandant comment ils étaient passés de parler de citations à parler de dîner.

Elle regarda John qui se grattait la joue et qui était passé au rose vif en un instant, regardant partout sauf vers elle. _Gros cœur tendre_.

-D'accord, dit-elle alors qu'il était en train de marmonner quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

-Vraiment ?

Il semblait sincèrement surpris. Et aussi… _plein d'espoir_.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose, alors que son pouls commençait à s'emballer.

-Oui.

-Super, répondit John en souriant, ayant l'air réellement heureux, et elle se dit que c'était la chose la plus adorable qu'elle ait vue depuis un moment.

* * *

 **[Bellamy]**

« Il me faut une robe ! » fut la première chose qu'il entendit quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement avec Clarke à ses côtés.

-Une robe pour quoi ? demanda celle-ci avec une expression amusée.

Sa sœur _bondit_ d'excitation et fourra une enveloppe dans les mains de la jeune femme.

-On a été invités au Festival de Cannes !

Bellamy regarda les autres qui se contentèrent de hausser les épaules.

-Donc, tu veux y aller ?

-Si je veux y aller ? hurla Octavia d'une voix suraigüe, ce qui le fit grimacer.

-Ok, je vais prendre ça pour un oui, fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Oh mon dieu, gémit sa sœur, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est génial ? Cannes ? France !

-Oui, on sait où est Cannes, O, lança Monty depuis les fourneaux, où quelque chose était en train de cuire.

-Bah alors, comment ça se fait que vous ne soyez pas emballés? demanda-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

Bellamy haussa les épaules.

-On a déjà fait des douzaines d'évènements comme ça.

Puis il regarda Clarke, qui avait l'air de trouver l'échange divertissant.

-En plus, on ne peut pas inviter d'autres personnes, donc après un moment ça devient vraiment lassant…

-Pas cette année, non. Je suis invitée aussi, parce que je travaille à Vanity Fair ! s'exclama-t-elle en les regardant dans l'expectative.

Murphy haussa les épaules depuis là où il se trouvait, allongé sur le canapé, lançant une balle de tennis puis la rattrapant sur son torse.

-Bah vas-y, _toi_.

Octavia gémit puis se tourna vers Bellamy en faisant de grands yeux.

-Je peux inviter quelqu'un, dit-elle très lentement, puis elle attendit.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

-D'accord… Il y a une personne que tu veux emmener ?

Octavia se frappa le visage avec sa main.

-Bellamy, souffla-t-elle ne le regardant, mon quelqu'un, si tu veux, peut être…

Ses yeux dévièrent vers le côté.

Clarke était partie rejoindre Monty et Jasper dans la cuisine et était actuellement en train de goûter quelque chose sur la cuillère en bois que Monty lui tendait.

-Oh, fit Bellamy en se tournant vers sa sœur alors qu'il prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tu veux dire Clarke ?

-Evidemment que je veux dire Clarke, grogna sa sœur, à ton avis ?!

Bellamy se redressa.

Aller à un évènement tel que le festival de Cannes voulait dire révéler leur relation au monde entier.

-Clarke.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il remarqua qu'elle avait un peu de sauce sur le nez.

-Est-ce qu'un Festival de cinéma en France t'intéresserait ?

-Tu veux dire celui de Cannes ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Sérieusement ? demanda Clarke, qui semblait presque sous le choc.

Bellamy la rejoignit et posa ses avant-bras sur le comptoir.

-Ça voudrait dire qu'on rend notre relation publique.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

Bellamy se redressa.

-Bordel, bien sûr que je le veux.

Il embrassa son nez là où il y avait la sauce.

Clarke rit.

-Bon, on va à Cannes alors.

Octavia poussa un cri d'excitation.

* * *

 **[Clarke]**

Au final, il se trouva qu'elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer et être nerveuse à propos du scénario imminent deux-jours-en-France-avec-Bellamy. Ils avaient pris le jet privé, et Clarke commençait à avoir l'impression d'être dans un rêve bizarre depuis le moment où elle avait posé le pied à l'intérieur avec les autres.

Elle avait eu un moment de doute quand elle avait dû en parler à ses parents, mais Raven l'avait pratiquement jetée en dehors de la maison et Jake et Abby l'avaient regardée en haussant un sourcil signifiant vas-tu-vraiment-laisser-passer-une-occasion-pareille. Donc, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.

Enfin, ça, c'était quand il était question de sa famille parce que maintenant ? Maintenant, elle paniquait, et elle paniquait bien.

Elle tapa sa tête contre le mur et poussa le rideau sur le côté pour sortir de la cabine d'essayage.

Elle tourna sur elle-même sans grand enthousiasme et dirigea son regard sur Octavia.

Comme elle l'avait anticipé, son amie fit une grimace dégoûtée en regardant la robe que Clarke avait choisi d'essayer.

-Nope, fit Octavia en se levant et en secouant la tête. Le vert ne te va pas du tout.

-C'est kaki, marmonna Clarke.

-Quoi ?

Octavia regardait les autres robes et en touchait une couleur cerise, pensive.

-C'est kaki, pas vert. Je parle de la couleur, expliqua-t-elle en désignant sa tenue. Et je pensais que tu étais habillée en rouge, on ne peut pas porter la même couleur, si ?

Octavia détacha la robe du cintre.

-Déjà, qui choisirait de porter du kaki ?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, mais Octavia continua :

-Et en plus, on va voir comment ça te va. Si c'est bien, je changerais la mienne, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas te faire chan-

Elle ferma la bouche quand Octavia lui fourra la robe dans les mains et se détourna pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil couleur crème où elle avait précédemment étalé les sept robes que Clarke avait déjà essayées. Dans ce magasin.

Clarke soupira et retourna dans la cabine d'essayage.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait imaginé quand elle avait décidé de venir en France. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de laisser sa valise dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'Octavia la trainait déjà dehors en disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elles achètent une robe digne d'un évènement tel que le Festival de Cannes.

Elles avaient trouvé la robe d'Octavia presque immédiatement, son amie en était tombée amoureuse au premier regard, et elle était vraiment très belle.

Une robe qui descendait jusqu'au sol, dos-nu, rouge bordeaux, en mousseline avec des plis bien arrangés au niveau de la jupe, et de la dentelle noire sur les épaules. Quand Octavia l'avait essayée, elle était absolument sublime. Donc Clarke espérait maintenant de tout son cœur que cette robe couleur cerise ne serait pas la bonne.

Elle ne l'était pas.

Finalement, elles quittèrent la boutique en se résignant pour un nouveau round. Enfin, Clarke était résignée, car Octavia semblait beaucoup apprécier toute cette affaire des pieds-qui-font-mal-pendant-qu'on-cherche-une-robe-pour-toujours.

-Et si je n'en trouve pas ? piailla Clarke. C'est ce soir le festival !

Octavia ne s'en inquiéta pas :

-Ne sois pas ridicule, on est en _France_. Tu trouveras la robe parfaite, toi aussi.

Clarke soupira et continua de marcher d'un air maussade sur les rues pavées avec son bras accroché à celui d'Octavia. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait espéré passer son temps dans une ville à l'étranger quand elle avait accepté de venir avec son _copain_. Elle avait à peine vu Bellamy depuis le moment où ils avaient posé le pied sur le sol français.

Mais c'était quand même bien, se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle cherchait la robe parfaite.

Elle avait cette image dans la tête d'elle qui descendait les escaliers dans une magnifique robe et Bellamy qui l'attendait, manquant une respiration quand il la verrait. Ce qui était stupide, sûrement, parce qu'ils allaient se voir dans la chambre d'hôtel, donc pas d'escaliers. Mais quand même, elle voulait le laisser sans voix. C'était l'occasion. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle commençait à penser que son rêve secret ne deviendrait pas réalité.

-Clarke ! s'exclama Octavia avec une voix étouffée. Clarke se retourna vers elle, inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son amie avait les yeux écarquillés. Octavia pointa quelque chose du doigt et Clarke se retourna.

Il y avait une jeune fille brune qui installait la robe la plus magnifique que Clarke avait jamais vue en vitrine.

-C'est celle-là, murmura-t-elle.

Octavia lui pressa le bras.

-Tu l'as trouvée.

* * *

 **[Bellamy]**

Ils avaient été enfermés dans leur chambre depuis qu'ils avaient atterri. En premier, ils avaient joué au poker sans grand enthousiasme, et puisque Murphy et Monty ne faisaient que gagner les autres en eurent marre alors Jasper était sorti de la chambre et était revenu avec une PlayStation et cinq manettes. Ils avaient joué à Call of Duty depuis lors.

Chris était au téléphone depuis un moment, mais quand Bellamy décolla ses yeux de la télé et regarda autour de lui, il ne vit leur manager nulle part.

-Les gars, il est où Chris ?

Jasper lui jeta un coup d'œil puis jura quand cette distraction rapide se révéla fatale pour son jeu. Il lança un regard noir à Bellamy, qui haussa les épaules et sourit avec un air désolé.

-Il est sorti il y a une demie heure, dit Jasper en faisant rouler ses épaules et en se levant pour étirer ses membres.

La porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit et Chris entra tranquillement avec un grand sourire avec, derrière lui, deux hommes de l'hôtel le suivaient et déposèrent cinq costumes dans leurs emballages sur le canapé. Chris les remercia alors qu'ils sortaient puis se tourna vers eux, toujours en souriant.

Il désigna les vêtements.

-Vos costards.

John se déplaça de là où il avait laissé sa manette de jeu pour aller lire quelque chose appelé « Réunion » et leva les yeux d'un air blasé vers Chris.

-Il est encore tôt, on les mettra quand ça sera l'heure.

Jasper acquiesça avec enthousiasme à ces mots, regardant les vêtements avec un air horrifié.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous êtes des bébés. Adultes, et toujours effrayés par les smokings.

-On a l'air ridicules, dedans, remarqua Miller sans lever les yeux de la télé.

Bellamy était d'accord avec eux, mais il comprenait aussi ce que voulait dire Chris. La dernière fois, ils avaient refusé d'enfiler leurs costumes avant l'heure de l'évènement, il avait dû y aller avec des épingles qui lui rentraient dans les omoplates parce que quelqu'un n'avait pas bien réglé les mesures. Et par-dessus tout ça, la chemise s'était révélée trop grande. Il ne voulait pas recommencer ça.

-Allez, lança-t-il, on le fait pour Octavia. Elle trouve ça important.

Les autres soupirèrent. Puis se levèrent finalement pour prendre l'emballage où était marqué leur nom.

Chris tendit le poing et Bellamy le rencontra avec le sien. Ce dernier sourit. Octavia était la faiblesse de tout le monde.

Elle les effrayait tous.

* * *

 **[Clarke]**

Elle lissa nerveusement les plis invisibles de sa robe alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain où elle se cachait actuellement.

Sa robe descendait jusqu'au sol, dos-nu, vert pâle en mousseline avec un décolleté en cœur et serrée à la taille. Les manches courtes étaient ornées de petites perles blanches. La couleur faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux et c'était exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. Octavia avait aussi enroulé ses cheveux dans un chignon compliqué avec deux mèches de cheveux de chaque côté de son visage, et elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle de sa vie. Elle souhaitait presque que ses parents et Raven puissent la voir. Mais malgré tout, elle avait des papillons dans l'estomac, ses mains étaient moites et sa tête tournait vraiment.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Clarke ? Ça va ?

La voix d'Octavia lui parvint et Clarke jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, prit une grande inspiration et sortit avec un sourire pincé.

-Les nerfs, hein ? demanda Octavia en reculant d'un pas en souriant. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en une natte qui cascadait sur une épaule. Elle était superbe.

Clarke acquiesça.

-J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'échapper de ma poitrine dans pas longtemps.

Octavia se gratta le nez.

-Ça ne serait pas idéal, ça, si ?

Clarke réussit à émettre un petit rire.

-J'imagine que non.

Des coups sur la porte la firent sursauter, et elle regarda successivement Octavia et la porte fermée avec les yeux écarquillés. Cette dernière posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Prête à lui couper le souffle ?

Clarke prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça. Octavia se rendit jusqu'à la porte, lui lança un dernier regard, puis l'ouvrit.

Une fois que tout le monde fût à l'intérieur, Octavia retourna se placer vers Clarke et regarda les nouveaux arrivants avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

-Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Les yeux de Clarke n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Bellamy depuis le moment où il était entré et elle était presque sûre qu'il n'avait pas respiré depuis qu'il l'avait vue. Son souffle se coupa aussi quand elle vit ce qu'il portait. Elle avait été tellement préoccupée par la recherche de sa robe qu'elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que Bellamy serait habillé par autre chose que ses t-shirts et ses jeans.

Ils portaient tous des costards et Clarke se sentit devenir brûlante de partout avec des pensées pas si pures en le dévorant des yeux.

-Vous êtes vraiment belles, dit Chris avec chaleur.

Tout le monde exprima son accord sauf Bellamy qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Octavia se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils. Il ne le remarqua pas. Jasper lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et il souffla finalement « Tu as l'air irréelle » en ne quittant pas Clarke des yeux. Il haussa les épaules, impuissant, en avançant d'un pas vers elle.

-« Belle » n'est vraiment pas suffisant.

-Ah, Roméo, Roméo !

Clarke se sentit rougir et essaya de ne pas lancer un regard noir à Jasper, mais elle soupçonnait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle souriait beaucoup trop. Jasper sourit.

Bellamy captura ses lèvres dans un baiser quand elle se retourna vers lui, mais il se recula bien trop tôt et Octavia était là quand il le fit.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? demanda-t-elle en désignant sa tenue.

Bellamy amena Clarke près de lui avec une main sur sa taille et regarda sa sœur avec un sourire paresseux.

-Tu es vraiment très jolie, O.

-Jolie ?

Octavia avait l'air plutôt vexée, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe que Clarke ne saisit pas.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers Bellamy, une main posée sur son torse.

-J'imagine qu'on devrait y aller…

Bellamy acquiesça, mais ne fit pas mine de bouger, tandis que les autres sortaient de la pièce en silence.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant d'un air gêné.

Il la fixa pendant un certain temps, un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Puis il secoua la tête et l'emmena en direction de la porte sans rien dire d'autre.

* * *

Ça semblait être une journée de premières. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autant de flashs en même temps. Elle était pratiquement aveuglée quand elle entra à l'intérieur, main dans la main avec Bellamy.

Elle avait aussi rencontré tout un tas de célébrités, gens qui étaient visiblement _amis_ avec son copain.

Evidemment qu'elle savait que Bellamy était célèbre, qu'il était chanteur et qu'il connaissait des gens comme Ed Sheeran ou « Tu connais Sam Claflin ? »

Bellamy leva les yeux de là où il défaisait les lacets de ses chaussures.

-Oui, c'est un gars super.

Ils s'étaient pris une chambre rien que tous les deux pour cette nuit et Clarke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être ravie par la vie commune que tout cela impliquait.

Elle secoua la tête en revenant à leur conversation.

-J'avais un énorme crush sur lui quand il jouait le prêtre dans Pirates des Caraïbes !

Clarke retira les pinces qui maintenaient ses cheveux en place et lança sa main libre en l'air.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai rencontré.

-Oui, tu avais l'air assez admirative aujourd'hui, fit Bellamy en riant. Tes yeux avaient la taille de soucoupes…

-Bon, je pense que tu étais pareil, la première fois, ronchonna-t-elle en cherchant des pinces éventuellement restées dans ses cheveux.

Puisqu'elle ne reçut pas de réponse, elle se tourna et sursauta quand elle vit Bellamy tout près, dans son espace vital. Il avait l'air encore plus beau qu'au début de la soirée où il était élégant dans son impeccable smoking, parce que maintenant il n'avait plus de veste, son nœud pap pendait autour de son cou, et ses manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Rien que son expression la fit frissonner.

-Pas comme je l'étais aujourd'hui, quand je t'ai vue dans cette robe, fit-il remarquer en sentant le tissu sous ses doigts.

Clarke sourit en touchant les boutons de sa chemise.

-Je ne suis pas une star, pourtant.

Il secoua la tête.

-En ce qui me concerne, tu es la seule star que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

Clarke rit.

-C'était sacrément bien joué, Blake.

Son visage s'éclaira.

-Tu trouves ?

Elle leva ses deux pouces en l'air.

-Pas mal du tout.

-Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?

Clarke l'attira vers elle et il sourit dans le baiser tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'elle.

C'était lent, brûlant, et Clarke sentit des frissons lui parcourir la peau. Bellamy frotta ses mains contre ses bras, comme s'il voulait la réchauffer, et Clarke sourit en le poussant sur le lit.

Bellamy leva les yeux vers elle depuis sa position, couché sur les oreillers.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Je suis au-dessus de toi, non ?

Clarke sourit d'un air faussement timide en se penchant sur lui pour cacher son visage et saupoudra ses taches de rousseur de petits bisous.

Clarke glapit quand Bellamy la prit par la taille et soudainement, c'était lui au-dessus.

-Toujours oui ? demanda-t-il en cherchant son regard.

-Ça va toujours être oui, Bellamy.

Toute l'attitude de Bellamy s'adoucit et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 **[Octavia]**

Octavia faisait défiler son agenda électronique quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle avait déjà fait sa valise et attendait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

-Allo ?

-Hey.

Une voix chaude l'accueillit à travers le combiné en la faisant sourire comme Bellamy quand il voyait Clarke.

-Lincoln.

-Tu t'es bien amusée, hier ?

Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix et le sien s'agrandit.

-Oui ! C'était génial !

Puis elle soupira :

-J'aurai aimé que tu puisses venir, pourtant…

-Je pensais que tu étais contente d'inviter Clarke ?

-Oui, mais j'aurai peut-être pu te faire passer clandestinement, fit-elle en riant, tu sais, j'aurai totalement pu réussir.

-Oh, je n'en ai aucun doute, dit Lincoln sur un ton sérieux, la faisant redresser la tête avec fierté. Je te promets que je ne manquerai pas le diner.

-Le diner ! s'exclama Octavia. Il faut encore que je trouve une date.

-J'aimerai bien t'aider, mais je ne connais rien d'eux, à part leurs noms…

Octavia sourit.

-Tu vas être une belle surprise.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte.

-O, tu es prête ? demanda la voix de Miller à travers, et elle soupira.

-Il faut que j'y aille, je t'appelle plus tard, ok ?

-J'ai hâte de te revoir, dit Lincoln chaudement et Octavia se sentit fondre.

Après que les gars l'aient aidée avec ses bagages, ils eurent à attendre encore une demie heure pour Clarke et Bellamy.

Octavia avait fusillé du regard tous ceux qui tentaient de faire des commentaires mais quand elle vit Clarke toute rouge et étourdie, elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils.

Clarke lui accrocha le bras.

-J'imagine que tu ne veux pas les détails, là, si ? demanda-t-elle, l'air vraiment contente d'elle.

-Beuurk, pitié, non, fit Octavia en grimaçant. C'est avec mon frère que tu as fait la chose.

Elle frémit.

Clarke rit joyeusement.

-Oui, tout à fait.

* * *

Ça lui avait pris une préparation minutieuse et une organisation méticuleuse, mais elle avait enfin réussi à trouver le jour parfait pour avoir tous les gens importants de sa vie réunis autour d'une table dans un bon restaurant, comme elle l'avait toujours voulu.

Bellamy et Clarke étaient d'un côté, parlant en se penchant l'un vers l'autre dans une intimité nouvelle qui fit sourire Octavia, remplie de joie en sachant qu'au moins une partie de ça était grâce à elle.

Raven était assise à côté de Clarke avec Abby, Wanda, Jake et le père de Wells de l'autre côté. En face d'eux, au bout de la table étaient la petite Amy, dans une chaise bébé qu'un des serveurs leur avait amené, Emily et Wells.

Monty était assis entre Miller et Jasper qui était occupé à faire des grimaces pour faire rire Amy. Il restait deux sièges libres pour John et Emori qui n'étaient toujours pas arrivés et près d'eux, Sebastian et Chris.

Il y avait aussi un siège de libre de son autre côté.

-Tu as réussi l'impossible, Octavia.

La voix d'Abby la tira de ses pensées et elle se pencha pour la regarder avec un sourire ravi.

-Nous tous, 18 personnes…

Amy poussa un cri aigu à ce moment-là, comme pour protester, et Abby rit.

-Désolée, 19 personnes, assis en même temps autour de la même table. Vraiment remarquable.

Octavia n'était pas gênée d'admettre qu'elle pouvait vraiment être fière.

-Oh, mais c'est Octavia, dit Chris sur un ton affectueux, réussir l'impossible c'est la norme pour elle.

-Ma sœur ne serait pas satisfaite autrement, lança malicieusement Bellamy avec des parts égales d'amusement et de fierté sur son visage.

-Oui, elle est remarquable, tout simplement, dit une voix chaude derrière elle, et elle leva les yeux instantanément.

-Lincoln !

Elle se leva d'un bond et l'embrassa.

-Tu es venu, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle se recula.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il, du sérieux dans les yeux.

Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant autour de lui.

-O, les gens nous fixent. Peut-être que tu devrais me présenter…

-Oh.

Octavia regarda ses amis qui la regardaient, bouche bée, et son frère qui fronçait les sourcils.

-D'accord.

Elle sourit gentiment à Bellamy.

-Tout le monde, voici mon copain, Lincoln.

-Depuis quand tu as un copain ? demanda Bellamy en dévisageant Lincoln.

Clarke le frappa légèrement sur l'épaule en sifflant un truc qu'Octavia n'entendit pas mais qui fit sourire son frère d'un air penaud.

-Je suis curieux.

Octavia haussa les épaules avec désinvolture en s'asseyant, Lincoln à ses côtés.

-Un mois.

-Et tu as réussi à le garder secret tout ce temps ? demanda Jasper, incrédule.

Raven renifla.

-Bien sûr que non, je pense que j'en sais un peu trop sur Lincoln, là.

Lincoln rougit et Octavia sourit. Bellamy se pencha pour lui offrir sa main à serrer par-dessus Octavia.

-Bellamy, le frère, dit-il assez sympathiquement. Content de te rencontrer.

Lincoln la serra et acquiesça.

-De même.

Il y eut une tournée de salutations et de présentations autour de toute la table jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia voit Jasper sourire comme le chat de Cheshire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle.

Jasper se contenta de faire un signe de tête vers l'entrée et Octavia se retourna pour voir John et Emori se tenir là, cherchant la table. Elle frappa dans ses mains avec excitation.

-Oh mon dieu, fit-elle d'une voix suraigüe, il l'a vraiment invitée.

Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait mourir d'excitation. Cette journée partait vraiment comme une journée parfaite.

-Em ! lança Clarke en agitant les mains, on est là !

Ils regardèrent tous avec incrédulité Emori tirer sur la manche de John et ensemble, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

Octavia se retint avec peine de crier à nouveau et s'accrocha au bras de Bellamy qui avait la même expression ravie, en regardant John tirer la chaise pour Emori tel un vrai gentleman, avec un sourire paresseux puis s'asseoir en face de son meilleur ami.

-Emori ! dit Jasper, surexcité.

Il jeta sa main en avant, en poussant Monty et Miller au passage, et sourit largement.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point on attendait de te rencontrer !

Emori sourit, les joues légèrement rouges, et la serra.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh oui, dit Jasper avec enthousiasme, tu sais, étant sa petite amie, tout ça.

Emori sembla devenir encore plus rouge.

-Je, je ne suis pas- On n'est pas… ensemble.

Elle regarda vers Clarke pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

Clarke se tourna vers les autres avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Non, ils ne le sont pas, offrit-elle maladroitement.

-Ah, vraiment ? demanda Jasper en ne perdant pas une minute et en ignorant totalement le regard meurtrier de John. Parce que, on ne l'a jamais vu si… _occupé_.

-Jasper ! siffla John, et Jasper sourit plus largement.

-D'accooord, ok, les interrompit Octavia, laisse-les tranquille, réprimanda-t-elle, ce qui lui valu un regard surpris de tous les gens autour de la table.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Quoi ?

Elle rétrécit les yeux en regardant John.

-Tu veux que je m'y mette aussi ? s'enquit-elle en souriant d'un air insolent.

Murphy ne pouvait pas secouer sa tête plus vite qu'à cet instant.

Après ça, le repas continua sans accroc.

Raven et Jake étaient partis dans une conversation scientifique profonde avec Jasper et Monty qui avaient l'air fous de joie d'avoir trouvé des gens avec qui parler de choses de geeks. A un certain point, Bellamy et Lincoln avaient échangé de places avec Emily et Jasper et parlaient à Wells amicalement tandis qu'Octavia, Clarke, Emori, Raven, Chris et Sebastian étaient occupés à divertir la petite Amy dans les bras d'Emily. Murphy était toujours assis près d'Emori et quand Octavia lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps, elle le trouvait en train de regarder Emori avec la même expression qu'il avait quand il composait, avec ravissement et fascination. Octavia pensait sincèrement que rien ne pouvait rendre cette journée plus parfaite.

Bellamy vint réclamer sa place, demandant en même temps de garder le bébé pendant un moment. Emily sourit et dit :

-Bien sûr.

Elle lui tendit Amy, qui ne protesta pas.

Octavia sourit à l'air amoureux de Clarke, mais son amie ne la remarqua pas, trop occupée à sourire niaisement à Bellamy qui envoyait du rêve avec un bébé.

Peu après, il y eut le bruit de quelqu'un tapant sur son verre avec sa fourchette et tout le monde leva la tête pour voir Wells debout.

-Hello tout le monde, dit-il, ce qui lui valut une tournée de saluts qui, remarqua Raven, leur donnait l'air d'être à une réunion d'un groupe de soutien, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Wells soupira.

-Merci, Reyes.

Raven lui fit un clin d'œil et haussa les épaules.

-Quand tu veux.

Il renifla et se tourna vers Octavia.

-Je voulais remercier Octavia pour nous avoir tous réunis ici. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont tu as réussi à faire ça, je suis très impressionné.

Octavia sourit tandis que les autres acquiesçaient et se tournaient pour la regarder avec des expression similaires sur leurs visages.

-Les gens les plus importants de ma vie sont assis autour de cette table, dit-il, mon père et ma belle-mère.

Il leva son verre vers eux, et il lui firent un signe de tête avec un sourire attendri.

-Abby et Jake.

Il leur sourit chaleureusement puis transforma son sourire en malice alors qu'il se tournait vers ses meilleures amies.

-Et Knobby et Ray.

Il retint un rire quand Clarke émit un son outré.

Il soupira puis sembla retrouver un peu de son sérieux avant de continuer :

-Pendant six ans pourtant, ça ne paraissait pas comme ça, et je les ai presque perdus.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Octavia vit les yeux de Clarke briller et Raven sourire tristement.

-Je ne pourrai pas être plus reconnaissant que ça ne soit pas arrivé, et que j'ai eu la chance de partager avec eux les deux personnes qui sont devenues toute ma vie.

Il regarda Amy dans les bras de Bellamy.

-Ma fille…

Il se tourna vers Emily, qui avait les yeux levés vers lui, assise à ses côtés.

-… Et mon Emily.

Il lui offrit une main et elle la prit, son visage froncé dans une expression confuse, mais toujours en train de sourire.

Wells regarda autour de la table avec un léger sourire.

-Je ne veux perdre aucun autre jour sans ma famille autour de moi, dit-il, et tout ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre (il rit nerveusement) va être important.

-Putain de merde.

Octavia se tourna vers Clarke qui avait grogné en entendant l'injure et la trouva à fixer son ami avec les yeux écarquillés. Bellamy, à côté d'elle, sourit d'un air complice.

Octavia se retourna vers Wells et le vit en train de regarder Emily avec une expression qui, d'une certain façon, comportait tout l'amour, et la dévotion totale qu'il ressentait envers elle.

Elle n'était pas sûre que les respirations coupées qu'elle entendit autour de la table étaient dues à son imagination ou pas quand Wells s'agenouilla en face d'Emily.

-Jake dit toujours que pour être vraiment heureux, il suffit de trouver la personne avec qui partager ce bonheur. Et six ans plus tôt, durant l'un de mes nombreux appels avec Clarke, elle m'a dit que je l'avais trouvée, en parlant de toi.

Il sourit d'un air sérieux.

-Elle avait raison.

Emily avait des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues et, alors qu'elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, Octavia remarqua qu'elle n'était la seule.

-Je t'aime, murmura Emily.

Wells sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais laisse-moi finir le discours. Je me suis entrainé pendant des semaines.

Emily jeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire, comme tout le monde autour de la table.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et le silence s'installa à nouveau.

-Quand j'avais l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi, quand j'avais l'impression que _je_ m'écroulais, tu es celle qui m'a relevé et qui a été ma lumière, ne faiblissant jamais. Mais ce n'est qu'une petite partie de pourquoi je t'aime.

Il sourit, ses yeux se plissèrent sur les coins quand Emily laissa échapper un petit sanglot.

-Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, tu m'as à la fois captivé et terrifié, rit-il, gêné. Tu es farouche et gentille, forte et belle, et _tellement_ têtue. Purée, tu me rends fou, des fois, avoua-t-il, ce qui lui valu des rires. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été assez chanceux pour partager tout ce temps avec toi, pour avoir eu une fille avec toi.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux en direction d'Amy à ce moment-là, qui était occupée à mâcher un morceau de pain et qui, remarquant le regard de ses parents sur elle, poussa un cri perçant. Ils rirent tous les deux avec amour et Emily se retourna pour regarder Wells qui tira une bague de sa poche.

-Alors aujourd'hui, devant ma famille et mes amis, je te demande, si tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi à tes côtés. Emily Alice Walker, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Emily acquiesça et accepta sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix, et tout le monde les acclama alors que Wells passait l'anneau sur son annulaire et se relevait pour l'embrasser.

-Putain de merde, O.

Octavia essuya ses larmes avec son pouce et se tourna vers Jasper avec un sourcil relevé.

-Tu savais, à propos de ça ?

Octavia secoua la tête dans la négative. Jasper renifla et la regarda avec un mix d'amusement et d'admiration.

-T'es vraiment une espèce de _Cupidon_.

Octavia lui adressa un sourire ravi.

Donc, il s'avérait qu'elle s'était trompée quand elle avait dit que cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.

Grâce à Wells, elle était devenue _inoubliable_.

* * *

 **A/T**

 **Aloooors? Génial, hein? Quand on croit que la dose de mignonnerie est passée, une nouvelle vague arrive...  
**

 **Après ce chapitre, il en reste un, et un épilogue ensuite! Ouhhhhh!**

 **Pour continuer dans les dédicaces, je voudrais remercier Amy311996, ma bff, parce que sans toi, je ne me serais jamais lancée dans la traduction de cette énorme fanfiction. Tu m'as lancée dans la bonne voie, donc merci *cœur***

 **zozig et cassiewright, vous m'avez toutes les deux encouragée pendant une grosse partie de cette aventure, j'ai adoré vous voir aimer cette formidable histoire, merci à vous!**

 **audelie, MaBellarke, Bellarke-Princesse, vous me suivez depuis un bon bout de temps, et j'apprécie vraiment votre soutien, ça me touche vraiment !**

 **Et Umi, tu n'es pas là depuis longtemps mais tes reviews ne manquent jamais de me remotiver!**

 **Et pour toutes les autres personnes qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une fois, deux fois, ou plus, c'est vraiment gratifiant pour un auteur (dans mon cas, traducteur) donc je voulais juste vous en faire prendre conscience, merci à tous!**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voilà un peu mes deux prochaines fictions (et je pense que quand j'aurai fini de les écrire, je me relancerai dans une traduction!)**

 **1) _Definitely Unexpected_ = Je l'écris en anglais pour l'instant, elle est inspirée du film The Holiday. Clarke vit à L.A, co-propriétaire d'une galerie d'art, vient d'apprendre que son copain la trompait. Octavia vit dans un petit village près de Londres mais veut changer de vie... Suite à une annonce internet, elles échangent de maisons pendant trois semaines. Quand Clarke rencontre le frère d'Octavia, ça fait des étincelles... A suivre ;)**

 **2) J'ai toujours pas trouvé de titre pour celle-là haha x) = De leur rencontre chaotique en passant par les années fac, Bellamy et Clarke ont toujours eu de l'alchimie, sans le savoir... Plus occupés à s'engueuler qu'à se rendre compte qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, ils rendent folles les personnes autour d'eux. Humour & romance! PS: va falloir que je peaufine le résumé mieux que ça x) **

**A bientôt pour la suite, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

 **Gros bisous, je vous aime,**

 **Eliane**


	20. Chapter 19: Pour toujours

**Me revoilà!**

 **Désolée pour l'attente! Voici le dernier chapitre, déjà... Snif.**

 **Merci pour vous reviews qui m'ont encore une fois fait chaud au coeur, elles comptent tellement pour moi!**

 **clairecqn, j'étais super contente de savoir que ça t'a plu, d'autant plus si tu ne lis pas beaucoup! Merci!**

 **Umi, tu es géniale, merci pour ton enthousiasme vis à vis de mes prochaines fictions! :D**

 **Amellity, ah, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans tes romans *coeur* Merci d'avoir été là pour la lire, cette perle!**

 **Bellarke-Princesse, comme d'habitude, tu m'as fait super plaisir !**

 **audelie, tes réactions détaillées sont géniales, et je suis d'accord avec toi sur la rapidité du passage de Cannes! Je pense qu'Elisa ne voulait pas surallonger le chapitre hélas...**

 **MaBellarke, en avant les feels dans ce chapitre là aussi... Trop de mignonnerie ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte traduire ma fiction en français (mais ça va prendre du temps ahah elle n'est pas encore très avancée!)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Pour toujours, merveille et bonheur**

 **[Clarke et Bellamy]**

Se réveiller pour trouver Bellamy endormi à ses côtés était quelque chose qui ne manquait jamais de répandre une douce chaleur en elle, et cela la rendait heureuse alors qu'elle le regardait avec ravissement, mémorisant chaque détail pour le moment où elle aurait le temps de peindre, la façon dont sa peau semblait briller tandis qu'elle était éclairée par le soleil matinal qui passait par la fenêtre.

Bellamy dormait sur le ventre, et Clarke aurait d'habitude adoré le réveiller en laissant des petits bisous et en passant légèrement ses doigts sur les trainées de taches de rousseur, mais elle mourrait de faim donc elle attrapa un de ses t-shirts, l'enfila et quitta silencieusement l'ancienne chambre de Bellamy sur la pointe des pieds.

Ils étaient dans la maison d'enfance de Bellamy et Octavia à Norwich. Clarke avait voulu y aller avant que toute la folie du mariage Jaha ne commence et qu'Octavia, demoiselle d'honneur et organisatrice du mariage, s'empare des vies de tout le monde et exige qu'ils suivent son plan parfait pour le mariage parfait, et donc les empêche de quitter la ville.

Elle avait toujours voulu voir où Bellamy avait grandi, et elle avait été un peu nerveuse d'amener cette discussion, mais Bellamy avait souri joyeusement en convenant du fait que c'était une excellente idée, donc ils avaient fait leurs sacs et étaient partis pour trois jours.

Aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour, et après le petit déjeuner ils remonteraient dans la voiture et retourneraient à Londres.

Bellamy l'avait emmenée à Eaton Park le premier jour, le même parc où sa mère avait l'habitude de les emmener, lui et sa sœur. Alors qu'ils préparaient le pique-nique dans l'herbe, Clarke se souvint de l'histoire qu'Octavia lui avait racontée de quand elle s'était perdue en pourchassant des papillons, et Bellamy l'avait confirmé en riant doucement et en secouant la tête avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

Le deuxième jour, il l'avait emmenée voir son lycée et lui avait raconté plein d'histoires et de magouilles dont il avait pris part avec John et les autres. C'était merveilleux de passer ses journées comme ça, sans avoir à se soucier de quand il aurait à repartir à nouveau, juste tous les deux, marchant main dans la main en se racontant leurs enfances.

Alors qu'ils faisaient quelques courses dans le magasin local, ils trouvèrent des journaux et des magasins people variés avec une couverture intéressante. Clarke s'était retrouvée bouche bée quand elle les avait vues. Bellamy n'avait fait que soupirer, puis il lui pressa le bras, et l'embrassa au-dessus de sa tête en marmonnant « Bienvenue dans mon monde ».

Il lui avait dit qu'aller au Festival de Cannes avec lui voulait dire afficher complètement leur relation, à tout le monde, mais se voir sur les couvertures de différents magazines était toujours un peu dur à réaliser pour elle.

Non seulement y-avait-il des images d'eux, souriant aux appareils photos le jour du Festival, mais certains magazines avaient aussi des photos d'eux enlacés à l'aéroport. L'ayant vue fixer cette photo en particulier, Bellamy lui avait nerveusement dit :

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup à avaler, et si ça te fait peur, je comprends totalement, il m'a fallu un moment aussi-

-On peut l'acheter ? avait demandé Clarke, en l'interrompant. Puisqu'il était resté silencieux, elle avait levé les yeux vers lui avec un sourire timide.

-J'aime la façon dont tu souris, là, avait-elle dit en désignant la photo où elle était dos à l'appareil photo, avec ses jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches alors qu'il souriait avec bonheur, ses yeux plissés aux coins, comme ils faisaient à chaque fois qu'il riait. En regardant la photo, elle pouvait clairement entendre la façon dont il avait soupiré, comme si l'avoir dans ses bras était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, et la façon dont il la tenait fermement donnait l'impression qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher.

Elle adorait cette photo.

Elle lui fit part de tout ça et il avait simplement pris le magazine sans ajouter un mot. De temps en temps, elle l'avait trouvé en train de la regarder avec un regard pensif, et quand enfin elle avait haussé un sourcil d'un air interrogateur il avait juste secoué la tête et avait dit en inclinant la tête :

-C'est vraiment toi la bonne.

Maintenant, elle était là en train de chantonner la musique d'une pub qui lui était restée dans la tête toute la soirée, tout en sortant deux tasses du placard et en allumant la bouilloire pour faire du thé.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit deux bras chauds l'enlacer de derrière alors qu'elle versait le thé déjà infusé dans leurs tasses, puis sourit et se détendit dans l'étreinte de Bellamy.

-Bjour.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit, toujours dans ses bras.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

Elle lui tendit sa tasse et il la prit avec un sourire aussi éclatant que le sien.

-Tu sais, je commence à m'habituer au fait qu'on se réveille ensemble, dit-il en s'asseyant à la petite table de la cuisine.

Clarke sourit à son thé en dissolvant le sucre.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Bellamy gémit en posant sa tête sur la surface de la table.

-Je viens juste de réaliser qu'on partait aujourd'hui.

Clarke secoua la tête en souriant.

-Je parie qu'Octavia devient folle.

Bellamy avait l'air tellement sombre quand il répondit « Ma sœur pourrait défier Godzilla lui-même en ce moment. » que c'en était drôle.

Clarke pouffa.

-Demoisellezilla.

Bellamy renifla en buvant une gorgée de son thé, puis leva les yeux alors qu'il se souvint de quelque chose. Il observa Clarke avec un air pensif, puis se leva et lui offrit sa main.

Elle la prit et le suivit dans le couloir et en haut des escaliers où se trouvaient son ancienne chambre et celle d'Octavia. Il s'arrêta en face d'une porte fermée que Clarke présuma être celle de leur mère.

Il lâcha sa main pour toucher la poignée et inspira un grand coup.

-C'est la chambre de maman, dit-il pour confirmer ses pensées sans la regarder.

-Bellamy, fit-elle en posant sa main sur celle qui entourait toujours la poignée, comme s'il se préparait mentalement à ce qu'il allait voir.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, continua-t-elle en inclinant la tête pour rencontrer son regard. C'est personnel, je comprends. Tu n'as pas à me montrer cela si tu n'as pas envie.

Le coin de ses lèvres remonta légèrement et il lâcha la poignée pour encadrer son visage et l'embrasser doucement et gentiment.

-Tu fais partie de ma vie maintenant, chuchota-t-il sur ses lèvres. Je veux vraiment te montrer.

Clarke plongea ses yeux dans les siens et, quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de doute, serra sa main et l'amena à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses jointures. Elle pensa que son cœur allait fondre dans sa poitrine à la façon dont son regard s'adoucit.

Il ouvrit la porte et le souffle de Clarke devint irrégulier tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Les murs s'alignaient étagère après étagère remplies de livres. Elle entra avec un air béat.

-Elle adorait les livres, dit Bellamy en se plaçant derrière elle. Quand elle est morte, je n'ai pas pu rentrer dans cette chambre pendant au moins un mois.

Il renifla amèrement.

-Je n'arrivais même pas à penser à elle, trop de chagrin… trop de…

Il se racla la gorge et sourit quand Clarke étendit sa main et effleura son épaule de ses doigts.

-Un jour pourtant, j'ai rêvé d'elle qui me lisait une histoire quand j'étais petit, j'avais peut-être 5 ans, je ne sais pas.

Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir.

-J'étais heureux, continua-t-il. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur en rêvant, c'était calme… Et j'imagine que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre en continuant d'avoir peur de me souvenir d'elle, ça ne serait pas juste pour elle…

Il prit une grande inspiration, se détachant de Clarke pour effleurer les reliures des livres.

-Donc, j'ai rassemblé le courage d'ouvrir cette satanée porte, mais quand je l'ai fait, la chambre avait déjà été rangée, les draps lavés et soigneusement pliés sur le matelas, et presque toutes ses affaires empilées dans des boîtes.

Il soupira.

-Encore une chose où Octavia était seule… Mais je voulais faire quelque chose. Quelque chose pour Octavia et moi, un dernier geste qui symboliserait notre amour pour elle et son amour pour nous. Elle adorait lire, sourit-il affectueusement. Je ne l'ai jamais vue sans un livre posé à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Donc, j'ai décidé de transformer sa chambre en une petite bibliothèque, ajouta-t-il en écartant les bras comme pour englober tout la pièce. Octavia m'a aidé, je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais c'était mon premier pas vers la guérison… On n'arrivait pas à décider de ce qu'on allait faire du lit, en revanche, dit-il en le regardant.

Le lit était situé au fond de la chambre, dans le coin.

-Finalement, on a décidé de le garder, et c'était un bon choix parce qu'après, cette chambre est devenue celle de John quand il est venu après que sa mère soit décédée deux ans plus tard.

Il se tourna vers Clarke, un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres.

-Cette chambre contient tellement de souvenirs, des bons, des mauvais, mais je pense que la transformation que j'ai créée est un des meilleurs choix que j'ai faits dans toute ma vie.

Clarke marcha jusqu'à lui et posa une main sur son torse, au-dessus de son cœur.

-C'est très beau, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Merci de me l'avoir montré.

Bellamy couvrit sa main de la sienne et caressa sa joue avec la deuxième.

-Merci d'être là avec moi.

Elle inclina la tête et la tourna pour embrasser sa paume.

-Toujours.

* * *

 **[Clarke et Wells]**

-Tu crois que c'est bizarre ? demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment traditionnel.

Clarke renifla et haussa un sourcil.

-Wells, tu as eu un enfant avant de te marier, ce n'est pas vraiment traditionnel non plus.

-Ouais, j'imagine que non, sourit-il, alors, tu le feras ? Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma meilleure témoin comme la meilleure amie que tu es, et d'assister à mon mariage avec l'amour de ma vie ?

Clarke se mit à pleurer et l'enlaça.

-Oui, bien sûr que je serai ta meilleure témoin.

Wells la tint serrée contre lui.

-Merci, Knobby, dit-il en lâchant un petit rire.

Clarke soupira et secoua la tête en reculant.

-C'est vraiment incroyable à quel point tu penses que c'est drôle.

Wells inclina la tête.

-Oh, mais ça l'est vraiment.

Clarke fit une grimace.

-Je trouve que tu te fais vieux, Jaha, dit-elle innocemment, tes goûts en matière d'amusement sont _passés_.

Wells haussa les épaules de bon gré, puis leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle se redressait du tapis sur lequel ils étaient assis dans le salon.

-Hé, tu crois que maintenant que j'ai une fille, ça m'autorise à faire d'horribles blagues de papa ?

Clarke éclata de rire.

-Je pense que tu les fais déjà.

Le visage de Wells s'éclaira.

-Génial.

* * *

 **[Octavia]**

Après que Wells ait fait sa demande au diner qu'elle avait organisé, et après le commentaire de Jasper la comparant à l'ange de l'amour, Octavia ressentait le besoin d'aider les personnes dans sa vie à ouvrir les yeux et à leur faire voir l'amour qui se trouvait si clairement sous leurs nez. Elle ne forçait rien du tout, se disait-elle. Elle accélérait juste le processus de quelque chose de prédestiné.

Et il avait quand même cette unique personne qui était péniblement entêtée à ce propos, mais Octavia, entre toutes ses obligations pour le mariage et son travail, avait un plan pour ça aussi.

Emily essayait sa robe de mariée pendant qu'elles essayaient les leurs, celles des demoiselles d'honneur. Elles avaient toutes trouvé les robes parfaites, d'un rose pâle, tandis que celle de Clarke -la meilleure témoin – était une nuance plus sombre.

Le thème du mariage était rose pâle/or, surtout parce qu'ils avaient trouvé une adorable robe rose pâle légèrement saupoudrée d'or sur le jupon pour la petite Amy et Octavia et Emily avaient toutes les deux décidé de planifier tout le reste en fonction. Wells et Emily voulaient tous les deux quelque chose d'intime, et ils avaient choisi avec Octavia le jardin de la maison d'enfance de Wells, celui juste en face de celle de Clarke, qui était l'endroit parfait pour la célébration.

Octavia jeta un regard en coin à Raven, prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

-Raven, tu invites Kyle comme ton cavalier ?

Raven se retourna avec un regard vraiment acide qui fit glousser Clarke.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle frissonna.

-Je passe la moitié de mon temps, quand je suis coincée avec lui, à vouloir mettre au minimum cent cinquante mètres d'écart entre lui et moi.

-Et l'autre moitié ? demanda Emily, curieuse, en arrivant du vestiaire dans sa robe de mariée, un bustier ornementé avec un jupon large, comme une princesse, avec un décolleté en cœur.

Raven eut un sourire narquois.

-Je résiste à l'envie de lui jeter quelque chose dès qu'il ouvre la bouche.

-Oh, il y a quelques mois, c'était « résister à l'envie de le poignarder avec un truc » si je me souviens bien, ajouta Clarke avec son propre sourire narquois. Ça s'améliore avec lui, hein Rey ?

Raven la fusilla du regard dans le miroir et le sourire de Clarke s'élargit.

Octavia continua habilement

-Donc ça ne te gênerait pas que je l'invite comme mon cavalier ?

Raven tourna la tête si rapidement qu'Octavia se demanda avec amusement si elle n'allait pas avoir de torticolis. Raven sembla se rendre compte de la même chose et essaya de minimiser l'impact.

-Je pensais que tu avais déjà un copain ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

Octavia haussa les épaules en regardant nonchalamment ses ongles.

-Il ne peut pas venir, il doit traduire quelque chose pour un gars important le jour du mariage… Et Kyle est marrant.

Elle sentit tous les regards des filles sur elle mais elle refusa de lever les yeux avant d'avoir entendu un soufflement exaspéré, et :

-Ouais, pas de problèmes. Je m'en fous.

Octavia leva les yeux et croisa les regards suspicieux d'Emily et de Clarke avec un grand sourire.

 _L'Opération Entêtés Amoureux est lancée._

* * *

 **[Clarke]**

Clarke traversa la foule d'invités pour aller soutenir le marié, comme son rôle de meilleure témoin l'exigeait. Il y avait quelques amis de fac d'Emily et de Wells que Clarke n'avait jamais vus avant, mais à part eux elle connaissait tous les autres invités. Comme le couple l'avait voulu, seulement la famille et les amis proches.

Elle vit Raven en train d'avoir ce qui paraissait être une discussion houleuse avec Wick près d'une table et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se demanda bien pourquoi Octavia l'avait invité, ce gars avait un talent particulier pour appuyer sur les mauvais boutons quand il s'agissait de Raven.

-La classe, Griffin.

Elle se retourna en entendant la voix familière et sourit largement.

-Je te retourne le compliment, Blake, répondit-elle à Bellamy, qui était injustement sublime dans son costume _et_ avec Amy joyeusement accrochée à son cou.

Elle fit la moue.

-Je suis jalouse, déclara-t-elle en allant vers eux, elle t'aime plus que moi.

-Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que tu étais jalouse d' _elle_ , dit Bellamy en arquant un sourcil.

Clarke renifla.

-Pourquoi je le serais ?

Elle sourit et déposa un bisou sur la main d'Amy.

-C'est la petite princesse de la journée, hein bébé ? demanda-t-elle en chatouillant le ventre d'Amy, ce qui la fit rire. Toi tu es juste un _gars_.

Bellamy acquiesça et regarda Amy avec un air pensif.

-Tu vois ? A peine quelques mois ensemble, et l'amour est mort, je ne suis qu'un gars maintenant.

Amy le regarda intensément avec sa bouche à moitié ouverte, confuse à cause de son ton sérieux.

Clarke rit en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de son petit ami.

Bellamy sourit largement au petit geste d'affection, et alors que Clarke s'en allait pour se diriger vers les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Wells, elle l'entendit dire :

-Il y a encore un espoir. La flamme de l'amour est intacte.

Elle rit alors qu'elle avala les dernières marches.

-Comment va le marié ?

Wells se tourna depuis là où il regardait par la fenêtre, aux invités évoluant dans le jardin où il n'y avait même pas quinze ans, Clarke et lui partaient à la recherche de limaces.

-Je me marie, dit-il en nouant puis dénouant le nœud de papillon autour de son cou.

-Eh oui, fit Clarke en hochant la tête en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle remarqua le combat qu'il semblait avoir engagé avec son nœud papillon et haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as des doutes ?

Wells secoua la tête.

-Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il en abandonnant et en regardant Clarke avec des yeux suppliants.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de l'aider, en commençant par nouer le nœud correctement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

-Emily, soupira Wells.

-C'est _elle_ qui a des doutes ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses toujours qu'on a des doutes ? s'enquit Wells dans une sorte d'amusement exaspéré.

-Ce n'est pas ça, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle le fixait depuis un moment, c'est ses parents…

-Oh, fit Clarke en pressant ses lèvres et en essayant de se concentrer sur le nœud pap. C'était les mêmes personnes qui avaient refusé de voir Amy et qui traitaient Emily comme si elle était morte, à cause de sa relation avec Wells.

-Ouais, dit Wells en frottant son visage avec un air fatigué. Elle leur a envoyé une invitation avec une photo d'Amy, a essayé de les appeler, mais… Ils…

Il soupira.

-Elle dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de toute façon, mais… Je sais qu'elle les voudrait à ses côtés, aujourd'hui. Tout comme vous que j'ai autour de moi.

-Elle t'a toi et Amy, dit Clarke en finissant de nouer le nœud pap et en lui tendant sa veste de costume. Et on est tous là pour elle aussi.

Wells sourit tristement.

-Elle le sait, mais…

-Je comprends, dit Clarke, ce n'est pas pareil, mais je ne suis pas désolée pour elle. Je suis désolée pour eux, parce qu'ils laissent passer la chance de voir leur fille pendant le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ce sont eux qui ne verront pas voir grandir Amy. Et ce sont eux qui vont rater l'opportunité de voir à quel point elle t'aime et à quel point tu l'aimes.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Donc, oui. Je suis désolée pour eux.

Wells la regarda avec affection.

-Oh, Knobby, fit-il en posant son front sur le sien, tu essayes de me faire pleurer ?

-Evidemment, dit Clarke en le poussant légèrement avec sa tête, ce n'est pas comme si tu portais du maquillage.

Wells renifla ironiquement en se reculant un petit peu.

-Merci, dit-il en lui pinçant le bout du nez.

-Quand tu veux, répondit Clarke en fusillant Wells du regard tandis qu'elle se le frottait.

Wells sourit en lui offrant son bras.

-Alors, prête à me donner en mariage ?

-Tu te maries, dit Clarke alors qu'elle réalisait enfin.

C'était Wells. Son meilleur ami depuis qu'elle marchait à peine, celui avec qui elle grimpait dans les arbres. Wells, qui avait pour habitude de lui donner ses propres feutres à chaque fois que le professeur la surprenait en train de dessiner et lui confisquait sa réserve. Et il se mariait.

-Eh oui, dit-il doucement en lui pressant la main.

Elle expira en le regardant et sourit.

-Tu vas pleurer, mon ami, quand tu voir comme ta future femme est belle dans sa robe de mariée, lui confia-t-elle en prenant son bras.

* * *

Clarke était quasiment sûre que tout ceux présents avaient au moins lâché une larme au moment du « Je le veux. »

Au début de la cérémonie, tout le monde s'était émerveillé en voyant Amy apparaître dans son adorable robe rose et or, et éparpillant des pétales de rose dans l'allée en se rendant vers l'autel, suivie par une Octavia rayonnante.

Quand Emily était apparue comme sortie tout droit d'un conte de fées, avec sa superbe robe et avec des petites fleurs roses et blanches dans ses cheveux blond vénitien, Clarke avait regardé Wells et son cœur s'était rempli de chaleur à la façon dont il regardait sa femme. Etre en mesure de se tenir à ses côtés et d'assister à cela lors d'un des jours les plus importants de sa vie l'avait complètement chamboulée et elle dût, aussi discrètement que possible, réprimer l'envie de laisser sortir un reniflement. Tout cela semblait surréel quand elle y pensait pendant trop longtemps, mais en même temps, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse pour lui ni aussi fière.

Elle remarqua avec amusement la façon dont Jasper faisait la moue avec ses yeux rouges et gonflés tandis que John le taquinait avec Emori qui souriait, contente, à ses côtés. Clarke l'avait invitée, mais il s'était avéré que John l'avait déjà fait, en tant que sa cavalière. Octavia avait été en extase absolu. D'ailleurs, elle avait passé la journée entière à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Clarke ne pouvait pas la blâmer, tout ce qu'elle avait organisé s'était déroulé comme prévu. Il y avait juste un petit problème avec le Gâteau, celui qu'ils avaient commandé s'était apparemment fait écraser au dernier moment, mais Octavia avait géré ça avec habileté. Clarke commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas une sorte de super pouvoir.

Elle scruta le jardin à la recherche de Bellamy et failli tomber à la renverse quand elle vit Raven à la place. Son amie était en train de vivre le roulage de pelle du siècle avec, tenez-vous bien, Kyle Wick. Elle les fixa pendant probablement trop de temps, puis vit Octavia se tenir non loin avec Lincoln qui observait sa copine avec une sorte de regard mi- exaspéré mi- affectueux. Octavia ne le voyait pas cependant, elle était occupée à fixer Raven et Kyle aussi et elle souriait avec un air machiavélique.

Clarke décida que la sœur de son copain était une sorcière, vraiment. La sorcière de l'amour et de l'organisation… ?

Elle renifla pour elle-même, lança un dernier regard à Raven et à sa vie « il était une fois » haineuse, et continua sa recherche.

Son père et sa mère parlaient aimablement avec Wanda et Thelonious. Clarke était heureuse de voir que son père semblait s'être assez bien accoutumé de son nouveau bras. Une fois que Raven était venue le voir pour qu'ils travaillent ensemble dessus, non seulement l'avaient-ils fini en peu de temps mais avaient aussi supprimé toute trace de désarroi et d'inutilité que son père avait pu ressentir.

Il y avait quelques couples qui dansaient et elle sourit en voyant Chris et Sebastian bouger lentement et sans effort avec la pratique propre à deux personnes complètement en accord avec le corps de l'autre, et dans leurs yeux la même expression qu'elle avait pu trouver chez Wells et Emily à plusieurs reprises. Une expression qui comportait, de manière assez incroyable, tout l'amour, la confiance et la compréhension. Le genre d'expression que deux personnes partagent après avoir essuyé de multiples challenges, récupéré des égratignures mais en restant intacts et entiers.

Sa vision se brouilla légèrement quand elle vit Wells danser avec ses deux personnes préférées, sa femme et sa fille.

Elle sentit deux bras forts l'enlacer de derrière, et sourit en s'appuyant sur le torse musclé derrière elle.

-Je te cherchais, lui dit-elle.

-Je t'ai trouvée, à la place.

Bellamy embrassa un endroit derrière son oreille.

-Tu as l'air heureuse, murmura-t-il après un moment.

Clarke se retourna dans son étreinte et leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux brillants.

-Je suis heureuse.

* * *

 **A/N : Elisa**

 **Les garrrrrrrrrrrrrrs c'est fini. Voilà le dernier chapitre. Le prochain c'est l'Epilogue mais je ne ferais pas de Note d'Auteur dans celui-là. Ma dernière, je la fais là.  
**

 **[…]  
**

 **Sinon, j'aimerais faire un spinoff sur Murphy et Emori. Comme vous avez déjà pu le remarquer, je l'adore dans cet univers, et je n'arrive pas à le laisser partir tout de suite. Il faut que j'explore son histoire et celle d'Emori aussi. Bien sûr, ça veut dire que Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, Raven et tous les autres apparaitront aussi, donc si vous êtes intéressés abonnez-vous et vous saurez quand je le posterai u.u**

 **Et aussi, ça fait déjà un peu de temps que je veux écrire un AU Lycée avec tous les personnages ensemble… Clarke, Raven et Octavia comme le trio des meilleures amies pour la vie, Bellamy et Clarke en mode -Je te déteste depuis que tu m'as donné un coup de poing et fais saigner mon nez alors que tu étais déguisée en fée et que je me suis moqué de toi- genre d'histoire, Murphy comme toujours le meilleur ami de Bell et lui et Emori étant le couple supercool du lycée… et bien d'autres choses, intéressés ? Faites-le moi savoir !**

 **Maintenant, c'est vraiment le moment d'y aller.**

 **Je vous aime tous très fort. Merci d'avoir lu.** ** _To Bellamy, Love Clarke_** **n'existerait pas sans vous.**

* * *

 **A/T Eliane**

 **Ça y est, je me suis enfin mise à ce chapitre pour de bon, et je l'ai fini… J'avoue que j'ai versé ma larme parce que même s'il reste l'Epilogue, c'est la dernière fois qu'on voit ces personnages dans le temps présent (snif) J'ai eu la bonne idée de finir le passage en écoutant** ** _Sky's Still Blue_** **(la sonnerie de Bellamy au passage) donc bon, j'espère que vous vous en sortirez mieux que moi.**

 **Sinon en juin, avant de rentrer en France définitivement, j'ai réussi à organiser une rencontre avec Elisa ! *emoji qui pleure, crie et joue de la flûte en tutu* Puisqu'elle habite au Royaume-Uni! Donc on s'est vues quelques heures autour d'un café (On s'est dit que ça ressemblait bien à Clarke et Octavia dans le chapitre 3, d'ailleurs !). Elle était vraiment touchée qu'il y ait autant de personnes francophones qui lisent son histoire et elle vous remercie tous, elle est aussi gentille en vrai que dans ses N/A :') On a aussi parlé de ses autres histoires qu'elle décrit ici, elle ne les a pas encore écrites et ne sait pas quand elle aura le temps mais soyez sûrs que si elle les publie un jour, je serai là pour vous les traduire** **!**

 **A mon tour de vous remercier profondément, je n'aurai jamais pensé que je permettrai à autant de personne de lire une histoire aussi géniale et franchement, vous avez tous été tellement enthousiastes que c'était vraiment encourageant. Vous voir apprécier cette histoire a été ma plus belle récompense !**

 **Je vais essayer de vous donner l'Epilogue pendant le mois d'Aout, et je finirai ensuite mes deux fanfictions avant de me relancer dans une traduction (J'ai trouvé plein d'histoires géniales que j'aimerai vous partager héhé)**

 **Un énorme merci à tous, je vous aime !**

 **Eliane**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N : Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que la note d'auteur du dernier chapitre serait la fin ? AHAHA je vous ai menti !**

 **Non, sérieusement vous savez tous maintenant que je suis cucu et niaise, même si j'essaye de ne pas l'être, enfin Bellarke fait ressortir cet aspect là de moi, désolée ?**

 **Comme je vous le disais, je suis vraiment niaise et je n'ai pas pu résister à la chance de poster l'Epilogue le même jour où il y a un an, j'ai posté le Prologue (4/01/2015) Je me suis dit que ça convenait bien.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt,**

 **El.**

 **PS : Essayez de retrouver la référence du livre qui est actuellement en train de détruire ma vie, indice dernière ligne de l'épilogue ;)**

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Ça y est, la dernière partie de cette merveilleuse histoire est là... Je vous laisse apprécier.**

 **MaBellarke, audelie, SooBlack, clairecqn, Umi, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur.**

 **cassiewright, ton retour m'a fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi et merci pour le temps que tu as pris pour écrire tes reviews!**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu et de m'avoir encouragée! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un dernier petit mot à El et moi pour nous dire... ce que vous voulez 3**

 **C'est drôle, maintenant que le moment est arrivé, je n'ai plus aucun mot qui me vient... J'aime vraiment trop cette histoire elle me met dans tous mes états ahah.  
**

 **Je vous aime tous,**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Eliane**

* * *

 _Clarke,_

 _Je sais que tu es en colère et blessée en ce moment,_

 _Et pour tout ce que tu peux croire, tu as tous les droits de ressentir cela._

 _Mais je me dois de penser que, malgré tout ce que tes yeux aient pu voir, tu crois en moi aussi._

 _Je t'aime, Clarke._

 _Et je me sens mal à l'idée de te l'écrire ici avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de te le dire à voix haute._

 _Mais c'est la vérité, simple et indéniable, de ce que je ressens pour toi depuis un certain temps maintenant._

 _Je t'écris cette lettre depuis un autre avion qui m'amènera à toi, un autre voyage qui, je l'espère, me guidera vers toi qui m'attendras._

 _Je n'ai jamais caché le fait que j'avais peur de ce que notre relation serait puisque nous serions séparés souvent, je t'ai presque perdue avant que nous ayons pu commencer quelque chose._

 _Et nous voilà désormais, et je te perds à nouveau…_

 _Clarke, je veux être avec toi, je le veux vraiment, tu n'as pas idée de l'importance que tu as pris pour moi et c'est à cause de ça que je suis prêt à te laisser partir si tu penses que tu ne peux pas continuer. Que c'est trop dur._

 _Je comprends. Je suis déjà passé par là._

 _Je crois sincèrement que tu es quelqu'un qui ne mérite que le meilleur, et si tu penses que je ne peux pas te donner ça, je ne m'accrocherai pas à toi, je te laisserai partir, si c'est ce que tu souhaites._

 _Mais si tu me laisses une chance de faire mes preuves,_

 _Si tu me laisses une chance de te montrer que j'apprendrai à être ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, je te jure que je ferai n'importe quoi en mon pouvoir pour rester fidèle à cette promesse._

 _Je t'aime, Clarke._

 _Et je pense que tu m'aimes aussi, donc je te demande de croire en moi._

 _Crois en nous._

 _Parce que c'est ce que je fais. Et toi ?_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Bellamy._

* * *

 _Chère Clarke,_

 _Je suis un idiot._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es toujours avec moi, si je dois être honnête._

 _J'ai essayé de trouver le moment parfait mais à chaque fois, quelque chose survient et ruine tous mes plans. Je ne suis visiblement pas aussi doué en préparations qu'Octavia, elle a dû récupérer tous les gènes puisque tout ce qu'elle fait est réussi à la perfection._

 _Je suis en quelque sorte jaloux de ses talents d'organisatrice. Et elle est en même temps la personne la plus désordonnée que je connaisse ! Son bureau est un désastre…_

 _Ok, je m'égare, comme je l'ai dit plutôt. Moi ? Un idiot._

 _Un idiot amoureux de la femme la plus extraordinaire du monde._

 _Tous les moments importants de nos vies ont été marqués par des lettres._

 _Nous nous sommes retrouvés après cinq ans grâce à une lettre. Puis nous sommes tombés amoureux en s'écrivant des lettres. Donc, j'ai pensé que je devais faire ça via une lettre aussi._

 _Clarke Griffin._

 _On se dispute. Beaucoup._

 _Tu me rends fou parfois, à cause de l'intensité avec laquelle tu me fais ressentir les choses. Rien n'est anodin ou insignifiant avec toi._

 _Tout est accru, avec toi._

 _A chaque fois que tu es en colère contre moi, j'ai l'impression que je veux être en colère contre toi aussi mais en même temps, je suis complètement et désespérément à ta merci._

 _Depuis le moment où on s'est mis ensemble, tu t'es tenue à mes côtés et pas une fois tu ne m'as laissé penser que tu ne croyais pas en moi, en nous._

 _Tu es devenue ma muse et la lumière dans ma vie._

 _Toi, avec ton entêtement exaspérant et ton rire contagieux._

 _Toi, avec ton obsession presque flippante pour mes taches de rousseur, avec tes mains toujours recouvertes de charbon à dessiner. Toi et la façon dont tu me regardes qui ne cesse jamais de m'émerveiller._

 _Clarke, je sais depuis un moment que je suis à toi. Pour toujours._

 _Je remercie tout ce qui a fait que j'ai eu ce train juste à temps. Foi ? Heureux hasard ? Coïncidence ? Je m'en fiche. Je suis juste reconnaissant de t'avoir rencontrée._

 _Donc, dans cette lettre, je te demande, Clarke Griffin_

 _Veux-tu m'épouser, être la princesse le jour de notre mariage, et la reine de mon cœur pour le reste de nos vies ?_

* * *

 _Ma très chère Clarke,_

 _Les rêves._

 _Tout le monde en fait, sans les rêves, les humains ne pourraient pas vivre. Ils ne feraient qu'exister._

 _Du moins, c'est la conception que je me fais._

 _Ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai compris que mes trois rêves principaux étaient devenus réalité._

 _1)_ _J'ai eu une carrière musicale qui m'a donné un groupe et des amis avec qui je me produis depuis que nous avons dix ans, la possibilité de partager notre musique avec le monde… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, je l'ajoute là juste au cas-où…_

 _2)_ _J'ai enfin obtenu mon master en histoire et suis devenu professeur. Et j'ai adoré passer une grande partie de notre vie ensemble à te raconter des anecdotes._

 _Et 3) J'ai réalisé mon plus grand rêve de tous, le plus inattendu et celui dont j'espérais le plus qu'il devienne réalité._

 _T'avoir épousée et construire une vie, une famille avec toi est la plus belle chose que j'ai faite de toute mon existence._

 _Et non, ne lève pas les yeux au ciel. Je n'exagère pas._

 _Ok, peut-être un petit peu._

 _Oh la merde, vingt-cinq ans plus tard et je suis toujours aussi nul pour écrire des lettres, non ?_

 _Bien, maintenant je suis grossier. Cette lettre ne peut pas devenir pire que ça._

 _Changement de sujet, où en étions-nous ?_

 _Les rêves. Et mon amour pour toi._

 _Est-ce que tu te rappelles cette lettre que je t'ai donnée où je te disais que je te laisserai partir si tu le souhaitais, parce que si c'était ce que tu voulais je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu puisses l'avoir ?_

 _C'est toujours valable._

 _Mais durant ces années passées ensemble, mon amour pour toi a énormément changé._

 _Mon être tout entier, mon cœur, esprit, corps et âme est rempli d'amour pour toi. Je ne t'ai jamais aimée comme je t'aime actuellement._

 _Et je ne t'aimerai jamais comme je t'aime demain, et ça continuera comme ça, parce que jour après jour, après chaque challenge, chaque nuit passée à faire l'amour, chaque dispute et chaque larme versée, je t'aimerai plus que la veille._

 _Pas un jour ne s'est écoulé sans que je sois éternellement reconnaissant que ça soit moi que tu aies choisi pour te rendre heureuse._

 _Je t'aime. Tu es la Reine de mon cœur, et tu le seras pour toujours._

 _A toi pour l'éternité,_

 _Bellamy._

* * *

 _A notre magnifique petite fille,_

 _« Tu vas bien. Tu vas bien. Tu vas bien. Nous allons bien. »_

 _Nous avons été changés en un instant._

 _Nous sommes devenus tellement plus, notre définition de la perfection a été écrite quand elle est née._

 _Quand tu as respiré pour la première fois, j'ai appris ce que l'amour signifiait._

 _Et mon cœur a réconcilié l'obscurité et la lumière à l'intérieur de ma poitrine._

 _Lorsque ton poing était serré, et que tes yeux et les miens se sont rencontrés, j'ai vu le futur se dérouler, argenté et doré._

 _Belle comme ta mère, tu es la grâce tu es la lumière._

 _Une version améliorée de notre meilleur._

 _Lorsque tu grandiras, nous grandirons avec toi, et nous apprendrons les uns des autres,_

 _Il y a tant de choses à te dire._

 _Il y a tant de choses à voir._

 _Nous te ferons découvrir les océans et tout ce qu'il y a entre._

 _Quel privilège c'est de t'aimer, de t'apprendre tout ce que nous savons,_

 _De te regarder te construire une collection de rêves que tu peux appeler les tiens._

 _Tu es belle comme ta mère,_

 _Tu es la grâce, tu es la lumière._

 _Une version améliorée de notre meilleur, depuis la ligne de départ._

 _Nous avons été changés en un instant,_

 _Nous sommes devenus tellement plus._

 _Notre définition de la perfection a été écrite quand tu es née._

 _A toi, pour toujours,_

 _Maman et Papa._

 **[** ** _Life_** **de Sleeping at Last, chanson dont les mots de cette lettre sont tirés]  
**

* * *

 _A mon bébé Augusta,_

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu rentres à l'université._

 _J'ai l'impression que c'était hier quand je te tenais dans mes bras lorsque tu es née._

 _Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, mademoiselle. Je suis ta mère, laisse-moi être émotive sur le fait que tu sois déjà si grande._

 _Pour moi, tu seras toujours ma petite fille malgré tout. Celle qui me demandait tout le temps de lui raconter de nouvelles histoires, celle qui revenait toujours à la maison avec des égratignures pour avoir escaladé l'arbre du jardin, et celle qui écoutait toujours mes petits conseils avec un air captivé._

 _Donc, aujourd'hui, je vais t'en donner un autre, de conseil. Quelque chose que ton arrière-grand-père, mon papi, disait toujours : Peu importe ce que tu fais ou l'endroit où tu es, si tu trouves l'amour et le bonheur, ne les lâche pas, parce que c'est cela qui constitue l'essence de la vie._

 _Je pense que c'était un homme très sage. Et je suis totalement d'accord avec lui._

 _Tu as toujours reculé devant l'idée de l'amour, et je pense que ton père et moi y sommes pour quelque chose. Tu connais notre histoire, on a grandi ensemble dans le même quartier, et étions meilleurs amis pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte finalement de nos coquilles et qu'on se mette ensemble._

 _Tu n'as jamais eu quelqu'un comme ça, et avec le temps j'ai remarqué que tu as en quelque sorte abandonné l'idée de l'amour parce que tu penses que si tu ne l'as pas trouvé pendant ton enfance, comme nous, tu ne le trouveras jamais._

 _Eh bien, je voulais te rappeler tes grands-parents._

 _Clarke et Bellamy, ma mère et mon père, ont eu une merveilleuse histoire d'amour, bien plus excitante que celle de ton père et moi…_

 _Et ils ne se connaissaient pas comme lui et moi, ils se sont rencontrés dans un train, comme celui où tu es probablement en train de lire cette lettre._

 _Et puis ? Et puis ils ne se sont pas vus pendant cinq ans._

 _Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'a arrêté d'y penser. Cinq ans, et ils ont quand même réussi à se retrouver._

 _Ce fut difficile._

 _Mais tu sais tout ça, j'ai beaucoup parlé d'eux, et tu as aussi écouté les histoires que Tata Octavia te racontait._

 _Tu sais que ton Papi était un chanteur célèbre à l'époque, il faisait partie d'un groupe (!) et il devait passer beaucoup de temps séparé de ta grand-mère, mais ils ont réussi. Grâce à l'amour surpuissant qu'ils se portaient, et à la certitude qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour eux._

 _Je sais qu'ils te manquent beaucoup, tout autant que moi, il ne se passera jamais un jour où ils ne me manqueront pas…_

 _Leur histoire… Elle commença dans un wagon, ils rencontrèrent l'amour de leur vie, mais pas seulement, parce que leurs vies qui s'entremêlèrent amenèrent des personnes qui devinrent des membres de la famille de l'autre._

 _Peut-être que tu ne rencontreras pas l'amour de ta vie dans ton train, mais souviens-toi qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul genre d'amour. Tu pourrais trouver l'amour d'un ami comme Raven et Wells, ou Murphy et Jasper, toutes ces personnes qui ont été touchées par un aspect différent du même amour._

 _Cette histoire d'amitié et d'amour n'est pas plus spéciale qu'une autre, c'est juste une autre histoire de relations entre un groupe de personnes. Unique, seulement_ parce qu'eux-mêmes _sont uniques._

 _Peut-être que tu ne trouveras pas exactement cela, mais j'espère que tu trouveras une autre version de cet amour, celui qui rassembla ces personnes et qui les noua ensemble._

 _Je t'aime pour toujours,_

 _Ta Maman,_

 _Aurora Carstairs-Blake._


End file.
